


Ruin

by Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me



Series: Zero Sum Game [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha!Gaara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Beta!Sakura, Cannibalism, Dark, Gaara is not very nice, Graphic Crime Scenes, Hannibal - Freeform, Hurt, I know crazy right?, Kurama is a dog, Manipulation, Multi, Naruto character but Hannibals plot, Naruto has problems, Naruto wears glasses, No research of mental illness so if it’s bad (it is) sorry, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Sasuke is a therapist, Sickness, Slow Burn, alpha!kakashi, basically everyone is one of them, but only because he wants too, like really slow burn, no transformations, people die, sigma - Freeform, woof - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 134,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me/pseuds/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me
Summary: Naruto, using his extraordinary empathy, hunts down the FBI's most notorious serial killers. His empathy ability allows him to see what they see, and feel what they feel.When his boss, Agent Kakashi,  teams him up with highly respected psychiatrist Gaara Subaku a violent and deadly game begins to form. While Naruto catches killers, his own mind begins to unravel and Gaara causes him to question everything he knows about others- and what he knows about himself.[follows the plot of season one of the Hannibal TV series, with a few twists](Formerly called “Be Not Afraid”)
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Zero Sum Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898917
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_ *********** _

_ FBI Training Facility, Northside Konoha City _

The room was filled with the blank stares of countless students with a few studiously scrubbing onto paper what the blonde said, writing as though it were gospel. Naruto didn’t like those students, not for anything bad. Simply because they reminded him of stuck up little brats. He wasn't even sure why, they just did. The click of a button on the remote he held was one the few sounds besides his own and the sounds of pens and pencils. 

“This is the latest victim of the person the press has dubbed, The Magpie.” Naruto flicked eyes back up to the screen showing the body of a teenage girl with pale brown hair laid on the autopsy table. “You can see the signature wounds along her stomach, He took a breath to pull his eyes away from the gruesome image. “But why does the Magpie kill them? What is it that he thinks he is achieving?” A shadow in the doorway to his classroom drew his attention away from the class for a moment and then a loud bell rang out signaling the end of class. “Three page essay detailing why you think he kills and how.” Naruto finished, as he started to put his things away. Unease coiled in his gut and kept his eyes focused on his bag alone. ‘Please for love of paper and coffee go away.’ Naruto thought tiredly. 

“Mr. Uzumaki?” The man called out as he walked over. The blonde sighed internally. 

“Its Naruto. There is no Mr.Uzumaki.” He muttered. 

“Well, Naruto then.” The man said giving a stiff smile and straightening his spine unconsciously as though ready to fight. ‘Joy. Another overly aggressive alpha.’ Naruto thought. “So your teaching then? I would have thought you would have gone the agent route.” 

“Strict screening procedures.” He responded dryly, slinging the bag up and over his shoulder. 

“But you seem to be communicating just fine.” He waved his hands towards the seats. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I talk at them. They don't talk back. Not much communication. Why are you here Kakashi?” 

“As blunt as ever..” The older responded. “I am actually here because you seem to be able to understand, to empathize, killers. You can crawl into their minds.” 

“I do not read minds, I interpret the evidence and posses a-  _ vivid _ imagination.” 

“Well i am here to borrow your imagination then.” He blinked as the alpha held out a thick manilla folder for him. “Tomorrow, my office.” Kakashi stated, not really leaving any room for him to refuse.


	2. Chapter 2

********************

_Narutos Home, Greenwood (43 Miles East of Konoha City)_

Naruto woke up shaking. A chill had settled on his skin and his heart was pounding at the nightmares he had. ‘I shouldn't have looked at the crime scene photos before bed.’ He thought, as he tried to take a deep breath and shake away the slimy feeling that _he_ killed them. Six light brown haired girls. All of them omegas. All of them slaughtered. Their dead bodies stalked him in their nightmares, screaming at him for killing them. He had not of course, but it felt like he did. He could feel the twisted grotesque form of affection that their killer seemed to feel for them. A twinge of heat and pain in his gut had him glancing at the clock. _3 a.m_. With a grunt he stood and walked to the laundry room and dug through the mostly unused sheets, and behind the laundry detergent in the cabinet to reveal a seemingly innocent white bottle. He repressed a sigh, and tossed back one of the pills before heading back to down to see if he could fall back asleep. 

With the mental instability his empathy brought him, (because being able to empathize with criminals isn't always good considering there are ya know- criminals) as well as a gunshot wound to his shoulder naruto never thought he’d get the chance to work in the field again. To save lives using his gift. It's also why, as he walked down the hallway on his second cup of coffee to pick up a list of potential victims from Kakashi with only a thirty minute nap under his belt that his brain wouldn’t stop spinning. Needless to say Naruto didnt stay very long at FBI Headquarters.

That night, Naruto sat pouring over the missing persons lists that kakashi had put together. The clock on the wall indicated the late hour that the blonde sat at his desk, in his hometown Greenwood where the blonde lived. ‘ _11:30 p.m’_ He thought glancing at the clock, 

When the blonde glanced up at the clock again, he ran a hand down his tired face. _“_ One thirty in the morning and i have nothing substantial to show.” The blonde groaned, and his belly gurgled. Silently he weighed his cooking ability against his desire for edible food. He had run out of ramen a few days ago and had yet to replenish the cabinets. ‘Fastfood can have money.’ He decided grabbing his keys off the hook next to the door. 

The numbers _2:15 a.m_ glowed green on the radio set of his car and a sonic bag sat in the passenger seat as Naruto drove back home. ‘I need to take it again.’ He thought with another glance at the clock, recalling the bottle of pills stashed behinds the detergent in his laundry room. He glanced down considering flipping on the radio but decided against it. The silence of night were relaxing after such a loud day of people. Movement on the side of his road caught his attention and he pulled over to find a dog. He stopped the car, and opened up the back door, using the remains of his hamburger to coax the dog into the car. ‘No signs of rabies or disease.’ He thought his eyes wandering over the dirty dog. It looked young. He took a breath. “Why did you have to be a puppy?” He murmured. 

“Come on Girl. I'm not going to hurt you.” Naruto asked, and bribed and coaxed. Fifteen minutes had passed since he first spotted the dog, who look equal parts scared and uncoordinated as it kept dancing just out his reach. It was another five minutes before he could get the dog into the car and start driving home again. 

“Ah, so your not a girl. My bad.” Naruto murmured when he checked the dog over on his front porch. He filled an old tub up with some hot water, and set about cleaning up the dog. The dog itself, was quiet. It let him pet and love on it, seeming to enjoy the attention. “What am i going to call you?…” He mused as finished “How about, Kurama?” The dog tilted its head at his words. “Kurama it is.” Naruto said with a laugh. “I will drop you off at vet tomo—“ he paused, smirking at himself before continuing. “Later today. However first, I gotta take something.” He said before went back to the laundry room cabinet to pop back another little white pill. The dog followed as the blonde left the door open for him, tilting its head at his actions. “Suppressants.” Naruto explained, seeing the dog.‘Talking to a dog, actually feels pretty cool.’ When he put the bottle back he sat down to look at the list of name again. He sat there for good few minutes before a bolt of dread strike him. “I forgot to make the bottles matchup.” Quickly the blonde fled to his bathroom medicine cabinet, yanking out a white bottle similar to the one in the laundry room. However, instead of being blank this one had the words, **Alpha Hormone Suppressant** , printed on the label. ‘Drawback of black market medications.’ He thought, and with practiced movements he yanked two pill out of the bottle and flushed them down toilet. ‘One for yesterday, and one for just now.’ He sighed. ‘Fuck I need to sleep. Kakashi will probably call at some ungodly hour and I'm on a timeline.’ 

Sleep was just as bad as it was before, uneasy with haunting images of dead screaming omegas dancing behind his eyelids. Naruto woke up sweating the second night in a row, as his alarm chimed that it was seven o’clock and time to get up. Making a cup of coffee he looked over the list of names again. 

One name in particular pulled his attention. ‘Filed missing four days ago. Rose Pixi.’ There was tug at the back of his head, and he paused, feeling like the floor beneath his feet was moving under him but before he could react his phone started to ring, shaking him free from the weird sensations.

“Naruto. We just had another missing person report filed. It matches the victim profile. Get down here.” Kakashi hung up and Naruto was left feeling like a magician meant only to perform at the command of an owner. Kurama gave a whine. 

“I am dropping you off at the vet on the way to the office.” He told her as he grabbed his coat and keys. The puppy gave a bark. “You on being one of those loud dogs do you?” Naruto said with a laugh as he loaded him into the car. 

*************

_FBI Headquarters Northside Konoha City_

Kakashi was standing on the steps of building reading a green book, when the blonde finally pulled in. 

“Your late.” He said finally when the blonde met him on the steps.

“There was a dog.” The blonde stated, his hands in his pockets. Kakashi raised his brow.

“Thought that was my line.” He commented. “Either way get here fast next time. I don't care if its alien invasion.” Naruto was silent. 

“Im not good at talking.” The blonde admitted.

“That's why you are leaving the talking to me.” Kakashi replied, not leaving any room for objection as they got into one of the cruisers. “The victims name is Leila Carton. Parents said she was supposed to get back friday night or early saturday morning from a college tour but never showed up. Of course missing persons cannot be filed on weekends so we are behind on this one.” Naruto nodded to himself. ‘The victims are typically found within two weeks of each other.’ He realized, climbing out of the car after Kakashi. ‘Found- not killed. Leila may very already be dead.’ Naruto felt like a stone weigh in his gut. ‘That would imply a difference in timelines though.’ He thought mulling it over. Kakashi handed him a pair of gloves before he got out, with only a meaningful nod. 

*******************

_Leila Cartons Home, Eastside Konoha City_

The omegas’ parents sat at the table crying to the chief, and then crying even more when they finally work up the nerve to ask if the “Magpie” had taken her. Naruto glanced over at the mother, her auburn hair was an obvious mess but her make-up only slightly smeared. The blonde took a deep breath, raised his eyes to meet her and he imagined a candle lighting up the darkness, shining light on the thoughts of her mind. 

_This is awful! My daughters my beautiful spit-fire daughter gone! Oh i knew it! I should have waited one more weekend to go to Vegas to meet with James! Divorce takes time and i didnt want to just blurt it out to her! Oh god what if this entire investigation drags all this up!? Why now!? Why not later?!?_

Naruto coughed, and jerked his eyes away from her brown anxious eyes. ‘A selfish woman, but an innocent one.’ He thought with disgust. After a moment to gather his thoughts, he turned his gaze to meet the fathers dark brown eyes. The mental candle flickered back to life once more. 

_Leila- If the “Magpie” touches her i’ll rip his throat out! My sweet Leila- FUCKING MAGPIE- Of course this wouldn't have happened if Marissia hadn't taken off to see that guy of hers. Knew i should have mated an omega. Betas are too misguided. Oh my sweet Leila-_

Naruto swallowed struggling to pull himself out of the father's grief and anger. ‘A selfish woman, and a devoted father. Hardly the stuff of killers.’ He dismissed them and instead let his eyes wander about the house, noting in the pictures in the increasing split between the mother and the rest of the family. 

Naruto suppressed a wince as he thought of his own parents before spotting the image of Leila holding a vivid orange cat and smiling. A question started to burn its way across the blonde tongue. 

“Naruto?” He blinked and turned back to face Kakashi who had his brow raised.

“How's the cat?” He blurted out

“I- im sorry?” Came the stunned response of Mrs. Carton. 

“The cat. Leila was supposed to feed it and clean out the litter box. Was the upset, acting strange?” Naruto continued, averting his eyes. 

“Well- uh. No actually.” Mr. Carton responded. Naruto immediately turned his back on them and faced Kakashi. 

“Would you give us a moment?” Kakashi said as he and the blonde stepped away. “Well?”

“He took her from here.” He murmured quietly. 

“Are you sure?” Naruto felt frustration burn the back of his throat. “She stated coming home, she fed the cat and he took her.” Kakashi gave a sigh and pulled his phone out.

“We need a team here at the Cartons. Bring Ino, Kiba and Yamato.” There was a pause and a twitch of Kakashi eye. “Fine. Grab Lee. The Cartons is now a crime scene.” The parents both looked at each in horror as Naruto turned to speak at them.

“I need to see Leilas room.” The parents, ‘bumbling idiots’ Naruto thought, as they led him up the stairs to her bedroom where the cat pawed at the door asking to be let in. “Please refrain from touching anything from now on.” He said, pulling on the gloves that Kakashi had given him. ‘Small mercies.’ Naruto thought. 

“We’ve been in and out of here all day.” The father said and Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. 

“You can hold the cat if it helps.” He responded as he opened the door only to find Leilas body laid out her bed. 

Death's pale hand had already dyed her skin, making hair seem darker. The blankets had been pulled up to her chest. ‘Probably hiding his signature wound pattern for the sake of aesthetics.’ The father let out a loud cry and Naruto held up his arm, keeping him from messing with anything. Kakashi hearing the cry, came running

up the stairs with his hand on the holster in his hip. 

“Found Leila.” Naruto stated casting a look at Kakashi face. 

  
  


Only after the photographers had come and gone, and several of the analysts had been did Kakashi clear the room for Naruto to be able to think and _empathize_. 

“Ten minutes.” Kakashi said before leaving him in the room alone with the dead omega. The blonde ran a hand down his face preparing himself for the mental barrage he knew he was about to open himself up to. Closing his eyes he allowed the mental candle to come to light. 

_I stand next the window. Leila is asleep in her bed and moves to roll over. Her throat is bare and open to the ceiling. Quickly, I jump at her pinning her to bed beneath me as i wrap my hand around her throat. Strangling her. There is fear in her eyes, sounds emerging to the air as her body bags for air. Her eyes are wide and cheeks flushed as I put all my weight on her throat and-_

“Your the crazy guy who can read minds right?” Someone asked and with a surprised jerk Naruto snapped back to himself. He looked over to see a Beta smelling distinctly of Lavender and formaldehyde. 

“I do not _read minds_.” He replied bluntly, keeping his eyes away from hers. He had no desire to get lost in her heard as well. 

“Huh, that's not what I heard.” She responded, her hand on her hip. “You not real FBI?”

“Strict screen procedures.”

“Detects instability. You unstable?” She asked with a smirk.

“Ino, what are you doing in here? I specifically told everyone to give him sometime.” Kakashi asked as he came back in. 

“Sorry boss, but i found something.” The blonde flipped her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. “There’s antler velvet in her wounds. I was checking the other wounds but i got interrupted.” She cast a glance at Naruto.

“Hang on, deer don't impale victims the put all their wait forward to strangle.” Kiba said as he walked in. 

“She was strangled, her ribs are broken-“ 

“Antlers velvet is full of nutrients. He was trying to undo everything. Well, what he could considering shes dead.”

“He put her back where he found her.” Kakashi said thinking.

“Whatever he did to the other he could not do to her.”

“Is this his so called golden ticket?” Kakashi asked and Naruto shook his head. 

“This? This is an apology.” He murmured. “Does anyone have any aspirin?” He asked as he turned to leave, his head throbbing. The ride home was spent in silence, and the feelings of guilt. 

When Naruto went home, he felt like he was carrying a shadow with him. In his dream he rolled over to see Leila's body resting beside him as though it was somehow to be expected. He woke up with a scream, sweat covering his body with clammy skin. Kuruma, the puppy having been picked up from the vets on the way home, whine and snuggled up to him. 

****************

_FBI Headquarters Northside Konoha City_

After Naruto swallowed his daily pill and threw away one if the pills from his alpha suppressant bottle he drove back into the station with far to many questions buzzing in his head and a bottle of aspirin tucked into his pocket. He spent the couple hours trying to puzzle together the killers profile and avoid Kakashi. It was a mess. Nothing added up. Finally he went to the bathroom, his head roiling in the mess if the killers thoughts. Kakashi stormed in and Naruto felt his gut tighten. 

“What are you doing in here?” He asked.

“I like the smell of urinals.” Naruto responded sarcastically.

“Me too, we need to talk.” Kakashi responded not missing a beat turning as someone started to walk in. “USE THE LADIES ROOM!” He yelled and Naruto swallowed and lean away. ‘Fuck he’s pissed.’ 

“Do you respect my judgement? My authority?” Kakashi asked crossing his arms, the smell of oak wood and coffee filling that air as the pissed off all started releasing hormones. 

“Yeah.” Naruto replied, his gaze falling to the floor under the gaze of the alpha. 

“Good, because we stand a better chance with you on board and in the saddle. Are you in the saddle?” He asked, and Naruto didn't need his empathy ability to know that Kakashi was implying that Naruto wasn't giving it his all.

“Im in the saddle, just… confused which direction im facing.” The feeling of being attacked finally pushed the blonde into action. “I don't know anything about this kind of psychopath- never read anything like it. I'm not even sure he _is_ a psychopath. He is definitely _not_ insensitive. He isnt shallow.”

“You obviously know something or you would have said that Leila was an apology. What was he apologizing for?” Kakashi said, not moving an inch even as Naruto began to pace the length of the bathroom. The more Naruto looked into the crimes, trying to understand the killer to be able to stop the more his brain seemed to be pulled in every direction. Frustration burned his tongue and gave a laugh of exasperation. His mental candle was blazing uninhibited as Kakashi’s head seemed to scream, 

_Justice! Righteousness! If he can understand them then why is it taking so long? What is he hiding?_

Naruto wanted to scream at the distrust even as he was simply glad at the chance to use his ability to save lives. 

“He couldn't honour her! He feels bad! 

“Feeling bad defeats the purpose,” Kakashi said and Naruto nodded with a roll of his eyes. 

”Yes, it fucking does!” 

“Then WHAT KIND OF CRAZY IS HE?” The blonde sighs, biting his lip. 

“He couldn't- he couldn't show her he loved her so he put her corpse back where he found her. What kinda _crazy_ that is.” Naruto growled out, running a hand through his hair. 

“You think he loves her?”

“He loves one of them, his golden ticket. So yes, i think by association he loves the others.” 

“There was no semen. No saliva-“

“Not like that.” The blonde snapped barely keeping from shaking. “He would never disrespect them like that. Fuck! He doesnt want them to suffer, he kills them quickly and,” blonde drags in a shuddering breath. “And in his mind with mercy.”

“A sensitive psychopath. Risked getting caught to tuck her back into bed.” 

“He is going to do it again soon.” Naruto said. “He knows he is going to be caught soon.” There was a tense silence stretch between the two. ‘A killer that knows he is going to get caught it far more dangerous.’ Naruto thought, his head pounding again as Kakashi left to see how Ino was faring. Naruto sighed, his hands gripping the edge of the sink. After a long moment he pulled the bottle of aspirin from his pocket and swallowed two of them. His brain and body felt like he just been in a fight. ‘I hate this.’ Naruto thought as he walked back to his office.

It was tiny, and pictures of the dead omegas were plastered across the walls. He yanked the blinds shut, not wanting to see or feel any more of the intrusive thoughts of other people. He was still shaky as the shadow of the killer clung to him. People already thought he was strange, and his habit of talking aloud (which help keep his head together) never helped. Over and over the feeling of guilt, and sorry pulsed and Naruto was scared to admit that he couldn't tell which one was genuinely his own feelings or the killers. Not even thirty minutes had passed since the incident in the bathroom, before Kakashi simply flung open the office door as casually s walkin into his own bed room. 

“Ino found something in the lab.” Kakashi stated, before turning to leave expecting the blonde to follow. 

The morgue greeted him with Kakashi’s strong scent along with the lavender and formaldehyde of Ino. Two other scents made themselves knownz both of which he recognized from the Cartons house. Themusk of dogs and leather belong to Kiba and the bizarre scent of matured clovers a blooming lotus flower which came from Lee. 

“I am Lee, its is very wonderful to finally meet you Naruro!” The boisterous alpha practically jumped on him. Naruto raising his brow. 

“Um yeah.” He said, wondering it he forget the whole fact he was in the same room as him at Cartons. exactly Kiba, a beta, grabbed Lee by the shoulder and grinned. 

“Im Kiba, the brains, brawn and just general best of the morgue. I know technically we met in Leilas bedroom but we wanted something a bit more formal.” He winked. “Feel free to ask if ya need anything ‘kay?” 

“Kiba, enough fooling around.” Ino said annoyed. Kiba didn't look too bothered and that's when Naruto noticed the gold ring on Lee’s finger. ‘I remember Lee now.’ He thought. ‘Hes the gutsy alpha that actually showed up with an alpha boyfriend.’ 

While same gender couples had been accepted for a long while same sex relations were not as widely accepted. A male beta and a male alpha together was perfectly fine but two male alphas and suddenly everyone went haywire. 

‘People are idiots.’ Naruto thought. ‘People already got the whole idea of a sex confused with a secondary _gender_. Traditionally, Alphas mated with Omegas or Betas while Betas mated with Betas. The only secondary gender where it was acceptable to mate with any other was the sigma, the rarest of all secondary sexes. However, there was only one story where a Sigma didn't take an alpha as a mate, and it was Cleopatra who chose to mate with the Omega Mark Antony and killed herself when the Alpha Julius Caesar invaded egypt.’ Naruto shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He found that he had missed a great deal of the conversation while he was lost inside his own head. 

“— is her own flesh, not the killers so she didn't seem to fight back.” Ino finished, leaning against the steel cabinet doors which hid countless other bodies from other cases. 

“Ah but!” Lee said happily, “We did find something that could be useful!” Kakashi looked at him equal parts intrigue and contempt. ‘Kakashi the traditionalist.’ The blonde thought already mentally adjusting his image of the alpha to better fit the new information. “We found metal shavings so if we cross references we might be able to find a match which could lead us to her killers workplace!” The alpha gave a grin and a thumbs up. 

“Get to it then.” Kakashi responded. 

****************

_Naruto’s home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City)_

That night, Kuruma happily settled on the couch next to Naruto as the blonde decidedly ignored the photos of the girls and the crime scenes, as well as the report on the metal shavings Ino, Lee and Kiba found. ‘I need a break.’ He thought his brain still buzzing. The pictures kept flinging themselves about in his brain. He flipped on the old T.V, one of the few things he still had left from his now dead father, and watched a show making fun of superhero stories. Kuruma started to doze, and he let his mind wander. 

It wasn't often he let himself contemplate sexism in the workplace, but Kakashi blatant (at least to him) disdain for Lee for being an alpha into other alphas had brought it to the forefront his mind. Alphas were always chosen to be leaders and to be willing to submit to another alpha, and for something like romance? That was something many couldn't wrap their head around. Kuruma glanced at the puppy, ‘I need to feed him.’ He thought going to the kitchen to put together some food for the puppy. It wasn't until he fed Kuruma that he decide to try to sleep. Nightmares stalked him. 

_Naruro stood on countless dead bodies of omega girls, in the middle of a street. Cars and people waltzing, running, and dancing by him. Each one of them flashing a cruel smile and shoving a piece of their soul and mind into his own, making him scream for mercy. Begging to have a least a small piece to belong to himself, where the intrusive thoughts of others might not reach. His head was ablaze with deep orange flames as his curse began to rip him apart from the inside out. Movement out of the corner of his revealed the swish of a tail and-_

Naruto woke up sweating again. He looked over at the clock. _4:03 a.m_. He pushed himself out of bed and walked tiredly to the bathroom for a shower. ‘I slept the most last night than I have any other night of the week.’ The warm water felt nice, turning his tanned skin red with the blazing heat. 

‘I'm getting _too close_.’ He thought with a sinking feeling of dread. He knew the nightmares would only increase as he drew closer to the killers fucked up head. It was his day off today. Even Kakashi had to adhere to normal weekend rules unless he was willing to deal with a massive bill for overtime. 

“To look or not to look.” Naruto muttered, glancing again at the crime scene photos resting on his desk. This time with the report on the pipe shavings resting there. “That is not even a real question.” He continued setting food down for the dog. The blonde sat down and turned his tv on to see a documentary on the evolution of ramen on. He let out a mini-cheer causing Kuruma to look over at him before the puppy settled in to ignore the human and sleep. 

**************

While Naruto relaxed watching a documentary on ramen, Kakashi was working. The white haired alpha had always valued his job, and it was important to him to do all that he could to save peoples lives. That included working even when he didnt need to. 

“Dr. Sakura Haruno, there you are. I was looking for you.” Kakashi said as he walked up quickly to an elegantly dressed woman. An light airy scent of cherries drifted from her, soft and pleasant, distinctly feminine. 

“Hello Kakashi. Not for anything bad i hope.” She replied with a quick well practiced half smile. 

“No no. I am here to ask if would mind building up a profile for me.” She hummed thinking as they began to leisurely walk to where she was teching her next class. 

“Who’s the profile on?”

“Naruto Uzumaki.” He replied, and she stopped turning to look at him. “I hear he is very unique within the psychiatrist field.”

“He is.” She replied. 

“And you are a friend of his correct?” She crossed her arms. Besides his Beta mate Iruka, Sakura was one of the only Betas he tolerated talking back to him at all. This was important if he planned on bringing her onto the team. He needed to be able to work with her. 

“I worked hard to be considered his friend. He struggles with that. doesn't make them easily.” She said before continuing. “And as his friend, I'm going to have to decline your offer.I would be torn between my professional curiosity and my desire to protect him.” She cast a cool glare at him before she started to walk again. “Naruto is not someone i would put out into the field. He’s too unstable”

“Well, hes out there. I need him out there. I wouldn't put him out there if i didn't think I could cover him.” Sakura leveled a cool stare. Kakashi gave short sigh. “Alright, if i didnt think I could cover him at least most of the time. That why i need you, to make sure that when hes out there he isnt out there alone.” She crossed her arms. 

“Will your promise me something? Promise me you won't let him get to close.” 

“I promise. I will not let him get to close.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_*************_

_FBI Headquarters Northside Konoha City_

His day off spent, Naruto came into the office. More accurately, he stood in the back corner if the morgue listening to Kiba Lee and Ino discuss Leilas body. He kept his eyes to the floor. Kuruma had cuddled with him when the blonde woke up screaming again from nightmares. He didnt want to add to it. 

“Check for fingerprints, and nothing.” Kiba said.

“What about nails?” Ino questioned.

“Nails were digging into her palms, not her killer. The flesh there is her own.” 

“All that we have is the strange antler wounds, and the metal shavings.” Lee said with a frown. 

“Yeah, but it's strange because the angle and force doesn't make it possible to be gored.”

“Well, i said that were antler marks, not that an deer gored her.” Ino said, rolling her eyes at Kiba. 

“We’re looking for steel or pipe worker. Someone works heavily with metals.” Naruto said as he finally dragging his gaze upwards to rest on her, and his mental candle, one of two of his only methods of controlling his empathy, flickered into life as a flame formed.

_I picked up her body. She is light. I will hang her like the beautiful art she is. Nature's hooks held her body as it pierced through her body._

Naruto jerked his gaze away, disgust rolling in his gut at the feeling of hanging a girl on antlers. 

“She was hung, like a coat on hooks. She may have been bleed.” He added, causing the tree to look at each other before they set about opening her body up to see if he was right. 

“He removed her liver.” Kiba said confused, “and then put it back?”

“Why would he do that?” Ino said glancing at Lee and Kiba. Naruto felt like an ice bucket had been dumped over his head. 

“Bad meat.” He muttered as he stepped closer. “He is eating them.” The three looked at each other in horror. 

“He's a cannibal.” 

  
  


****************

_Dr. Subakus Office, Downtown Konoha City_

A slightly overweight man sat in a clean leather cheer crying. 

“Please?” He asked holding out his hand. In an easy fluid motion the redhead sitting across from him grabbed a box of tissues from the side table sitting next to own chair and handed it over. The overweight man blew his nose, with one before setting it next to him. A pristine glass side table also sat next to him and the redhead blinked, eyeing the used tissue now sitting on the glass table, which was very clear not a trash can. 

“The human brain is designed to experience anxiety in short bursts. Not prolonged bouts which you seem to experience.” The redhead clasped his hands together as he spoke, pointedly avoiding looking at the still offending tissue. 

“I- i just- why? Why me?” The other man blabbered. 

“You must convince yourself that the lion is not in the room, Juugo.” He leaned over. “When it is, trust me you will know.” 

The session ended, and the alpha stood to walk the still crying Omega out if his offices private exit, however when the door opened a tall white haired alpha stood up in the elegant and posh waiting room and began shaking Juugo’s hand. 

“Ah, Dr. Gaara Subaku-“ Kakashi started to say and the redhead quickly spoke. 

“I dislike being discourteous but this is a private exist for my patients.” 

“Oh. Doctor Subaku.” Kakashi said, instead shaking the redheads hand. “Im Kakashi Hatake of the FBI, may i come in?” Gaara gave him level look. 

“You may wait in the waiting room.” He stated, causing Kakashi to frown. “Juugo, I will see you next week.” Gaara hesitated, “unless of course this is about him?” He asked, glancing that the FBI agent. 

“Oh no no. This is all about you.” Gaara nodded and Juugo left. The redhead left the FBI agent to wait as he threw away the used tissues and wipe down the side table it sat on. 

The office itself was grand, a second half story stood on the far side held up by roman style columns. Rows upon rows of books sat on the bookshelves of the second half story, and a discreet door below led to bathroom. The floors were are well gleaming redwood hardwood floors stained to look like a dark cherry appearance. Two black leather chairs sat across from each other in the center of the office, a futon rested in front of maroon colored curtains on the right, and an expensive mahogany desk could he seen on the left of entrance.

Only after the redhead looked around and deemed everything clean did he open the door to the actual waiting room for guests to enter. 

“So, you are Doctor Gaara Subaku.” Kakashi said, his eyes wondering about the room.

“I am.” Gaara replied shutting the door.

“Do you have another patient?” 

“No. We are all alone.” Gaara responded, watching the alpha glance at sketches that rested on the his desk. 

“Did you do these doctor?”

“Yes” Gaara replied walking over to look down at the sketch of rather small and dismal bedroom. “This particular piece was my room at the boys home i lived in during my youth.” 

“The detail is amazing.” Kakashi commented. 

“I learned quickly that a scalpel cuts much finer points.”

“Fascinating. I can see why your skill earned you an internship at Konoha Hospital.” 

“I am beginning to feel as though you are investigating?” the alpha asked glancing up, curiosity dancing his green eyes, as his form seemed to go still. 

“Investigating?” Kakashi turned to laugh. “No no- i was referred to you by Sakura Haruno. 

“Ah, Sakura.” Gaara said, quirking his lips, the stillness of his form broken. “Most people who become psychiatrists are personality deficients. Sakura would be the exception.” 

“Yes, well. She told me you mentored her at Konoha Hospital.” 

“I learned as much from her as she did from me.” Gaara responded, covered the sketches and walked over to the white haired alpha. “May i ask why you were referred to me?” 

“I need you help with a psychological profile.” Kakashi stated and Gaara clasped his hands together and waited for him to continue. 

“Are you referring to the mysterious Magpie?”

“No, I would like your help on a man called Naruto Uzumaki.” There was a flash of recognition in Gaara’s green eyes that the alpha quickly hid. “I have him in the feild and I need to be certain he is and stays in his right mind.”

“An alpha with an empathy disorder.” Gaara stated. “As rare and as difficult to tend as blue rose.” 

“So, you accept Doctor?’

“It would be rude of me to turn down the FBI.” Gaara responded, and a look of triumph shone in Kakashi's eyes when he left. 

_*************_

_FBI Headquarters Northside Konoha City_

Naruto sat in the chair across from Kakashi’s desk, not paying much attention to the psychiatrist who smelled like the flower of a Discocactus Horstii and Sand. 

“How many confessions?” Gaara asked eyeing the pictures pinned to a corkboard on Kakashis wall. The redhead was of course referring to the crazy people who alway attempted to take credit for murders the didn't commit. Sometimes they truly believes they were responsible, other times it was a lapse in judgement usually because of medical disorder that had not control. 

“Twelve.” Kakashi responded as he sat down in his chair. “None of them had many details, that is until one of the agents decided to take pictures of Leila's body and shared it with some friends. Said friends sent it to the self proclaimed journalist Karin Namikaze who posed it on TattleTailCrime.com, and suddenly they all have details.” 

“Tasteless.” Naruto muttered on impulse, and then frowned. ‘Where the fuck did that come?’ He wondered, knowing that while he disagreed with it, he never exactly thought of something as tasteless before. Naruto was suddenly very glad he dug out his old glasses. He second method of controlling his empathy, to blur out the world so its hard to connect with people. 

“Do you often have issues with taste?” Dr. Subaku asked, and Naruto wanted to groan. ‘Was it him? Did i really just catching one of his thoughts?’ A bolt of worry passed through him at just how easy it was to do for the alpha if that was the case, even while using both methods to help prevent that from happening. 

“My thoughts are not usually tasty.” Naruto responded, turning his eyes to look at the blurry redheads nose as he spoke before flicking his eyes away to the floor. 

“Nor mine. Not effective barriers?” The red head replied as he came to sit down next to him. 

“I build forts.” Naruto stated, not really wanting to talk any more. 

“Associations come quickly to you?”

“So do forts.” The redhead reached for and sipped from a thermos that rested on the desk. 

“Not fond of eye contact are you?” He noted and Naruto let out a sharp breath of exasperation. 

“Eyes are distracting. You either see too much, or not enough.” The blonde also drank from his open cup, looking over to see a fuzzy outline of the redhead. “It's hard to concentrate when you have things like; that shirt is really ugly, of is that burst vein? Or something like, I can't wait to get home and have my omega bend over and take my cock in their mouth constantly flooding your brain.” Naruto finished hoping the guy would take the hint. There was a movement near the alphas mouth. ‘Damn, did i just make him smilenor something?’ “So yeah, i try to avoid eyes whenever possible.” He finished. 

“I must imagine that what you see and learn touch all else within your mind. Your values and decency oppressed and shocked at the associations. Appalled and manifesting in dreams with little room for forts for the things you love.” Naruto felt a twist of anger at his words. ‘What in the actual fuck?’ He thought. 

“Whose profile are you working on?” Naruto questioned, and an awful idea bloomed in his sensitive brain. The blonde turned his gaze to Kakashi hoping that the idea was wrong. “Whose profile is he working on?!”

“I apologize.” Gaara said simply, taking another drink of his own thermos. “Observing is what I do. I can no more cease than you can stop your own gift.” Naruto cast a sharp glare at him before turning his attention back to Kakashi. 

“Don't psychoanalyze me.” He murmured making sure Kakashi understood every word. “You wont like me when i'm psychoanalyzed.” Quickly, before Kakashi could say anything —or worse think anything— Naruto stood up, pissed off and a little hurt that Kakashi of all people viewed like some sort of fucked teacup on the verge of shattering. “If you’ll excuse me I have a lecture to give, on psychoanalyzing.” As the blonde left he could hear the begin to talk. No doubt about him. 

“Maybe we shouldn't poke him like that doctor? Perhaps a more subtle approach?” 

“What Naruto posseses is pure empathy. He is able assume any point of view, yours, mine and even those that scare him. Perception is a tool pointed on both ends.” Gaara said, “This cannibal you have him attempting to catch, I believe I may be able to assist him in seeing his face.” and then the blonde was out of earshot and couldn't hear any more. 

What he did hear still pissed him off. ‘That self righteous ego-fucking-tisitical alpha thinks he know me?’ Naruto fumed as he stormed down the halls of the FBI, no particular destination in mind. ‘I have enough trouble with people in my head I don't need a fucking shrink prodding around in an attempt to make himself feel like hes accolplismed something in his short miserable life.’ Naruto was also worried because of how easy it had been in that moment to read Gaara, and to pick up fractions of thought. ‘Still,’ Naruto mused as he started to calm down. ‘As far as heads go, his is remarkably well organized. ‘

_****************_

_Narutos Home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City)_

The next day, after swallowing his daily pill and feeding Kurama Naruto's phone started emitting a shrill shriek. ‘Who in the hell is calling this early?’ He wondered half heartedly already knowing the answer as he picked it up to answer. 

“Naruto.” Came the familiar sound of Kakashi's voice. “Im sending you an address. Get there. We just found another body.” The click as he hung echoed in his ear and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and sat his phone. ‘Another i couldn't save.’ He thought bitterly as he locked Kurama up in his bedroom, the floor covered in old newspapers and puppy mats. The blonde didn't bother grabbed his glasses today. 

_******************_

_Arel Park, Southside Konoha City_

The scene he arrived to was nothing like Leila Cartons. It was an open field, with tall drying grass and in the center for everyone to see a death pale and naked girl lay stretched out and mounted on a stags head. Naruto froze. The image was so- wrong. 

“The Stag head was reported stolen.” Kakashi said, with a glance to Naruto who was still standing rooted to the spot. 

“It her lungs!” Kiba called out. “He took her lungs.” Lee peered over his shoulder. 

“He looks like he took them while she was still breathing.” That jerked Naruto back into action, the intense onslaught if the crime scene was already causing a vivid headache. 

“Where did all of his love go?” Kakashi wondered aloud. 

“Whoever tucked Leila back into bed, did not paint this picture.” He said, as he leaned in to see the cleaned skin and perfectly arranged body of- “name?” He asked. 

“Rosaline Windsor.” Ino murmured from where she stood. The beta looked like she had zero inclination to move a step closer to the omega girls body. Naruto couldn't blame her. 

“He wanted her found. He wanted her found in this way. Belly up and legs splayed open.” A shiver of revulsion and impetulence shot up his spin as he looked down on the omega. Naruto fought to suppress his empathy, a nagging feeling saying that a little would go a long way and it was right. The very clear distinct impression of mocking seemed imprinted on her very skin. “Hes mocking her, or us. Possibly both.” 

An image of a clear pond smooth and solid on the surface, puzzled it ways into his brain and Naruto shook his head. “Our Cannibal loves his omegas. Loves them enough to risk getting caught. He doesn't want to humiliate or destroy them, he want to consume them- keep part of them with him.” Naruto gave a hal laugh and smirked waving his hand at the body. “This? Whoever did this thought she was a pig.” 

“You thinks its a copycat?” Kakashi asked as Naruto started to walk away quickly. ‘I don't need another twisted mind clinging to me.’ He thought glad to be able to leave so quickly. 

“Our cannibal had a place and time to do his killings, and zero interest in- in- _in field_ _kabuki_.” Naruto felt his stomach roll as the unfamiliar word tumbled down his tongue. ‘What the hell does that mean?’ Naruto wanted to frown. What in the hell does field Kabuki mean?’

“He has a house or two or a garage just something with a remote antler room.” He paused as another development unfurled in his brain. “He has a daughter. Same age, height and weight. Same hair color and eye color- she's an only child. She's leaving home.” Naruto said, as a pang of loss pierced his heart. “He can't stand the thought of losing her.” Naruto swallowed. “She's his golden ticket.” 

“What about the copycat?” Kakashi asked and Naruto huffed. ‘I need some aspirin.’ He thought as his brain throbbed beneath his skull. 

“Intelligent psychopath, and particularly a sadist if very hard to catch. No traceable motive, or-or even a pattern. he may never kill this way again.” Naruto scrunched his face giving a mockery of a laugh. “Have doctor Gaara draw up his psychological profile, you seem pretty impressed with his opinion.” Naruto stalked his way to his car and pulled out his phone ready to google what he just said. 

_Kabuki is a traditional form of Japanese theater. Where boys all played the parts, even the women._

He sat his phone down. ‘No real association with fields. It was just an act then. An unusual performance for a talented actor.’ The blonde leaned his head back on the chair. ‘The copycat has a flair for the dramatic.’ He thought.

The Morgue team had narrowed down the source of the metallic shavings to three possible steel manufacturing plants in North Dakota. So Kakashi pulled permits and walked in and tossed a pair of plane tickets down on his desk. 

Sighing Naruto and Sakura (one of his few friends) to see if she would look after Kurama then packed his bag (making sure to bring his glasses) and jumped on a plane. He was relieved to find that there was already a hotel room reserved for him roughly twenty minutes from each of the plants. 

_***************_

_Naruto's Hotel Room, Canton North Dakota_

It was the usual cheap one-night motel, one double bed with a thin yellow blanket with a single lamp and alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. He was glad the curtains were closed, and in fact couldn't understand why anyone would want them to be open. The feeling of prying eyes followed him every time they were open, so he left them closed. Though of course, he usually felt like he was hiding a cave because of that. 

Nightmares stalked him as usual, the dead omegas hanging from antlers on his walls. 

_Dead omegas hung on the walls of the hotel and a pile of pills sat on a table in front of him. It seemed almost ordinary, as though it was to be expected. The sound of heavy breathing outside the windows and door pulled his eyes away to the door. It overshadowed even the haunting feeling of the Magpies clinging mind and forced everything else to melt away into a long black hallway which lead to the ever growing door._

_With every unwilling step, it grew larger until at last it reached the size of a three story building towering upwards and towering over him. Creaking open, it reveal a seemingly endless desert stretching out thirty feet below it. Harsh winds tossed about grains of sand and in the distance he could see a sandstorm approaching. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, as he squinted making out a dark shadowing walking within the storm towards him and-_

Loud knocking on his door pulled him out of sleep and he felt his heart jump within his chest. The alarm clock blazed a neat 7:05 a.m and pushed aside the covers feeling the sweat make his hair stick to his forehead and neck. 

“Yes?” Naruto said bluntly as he opened the door to find Gaara standing on the other side. The redhead stood, already clean and dressed in nice slacks with a button down shirt and with a long trench coat to block against the North Dakota chill. Even his shoes were polished to a pristine shine. Naruto, in contrast wore a baggy t-shirt and his boxers. He held two containers, one in either hand. ‘What's he doing here?’ Naruto thought frowning at the alphas scent of Discocactus Horstii and Sand. “where’s Kakashi?”

“Deposed in court. It seems the adventure will be yours and mine today.” He responded. “I’ve brought breakfast.” He stated and Naruto stood there blinking at him wondering, ‘what in the actual fuck does he want from me at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning.’ “May I come in?” Gaara asked after a moment, seeing how Narutos eyes darted around, reluctant reply let alone let him in when most people already would have done so. 

“Let me get dressed.” Naruto responded as he opened the door for him to come in. The blonde grabbed his duffel bag and headed for the bathroom to change into a pair jeans and a soft orange t-shirt. By the time he finished, Gaara had pulled open the curtains, set the small sitting dining table in front of it. “The table was in the corner.” Naruto said frowning causing Gaara to glance at him. 

“It was, however i thought it best to eat breakfast under the morning sunlight. Doing so required it to be here.” The blonde raised a brow. ‘why it matter where breakfast is eaten?’ He thought watching the redhead, fuss over silverware. ‘Is this like a dominance thing, providing food to another alpha?’ Naruto wondered. ‘Is this him being polite and apologizing for the whole thing in Kakashi office or is this just- well him being him?’ The blonde was mystified and that unusual for him. 

“Right.” He said finally sitting down, not really sure what to say. ‘Being Sociable is awful.’ Naruto thought watching the redhead finally open the food containers. 

“I find myself rather cautious and particular about what goes into my body. As such, I often prepare meals myself.” Gaars said evenly, “one must always fuel the body properly.” Gaara and Naruto one of the open bowls. “A little protein scramble to start the day.” The blonde looked in the bowl to see it full of eggs, bacon, ham and a ice of toast resting on top. The blonde blinked, and shoveled a bite into his mouth allowing the flavour to blossom on his tongue. 

“Its good, thanks.” Naruto mumbled, and he meant it. He wouldn't have said it if he didnt mean, it simply isn't who he was. Gaara watched him for moment, “

“You are welcome.” He said, quirking of his lips into a smile for a moment and taking a bite of his own food. Another stretch of silence and the blonde was already lost in his own thoughts trying to ignore the thoughts of person across from him. Of course sometimes it was hard to know which were is his own, and that's why he got lost. “I admit, I originally planned on apologizing for my analytical ambush but I know that I will soon do so again.” He took another bite of his food. “Therefore I must use apologies sparingly.” Gaara paused, as though waiting for the blonde to respond, to see what he had to say. ‘What?’ Naruto wonder lost for words for a moment as what Gaara said registered in his brain. ‘Normally people just blunder their way through a half-assed sorry. Not meaning it. Gaara actually gave it some thought.’ It was surprising but otherwise nothing. 

“Just keep it professional.” Naruto said stabbing the eggs with his fork, avoiding the alphas green eyes. 

“Or we may socialize like adults.” Gaara said, before quirking his lip into a smile again. “God forbid we become friendly.” The blonde could feel something churn in his head, even while he read the faint waves of humor coming off of the redhead. 

“I don’t find you that interesting.” He said, bluntly, not wanting the conversation to devolve into awkward silence that just seemed to humiliate a person for no reason but also eager to drop the subject of interests. 

“You will.” Gaara replied smoothly as though it was a natural and completely obvious thing to say. ‘What a cocky ass bastard.’ Naruto thought as he took another bite of the food, the flavour suddenly a little less tasty. ‘Self centered overconfident alphas.’ Naruto thought sudden disgusted at the idea that he was lumped in with them. 

“Kakashi informs me that you have a knack for monsters.” Naruto swallowed and pushed his plate away slightly lean on his elbows, his eyes fully focused on Gaara. 

“I dont think that the Magpie killed the omega in the field.” 

“The devil is in the details,” Gaara said, mirroring Naruto by leaning in closer. “What _didnt_ the copycat do in the field to the girl? What gave it away?” Naruto huffed and laughed give a slight shake his head. 

“Everything.” Naruto sighed, running a hand down his face. “That crime scene was practically _gift wrapped_. It was like an inverse photo showing me what the killer isn't doing.” Gaara nodded slowly.

“The complexities of human nature. Similar yet completely different.” He took a swift bite of his food. “Tell me, this killer- are you reconstructing his fantasies? Why sort of problems does he have?” 

“He has a few.” Naruto mumbled sarcastically as he picked his fork and started to eat again. ‘Definitely not going to answer the first question.’ He decided. 

“Ever have any problems, Naruto?” Gaara asked carefully and the blonde found himself yet again feeling like he was in some sort of test. 

“Nope.” He replied with a roll of his eyes, shoveling more food into his mouth and Gaara quirked his lips.

“Of course not. You and I are just alike. We are both, problem free.” Naruto hummed, not really bothering to reply. “You know,” Gaara said glancing up to catch Narutos eyes. “I believe that Kakashi see you, much like a delicate tea cup. One used only for special guests.” Naruto giggled, then he laughed. ‘Holy shit I think he right.’ Naruto laughing at the absurd image it conjured and that already he had managed to peg Kakashi so accurately so quickly. Even Gaara laughed quietly along with him, until slowly the blonde laughter subsided and he leaned back in his chair.

“How do you see me?” Naruto asked. ‘How do i want you to see me?’ He thought, unsure of the answer to either question and only hoping that he wouldn't hate whatever Gaara says. There was a silence that felt like it stretch on for a millenia. When he finally did speak it was careful, and he watched to see what sort of reaction it would inspire. 

“The fox I want under my house when the snake slithers by.” Naruto blinked, then frowned them blinked. ‘Okaaay, that's not what I was expecting to hear.’ Yet oddly enough he didn't feel like he had been insulted by it, in fact there was thrill that rippled its way over him at the imagery it invoked. ‘That's, kinda flattering actually.’ That he might be, quick enough to take down a snake and protect someone. That was after all why he wanted to be an FBI agent and work in the field. To make a difference, to be that fox people depend upon to drive all the rattlesnakes away. 

After the their finished eating their breakfast in a relatively comfortable silence Gaara called a rent-a-car company an arranged it so that they could head to their first destination: Kohium Metal Co. making sure to grab his glasses.

_******************_

_Kohium Metal Co, Canton North Dakota_

It was easy enough drive, the laughing fit the had shared over Gaara’s comment on Kakashis beliefs and his possibly dark but still flattering view on Naruto had seemed to make it at least tolerable to stay within the same car as him- at least for a little while. It wasn't until Naruto felt a pinprick of glee needle his mind and saw the tiny half smile on Gaara’s face as they pulled that actual words were spoken. 

“What are smiling about?”

“Peeking behind the curtain.” He replied. “I had often wondered how the FBI spent its time,” he glanced over “when it is not kicking in doors for example.” Naruto huffed.

“Just be glad we aren't doing house to house interviews.” The blonde replied slipping on the glasses.

“What brought us here?” Gaara asked casually looking around. 

“Found a pipe shaving in Rosaline's wound, so we are checking out at the pipe manufacturing companies.”

“There must be very many here.” Gaara commented, and the blonde shrugged. 

“Specific metal, specific branding and specific coating. Altogether adding up to only three plants that fit the criteria at the moment.” 

“I see.” Gaara responded, his attention grabbed by how the FBI figured out the where aspect of it all. “What exactly are we looking?” He asked as the climbed out.

“Right now? Anything odd or peculiar.” For some reason Gaara didn't seem to overly impressed with that statement but Naruto ignored him to head inside and flash his FBI ID at the secretary, an Omega lady who reeked of tacky perfume. She showed him all of the files on who got hired and then plopped down in the chair to call someone. ‘Probably her boss. The blonde thought, glad he had his glasses as a buffer even though they made it hard to see- well anything really. She blabbered on the phone while he and Gaara threw some of the more odd files into boxes to take back with them. He paused as he looked through the latest file, frowning. Finally he lifted his glasses to read it again. “Mikoshi Vasfiya.” Naruto muttered, mostly to himself. “Excuse me does Mikoshi Vasfiya have a daughter? She’d be around seventeen or eighteen, brown hair, omega?” Naruto asked the secretary. 

“I dont know.” She responded roin her eyes. 

“What is peculiar about Mikoshi Vasfiya’s file?” Gaara asked, leaning over the blondes shoulder. 

“Left a name and phone number but no address.” He responded, turning to the secretary. “Do you have an address for a Mr. Vasfiya?” 

“I dont keep company with these people.” She said finally, looking entirely done with everything. The lines on her neck betraying the fact that was older than what she wanted them to think.

‘A bunch dirty men with zero brains. Interrupt doing my nails for this shit. Honestly-‘

Naruto jerked his eyes away and let his glass fall back into place on his nose. ‘kinda bitchy.’ Naruto thought glad not all omegas were like her, setting the file on top of a box. “We’ll load these up first,” he said indicating the one on his left. “Ino Kiba and Lee can start sorting through those.” Naruto grimaced. “You and I are making a house call.” 

“To Mr. Vasfiya?” Gaara inquired, and the blonde nodded, his hand already scratching the back of his head idly as he looked down at all of the boxes. “We have yet to obtain an address for him.” He stated, with a slightly confused look. The blonde had to resist the urge to take off his glasses to see it better. 

“I’ll take care of that.” Naruto muttered. The blonde called Ino, who agreed to meet them on the way with Kiba and Lee to take the boxes. Quickly they set about loading the boxes, with Gaara inside bringing them to doorway and Naruto taking it from there to the car. The secretary stood a next to the car looking a little pissed at being made to stand outside. Just as Gaara went to hand the box over it slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground flinging papers everywhere.

“I got it.” Naruto said, with a huff waving Gaara back inside as he collected the papers. The omega secretary tsked and come over to help. ‘Like i need your help lady. If i wanted help i would have asked Gaara to stay.’ Naruto thought. A pretty rude thought, but still true. In the end he kept his mouth shut and let the omega help him out, its partly biology anyway. There was an in-built instinct for omegas to help alphas just like alphas usually had an instinct to protect omegas. When the box had finally been picked up and stuffed in the car Gaara came out carrying another, the last one before the left to go interview Mr.Visfiya. 

When Naruto and Gaara stopped halfway to Mikoshi’s house to hand the boxes off to Ino, Kiba and Lee they managed to get the boxes from the blondes car and into Lees in less the five minutes. 

“Awesome.” Kiba said with a wide grin. “That reminds me,” the brown haired beta turned. “Here.” He said holding out a Glock 17. “Kakashi phoned me to say you didn't have a gun so yeah.” Kiba shrugged. “Oh right, here's the holster. Just clip it.” 

“Thanks.” Naruto said, taking it and holstering it. 

“Its loaded, but if you need it remember to flip the safty off.”

***************

While Naruto and the omega cleaned up the spilled file Gaara went back inside, presumably to grab another box. This was not true. The moment Gaara turned the corner and was out of sight, he took a tissue from the kleenex box on the desk. The redhead glanced out the window to see them still picking up the files. He wrapped the kleenex around the phone and held it a touch away from his ear, dialing Mr.Mikoshi’s number with his knuckle. 

A teenage girl answered. “Hello?”

“I need to speak to Mikoshi.” Gaara murmured, glancing out the window. Inaudible dialogue could be heard for a moment, then a man answered. 

“Hello?”

“Are you Mikoshi Visfiya?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“You do not know me, and suspect we shall never meet. This is a courtesy call so listen closely.” Gaara paused, and glanced out to see that they had almost finished. “Are you listening?”

“Yes.” 

“ _They know_.” Then just as easily as he had picked up the phone the red head hung up, grabbed a box and went outside to load the car. 

_*****************_

_Visfiya Residence, Suburbs of Canton North Dakota_

Naruto pulled into the Vasfiya driveway, his glasses in his cup holder.

“Well, we’re here. Let's go be sociable.” Naruto said. ‘I need to be able to see through a liar.’ He decided, climbing out of the car and leaving his glasses. He was almost to the porch when the door opened. Screaming loudly an older omega was pushed out the door, to fall onto the porch. ‘Oh my god’ Naruto thought, racing up the steps, to see the Mikoshi had slit her throat when he pushed her outside.. Naruto wrapped his hands around her throat in an attempt to save her life but it was too late. She lost to much. She died with Naruto's fingers on her neck. 

The blonde pulled the gun from his holster turned the safety on and kicked in the door. 

“Mikoshi Visfiya FBI! You're under arrest!” Quickly he moved through the house, only to turn the corner to see Mikoshi holding a knife to his daughters throat. There was terror shining in her brown eyes, and she was releasing thick omegan distress whines pleading for mercy. The scent she released was sour with fear. 

‘I dont want to die! Please dad! I dont want-‘ 

Naruto fought to get his out of head out of hers. The scents were confusing and noise throbbed in his brain. 

“Please!” She screamed.

‘Im sorry, i’ll be fast- i tried to protect you!love you-‘

“Mr. Vasfiya, put the knife down! Put the knife down or i will fire!” Naruto yelled, even as his head pulsed between his, Mikoshi and the daughters thoughts. 

Mikoshi’s leaned in to whisper something into her ear and pulled the knife across her neck. The blondes hands were shaking. 

_‘I shouldn't have left my glasses’_

_‘I love you’_

She fell to the ground, and Naruto pulled the trigger. He fired until all ten bullets he had, dropping Mikoshi to the ground, before he knelt to wrap his still shaking hands around the teen omegas neck. His heart was pounding louder than he had ever thought possible, and the tile floor of the house was slick as blood pooled around him. 

‘ _My father tried to kill me.’_

“ _See_?” Came a rasping voice, and Naruto looked over at Mikoshi. “See?” 

‘ _See what_ you _did_? _Blood_ on your _hands_. Your _killed her_. If you _hadn't_ looked, i wouldn't have hurt her. _I_ wouldn't have _killed her. I tried to protect her._ Its all _your_ fault.’ 

The scents of an omega in distress and a pissed off alpha permeated the room filling his nose. Naruto's entire body was shaking under the collective onslaught of thoughts and emotions. The fear, the love the high, the regret the guilt everything snowballed into everything else. ‘All i can do if keep my hands on her throat to keep from bleeding out. There were footsteps, and the blonde slowly looked over his shoulder to see Gaara standing there. The redhead blinked at the blood and then focused on him, trying so hard to save the girl. ‘ _Please, help me._ ’ Naruto wanted to say but the thought refused to form into words, refused to be anything but a thought as the muscles in his body locked up and left him trapped inside his head by a dead man's ideas. The omegas body was convulsing now.

Gaara quickly stepped forward, unbuttoning his trench coat and using it as a pillow under her head, before carefully replacing the blondes hands to keep pressure on the convulsing omega. Naruto sat back in shock. The words replayed in his head over and over. 

‘ _See? I did this. I killed her._ ’ He know logically this wasn't right, but the Mikoshi’s thoughts left an impression. Left a mark. 

When the ambulance arrived, they walked him over away from everyone and wrapped a blanket around him, let him rest and come out of shock slowly. It took time. The sudden rush of new people— if new voices while his brain was so fried, so laid bare was painful. Gaara helped the paramedics get the omega on the stretcher and into the ambulance. ‘Hes so calm about everything.’ Naruto thought, unable to suppress a smidge of awe at how the alpha kept his cool in the situation despite having never been in a fight like that before. That was his first step to dragging himself out of shock, the redheads cool and collected demeanor. ‘Gaaras head is so collected and organized.’ Naruto thought only getting very vague impressions from across the yard and with so many people. 

  
  


Three days later and Naruto was walking down the halls of Senju Hospital. He left his lectures in the trusted hands of Sakura. ‘Shes strong, she can handle it.’ Naruto thought asking for the room number. He paused for a moment outside of her door. ‘Matsuri Vasfiya.’ He thought. ‘An orphan because of me.’ He opened the door to see Gaara was already there, sitting in the chair next to her, fast asleep. 

The blonde was mildly surprised. ‘From the state of the clothes hes wearing i’d say he stayed over night.’ Gaara even looked semi comfortable, leg crossed and hands clasps on the book in his lap while dozed. The blonde could only heave a sigh as he pulled up a chair on Matsuris other side, standing vigil over her comatose state. 

‘I’ll protect you.’ Naruto thought with no sound in the room besides their breathing and the steady beeping of the heart machine. “I do what your father couldn't— i will keep you safe.’ 

_********************_

_FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City_

Kakashi walked down the halls. There was a tired look on his face as he pushed open the door to Narutos lecture room, expecting to see the blonde mumbling his way through only to see Sakura talking and leading. He paused to stand near the doorway and when she noticed him she pressed his lips into a thin line. With a nod to the class the practically marched straight up to Kakashi. There was the harshness of iron in her gaze, a stark contrast to her cherry blossom scent.

“You said he wouldn’t get too close.” 


	4. Chapter 4

_ ********************  
Mikoshi Hunting Cabin, Canton North Dakota.  _

_ Naruto stood alone in a firing range, noise mufflers on his head and two extra mags besides him. He empties his first clip into the target, pressed then presses the retract target button ready to see how body he aimed.  _

_ As the target sheet came closer it morphed into Mikoshi’s image and a thrill of fear shot through his veins. Quickly and hurriedly he released the old mag and loaded the new one before emptying that into what was suddenly Mikoshi’s dead body.  _

_ Bam. Bam. Bam.  _ Knock _. Bam.  _ Knock _. Bam.  _ Knock. Knock _. Bam.  _ Knock. Knock.  **Knock** !  **Knock!**

The blonde jerked awake, turning to the source of the sound to see Kakashi tapping on the car window.

“We’re here. Get out.” Sleepy, and exhausted Naruto opened the door and followed after him. Through the trees and past various people and into to a wood cabin nestled between trees and dead leaves. The blonde had his glasses on, the effects of a mental overflow fresh in his mind. Someone handed him a flashlight as he walked in. There was a deer carcass sitting on a wooden table, off to the side. Various tools resting neatly on a shelf, with a yellow numbered flag every so often. Kakashi lead him straight upstairs, to the attic revealing a staggering amount of antlers. They covered the ceilings and walls.

“Found the creepy antler room.” Naruto said, shining his flashlight on them as he glanced around. “There are even a few sitting on the floor since he ran out of room.”

“Yes. Now, what we learn about Mikoshi Visfiya will help us catch the next like him.” Kakashi responded, looking around as well. “There are still several bodies unaccounted for.” 

“Well. He was eating them.” Naruto muttered. 

“There had to have been some parts he wasn't eating.” He replied and Naruto paused to look at him. 

“Not… necessarily.” He said, raising his brows. His gut turned over a little at the idea. ‘Gross but true.’ He thought. 

“That's still a lot of work. Taking the girls, killing them and eating them, while not leaving any evidence except what's in this room. What if he wasn't eating alone?” 

“You mean, someone who he hunted with?” The blonde considered it. 

“Someone who is currently in a coma, who also happened to be someone he hunted with.” Naruto went still.

“Matsuri Visfiya is a suspect?” The image of her laid out on the hospital bed came to bed. She had looked frail. 

“We’ve doing house to house interviews with some of the neighbors. They all agree that she spent a lot of time with her father. That she spent a lot of time,  _ up here _ with her father.” Kakashi scratched his head with a tired motion. “She would make the ideal bait wouldn't she?” The blonde turned away from the alpha and let his eyes fall on the antlers. His nose twitched upwards in anger before he replied flatly,

“Mikoshi killed alone.” A glint of something caught his eye and Naruto crouched down and reached behind an antler to grab a thin but long strand of red hair. “Looks like someone else was here though.” He murmured, lifting the hair up to show to Kakashi. 

**********

_ Hotel Room, Canton North Dakota  
  
_

In a rundown hotel room a tall thin faced beta sat clicking away on photos of the Mikoshi crime scene, pulling pictures from her lovingly named “Karins Camera” to her laptop. Her long red hair was still drying from the shower she had just taken and “Karins Camera” sat next to the laptop, while she pulled open a tab on Mozilla Firefox opening it to TattleTailCrime.com An article already written and waiting was open and with a flick of her wrist and a click of her mouse the photos she had taken of Mikoshi’s home and the crime scene were being uploaded for all of her viewers to read and see. She smirked to herself. 

“This ought to do the trick.” She said, before closing all of her tabs and stretching. 

_ ************* _

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside of Konoha City _

Having returned to Konoha, Naruto was returning to teaching his lectures at the FBI. The case was over, so the blonde was sentenced to return to the classroom. Likely never to see fieldwork again. 

This was why he paced outside the classroom door two weeks afterward entering the cabin with Kakashi. Almost two and half weeks since he shot Matsuri’s father. ‘They had better not applaud.’ He thought with dread, knowing how students always seemed to act. He had his glasses on, and was nervously tugging a strand of hair. He still wasn't sure how he felt about not returning to the field. He was still having nightmares about trying to kill Matsuri. ‘I wasn't even the one who slit her throat, so I couldn't have been trying to kill her. I was trying to save her.’ Of course the blonde knew this, and told himself this, but somewhere in the darker part of his brain Mikoshis impulses and ideas lingered. A shadow of a dead father burned onto his empathic tendencies. 

What was stranger was the ever present Sandstorm the bowled over his dreams nightly. Blanketing everything he saw with fine piles of sands usually no bigger than his hand, but still  _ everywhere _ . ‘Let's get this over with.’ He decided, pushing the door open and making his way to his desk. Rows of students peering eyes looked down on him and in unison they all stood and started clapping. ‘Fantastic. Just what i wanted to avoid.’ 

“Thank you.” He said, keeping his wyes on his desk and pulled what he’d need from his bag. Someone whistled loudly and there was a scattered bit of laughter. “Please, stop that.” Naruto said finally with a huff before anything else could happen to descend it into further chaos. He flipped on the projector, his slides already pulled up thanks to a handy dandy flash drive. The lights dimmed and the first image came up.

“This is Mikoshi’s resignation letter, something they require metal workers to submit when they finish a job. This is also how I caught him. Does anyone see the clue?” Several students raised their hands and Naruto wanted to roll his eyes—- he didnt, but he wanted to. “There isn't one.” He said bluntly. 

There was a sort of hushed murmuring among some of them. “He wrote a letter, left a name and phone. No address, thats it.” He clicked to the next slide and the image of Mikoshi shot to hell and sprawled out on the floor appeared. “Bad bookkeeping and a case of dumb luck.” Naruto turned to glance at the picture and suddenly he was there, back in that kitchen covered in Matsuris blood with the words  _ see see _ being repeated over and over again by Mikoshi. 

And Gaara. 

Steady, calm Gaara who was the reason that Matsuri was able to survive. 

Naruto blinked and jerked his face away from the projector to look at the floor. More eyes watched him. ‘Vultures.’ He thought idly. “Mikoshi Vasfiya is dead, that much is true. Now we figure out how to keep this story from inspiring others.” A click brought the next image onto the projector. “He already has one copy cat. This  _ copycat _ , killed Roseline Windsor.” He remarked leaning back onto his desk as hit bit his lip. “How do we, keep this from going on hmm? How do we  _ elegantly _ and thoroughly prevent others from taking inspiration from  _ this _ ?” The blonde bit back the words now burning his tongue. ‘ _ This art. _ ’ He thought, as though finishing the sentence. ‘Murder isn't art.’ He reminded himself, confused as to why he would even need reminding.

The lecture passed without incident, in other words very little actual interaction and lots of one sides talking. ‘Perfection of class.’ He thought as he started packing up to go to where his next session would be held. Heels clicked along the tile hallway going silent on the carpet, and a soft sweet cherry blossom scent followed closely behind. Naruto blinked and ran his hand through his hair knowing it was Sakura coming up behind him.

“I didn't want you to be ambushed.” She stated bluntly, and he frowned confused.

“Im being ambushed? When did that happen?”

“Not now— later. As in soon to later now?” She huffed at his now super confused expression. “When Kakashi arrives consider yourself thoroughly ambushed.” The beta said with a wave of her hand and a half smile. Naruto glanced up and over his shoulder to see The alpha coming up behind her. ‘Speak of the devil…’

“I am ambushed, attack or defend?” Naruto muttered. “Retreat is not an option.” Sakura cast him a funny look. 

“How was class?” The alpha asked. 

“Loud. They clapped. it wasn't appropriate.” 

“Most would disagree. Your up for a commendation, and your clear to go back to the field—“

“The question is—“ Sakura said with a slight glare at Kakashi as she cut the alpha off. The pinked haired beta was always strong willed. “Do you  _ want _ to go back into the field?” 

“I want him back in the field.” Kakashi responded sharply, as though reminding her who was the alpha between them. Of course it's Kakashi, but he power plays. “I also recommend a psych evaluation.” The blonde pursed his lips and sighed. 

“So, are we starting now?” He asked flopping out in the uncomfortable rolly chair sitting behind his desk. ‘I don't think i’ve sat in this chair before. Scratch that, when did this chair even become a thing? Si if this chair is real why am i always sitting on desks?’ 

“The psych evaluation wouldn't be with me.” Sakura said clasping her hands together and letting them rest in her lap as she stood. “Gaara would be a better fit since your relationship with him isnt as personal.” 

“But if your more comfortable with Dr. Haruno—“ 

“I dont think im  _ comfortable _ with anyone fucking around in my head.” Naruto muttered, cutting off whatever the alpha had started to say. 

“Naruto,” Sakura started to say, pausing as though weighing each word carefully. “You haven't ever killed before. It's a deadly force encounter and it can be traumatic and a lot to digest. For anyone let alone an someone with an empathy disorder.” 

“I worked in homicide before.” Naruto said with a shrug, grabbing his bag and planning his escape. 

“Used to. Stopped because you couldn't pull the trigger and you just pulled it.  _ Ten times _ .” He paused at Kakashi's words, 

“So this isn't just some formality?”

“Look Naruto, i pushed you. I pushed you to get close to the case and now i need to make sure you didn't get to close.” He crossed his arms. “How many nights since the shooting have you spent in Matsuri Vasifya’s hospital room?” The blonde fell his face scrunch like he was sucking on a lemon. ‘Not  _ that _ many, maybe a a week and a half? and it's not like I skipped on work for it or anything.’ He reasoned. ‘Okay so those  _ maybe _ aren't the right answers.’ 

“Therapy doesn't work on me.” The blonde claimed, not really liking any of the situation. 

“Therapy doesn't work... hmm? And why is that? Know too many tricks? Heres a thought, try unlearning some.” 

“Just— try having a conversation with Gaara.” Sakura pleaded intervening before Kakashi could get further agitated. “He was there with you, he knows what you went through.” Naruto suppressed a sigh before turning to leave. ‘And cue the alpha instinct to dominate and always have the last word— now.’‘

“Come on Naruto, I need my beauty sleep.” Kakashi called after him. The blonde pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes as he walked. ‘Alphas. So predictable.’ 

  
  
  
  


Still, despite his beliefs and reservations Naruto grudgingly had to accept the hand he had been dealt. So, after getting up the next morning, downing one his pills and feeding Kurama he toyed with his phone wondering if he would have to call to make an appointment or if he should just show up. The dog barked when he finished and the blonde kicked back on the couch with a bowl of ramen and stared at the phone, resting on the coffee table. 

“What do you think huh boy?” He asked Kuruma, but the dog just ignored him and curled up on the other end of the couch. “Annoying monster.” Finally he decided to call, but Gaara didn't answer so he left a voicemail instead. It was a half baked idea of being polite mixed with sarcasm and ass backwards manners. Truly a masterpiece of voicemails.

“There. I called. I tried and failed.” The blonde yawned. ‘Oh damn, i almost forgot to match the damn bottles from when I went up to- to- to catch the Magpie.’ The few days and following week left him taking those daily suppressants meant he had quite the catching up to do. ‘Feel like a teenage girl dumping birth control pills to hid it from her parents.’ He through wrinkling his nose at the idea. ‘Not a girl so screw you brain. One day i’ll find that mystically brain bleach and then where will you be? Or where will i be anyway.’ He shrugged and was on the verge of dozing off when his phone rang.

“Should i answer it?” He wondered aloud before sighing as Gaara’s caller ID appeared. ‘Well fuck my little duckies.’ He thought dryly. ‘ _ Just _ who i wanted to talk to.’ He picked it up and answered, “hello?”

“Ah, Naruto. My apologies for not being able to answer you call. I was with another patient.” 

“Hmm. Thought you were going to be using apologies sparingly?” 

“You are correct. In this instance it is the establishment of a custom. The only reason I don't answer a phone is typically work related but i was unsure if you were aware of that. Its terribly rude to someone not to answer.”

“Um…. okay.” Naruto replied. 

“I presume you are calling about the psych evalu you must undergo to return to the field.” 

“Wasn't sure if i needed an appointment.”

“You do not, however I appreciate the polite gesture. I have a slot free at 7:15 p.m. It can be as soon as this evening if you desire.” Naruto shuddered.

“Yeah, great whatever.”

“Excellent. I will see you at my office at 7:15 sharp.” 

“Mmkay.” The blonde mumbled already planning some sort of convoluted canceling phone call in his brain. There was a pause on the phone and then, 

“Naruto, please note that I have a 24 hour cancellation policy.” The redhead hung up, leaving Naruto stare at his phone.

“The bastard basically just trapped me into going. Damn he knew I would want to escape.” He looked at Kuruma, “like- how?” The dog just flopped its eat at him. “Fat load of good you are lazy puppy.” He muttered, and flopped over top of the puppy. “I squish lazy puppys.” He said with a half smile and the dog wiggled out from under him and started to sleep on the floor- but not without casting him what looked like a glare. Naruto just laughed. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

*********************

_ Dr.Subaku Office, Downtown Konoha City _

As the blonde drove to Dr.Subaku’s house a clammy feeling came over him at the idea of having to be basically put under the mental metaphorical microscope. 

“Saving lives.” He muttered, reminding himself why he was doing this. Still, some thoughts still nagged at him as road curved and twisted it way to the office. ‘There are something i probably shouldn't say, at least not if i want to keep saving people. The episode in the lecture where i thought i was back in the kitchen is probably one of them.’ He pulled up the stop light and rubbed at his forehead. ‘Maybe some of the nightmares where I'm killing Matsuri too. Those probably aren't that great either for mental health either.’ He decided, as the light turned green and he speed off down the road. It wasn't until he pulled into the office that he decided to add one more thing to the list. ‘That sandstorm dream thing.’ He thought, as a slight chill crept along his arms and spine. ‘Thats stays a secret too.’ The blonde couldn't quite explain why that one was so important to keep quiet, but something tickled him wrong about it. ‘Could be a side effect.’ He thought, quickly shaking all the other useless ideas away. 

“Into the belly of the beast.” He muttered, eyeing the imposing structure that was supposedly an  _ office _ . He glanced around and quickly figured out that the layout was weird. ‘Two entrances? Why the hell do you need two entrances? Unless….’ The blonde paused turning a new idea over in his head before walking to the back around the corner to stand and wait. ‘A private exit.’ He had realized much quicker than Kakashi, though, to be fair it wasn't like there was much giving it away. The strangeness to the air maybe, or simple understanding politeness and discretion? Both were possible reasons why Naruto figured it out but Kakashi didn't. 

One thing Kakashi did do, was admire the elegant artwork and architecture of the building. Naruto just stood with his hands in his pockets trying to will a hole to magically appear and swallow him whole. At 7:15 on the dot, the door opened to reveal Gaara. 

“Naruto. Please, come in.” The blonde walked past him, and the quickly made for the ladder he saw going to the second half story. Book lined the walls and he kept his gaze away from the redhead, not even looking over the railing at him. ‘Let's get this over with.’ He thought, unsure if he was glad he left his glasses at home. ‘The air just screams alpha. Pouring like a fountain from every page and carefully chosen curtain. ‘Jesus fuck is he a-‘

“Naruto.” Gaara stated calmly and the blonde glanced down to see the red head a piece of paper in his hand.

Whats that?”

“You psychological evaluation. You a totally function and more or less sane,” he quirked his lips. “Well done.” 

“Did- did you just  _ rubber stamp _ me?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh.” 

“Kakashi Hatake may lay his weary head to rest knowing he didn't break you, and our conversation may continue unimpeded by paperwork.” Whatever the blonde expected to hear, that was not it. ‘I am not looking a gift horse in the mouth.’ The blonde thought, glad he could at least relax a little bit. ‘Still, there has to be catch right?’ Naruto wondered, and suddenly the tension was back. 

“Kakashi thinks i need therapy.” The blonde stated, as he walked alongside the bookshelves. 

“Not what you think.” Gaara replied and the blonde glanced at him, to see the redhead had turned to follow along below him. “No Naruto, What you need is a path out of dark places when Kakashi sends you there.” The blonde scrunched up his face. 

“Last time he sent me to a dark place i brought something back.” 

“A surrogate daughter?” He asked and the blonde stopped to look at him. ‘How- what?’ The blonde thought as he watched the doctor move back to his desk to fiddle with his papers. “You saved Matsuri’s life yes, however you also orphaned her. Regardless of empathy disorders there will be emotional obligations.” Gaara explained not looking up to gauge the blondes reaction. ‘That… actually might explain a little bit of the nightmares. Figures i would mentally adopt the kid after killing her father.’ There was a brief moment of relief before the images of some his dreams returned. Images of him killing her, like her father tried to do.

“You were there. You saved her life.” Naruto said quickly, trying to distract either himself or the doctor. He wasn't sure which. “Do you feel any  _ obligation _ ?”

“Yes.” The red head replied, stopping what he was doing to turn and look fully at the blonde. “I feel a staggering amount of obligation. I feel responsibility.” The blonde let out a breath he didn't he had been holding. ‘Responsibility huh? Even without empathy disorders he feels responsible. For her? For me? For the situation?’ He waited, half hoping to hear more, and half wanting to change the subject to something more mundane and useless. “I have fantasized where my actions may have allowed for a different fate for Matsuri.” The redhead stated, something similar to- ‘is that  _ regret?’  _ in his tone. The blonde leaned against the railing, letting some of tumultuous emotions he felt boil beneath surface of his words. 

“Kakashi thinks Matsuri helped kill some the victims.” Gaara tilted his head. ‘What does he have to say about that i wonder.’ The blonde thought, mildly curious. 

“How does that make you feel?” The doctor asked. The blonde rolled his eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh and started walking around nervously again. 

“How does it make  _ you _ feel?” 

“I feel as though it is a vulgar idea.” 

“Me too.” The blonde agreed quickly and in a heartbeat. ‘Finally someone agrees with me.’ He thought, before Gaara went and opened his mouth. 

“However, its entirely possible.” 

“That is  _ not _ what happened.” Naruto exclaimed frustrated at how few people seemed to listen to what he was saying despite everyone and their dog wanting his advice on things. 

“Regardless Kakashi will ask her when she awakes from her coma. Or she will have one of us ask her.” The redhead remarked casually. 

“Is this therapy or a support group?”

“It is whatever you need it to be.” Gaara said leaning against his desk, in a manner that oozes confidence and calm, a half smile on his face. Naruto having moved to the other end of floor, leaned on the railing. His blue eyes flickered back and forth over the room like a nervous rabbit trying escape. 

“Mm.” The blonde hummed, his own head beckoning him to leave the space and retreat to his home where his dog was waiting for dinner. ‘I hate this, too caught up the madness of other to do my own job right.’ 

“Naruto.” Gaara called and the blonde gave him a glance. The redhead had gone from a small half smile to a serious look and tone in a matter of seconds. “The mirrors in your mind can reflect the best in yourself. Not the worst in someone else.” 

At those words, the blonde felt his eyes lock on the redheads form, and somewhere in the back of his head his mental candle sprang to life. He wore no glasses to blur or hinder and what he felt was-

_ Sincerity. The vague feelings of something tangled up beneath the surface. An oasis. Obligation and curiosity crashing together.  _

As Naruto left that night there a sort of warm feeling in his chest. ‘That was probably the nicest genuine thing anyone has ever said to me.’ And suddenly he didn't think he minded the curiosity that he felt lingering in the redheaded alpha. ‘He probably wants to study me, like most psychiatrists. Still, he meant what he said. Every word that he said.’ That was a novel experience for the blonde, who wanted to soak in the attention that the redhead had given to him. 

“Okay doctor, i admit. Your kinda interesting.” The blonde admitted to himself in solitude of his car. “Not that it matters, its just a psych evaluation. Probably not going to get another real chance to talk to him again.” If Naruto felt mildly broken up about that, well then that's just between him and his brain. 

_ *************** _

_ FBI Firing Range, Northside of Konoha City _

The loud noise of gunshots echoed off the walls of the firing range as the blonde took aim as his paper target. 

_ Boom. Boom. Boom. _

It noise muting ear covers and the loud sounds of gunshots hid the sound of heels as Ino came to stand a little ways behind him. It wasn't until after he emptied the mag and flicked the switch to drag the target sheet in that the beta women started to speak. 

“Im pretty sure Firearm accuracy isn't a prerequisite for teaching.” She stated pushing her platinum blonde hair back over her shoulder. 

“Well, I’ve been in the field before.”

“And now your back in the saddle. Ish.” 

“Ish indeed. It took me ten shots to drop Mikoshi.” 

“Kiba wanted to give you the bullets in an acrylic case.” She smirked, as though sharing some sort of secret. “I told him you wouldn't think it was funny.” 

“You’d be right.” She grinned. 

“I suggested one of the clacking swinging ball things ya know?” The blonde smiled.

“Now that, would have been funny.” He stated before reloading and changed the paper target out. They both slipped the ear covers on before he fired. His should pulled a bit and making his hand shake when he fired. 

“Your a weaver.” Ino remarked, after a few shots eyeing his stance. “I took you for an isosceles type guy.” 

“Shoulder issue. I have to use the weaver stance.” She frowned before draping herself along his back and arms, micro adjusting him. “Your shoulder is tight.” She said, her face only inches away from his own. 

“Well i got stabbed.” He remarking recalling the one and only case he helped with when he did homicide before teaching. 

“Yeah well i got stabbed too. In the third grade.” She gave a soft laugh that tickled the back of his neck. “Thought i was going to die from lead poisoning.” Naruto blinked and frowned. ‘She has a bizarre mind and she’s hovering. Really closely.’ 

“There is no lead in pencils. Its graphite.”

“I didn't know that at the time.” She replied easily, before making a finally adjustment to his arms. “See if that helps with the recoil.” Then she slid off of him and waited while he fired off a few more rounds. 

“Its better.” Naruto said, as he took of the ear covers and took a closer look at the target. “Did you come all the way down here to teach me how to shoot?” He asked, a little worried about her answer. ‘Shes a Beta. She might be trying to court me, or well- convince me to court her.’ He swallowed. ‘Possibly.’ He mentally added as his skin still tingled at how she draped herself across his skin. ‘Not likely.’ He reasoned, thinking of all the ways he pissed people off and how it was still socially better for Beta’s to stick to Betas. 

“No,” she replied with a smile and put her hand on her hip. “Kakashi sent me down here to find out what you know about Gardening.” Naruto turned to look at her and found she was very serious. ‘Well better than her trying to get into my pants i guess.’ He decided. ‘Still random as fuck though. What does gardening have to do with anything?’

**************

_ Akimichi Park, Konoha City _

“So, Dr.Subaku gave you the all clear?” Kakashi asked as he walked Naruto to the latest crime scene. “See? Therapy might just work on you after all.”

“Therapy is like wine. You have to acquire the taste.”

“And have you acquired a taste for therapy?”

“No. It served your purpose though and Im in the field.” Kakashi looked at him with a mild exasperation in his eyes. 

“Local police found some animal traps and fencing in the area.” Kakashi stated as Naruto rested his gaze on the twisted scene before him. Shallow graves with puffed bodies lay very neatly next to each other. Mushrooms sprouted from their very flesh and the air was foul with the gruesome scent of dead people and and some so sweet that it made his stomach churn. ‘Gardening. Great….’ the blonde frowned. 

“He wanted to keep his  _ crop _ undisturbed.” The blonde said feeling disgust roll of his tongue at the word crop. ‘This is taking grow-a-friend to a whole new level of wrong.’ 

“Hey chief!” Someone called, pulling Kakashi’s attention away. 

“Lee?” Kakashi asked, gesturing towards Naruto as he walked away. “Fill him in.”

“Yes sir! Right! Nine bodies in total, all of them in varying states of decay and as you can see,” he waved his arm at the numerous mushrooms. “All of the  _ super _ fertilized.” 

“Buried them alive in a high nutrient compost.” Ino added, from where she was crouched over a body. “He was enthusiastically encouraging decomposition. But the graves are… shallow.” 

“They were buried alive with the intention of keeping them alive, at least for a little while.” Kiba piped up. 

“Long enough for the fungus to eat away at any real distinguishing features.” Lee finished. 

“What are those?” Naruto asked, pointing to the weird metal pipes that looked like they were coming out of the ground next to each grave.

“Rebar and intravenous lines.” Kiba explained. “He was feeding them something.”

“Restraints?”

“None, only dirt.” 

“They all had some air supply, and the other end comes up over there.” Ino said, pointing to some shallow tubes clinging to the tree with only an umbrella blocking water from entering it. “Not really great but then again it  _ clearly _ wasn't a priority since he isnt lazy.” 

“No hes not.” Naruto murmured agreeing, right as Kakashi walked back up. 

“Alright, you three with me.” He said, indicating Kiba, Lee and Ino to follow him. 

“Anyone find any shitakis?” Kiba asked. 

“None.” Ino responded as they left. 

“Welcome back to the field.” Kakashi said resting his hand on his shoulder for moment before he left as well. ‘Spend so much of my time muting my empathy it still feels almost wrong to push it open.’ Naruto thought with a sigh, taking his glasses off. ‘I should just hook these to my chest with how often im taking these off or putting them on.’ 

**************

Karin lingered next to the crime scene tape. With a quick glance around to check that no one was watching the pulled a small camera from her pocket and snapped a few pictures before slipping it back. Karin watched as everyone but one person left the immediate area of the crime scene. 

“Blonde,” she muttered as she subtly sniffed the air for a scent. “Alpha.” She noticed long thin scars on his face and frowned. “Strange.” She muttered as she pushed some of her red hair out of her face and looked for an easy target to answer her questions. She smiled adjusting her purple glasses as her gaze longer on one particular cop. 

“Excuse me, I'm one of the mothers of the boys who found the bodies. I wanted to thank you for being so good with all of them.” She said softly, as she swayed closer to him. 

“Yeah, their some good and brave boys.” He responded. 

“Yeah, they are good boys.” She paused watching him carefully as he kept glancing back to look at the crime scene. “Your local police office?”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Ah, well… i was wondering if it’s be an imposition to ask a few things. See the boys are going to have questions and i just want to be as honest as i can with them.” 

“Oh yeah sure.” He agreed. 

“Can you tell who the man over this is? The one all by himself?” 

“He’s some sort of special consultant or agent. Works for the FBI.” Karin nodded slowly as she watching the blonde continue to stand there looking down at the semi rotted corpses that some manic decided to grow mushrooms on. “I think your family’s leaving.” The police detective said.

“We drove separate.”

**************

Naruto stood waiting as everyone cleared the are before he closed his eyes. Carefully he let the image of a candle lighting itself spark in his mind. Each flicker of flame movement a step towards piecing together the mind of the killer. 

_ I stand here with a shovel in my hand. Looking down at all that i have done. All i need to do. Quickly, i set to work burying one of them in their shallow grave. I won't bind his arms or legs. I don't need to. The person is alive, but he will never be fully conscious again. I intubate him, using duct tape to seal it to his skin, and then further exercise my medical knowledge as I feed an intravenous bag into his arm. Hes dying, but he doesn't know that. I don't need him go know that. The blonde hovered over the body as he—  _

then it was Mikoshi’s body laying there in the grave. Bloody and riddled with bullets as the blonde prepared him for intubation. 

The blonde gasped as he felt himself mentally recoil and open his eyes. Naruto dragged in a breath trying to ground himself. ‘It wasn't real.’ He thought, followed swiftly by: ‘fuck does that mean i just hallucinated.’ He took another breath to try and steady himself. 

In a violent and swift motion the body still laying in the grave grabbed Naruto, and the blonde flung himself hackward against a tree. ‘Shit was that real?’ He wondered, still clinging to the tree and trying to calm his heart. His knees shook, and his mouth went dry. Terror gripped him. ‘Am i losing my mind?!’ 

“Don't touch him!”

“Someone get the paramedics over here!” 

“Stay back!” 

The blondes breath slowled. ‘I guess that answers that question.’ He thought stull shaken from the notion that he nearly lost his grip on reality. People flung themselves into activity and Naruto caught Kakashi’s eyes, jerking his chin to the car. The alpha nodded, dismissing him. ‘The approval Dr. Subaku gave was wrong. Guess i'm going to go and see him again.’ He thought crawling into his car. ‘That probably shouldn’t feel as good as it does.’ 

  
  


****************

_ Dr.Subaku Office, Downtown Konoha City _

Naruto spent the entire drive to the doctors house stressing so much he thought he would give himself a stomach ulcer. 

The doctor was unfortunately really good at his job which mean he often had to be very careful with his scheduling. This left Naruto, who only suddenly needed to see him a bit out of luck when he called from the crime scene. 

He had to wait three days before he could actually see and talk to Dr.Subaku. During those days he avoided Kakashi as much as he could reasonable do without drawing attention to himself. Kurama the damn fox of a dog had started going haywire. Got into something he shouldn't have so he had to stay home and watch over him. Naruto had never been so relieved, but then he got guilty because he was essentially using his dog as an excuse to get out of field work until he knew he could take it without breaking. 

‘i wont fuck up and risk someone's life because i couldn't keep my head together.’ The blonde decided, determined to get the images of Mikoshi out of his head. The sandstorm and shadow that hunted his still ongoing nightmares made him nervous but he shook them off easily enough while working. ‘I need to fully explain the important stuff so i can solve this.’ He thought still dreading the conversation, even if it was that somewhat intriguing redheaded Alpha. 

“Naruto. Please come in.” Gaara said simply, holding the door open for him. He brushed past him and threw that his psychological evaluation paper on the alphas desk, before running his hand through his hair and walking over towards one of the columns.

“Think it was a bit pre-mature.” Naruto said bluntly, leaning on of the support columns to the second half story. Gaara flicked his gaze upwards to meet the blondes trouble blue eyes.

“What did you see, While you were out in the field?”

“Mikoshi.”

“An association?” 

“N-No. it was a hallucination.” Naruto huffed pushed himself off the column, starting to pace as he grew more agitated. 

“I saw him. I saw him lying there in- in- in someone else's grave!” The redhead was quiet for a moment.

“Did you speak to Kakashi about this? What did you say?” The blonde shook his head. 

“No.” 

“A dissociation of sorts. You displaced the killers victim with what could arguably be called your own.” 

“No, i don't consider Mikoshi to be my  _ victim.”  _ The blonde responded sharply. ‘Being a victim would be  _ to good for him _ .’ He thought and then had to catch himself. ‘Okay what in the hell?’

“What do you consider him to be then?”

“Dead.” The blonde replied with a wave of his hand. 

“Is it harder to empathize with the thrill that killers feels now that you yourself have killed?” Gaara asked, standing very still. The question made Naruto come to a standstill. 

‘How do I answer that? How should i answer that? Scratch all of that—  _ is it  _ harder?’ The blonde struggled to muddle his way through everything to answer these questions. A nagging voice in the back of his head tell him it was important to answer. Telling him the  _ answer _ was important. Finally he nodded. 

“Yeah.” He lied, with a shaky nod of his head. Gaara watched him for a moment, his mouth pressed together. The doctor looked down at the page and then back up to him.

“This gardener I hear about. Why did he do it? Did he desire to hold their hands while they died?” The redhead stepped closer, until he was right next to him. “Feel the life slipping through their fingers?” He asked, turning the conversation away from the blondes arguable questionable mind set and to the crime.

“That's too, emotional— to messy. He took the time to line them all up in a perfectly straight line.” Naruto responded, immediately moving away from the alpha. Not ever challenge an alpha in their home turf unless itching for a fight. It was one of the first rules taught to young alphas, and Naruto wasn't super close to the doctor and wasn't comfortable with him the close. “No our killer is more….  _ Practical.” _

“Cultivating them perhaps?” Gaara suggested. 

“He was keeping them alive, feeding them intravenously.” Naruto exclaimed still not understanding  _ that  _ whole line of thinking, as he sat on the corner of the doctors desk.

“And yet the farmer let his crops die.” Gaara questioned, following closely behind to clasp his hands together. Naruto prickled under the intensity of those green eyes. ‘Fuck he is entirely focused on conversation.’ The blonde realized as their eyes met and his empathy flickered to life for a moment. ‘That's— impressive and flattering.’ Naruto swallowed. ‘I should return the favor. Keep my head— well out of my head and focus on what's being said.’ 

“One didnt die until he left for the hospital.” He corrected, “and no. The people  _ they _ weren't the crops. They were the fertilizer for the mushrooms.” Gaara took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. 

“The structure of fungus is not unsimilar to the human brain. A web of intricate connections.” 

“Does he- maybe admire their ability to  _ connect _ ? Connect in a way humans minds cant?”

“Yours can.” Gaara said, with a quirk of his lips an Naruto had to laugh. He simply had to. ‘This— is what i have been missing.’ He thought, mildly amused and irritated that one of the only people he could actually  _ joke with _ him about his empathy disorder with while discussing a murderer was a fucking shrink. ‘Hes so easy to talk to.’ The blonde wondered at this. ‘No has ever been this easy.’ He let out another half laugh.

“Yeah, but uh not physically. Its all— mind fuzzies.” He said with another laugh and shrug of his shoulders. Gaara nodded tilted his head for a moment.

“Is that what your farmer is looking for, some sort of connection?” Naruto looked at Gaara, noting the red tattoo he had on his forehead that somehow seem to only make him more real. More genuine, even in his a sleek grey suit. ‘Everyone wants a connection.’ Naruto thought. ‘Then… what about me? What are my connections?’ The blondes parents had died when an infant leaving his half crazy godfather to raise him, and then even he died and left him. He had a dog he picked up off the street and apparently a surrogate daughter but did he make that connection, or was it the after image of her dead father in his brain making the connection? He had Kakashi but he was usually wrapped up in his drive for justice and sweet Sakura would feel the obligation to study him. A reason why she never allowed herself to be in a room alone with him. ‘I have no real close friends.’ He realized. ‘No connections.’ 

“Maybe.” Naruto responded, finally the floor calling to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_ *************** _

_ Dr.Subaku Office, Downtown Konoha City _

Karin stood outside the door, pressing a recorder against the wood. She worked damn hard to get ahold of when the special agent would be here. Finding out his name had been a cinch but his activities were more difficult.

“Have a good evening.” Came the smooth voice of Gaara from within there and the beta woman hastily shoved everything into her purse before the door opened to reveal an impeccably dressed red haired alpha standing in the doorway.

“Miss Prince?”

“Yes.” Karin responded keeping her voice soft in exaggerated feminine tones.

“Good evening, please come in.” He said, holding the door open for her. The room was richly decorated, every piece of furniture carefully chosen and she was surprised by it. Everything so the curtains seemed  _ designed _ to portray power, influence and presence in a distinctly unusually subtle way. It simply all held the edge of,  _ alpha.  _ Karin couldn't help but gaze in awe for a moment.

“I uh- i haven't ever seen a psychiatrist before.” Karin stumbled through. “And I am unfortunately thorough, you’re actually one of three doctors I’m interviewing.” She gave a sort of laugh. “Its uh, more or less a bake off.”

“I am fully supportive of bake offs, it important you find someone who are comfortable with.” Gaara said calmly, his hands clasped together in front of him, waiting patiently for her to speak. 

“I can see you as my psychiatrist which is good.” She rocked back on her heels. “If i can't visualize opening up emotionally i know it’ll be a problem.” 

“May I ask why now?” 

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions first?” She said quickly turning the conversation away from herself, and taking a seat in a posh black leather chair. The very chair that Juugo had sat in during his session and that Naruto had so far avoided  _ every time _ he came. 

“Of course not.” Gaara responded, remaining standing. 

“I love that you have written so much on social exclusion. That's why I’m here-”

“Are you Karin Namikaze?” The alpha asked, not moving from his spot. “This is unethical, even for a tabloid journalist.” 

“I uh- I’m so embarrassed.” she said, standing up and pushing her hair out of her face. 

“I am afraid I must ask you for your bag.” 

  
“What?”

“Your bag.” She looked at him as though he had gone crazy. “I’d rather not take it from you.” He add, still looking as calm and dignified as he had when she first walked through the door. There was a subtle flash of gold that flickered in the alphas normally jade green eyes, and slowly Karin handed her bag over. “Thank you.” He said, opening it and pulling out the small tape recorder she had used to record the alphas conversation with Naruto. 

“I was recording our conversation.” she said with a wave of her hand. The lie was slim, and it showed on her face. 

“Our conversation?” he asked still holding the recorder and the purse. “Yours and mine?”

“Yes.”

“No other conversation?”

“No.” She responded. The redhead gazed at her for a moment before he turned to walked over to a small couch pushed up next to door. “Come, sit by me.” He said as he took a seat, quirking his lips up briefly in a small when she couldn't see his face. He glanced at her and patted the seat cushion as he opened up her bag. Karin, the beta woman that she was looked every inch uncomfortable, but her feet moved on their. 

“ _ Thoroughbred _ alpha.” she said under her breath with a realization. Recognizing that her body would bend to him regardless of wanting to, Karin focused on keeping her head up as she walked over to sit next to him. 

“Delete the conversations you recorded.” Gaara said, handing her the recorder. “Doctor patient confidentiality works both ways.” The beta held it in her hands, heart pounding. “Delete it,” He said, another subtle flash of gold. “Please.” Karins face pinched in a tense anger even as her hands deleted the conversation and handed it back to him. 

“You have been terribly rude, Miss. Karin.” He said, slipping the recorder into her purse and setting it down next to him, before turning to look at her. “What is to be down about that?” 

  
  


****************

_ Dr. Gaara Subaku’s Home, West side Konoha City _

“Loin served with a cumberland sauce of red fruit.” Gaara explained, as he finished pouring the sauce over top of the meat on Kakashi’s plate. 

“Loin, what kind?”

“Pork.”

“Ah, pigs.” Kakashi said with a nod and a smile. “Its funny, i don't often enjoy the pleasures of a home cooked meal. My mate Iruka and I both work.” The alpha shook his head. “And as hard as I tried not to, I did mate with someone much like my mother.” Gaara listened intently as he slipped back into his suit jacket it and sat at his long and food filled table. He had slipped out of the jacket while he cooked, but he prefered wearing it in front of others. 

“Did your mother never cook?” He asked, taking a bite of his own plate.

“No no- she did. I only wished she never did.” Kakashi said with a smile. “I was very thin as a youngster.” 

“Ah well. Next you simply must bring your mate with you. I would love to have you both for dinner.”

“Delicious. My compliments to the chief.” He said and Gaara nodded. “So, why is it you think- that Naruto came back to see you.” The alpha was as blunt as ever and Gaara took another bite. 

“Likely he discovered the merits of a support structure, if he is to go on supporting you in the field.”

“A guy like Naruto knows his own head. Its why he never wants anyone up there.” Kakashi responded. 

“Are you accustomed to having a broken pony in your stable?” Gaara asked, with a pause. 

“You think Naruto is a broken pony?”

“I think you think, that Naruto is a broken pony.” Kakashi leaned back at those words, and Gaara took another bite of food watching the other alpha digest those words. “You ever lost a pony before Kakashi?”

“If your asking about losing agents in the field- yes. Why?”

“I want to understand why your so delicate with him. Is it because you do not trust him or is it that you are afraid of losing another pony.” Kakashi lost all pretense of eating and stared that redheaded alpa. 

“I have already had my psychological evaluation.” Gaara nodded and quirked his lips, taking another bite of the food he cooked. 

“Not by me.” The were a polite friendly smile on his face. “You have already told me about your mother, why stop there?” The snowy haired FBI chief huffed, a smile on his face while Gaara raised his glass.

“Alright, alright” Kakashi said with a laugh, raising his own glass. Together they drank the blood colored wine, and Gaara held a look of enjoyment in his eyes as he looked at the liquid swirling delicately in the glass, more free to move that blood in the body. 

  
  
  


**************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

Naruto stood in the morgue of the FBI, watching as Kiba and Lee worked over one of the Garden man's victims. Further to the left, Ino was typing away on a computer. The blonde had his glasses on again, and stood with his hands in his pocket. ‘Connection…’ Naruto mused turning the conversation he had with Gaara over and over in his head. 

“What were the buried in?” He asked Lee. 

“Highly concentrated mixture of hardwoods, newspapers, and pig poop-”

“Compost!” Kiba interjected

“-perfect for growing mushrooms and other fungi.” Lee finished.

“Yeah but its not the mushroom that killed them. They all died of Kidney failure.” The brown haired beta said with a glance at Lee. 

“Dextrose in all of the IV’s.” Ino said walking over, a printed off sheet of lab results in her hand. “Looks like he used dialysis or at least something similar to pump it after their circulatory systems failed.” Naruto rolled his head, stretching his neck and walked to where a cup of coffee sat next to the computer Ino had been working on. 

“He was force feeding them  _ sugar water?” _

“Must have been for the mushrooms. They crave sugar water.” Kiba said.

“So do recovering alcoholics.” Lee added, “No offense.” He added with a look at Kiba. 

“Oh I am  _ not _ recovering.” Ino rolled her eyes at him, but Lee continued. 

“Actually force feeding them sugar water feeds the mushrooms which in turn create alcohol. It’s like friends helping friends.” The black haired guy looked down. “Its like youth.” He added but the blonde ignored him. 

“It is not just only alcoholics who have compromised endocrine systems.” Naruto said. “They all died of kidney failure? Not Liver?” They nodded, and the blonde felt as though he had been struck by a lighting bolt. “Death by Diabetic ketoacidosis.” 

“Did you know they were diabetics?” Ino said turning to look at Lee. 

“Uh- no- we dont know that they are all-”

“They are all diabetics. He induces a coma then put them in the ground.” Naruto explained, with a feeling of frustration. ‘How are people so blind?’ he wondered. 

“How is he inducing diabetic comas?” Ino asked puzzled. Naruto paused for a moment, his mind whirring and turning over everything he saw and felt in the field- everything before he saw Mikoshi. 

“Switching their medications. Hes a doctor or a pharmacist. Works somewhere with medical services.” Naruto said, rubbing his forehead, as another headache started forming. 

“Buries them, keeps them alive long enough for their circulatory systems to soak up the sugar water.” Ino reasoned, he gaze focused on something far off as she thought. “Which feeds the mushrooms.” 

“Wait- we pulled up his mushroom garden.” Kiba said aloud, dawning realization on his face and the blonde nodded. ‘Obviously.’ He wanted to yell, but instead he tossed an aspirin down his throat and swallowed before speaking. 

“Yeah. He’ll be looking to start a new one.” He finished, walking away from the bodies. ‘Connection…. Connection…’ He thought, still not able to shake it from his head. ‘I could have connections, if i wanted.’ Naruto mentally argued with himself, as he left the morgue to waste time wandering the halls of the FBI avoiding Kakashi until it was time to go home. The blonde really had zero interest in being cornered in a bathroom again because contrary to what he said, he does  not enjoy the smell of urinals. 

‘I wonder if Gaara, could be considered a connection.’ He wondered, before shaking his at the insanity if the thought. ‘Nope. No way. Hes a shrink they dont count.’

That night when he fell asleep the sandstorm was closer in his dreams. 

**********

_ Walgreens Pharmacy, Eastside Konoha City _

A pharmacy rested in on the block corner, and the bell jingled as a peppy girl with long black hair walked in. 

“Picking up a prescription for, Hestia Cranell.” 

“Hestia… hestia…. Ah, Insulin.” The tall almost gaunt looking man replied. 

“Yep!” She replied happily, and a wedding ring glittered on her finger. He walked to the back, opening up the one of the mini-fridges and double checking the contents of the prescription bag. 

“Oh, thats the wrong one.” He said

“Uh oh,” she replied anxiously.

“No no- its okay. Just give me one second.” He quickly pulled it from the bag and swapped it for a different bottle. “There, all better.” He replied handing over to her from across the counter. 

“Thank you.” 

“Oh miss, could you sign here please?” He slid a form and a pen across the counter and she filled out with a quick practiced ease. “And that is your, current address?” He doubled check, and she nodded, before putting the pen down with a smile and leaving. A poster on the back wall reading the words:  _ We are here for you _ ! Blazed happily as he read over the clipboard briefly, seeming to commit it to memory. He repeated the process with a Mrs.James and a Kenton Barnes. Both times, reading over their addresses carefully.

Finally though the sun began to fall into the ground as its weight became too heavy to hold. The stars taking pity on the sun took their own spot in the in sky, as streetlight buzzed and ficked on the street corners outside. 

A team of people dressed in body armor, each carrying a rifle moved carefully across the parking lot. The area had been carefully emptied of civilians, and slow only undercover cops remained keeping tabs, but it was late and there weren't many of them. 

“She is Mephisto's tenth diabetic customer to disappear and the second one from the this location.” Kakashi said, walking and talking to Naruto. 

“The other eight?” The blonde questioned, the lights reflecting off of his glasses. 

“All over the county, but our pharmacist has floated all over the county as well.” Kakashi and Naruto with an armed escort strode down the aisles to the counter. “He's still logged into his work station.” 

“Hm.” Naruto hummed as he dropped his pace down ready to leave the talking stuff to Kakashi. 

“FBI! Everyone put your hands in the air!” Kakashi yelled, flashing his badge. “Chief Kakashi Hatake of the FBI. Which one of you is Mephisto Eldon?” 

“H-he was just here-“ one of the employees stuttered out, confused at what was going on. 

“Is his car still in the parking lot?” Naruto asked as something tickled his brain. 

“His car!” Kakashi repeated demandingly when the employee didnt respond. The guy behind the counter jerked, 

“I-I-I- Think so? im not sure-“ 

“Take us there.” Kakashi stated, and the Beta cowered underneath the weight of the alphas commands as his body caved and he lead them out and around the side of the building. 

“Your baton.” Naruto said, as they moved holding his out to the officer next to him. The Omega office handed it over without question and when they reached the car Naruto smashed the window in and unlocked it. “Kakashi, trunk!” He yelled as pulled open the door to pop it open for him. ‘Mephisto is long gone by now. Someone had to have tipped him off, how else could he have known?’ Naruto grinding his teeth together as he walked around back to see a trunk full of dirt. 

“EMT’s Now!” Kakashi yelled out, as Naruto hurridenly dug around to reveal the still form of Hestia Cranel. They left her to the skilled hands of the EMT’s and looked at each other. ‘Shes alive, at least.’ The blonde thought rolling his shoulders trying to get rid of the excess adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

“We have his name, we have address and we have his car. He isn't going anywhere.” Kakashi said, with a look. 

“Chief!” Kiba called out as he ran up to the alpha. “We just checked the guys browsing history-“

“Am i going to like this?”

“No, well yes but mostly no.” The alpha glanced at the blonde and then headed back inside to see Ino and Lee crowded around a laptop. 

“Karin Namikaze.” Lee stated looking mildly pissed as Ino began to read the article aloud to Kakashi. 

“The FBI isnt just solving crimes, they are heading hunting criminals using competitive pay and benefits in the hopes to catch one demented mind using another-“ she stopped her throat catching. “She… she goes into a lot of details.” 

“Keep going.” 

“Its about, Naruto.” She said casting his a soft glance. The blonde stood still and frozen. ‘How? Why? What made her write about me? Stupid question. Now we know how he found out about the raid and got away. Karin tipped him off.’ Naruto tried to keep his mind on the case facts, but he kept flipping back to the words she had written. ‘Connections. I form connections with killers and psychopaths. One demented mind for another? Am i, demented?’ The blonde didnt think he was, but then again most crazy people didn't think they were crazy. 

“Son of a bitch.” Kakashi said, slamming his fit on the counter. 

****************

_ Dr. Gaara Subaku’s Home, Westside Konoha City _

Gaara sat in his Langley Street Carncome Armchair, his fireplace lit to keep the color of night air at bay in his grandiose house. The firelight cast shadows on his already blood red hair. 

A tablet rested in his lap as his eyes ran across the words absorbing the startingly information with a growing dissatisfaction in his jade green eyes. With a flick he closed the tablet cover and set it down on the side table next to him. 

“You are naughty, Miss Karin.” He remarked with a sigh, reclining to watching the fire snap apart the logs. “This won't do.” 

************

_ Rundown Motel, Eastside Konoha City _

Knock knock knock.

“Who is it?”

Knock knock knock.

“Who is it?” Karin called, as she dried her hands on towel. There was a hint of unease in her features and she quickly closed her laptop creeping slowly to the door. Suddenly it burst open and she jumped back started before and grabbed her around the wrist and flung her face down on the bed. A second pair of hand held her down as the first zip-striped her wrists together. More officers poured into the room. 

“All clear.” Lee said not moving his eyes away from her, even as Kakashi walked through the doorway. 

“Thanks, i appreciate the show but you can't arrest me for writing an article.”

“You entered a federal crime scene.”

“Escorted by an officer-“

“Under false pretenses.”

“Can't arrest me for lying. where would we all be then? Besides… its as good as permission.” 

“You got all of that information from a local police detective?” Kakashi said after a carefully controlled sigh, and every one in the room felt their spines stiffen up. The beta’s tilted their heads flashing a bit of skin near the neck and Lee the only other alpha in the room sucked in his breath as he glanced over. Kakashi who was releasing thick palpable tension and anger in the form of hormones and even iron-head Karin seemed to pause or a moment, but only a moment. 

“Plenty of talk about your little pet Naruto.” She twisted, trying to get her hair out of her face. “And then of course all the rivalry about who gets the collar?” She smirked. “Local detective might have some insight…”

“And evidently did.” Kakashi remarked, before leaning in close. Anger radiated from every pore of his being as he made her look up at him, even as he lean down over her. “The timing of your article, allowed a murderer to get away.” He reached over and pulled on her hair, yanking free and couple strands as she grimaced at the pain. He held them up in front of her face, her red hair dull. “You were at Mikoshi’s house, inside the Magpie’s nest. Do you know how I know?”

“I wasn-“

“Because you-!” He said cutting her off, “left one of these hairs behind. You contaminated the crime scene.” He straightened up reaching for a plastic bag from inside his jacket. “Just like  _ everywhere _ you go, you contaminate crime scenes. That is an obstruction of justice.” He slipped the hair inside sealing it. “I can indict you, for obstruction of justice.” He was so measured in his anger filled movements, in a manner distinctly  _ alpha _ in nature. Karin swallowed, and gave a weak little smile.

“I uh- would appreciate if you didn't.” 

“Dont write another word about Naruto Uzumaki and I wont have too.” He replied before leaving, and everyone but Lee followed after him. The black haired alpha leaned over her to cut the zip-strips free,m.

“You used me.” He muttered under his breath, before he left as well. Leaving Karin alone in the rundown hotel room. 

“Well, that went well.” She remarked sarcastically, eyeing the doorway and rubbing her wrists. 

*************

_ Senju Hospital, Downtown Konoha City _

While Kakashi and the rest of the FBI were busy storming Karin’s hotel room, Naruto was sitting in the stiff uncomfortable chair that was stashed in the corner of Matsuri’s hospital room. 

The omega girl was still asleep in her coma, the heart monitor beeping steadily next to her. Various tube protruded from her skin and face and the blonde could only let out a shaky breath at the sensation seeing caused. The bandage wrapped around her throat seemed bigger than it was supposed to be. ‘That where he sliced her open. Where he said i'm sorry and i love at the same time her tried to end her life.’ Naruto thought before moving to stretch out on the hospital couch. Distant thumping sounds echoed in his ears and a bout of anxiety swirled in his chest, and slowly his eyelids fell shut.

_ Slowly i looked over, to see limbs of hardened sand steadily walking along the hallway, lifting a grotesque creature of unrecognizable form. It seem huge as it seemed to lumber its way past the door for an eternity. I swallowed, and pushed myself to my feet as finally its tail of sand slithers by.  _

Sakura pursed her lips as she came to a stop in the doorway, her heels ceasing their thumping as she noticed Naruto asleep in the chair next to Matsuri. She slipped off her shoes so she wouldn't wake him and pulled open the book she brought with her.

_ I walk closer to the door, fear tingling in my fingertips as the beast disappeared. Where did you go? I wanted to ask, but the floor warped itself beneath my feet trapping and the hallway went dark. Why did you leave? I wanted to say but cherry blossoms began to fall from the abyss that stretched upwards in a never ending ceiling bit by bit covering me— suffocating me.  _

“-love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind.” Sakura murmured as Naruto started to wake up. “And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.” 

“What?” Naruto asked as he pushed himself upright, and Sakura looked over her shoulder at him, surprise etched into her face. 

“Shakespeare, a Midsummer Night's Dream.” She replied, closing the book carefully. “When I was Matsuri’s age I was obsessed, I kept hoping that Puck or Oberon the fairy king would sweep me away into one of their misadventures.” 

“You could be reading to a killer.” Naruto said, watching her reaction. ‘Kakashi is an idiot if he thinks Matsuri is a killer.’ He thought.

“Innocent until proven guilty, and all that.”

“Should tell Kakashi that.” He replied, and she tilted her head, pink hair falling over her shoulder like a delicate pastel waterfall. 

“I am about to broach the subject of, It Takes One To Know One, article.” The blonde grimaced and stretched. ‘Oh for the love of ramen dont do that.’ He thought. 

“Did Kakashi send you?”

“No, I sent me.” She said easily, her floral beta scent slowly filling his nose. ‘How to change the subject…’ he wondered, still sleepy and not really want anything to do with what the conversation would bring up.

“I don't think we have ever been in a room alone together.” 

“I haven't noticed, have we?” Naruto blinked slowly letting out a sigh at the blatant lie on her part. “Not that we necessarily alone now.” She said with a glance at Matsuri’s sleeping body. ‘Conversation redirect successful.’ He thought, and a sudden dissatisfaction filled him with easy manipulating her had been. 

“Yeah, right. Back to Kakashi Hatake’s crime crap.” 

“Certainly creates an image, but i don't need to talk about it if you dont.” 

“No no, we can talk about or not talk about whatever you want.” He responded, a soft grin on his face. ‘She looks, pretty.’ He thought, the haze of sleep still clouding over his brain. “Although, i was enjoying listening to you read.” He gave a short laugh, and the beta smiled before looking down at the book she was holding.

“Matsuri Visfiya, is a success for you.” Sakura said calmly and the smile was wiped from the blondes face. Naruto laid there, his eyes resting the omegas torn throat. 

“She doesn't look like a success.”

“Don't feel sorry for yourself because you said this girls life, Naruto.”

“I- I don't. I don't feel sorry for myself at all.” He said with a frown. ‘I don't feel sorry, at all.’ He realized, running a hand down his face. “I dont- um…” he trailed off, pressing his mouth into a tight line as he struggled with those thoughts. ‘How do i feel?’ He asked himself.

_ Guilty.  _

‘Is that all i feel though? From this  _ success _ of story?’ He wondered.

_ No. _

‘I feel….’ he licked his lips and let out a sigh. “I feel uh- good.” The honest admission the beta women wrought from his lips made his eyebrows twitch into a frown. ‘I feel good about this? About having nightmares where it's me dragging the knife across her neck instead of her father? Where i am her father?’ The blonde gave an internal shudder as he recalled his second conversation with Gaara. ‘Harder to imagine the thrill of a kill now? No- now it's easier.’ Naruto glanced at the clock, hanging on the wall. ‘Kurama is probably hungry. I need to take my suppressants.’

“Naruto?” Sakura asked as he stood up.

“I uh- need to feed Kyuu.” He muttered. “Would you mind staying with her? Just for a little while?” 

“Sure.” 

******************

_ Rundown Motel, Eastside Konoha City _

Karin made herself a cup of coffee, tired but she knew that she had a strict checkout time and wasn’t interested in paying for a second day when she wasn't going to be there. The whole storming of her hotel room late night had made her itch to be someplace else. Her bags were all loaded in her car, and she had shut the door of the behind her, when she turned to see the local police detective she talked to at the crime leaning against her car.

“This should be entertaining.” She muttered, before taking a sip of coffee. 

“I dont know where you got half that information. It certainly wasn't from me.” 

“I may have made some…. inferences.” She replied, with a half smile. He didn't return the gesture. 

“They think I told you all of it.” 

“Well, they did see you talking to me.” She said with a smirk on her face. 

“They also think its my fault that Mephisto escaped.” She took a drink and tilted her to the side, still looking at him like an overindulgent child about to get told that Santa isn't real. 

“Look, i'm sorry i got you fired.”

“I wasn't fired, just suspended.” 

“Yeah?” She raised her brow, before shaking her head. “Well they are going to fire you. Kakashi will make sure of that much. Hes pig headed like that.” 

“You- you kick the hornet's nest and  _ im the one  _ who gets stung?” He was incredulous, and shaking his at her. 

“I can help you get work. I have some contacts in private security.” Karin smiled. “Better pay, more benefits.” 

“Not the first cop you got fired.”

“Oh, but i guarantee you future you is thanking-“ she stopped a gunshot fired and the detective in front of her collapsed on the ground, blood splattering across her face like someone shook a bottle of pop before opening it. 

“I read your article.” The shoot said, walking over to her easily, and Karin looked at him recognizing him as Mephisto. The killer she had accidentally allowed to escape. “Tell me about Naruto Uzumaki.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_ ************** _

_ Rundown Motel, Eastside Konoha City _

Yellow tape lined the motel parking lot, as crime scene photographers moved around snapping images of Karins car, and the now dead detective. People moved and swarmed about and Karin sat on the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

Terror and shock still warped her facial features even it was now free from the blood splattering. She watched as they hefted the dead officer onto a stretcher and rolled him away wrapped in a body bag. 

“I never even got his name.” She realized, still trying to grapple with what had happened. Kakashi stood a little ways off, surveying the scene. “Kakashi!” She called over, her heart still shuddering in her chest. 

“Miss Namikaze?” He said with a glance, quickly walking over to her. “Stand down officer,” he said the one of the locals assigned to guard her. “What is it?”

“Where is Naruto Uzumaki?”

“We have an eye witness, we don't need him.”

“No no, that's not why im asking.” She said her eyes still scanning the people for him. Hoping he would magically appear. 

“Somebody find me Naruto Uzumaki!” Kakashi yelled, seeing the look on her face. “This is about Naruto?” 

“He- well he was talking about connections. How human brains share properties with a fungus. The thoughts passing from one to another. Mutating, evolving-“

“And what does he want with Naruto?”

“Someone who understands him. Someone who he can  _ connect _ with.” 

“I need to know exactly what you told him.” Kakashi said, leaning closer. “About Naruto.” Karin bit her lip and took a breath. 

“I told him about Matsuri.” 

“What. Did you. Tell him.” Kakashi repeated.

“Everything.” She murmured. “He- well he wants to help him connect with her. He is going to bury her.” 

  
  


*************

_ Senju Hospital, Downtown Konoha City _

A hospital elevator door opened and a tall gaunt looking man dressed in Nurses scrubs pushed the wheeled stretcher out, Matsuri’s body laying on it. Defenseless against yet another man who sought to end her life, for the sake of connection- of a form of love. He glanced around frequently, but no one paid him any attention.

In contrast Naruto, stepped out of the elevator into a mostly empty hallway. He knew the way well now to Matsuris room, and he ambled along. ‘Sakura had to leave, but at least Kurama got fed and I managed to take my suppressants.’ The sound of his phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts,

“Naruto, Where are you? Are you at the hospital?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Mephisto know about Matsuri. I’ll send a team to-“ Naruto hung up cutting off what kakashi was going to say reach down for the gun he had started to carry on his hip. ‘Am i really going to hurt someone over Matsuri again?’ Dread and something  _ else _ washed over as he moved quickly down the hallway to her room. 

It was dark, except for the windows allowing the morning sunlight to stream through. It was also devoid of both Matsuri and Mephisto. The blonde ground his teeth together and headed for the front desk. 

“Where is she- Matsuri Visfiya.” Naruto gripped the counter, “the omega girl in 408. Where is she?”

“They took her for tests.” The lady said, surprised and a little nervous at how he was acting.

“Who? Who took her!?” 

“I-I don't know!” She said stumbling backwards and pressing herself against the wall away from him, the scent of fear spilled from her delicate features and the blonde grunted before taking off down the hall again. 

_ I have medical knowledge. I know how to pass as one of them, how to answer the questions i’ll be asked. I know how to find my way around and the quickest way out.  _

_ They will wait for me at the doors above ground, so i’ll simply go beneath them. _

Naruto had never exactly been super fond of his empathy ability but in this moment he was glad he had it as he busted open the door to the stair and made his way down. ‘The elevators gets stopped a lot because other people get on or get off. This is the fourth floor so he has to stop at least three more times before he can get to the basement levels, if I hurry i should be able to make it.’ Naruto was glad elevators were slow, and he was also happy he was going  _ down _ instead of up. Always easier to go down.

He threw open the door, his head turned left and right. ‘Damn which way?’ He thought, hesitating only for a moment before he pivoted and sprinted to the right. Cement cinder blocks forming the hospital walls greeted him and in front him he could see Mephisto pushing Matsuris form as quickly as could. 

“Hey!” Naruto yelled, instinctive aiming the gun towards the man's heart. The sound of sand thrummed in his ears and the blonde pulled the trigger without a second thought. Mephisto had only enough time to turn and look at him before the bullet struck his shoulder and he crumpled like paper in water. His resolve, dissolving. 

Gasping ragged breath spilled from bleeding man and Naruto swallowed. ‘I hit his shoulder.’ He moved forward, kicking Mephistos gun out of reach and checking Matsuris pulse all while holding the murderer at gunpoint. 

“What were you going to do to her?” 

“We all evolved from mycelium. I am simply introducing her to concept.” He stuttered out, holding his hand up in surrender. 

“By burying her  _ alive _ ?!”

“The journalist said you understood me,” he cried out and Naruto's nose flared as it caught the scent of omega in distress and he glanced back at Matsuri confusion coloring him as he realized the the scent was coming  _ Mephisto _ , not her. ‘He's an omega.’ He realized dumbly. ‘The percentages of omega killers and murderers are in the low thirties.’ He blinked and ground his teeth together, thankful that he wasn't as affected as typical Alphas or even Betas were, thank only in part to his suppressants. ‘Those miracles in a pill really do solve nearly everything.’ He thought tilting his head the the gaunt omega man before him. 

“I dont.” Naruto said, only lying a little bit. The blonde quickly resolved not to saying more to the omega. 

“Well you would have.” The omega said, crying and sweating from agony of the bullet. “You could have understood, can still understand!”

_ ‘If you walk through a field of mycelium they know you are there. Their spores would reach out to you as you walk by.’ _

“I know who you are reaching for.” The man said, and the blonde felt discomfort stab at him as he tried to distinguish from his empathy and what the man was  _ actually _ saying. 

‘ _ Matsuri Visfiya’ _

“You should have left me plant her.”

_ ‘You would have found her in a field, where she was finally able to reach back.’ _

Naruto stood, waiting for Kakashi stuck between his head, Mephistos head and the confusing mess that result from where conversation and thoughts blurred together, a single question burning on his tongue. 

*************

_ Dr.Subaku Office, Downtown Konoha City _

“Tell me, when you shot Mephisto who was it that you saw?” The rich exotic lilt to the voice belonging to Gaara seemed to sooth part of the blonde. 

“I didn't see Mikoshi.” Naruto stated, his back turned to the redhead. ‘No. I didn't see anyone, not when i fired. It was like he was less than a person.’ 

“Then is not Mikoshi’s ghost that is haunting you.” He stated. “It is the inevitability of there being someone so  _ bad _ that killing them feels good.” 

“Killing Mikoshi felt…. just. It felt right. Not good.” He corrected in a soft voice, his mind replaying the moment he pulled the trigger ten times- filling his body with bullets. 

“Which is why you are here, to prove that feeling of zest you felt was from  _ saving _ Matsuri. Not from Killing her dad.”

“Well i didn't feel any  _ zest _ when i shot Mephisto.” 

“You didn't kill Mephisto.” Naruto closed his eyes, wanting desperately to believe that what Gaara was essentially saying  _ wasn't  _ true. ‘But what if it is? What if, i did feel good killing Mikoshi?’ Chewing the inside of his cheek for a moment Naruto slowly felt that question the nearly burned his tongue wiggle it way out. 

“I thought about it. I'm still not entirely sure that wasn't my intention when i pulled the trigger.” He admitted, ‘i aimed, for his chest. He turned. I hit his shoulder, where his heart would have been.’ He realized with a sinking feeling. 

“If you tried to kill him it's likely a result if you understanding why he did was he did. Its beautiful, in its own way.” The thoroughbred alpha remarked. Naruto turned to look at him. Gaara sat in on the edge of his desk, which had been pulled closer to the center of the room and his hands rested in his lap. “Only giving voice to the unmentionable.” 

“I should have stuck to editing books in Louisiana.” Naruto grunted, sitting down in the leather seat. He thought of Jiraya, his godfather and the crazy old coot that raised him, not bothering to disagree with Gaara. 

“Editing books is a predictable problem. Catching so many of the same errors over and over again in books that seem nearly carbon copies of another. If you fail there is a pattern. Where was you pattern with Mikoshi?” 

“Your supposed to be my paddle.” Naruto said leaning forward, as Gaara came to take his seat across from him. 

“I am.” He replied. “It wasn't the act of killing him that got you down was it? Did you really feel so  _ bad _ because killing him felt so  _ good _ ?”

“I  _ liked _ killing Mikoshi.” The blonde said, bordering on whispering and he sucked in a shaky breath. ‘I said it. Oh god i said it. Now what?’ The blonde mentally kissed any chance at some sort of connection or friendship to Gaara away. ‘Why, am i worried about that? I should be more worried why i think like this.’ Naruto wanted scream or cry, or do both and neither all at once and it felt-  _ he _ felt- like an emotional mess. A vague impression of Mephisto started to drag itself along with him, adding more weight to the shadows he felt cling to him like burrs. ‘It's not until now, until here with Gaara that I can think. That i can feel what i feel without all of the loud noise that others always seem to churn out.’ 

“I would imagine,” Gaara said carefully leaning forward, getting slightly closer to the blonde. “That killing feels good to god as well. After all, he does it all that time.” The red head gave a reassuring but confident smile. “And are we not created in his image?”

“That all depends on who you ask.” The blonde shot back, but the shakiness of his breath started to subside a bit. 

“God is… terrible and wonderful all at once. A divine paradox. He dropped a church roof on thirty of his worshippers last Sunday while they sang a hymn.”

“And did god feel good about that?” Naruto asked, sarcasm coloring them but yet his body stopped shaking and the panic that had set his heart gallopin had slowed. 

“He felt powerful.” Gaara replied and the blonde just stared at the redhead who calmly invited his gaze. Faintly the blonde felt his empathy reach out to the alpha, the man before him.

_ I worship no one. If nature is the work of good and the light of him then he can be no benevolat all forgiving divine being that people make him out to be. For i have seen nature, and it is a savage and wild thing where beast kills beast and feasts upon one another.  _

_ As a stunning and breathtaking lighting strikes down on the earth in an act of god, it kills what it touches.  _

_ There can be only one truth, that the notion of beauty equating good is the most elaborate and lavishly spread lie to have ever existed.  _

Naruto felt something inside of him shiver and his heart stutter for a just a moment. ‘Gaara, your mind… is one of the most unique i have ever touched upon.’ Somewhere, deep deep down Naruto wondered if that was a good thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

_ **************** _

_ Woods, Canton North Dakota _

An autumn breeze lifted up dead, beautifully colored, leaves to swirl upon the wind. Matsuri stood next to her father, exhaling as she aimed the rifle at a deer. 

“Careful now, Wait until you have a clean shot. Don't scare her away.” Mikoshi murmured encouragingly. Matsuri waited a moment, then pulled the trigger. Once then twice, and poor bambi’s mother fell to the ground. Mikoshi moved up ahead to look at the body, and Matsuri stood there holding the gun shocked that she had actually pulled the trigger. That she killed a deer. 

Together they pulled out the rope they had brought and tied the dead animal to the hood of the truck, driving back to the hunting cabin that her father kept. 

“Together on three.” Mikoshi said with a soft look at her. “Ready? 1, 2,  _ 3!” _ And the hefted the animal off and carried it inside to set on the low worktable. 

“She was so beautiful. Its feels almost… like a shame to have killed her.” 

“She  _ is _ so beautiful.” He father murmured, gently correcting her. “And we will honor every part of her. Her fur will become a beautiful rug, or perhaps even a pillow case. Her thigh bones we can carve into knives.” 

“Right.” She said, agreeing. He handed her a sharp knife, with a tightly curved end.

“Do it just like we talked about. Start at the sternum and work your way down. Keep the blade pointed up. If you damage the organs, you damage the meat.” 

“I dont know how i will feel about eating her after all of this.”

“Every piece must he used and honored.” He said with a sigh. “otherwise, it's murder.” 

“Right, sorry.” The omega replied, turning back to work on the deer, slowly moving the knife down. Then just as suddenly as it was a deer it was a girl. A dead, omega girl. 

Like her. 

Matsuri’s eyes flung open and she gasped and choked around the tube on her throat. Everything was confusing and white and the light seemed to burn her eyes and she moved her arms only to get tangled in wire and cords. 

Matsuri had woken up from her coma. 

  
*********************

_ Naruto's home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) _

Waking from another confusing nightmare involving way to much sand for comfort, Naruto yawned. ‘It's probably a problem that i'm so used to sweating from stress during my sleep that i keep a towel under me now.’ He thought as he tossed it into the the laundry hamper to get washed…. eventually. 

“I should actually some laundry at some point.” He admitted aloud scratching the back of his head tiredly whilst eying the overflowing hamper. ‘Nah, later.’ Instead he used the bathroom and tossed back another pill. Kurama headbutted his leg, and gave a whine. “Bossy.” The blonde remarked, walking over to the door to let the hyperactive dog outside. Sakura was outside, walking up to the door.

“Morning.” She said, aftering petting Kurama. 

“I didn't hear you drive up.” The blonde said frowning. ‘I always hear people drive up. Gravel sucks at sneaking.’ 

“Hybrid. Great car for stalking.” Naruto swallowed as he realized he was still wearing what he woke up. A pair old boxers with a tear in one ass cheek from where Kurama had gotten ahold of them and a loose orange t-shirt the hung awkwardly of the shoulders.

“I uh, feel compelled to go cover myself.” 

“I have brothers.” Sakura said, with a shrug.

“Yeah, i think i’ll uh at least put a robe on or… something.” The blonde responded half shimmying sideways to the door. “You want some coffee or something? Also, more importantly why did you drive all the way out here?”

“I’d love some coffee.” She said said steadily before putting her hand in her pocket. “And I am here because Matsuri Visfiya came out of her coma.” 

“Well, you know how to start a morning.” Naruto mumbled as he came to a stop.

“Want me to get you a cup of coffee?” She offered.

“No, i want to grab my jacket.” 

“Let's get a cup of coffee.” she insisted, walking inside.” The was a moment of torn hesitation, of wanting to barrel past social nicety and just get to Matsuri. To see her. A swift glance at the door crushed that idea. With a sigh he walked inside and slipped into a pair of shorts, not caring at the moment if they were clean or not. They just needed to keep him semi-decent in front of Sakura. He could hear his cell phone go off in the bedroom, but he ignored it. 

She made them both a steaming cup of coffee, and sat down at his round wooden table. Neither of them said anything, and only Sakura had even taken a drink of it. 

The house phone started to ring from where it was resting next to the kitchen counter. When it stopped, the faint sound of his cell phone going off could be heard again. The air was a half tense thing built up from an anticipation of unspoken words. 

“Is he going to keep calling?” The blonde finally asked, already knowing the answer but needing to do something to get read of the silence. Kuruma rolled over on the floor and let out a deep sigh. ‘Im with you buddy.’ Naruto thought, still waiting for her to respond.

“Kakashi wants you to go see her.”

“You don't?” The blonde said it like a question but a tickling in his brain told her that it was more of a statement. 

“Eventually.” She said. “Kakashi thinks she was an accomplice to her father's murders.” She paused chewing her lip for a second. Narutos eyebrows scrunched into a frown for a fraction lf a second as he caught the tail end of a sweeping thought.

_ Kakashi pushes to hard. He needs to give him time to recover, give them both time to recover.  _

“I, dont want to get in between you and Kakashi but i can be helpful as a mediator or—“

_ He is too close to her. To many memories she may not be able to deal with- _

“I like you, as a mediator.” Naruto said, interrupting her, not liking where that new train of thought was going. “You rattle him, make him almost nervous. He respects you far too much to ever yell at you” Sakura gave a broad smile, pushing her pink hair from her face. 

“And I take  _ full _ advantage of that.”

_ I will use that to my advantage. Even it may have to be to your disadvantage. Matsuri, cannot see him right now.  _

Naruto leaned all the way back in his chair, eyeying sakura carefully. Her soft constantly flushed cheeks, her dark green eyes and pastel pink hair. 

“She doesn't have anyone.” He commented in a last ditch effort to persuade her. 

“You can't be her everyone.” She murmured softly. Naruto looked away. ‘Im not. She has Gaara too. She has both of us.’ He thought but he bit back the words he knew he couldn't and shouldn't say for a few reasons. Most of which he couldn't quite pinpoint. She let out a breath, “what i was going to say sounded really insulting so i am going to find another way to it-“

“Dont.” She Looked at him and he leaned closer, hovering over his cup of coffee. “Say it the insulting way.” She glanced at Kurama before looking back at him. 

“Dogs keep a promise a person can't.” Naruto grimaced. 

“Im not collecting another stray.” 

“Look Naruto. The first person she talks to about what happened, can have be anyone who was  _ there _ when it happened.” 

“So…. no doctor Subaku and no father killers.” He remarked. 

“No.” 

“Kakashi’s wrong about her.” Naruto ran his hand down his face. “She, wasn't an accomplice.”

“Let me reach out to her in my own way.” Naruto just kept his eyes on the rise and fall of Kurama’s flank.

***************

_ Hiruzen Psychiatric Facility, Southside Konoha City.  _

The lowl clicking of Sakura's heels echoed off of the tasteful yet obviously sterile floors. She was carrying several nondescript white paper bags in either hand, and she had changed into an elegant dark grey dress since she had left Narutos. The single clock in the hall revealed the time to be  _ 1:13pm  _ and dismay flashed across her face for a moment before she reached the door at how much of the had already gone. The pink haired beta had the subtle twitch that told the story of a full days work ahead of her, before it was smoothed out into oblivion when she reached Matsuris door.

“Hi, Im Sakura Haruno.” She said with a smile when she walked in to see Matsuri laying on the bed, a book in her hands. 

“Are you a doctor?”

“Yes, but not medicine. I’m a psychiatrist.” She replied setting the bags down off to the side, and pulling a chair up to Matsuris bedside. 

“Um, what do you specialize in?”

“Family trauma, among other things.” Sakura said, keeping her voice soft so as to sooth the omega while she got comfortable in her chair. Matsuri looked down at the book for a moment.

“I asked the nurses of my parents were dead. They wouldn't answer me.” She swallowed, and raised her brown eyes to meet Sakura’s. “They said i had to wait for you.” 

“I am sorry you had to wait.” 

“Its— fine. I knew they were dead.” The omega looked back down at her book for a long moment, still open to the page she had been reading— but could only stare blankly at the pages. Sakura minutely narrowed her eyes, analyzing Matsuri’s behavior carefully. “Who buried them?”

“They haven't been buried.” Matsuri looked up sharply at this, but Sakura’s expression had already cleared and was back to its regular soft gentle appearance. 

“Don't you think they should be?”

“You mother was cremated, as per her living will. Your father….. well he's more complicated.” She said delicately clasping her hands together, watching to see what Matsuri’s reaction would be to those words. 

“Because he was a psychotic and crazy?” She said idly flipping a page of the book, and pointedly avoiding looking at Sakuras face. The beta’s dark greens eyes seemed to flash at the words and she leaned on her knees and elbows.

“The nurses said you didn't remember.”

“Oh i remember, i just didn't want to talk to them about it.” Matsuri flipped another page, before finally just letting it fall and set on the bed. “I want to sell the house. I guess it's mine now?” The omega said bitterly. “I could use the money for collage maybe even get an apartment.” Sakura tilted her head slightly. “What are all those?” Matsuri asked, noticing the back. 

“Oh i brought you some clothes.. thought that a change might make you feel better. I guessed your size so anything you don't want or can't fit leave the tags on. I’ll take it back.” She smiled, “I also brought some music.” 

“Your music?” Sakura leaned back and let out a laugh at the face Matsuri made when she said that.

“If you don't like any of it let me know I have a stack of iTunes gift cards at home. I have never been great at redeeming gift cards.” 

“Probably says something about you.”

“Probably does.” Sakura agreed, as Matsuri picked her book backup and pretended to get lost in its pages. The pinked haired beta watched her, a distant coolness in her gaze. 

*****************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“I have several families  _ demanding _ that we find what's left of their daughters.” Kakashi stated, looking over his coffee mug at Sakura and Gaara. The door to his office was shut and the blinds were drawn. It very clearly obvious that no one else would be involved with this discussion. “Matsuri Visfiya may be the only one who can answer the question.” Gaara was silent, but his eyes flickered back and forth between them his mind clinking like gears as ideas were spun into existence. 

“You cant ask her that yet Kakashi. It's too soon.” 

“Sakura, i appreciate you sympathy for her. I hope one day you will appreciate my lack of it.” 

“Do you really believe that she helped her father kill those girls? Battling an omgean instinct to stay with and to some extent protect fellow omegas?” 

“I think it's a possibility we can't rule out. If she didnt maybe she know who did? Maybe she knew who called that day on the phone.” Sakura pressed her lips together in a tight line and Gaara let out a breath as he glanced over at the Beta. 

“How was she, when you saw her?” He asked from where he sat with his legs crossed. In the faintness of his eyes, a flicker of a plan glowed. It was a distant thing, unnoticable by those around him but nonetheless there. 

“Surprising practically.”

“Surprisingly? As in suspiciously practically?” Kakashi interjected leaning forward in his seat to lean on his desk.

“I believe and would suggest that a person can be practical without being a killer.” Gaara responded, mild dissatisfaction clouding his eyes at how the alpha had rather rudely interrupted Sakura. The pink haired beta crossed her ankles. 

“I think shes hiding something.” Sakura admitted.

“It could simply be trauma.” The redheaded alpha responded, a very vague and faint tone of cautioning curling around the words. 

“Yes but it could also just as easily be something more.” Gaara tilted his head, indicating for her to continue. “She has a penchant for manipulation.” Sakura explained. “Withheld information to gain information and showed only enough emotions to prove she had them.” 

“Coming to appreciate my lack of sympathy?” Kakashi said with a raise of an eyebrow. Sakura cast a glare in his direction.

“You question her involvement with the murders, yet you say it is more than trauma?” Gaara asked, hands still clasped in his lap and legs still crossed in a nearly regal manner. 

“What i am questioning in her state of mind.”

“I want Naruto, to talk to her.” Kakashi said, raising his cup to take a drink. 

“Kakashi, not. Yet.” Sakura said firmly.

“You are not his psychiatrist, Dr. Subaku is.” In unison both Sakura and Kakashi turned to look at Gaara who seemed to let a long breath, a tired expression sweeping over his face. 

“I do not support this.” Sakura said, and Kakashi glanced at her.

“Noted.” The pink haired beta held herself tightly before she stood. 

“You know how when and where to reach me,” she said grabbing her back. “Try not to come up with any clever ideas while I'm gone.” Kakashi nodded and she turned and left, her heels loud and angry on the tile.

“Well doctor Subaku.” 

“The situation with Naruto and Matsuri is a delicate one.” 

“So you agree that with Dr.Haruno?” 

“My associate Dr. Haruno is correct with her idea of a safe place for Matsuri. Without one in place she will feel as though she is floating a dark and stormy sea, lost without even stars to guide her path. Adding Naruto to the mix unsupervised would be a mistake.” 

“So we, what? Wait months while Matsuri  _ gets comfortable _ ?” 

“No that would be imprudent.” Gaara leaned forward. “Perhaps instead, they can speak one another with either Dr.Haruno or myself to accompany them.” Kakashi nodded slowing, absorbing the redheads carefully spoken words. “This would allow for a monitoring and moderation of certains topics that should otherwise be avoided.” 

“A well thought out idea doctor.” Kakashi said nodding in agreement. Gaara merely inclined his head in acknowledgement. “Let's go see what Naruto thinks if this plan.” He continued, standing up and leading the way to the second building on the side, the bold letters  **FBI TRAINING AND LECTURE FACILITY** printed on the side. 

“Naruto is teaching?” Gaara asked curiously. 

“I have pushed for him to continue. He is only one man and I need him in the classroom pushing others who may be like him to the front of success.” 

“Train others to serve as his replacement when he falls?” The redhead questioned, giving him a long side look. Kakashi didn’t respond, even as they walked in. 

*****************

_ FBI Headquarters (Training Facility) Northside Konoha City _

“Mikoshi Visfiya.” The blonde announced, starting on the first slide of him being shot to oblivion. The light of projector cast a glare on his glasses obstruct most of her view of the students who sat on the top row. He was fine with that. “Otherwise known as the Magpie, abducted and murdered eight girls over a sixteen week period.” He moved on, showing a pictures of the victims. “They all had matching eye color, weight, height, and secondary sex and his daughter Matsuri.” Her picture came up and Naruto avoided looking directly at it. ‘Seeing her happy in a photo will make the seeing her harder.’ He thought. ‘Of course, it's already going to be hard just to see her.’ 

Naruto took a subtle steadying breath. “There was a ninth victim. However, Mikoshi Visfiya did not murder her.” An image of Roseline Windsor splayed out in the field, mounted on antlers and displayed to the world appeared. “The killer who did, wanted us to know he wasn't the Magpie.” Naruto continued turning away from the image to look at the students. 

Movement from the door caught his eyes and he looked over to see Kakashi and Gaara coming in to stand. Naruto gave an silent imperceptible sigh, ‘sorry guys class takes the cake on this one.’ Naruto decided, not really sorry and having zero desire to mess with whatever it was they wanted him to mess with.

Naruto turned his attention back to the presentation. “The killer is  _ better _ than that. He is intelligent, a sadist, and he will never kill like this again. That leaves us with the question, how do we catch him?” Naruto gave a small dry and unhappy smile. 

“Giving a lecture on Mikoshi’s copycat?” Gaara murmured.

“I want every good mind we have on this, still do.” Came Kakashi’s reply. Naruto had to stop himself from automatically calling them out to be quiet during lecture. ‘Not my students,’ he reminded him. ‘That's my boss and psychiatrist. Yay me.’ 

“Our copycat is an avid reader of Karin Namikaze and her TattleTailCrime.com. He had intimate knowledge of the crime. He knew the pattern, the motives, enough to recreate the murders,” there was a flash of something in the back of his head and the words that Naruto had thought but didn't want to say came tumbling out. “And arguably, elevated them to  _ art _ .” Naruto glanced over to see what his boss thought of that little phrasing to see a slight narrowing of his eyes. ‘A reminder to be what he needs me to be and to be someone else entirely ordinary and mundane.’ The blonde thought glumly as a feeling of mild suffocation bloomed underneath his skin, then he noticed Dr.Subakus expression. 

It was sharp, and intent. As though hooked on his every word and absorbing the knowledge. Actively listening to the lecture and perhaps even more studiously so than half the class. Naruto felt a smidge of warmth a that, and continued. 

“How well did out copycat killer know Mikoshi? Did he watch him from afar or did he engage with him, assisting in the murders and ingratiating himself into the Visfiya family's lives?” The blonde chewed the inside of his lip idly for a moment. “Before Mikoshi murdered his wife and attempted to do the same to his daughter he received a blocked untraceable phone call. I believe our as of yet  _ unidentified _ caller, was our copycat killer.” 

Naruto, still engaged in the lecture and face turned away missed the small smile on Gaara's face. It was one born of pride, and almost,  _ flattery. _ Gaara reacted as though Naruto had intentionally attempted to subtly and yet obviously flatter him in front of his students. Like an alpha making a side comment about how wonderful their mate is for making their lunch. Innocuous, and noticeable only if pointed out. 

As the lecture came to a close the student poured out the door creating a stream of them that Kakashi and Gaara had to momentarily fight through to get to Naruto. 

“Hello Kakashi. What did you think of the lecture?”

“It was fine.” Kakashi responded, “i brought Dr. Subaku with me today. We have an idea.” 

“Joy.” Naruto said, turning his face to his bag to avoid Kakashi seeing the he rolled his eyes. ‘What stupid half cocked plan did they come up with this time.’ 

“Your lecture was most intriguing.” Gaara murmured drawing their attention to himself. “You believe the copycat called Mikoshi?”

“It's not a belief. It's a widely accepted fact.” 

“Most would argue that its an opinion.” Naruto frowned at those words. 

“Most people shove tide pods in the mouths.” A quirk of Gaara's mouth betrayed the amusement he was trying suppresses. Even if he had suppressed that quirky smile, it still blaze like a flame in the alphas jade green eyes. Naruto gave a soft laugh of his own. Whatever tension the would have normally between two supposed alphas was absent. 

“Yes, terrible.” Kakashi said. “Listen I need you to speak to Matsuri. We need to find out where those bodies are and if she had any involvement with her father's killings.” 

“Matsuri didn't kill anyone.” Naruto repeated frustration clear in his tone. ‘Damnit Kakashi. Can you get it through your thick mud brain alpha skull?’ 

“I dont believe in as much either.” Gaara confessed. “Regardless, it would be through to speak with her.” The red turned his back towards Kakashi, a subtle shut out from the conversation. “It would only be you and me there with her.” He tone was firm but there was an undercurrent of softness in his green eyes that Kakashi wasn't able to see.

“Great.” Naruto said bluntly, trying to hide how that entire sentence made him feel. ‘Stop flopping around like a dying fish.’ Naruto thoughtly inwardly to his stomach and heart then winced at how dark that had gotten. ‘I'm not a dying fish. I'm like….’ his thought trailed off and suddenly recalled how Gaara had described him. ‘I'm like a fox chasing off snakes.’ 

“So you’ll do it then?” Kakashi said butting his way back into the conversation much to Gaara disguised frustration. 

“Do I have choice in the matter?” 

“You’ll always have a choice, Naruto.” Gaara promised him. The blonde almost believed him.

*********************

_ Hiruzen Psychiatric Facility, Southside Konoha City _

The car to see Matsuri was quiet. Gaara had offered him a ride which Naruto had accepted with a terse nod. The low-key threat to his independed that Naruto normally felt when someone tried coax him into riding with them wasn't there. 

The blonde enjoyed the quiet, even when Gaara decided to flip on the radio to his classical music station. Opera floated in the air and lulled him into a rare state of relaxation. 

‘When's the last time i rode with someone who wasn't Kakashi?’ The blonde thought idly, knowing the answer was all those weeks ago, the day that he killed Matsuris father. ‘That was the first time in years that i rode with really anyone besides Kakashi.’ Naruto realized and the made his stomach churn a bit. ‘He smells good. Stronger somehow.’ Naruto thought with a frown, at how the scent of Sand and a Discocactus Horstii flower seemed to ebb and flow more freely, blooming violently in the air around the two. ‘Did he…. just come of out of rut or something?’ The blonde frowned and cracked the window open slightly trying not allow himself to miss the foreign and exotic scent. 

“Kakashi is okay with you talking to Matsuri?” He asked, breaking the silence and looking over at the classy but subtling domineering redheaded alpha. 

“Kakashi has faith in my ability to separate my private and professional life.” 

“And do you?” 

“As much as anyone.” Naruto looked out the windows at all of the trees seeming to flying by. ‘in other words no not really.’ He thought, as the song crescendoed in his ears. 

When they walked in, Gaara spoke to the receptionist is cool and even tones. Not unfriendly, but not exactly warmly either. Simply, polite. 

“Room 208. You know, you two are her second visitors?” The Beta receptionist said, pointing to both the stairwell and elevator. In unison they both took the stairs, going up to the second floor. 

“Second?” Naruto mumbled.

“It seems that Karin has arrived before us.” Gaara remarked and the blonde looked over at him confusion bubbling in his face. 

“How do you know its her?” He asked walking.

“I was born with an exceptionally good sense of smell, and Karins distinctive scent clings to the air around us.” 

“Oh.” The blonde mumbled, not sure how to respond to that. The scent of wet ink and a hint of backroombar smoke hit the blonde and he choked back a coffee at the sheer  _ unpleasantness _ of the scent. “I take it thats Karin?” 

“Quiet so. And it appears she is still here _ visiting. _ ” Gaara said, pressing his mouth into a tight line. ‘She smells like…. a 1950’s reporter that shouldn't be doing what she's doing.’ He thought, wondering what that said about her personality. 

“So your not a doctor, nurse or a psychiatrist?” Came the soft words of Matsuri from just inside the door and the blonde paused outside the door, listening. Gaara paused, following Narutos lead. 

“No, I am journalist.” Karin replied. “And i want to tell the truth. Your truth. Sometimes that involved some deception but know that i will never lie to you.” 

“Sounds like something a liar would say.” Matsuri said swiftly, and the blonde grinned for a moment. ‘Matsuri 1, Karin 0.’ He thought, mildly happy at her words for some bizarre reason. ‘I haven't even met her and i dislike her. Though that could be because of the article she wrote.’ 

“If you tell me what you know I can help you fill in the blanks.” 

“How about you tell me what you know.” Matsuri replied, not moved an inch by the soft tone the Beta was using on her. 

“Your father was the Magpie. He killed eight girls, eight omega girls like _you_ before he ever killed your mother or tired to kill you.” 

“Why do they call him the Magpie?”

“Because its bird. It impales its prey and then bring it back to its nest to eat later.” There was a pause. “He was very sick.” 

“Does that mean I’m sick too?” 

“You’ll be fighting that perception, right now perception is one of the most important things in your life.” 

“I don't care what anybody thinks.” The omega threw back.

“You better start caring Matsuri. What you remember, and what you tell everyone will define the rest of your life. Let me help you.” 

“How did the catch him?” She asked, with a shaky breath and a faint scent of…  _ something  _ started seeping through the door. ‘Omega to alpha scent calling.’ The blonde realized with a start. ‘Matsuri knows we are here outside the door but doesn't want Karin to know.’ The blonde had battling emotions about that. 

“A man, an  _ alpha _ named Naruto Uzumaki. Says he’s FBI but isnt  _ real _ FBI. He catches insane people because he can think like them.” Naruto opened the door, acknowledging Matsuris hidden call to them, a distinctly omegan call. “Because he is insane.” Karin added, when she turned to see him waking through the doorway. ‘Hello to you too.’ The blonde thought dryly. 

“Would you excuse us please?” Naruto asked, feigning a calm demeanor despite being pissed off internally. The blonde fought to keep his scent level, and void of anger. He turned to look at Matsuri. “Im special agent Naruto Uzumaki.” 

“By special agent he means not really an agent. He didn't get past the screening procedures. Too unstable.” Karin interjected, glancing between Naruto and Matsuri. ‘Irritating, nosey and frustrating.’ The blonde decided, mentally trying to think of the three nicest things he could call Karin in that moment. 

“I must insist you leave the room.” Gaara said, stepping forward from behind Naruto. Karin swallowed, taking an involuntary step back. 

“If you want to talk-“ she started trying to hand Matsuri a card with her name and number on it but the blonde ripped it from her hands stashing it in his jacket pocket. Karin stormed out. ‘Well at least i can breathe now.’ He thought as her scent started to fade with her gone. Gaara stood silent beside him, a reassuring presence. Naruto took of his glasses slowly. 

“Matsuri.” He paused, trying to gather his words. The massive wad of gauze around her neck were the knife wound linger distracting him for a moment. “This is Doctor Subaku.” He said, buying a few more seconds as he gestured to the redheaded alpha next to him. “Do you remember us?” The omega only glanced at Gaara before her eyes were right back to Naruto.

“I remember you. You killed my dad.” Naruto looked down, nodding slightly. ‘I did. I killed her dad, and I- i don't really regret it.’ The blonde was left speechless at her blunt response though, unsure of how to proceed. 

“You’ve been in bed for days Matsuri. Why don't we have a walk.” Gaara said, rescuing the blonde from having to reply. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**************************

_ Hiruzen Psychiatric Facility, Southside Konoha City _

The three walked, not saying a word, down the stairs and out into the empty greenhouse. The dreary fall air had destroyed most of its greenery. Gaara carried his coat on his arm, walking steadily on her right while the blonde was on her left. Subconsciously guarding her fragile sides, her omega scent mangled by the scents of medications and drugs given to her while she was in her coma. If the blonde breathed deeply he could smell it there underneath of everything else. Cold refreshing water, and newly budding tulips. 

“Im sorry We couldn't save your mother. We did everything we could but she was already gone.” Naruto murmured holding out his arm for her to grab when she stumbled. Her legs were weak from disuse and she as a whole seemed unsteady. Mentally, and physically. 

“I know. I saw him slice her throat open.” Matsuri said letting out another shaky breath. Her legs shook, and carefully both Gaara and Naruto helped her to sit down on the bench. “He was, loving right up until he wasn't.” She continued, her eyes unfocused and distant. The blonde sat down next to her. “Kept saying he was sorry and to just hold still. Said that he was going to make all go away.” 

“There was plenty wrong with your father Matsuri. There is nothing wrong with you.” Naruto said, looking down at her. “You say he was loving? I believe you, that’s what you brought out in him.” 

“That's not all I brought out in him though.” She replied, and Gaara narrowed his eyes at for a half second before casting a glance in Naruto's direction. There was something almost calculating in his jade colored eyes, before he blinked it away. “Im going to be messed up, arent i?” Naruto took a breath, trying to silent Mikoshi’s dead shadow the still clung to him like a burr. ‘She is an  _ incapable of being like me _ .’ The blonde thought, and he had to swallow at how father that sounded. ‘How paternal of me.’ He thought, trying to shake some of those thoughts and ideas out of his head. ‘Which is fine, but I not Mikoshi. I am not her father. Im an the one who orphaned her.’ The thought hurt but it was true, and was something he needed to remember. Something deep inside warning him that something could go  _ very  _ wrong if he forgot that. “Im worried about Nightmares.” She whispered.

“We will help you with the nightmares.” Gaara said, pulling the blonde out of his head and back into reality. 

“There isn't going to be any  _ getting used to _ what you experienced. It's always going to linger there, dwelling in the back of your mind. It bothers me a lot.” The blonde said, finally just sitting down next to her. “I worry about nightmares too.” He admitted in a rough murmur, still to loud for the openness of the world. ‘Nightmares…. it's always the nightmares that worries us, never the actually act or the words people say to us. Its the emotional turmoil the nightmares force upon us. Never allowing us freedom to live, laugh, love and forget.’ The blonde thought with a mild bitterness that was older than he was. 

“So….” she started hesitantly and he raised his brow waiting patiently for her to continue. “Killing someone, even if you have to… it feels that bad?” Naruto opened his mouth and then closed it for a moment, casting a sly glance up at Gaara and recalled their conversation about killing and power and god. Then he looked down at his hands.

“It's the ugliest thing in the world.” He breathed out. ‘An ugly lie.’ He thought as his hands reflexively grabbed his knees. ‘I am messed up, but she doesn't have to be.’ He thought justifying his lie, and then a brief bolt of terror zapped its way through him as he realized how close he sounded like Mikoshi. A tear rolled down her cheek.

“I want to go home.” She said, an a faint scent of omega in distress wiggled its way free from her. Naruto's breath stuttered at the smell and he looked up at Gaara, and deja vu came over him as he realized he was looking up at him, the same way he had in the Mikoshi’s kitchen. 

“I know.” Naruto replied, pushing himself to his feet and looking away from the redhead. 

“Today has been stressful for you.” Gaara commented, helping the omega to her feet. “Let us put you back in bed.” She nodded, lost in thoughts but Naruto caught the wording. Caught the slip he made. ‘Are we putting our child to bed, after a long and tiring day?’ He wondered, a little confused how Gaara seemed to fit in, forming a neat if not highly unusual and likely dysfunctional family. He mentally reviewed everything. ‘We came in when she needed us rescuing her from Karin. Let her get out of her room, and cry. Offered help with her nightmares and answered some of her questions to put her mind at ease. Now, we walk he back to her room. Put her to bed.’ Naruto swallowed and kept his mouth shut not looking at the apparently other parent. ‘We just acted like parents instead of agents.’ 

“Back the office?” Gaara said after leaving Matsuri in her room.

“Well, it is where I left my car.” Naruto replied still recovering from the fact that they just parented the omega he orphaned instead of questioning her. ‘Gaara is an alpha. Alphas don't mix well with other alphas. I'm just reading too much into this.’ The blonde decided. ‘Sure Gaara feels obligated to her and seems to view her like a kid but that doesn't really include me at all. I'm just a patient.’ The two walked outside heading to the car only to be stopped by Karin. 

“Special agent Naruto Uzumaki. I don't think I’ve ever formally introduced myself.” She flipped her slightly curled red hair over he shoulder, “Im Karin Namikaze.” 

“Trying to salvage this joke from the mouth of insanity?” The blonde responded slipping his glasses back on in anticipation of her trying to take advantage his empathic abilities. ‘Somehow i think i messed up my words.’ He thought idly.

“Allow me to apologize for my behavior in there.” She said, dropping her hand when he didn't take it. Gaara stood as almost a silent sentry behind, watching their interaction but distant from it. Observing them. ‘Oh so you can watch me when I  _ want _ help but play daddy alpha when Im interacting with Matsuri?’ Naruto thought with a flash of irritation before coming back to himself. “It was sloppy, and misguided.” She continued and the blonde looked away. ‘Okay what in the hell? There is zero reason for Gaara to do any of that. He’s my psychiatrist not my boyfriend.’ He thought with an angry breath only half paying attention to whatever babbly bullshit Karin was going to come up with. “-and hurtful.” She finished. 

“Miss Namikaze.” Gaara said suddenly and the blonde blinked. “Now is not the time.” Karin paused, looking at funny for a moment and Naruto could totally get why. ‘He just spoke for me...sorta? He tried to intervene at least a little. That's almost…. flattering? Actually scratch that. That kinda pisses me off. I can speak for myself and I don't need him to do it for me.’ 

“-know we each have our own reasons for being here but i do believe that we both genuinely care about what happens to her.” She finished and the blonde snapped back to himself with a glare.

“You told her i was insane.” 

“I can undo that.” She replied, tilting her head in a subtle hint of submission to him. An attempt to soothe an alpha ego. ‘Sly witch of Beta.’ He thought, wondering what would happen if he stepped closer. If he decided to take advantage of exposed throat. 

“You help to get Matsuri to see me as more than her fathers killer and i help you with….” the blonde pretending to struggle and think of how he could ‘help’ the beta. “I help you with… online ad sales?” Karin scrunched up her face and took a step away, tilting her head. ‘Thought as much.’ The blonde figured mentally cheering at the victory. 

“I can undo what I said, or I can make it alot worse.” Naruto narrowed his eyes. 

“Miss Namikaze,” he said, stepping forward and letting his eyes focus on her. “Its not very smart to piss off the guy who thinks about  _ killing people _ for a living.” She pursed her lips tightly, before backing away and leaving. 

“That was not the wisest decision you could have made.” Gaara remarked. ‘Piss off plaids.’ The blonde thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

***************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“Its not very smart to piss off the guy who thinks about killing people for a living.” Kakashi said reading it word for word off his tablet. The screen open to Karins website, TattleTailCrime.com. Naruto kept his eyes on the carpet below, borderline sulking. “You know what else isn't smart,” Kakashi said, turning toward Gaara. “Is that you were there with him, and you  _ let _ those words come out of his mouth.” The blondes eye twitched. ‘Talking over me, really? Because that is super mature. Good on you Kakashi, acting all righteous.’ Naruto thought bitterly. 

“I trust Naruto to speak for himself.” Gaara said, still leaned back in his chair, sitting on one side of Naruto with Sakura on the other. ‘This must be how kids who got sent the principals felt like.’ The blonde figured, wondering idly if he was going to get swats or sentenced to life in prison. 

“Evidently you shouldn't.”

“Im just happy the story wasn't about Matsuri.” Sakura said glancing between the three. ‘Oh don't worry mom, the other kid isn't hurt too badly.’ The blonde glad he was looking down and they couldn't see his lips quirk into a smile for the brief moment before he managed to suppress it.

“Oh so then its a victory?” Kakashi said raising his brow at her. The blonde suppressed a sigh. “So… Matsuri wants to go home?” The FBi chief wave his hand and leaned back in his chair. “Take her home.”

“What Matsui wants and what she needs are two different things.” Sakura said sharply. “Taking her out of a controlled environment would be  _ reckless!”  _

“You said she was practical.” 

“That could simply mean she has a dissociative disorder.” The blonde suggested, glad the microscope was off him. 

“You take her home and she could experiences intense emotions, react aggressively or possibly even reenact the traumatic event without even realizing it.” Sakura added shaking her head. Throughout the exchange Gaara remained silent, observing how Kakashi's features would twist with each word. 

“Where do you stand on this doctor?” Kakashi asked turning to Gaara.

“Dr.Haruno is correct. However, there one scenario where revisiting the scene of the crime would allow her to heal. Possibly gain a form of closure, and prevent denial.” 

“So, I know have a differing of opinions. Therefore I am going to go with Dr.Subaku’s plan as it suits my agenda.” He looked at Sakura as he said it. ‘Well we all have an agenda of some sort dont we.’ The blonde figured, raising his eyes up only to see Kakashi staring at him. “I need to know that your right about the copycat killer.” Gaara paused and looked between the two. ‘I forgot to tell Gaara about our little theory.’ The blonde realized. ‘I got so caught up with seeing Matsuri, I didnt even tell him.’ The blonde considered it for a moment. ‘Eh, i guess i’ll tell him later once some of the tension is gone.’ 

“We have no way of knowing what is waiting for her when she goes home.” The redheaded alpha look almost lost in thought at these words, and Naruto almost  _ taste  _ the fast paced flurry of thoughts shifting about inside of his brain. ‘It's rude to read people's feelings without permission.’ The blonde chastised himself, ignoring the little hippocratic detail that he accidently read other peoples feelings and such on a daily basis— never mind that it's typically unintentional. Gaara was unique in his mind, his thought process was singular and clear. A drastic difference from constant flip back and forth he so often experienced. The blonde remembered when he used his little  _ gift _ to get an understanding of Leilas parents, before the discovery of Mikoshi Visfiya.   
  


*********************

“Thanks for meeting with me.” Karin said calmly to a young dark haired alpha. “I know this isnt easy for you.” 

“What do you know?” He responded with a growl, no really wanting or expecting an answer.

“I have been writing about him since the story broke. I spoken with the families of other victims-“

“Mikoshi is dead.” He interrupted, stilling bouncing his leg to ease the tension. The low noise of the cafe buzzed around them. “He deserved a shit ton worse. Him and his own family.” Karin inclined her head, going along with. 

“Surely there must be some small comfort, knowing that justice was served?” 

“Comfort?” He said, going completely still. Every muscle freezing itself into place. “My baby sister was impaled on a severed stag and left naked out in a field. He cut out her lungs while she was still  _ breathing _ .” The alpha shook his head, tugging his jacket tighter around himself. “There is not  _ comfort _ for that.” He replied poorly mincking how she said the word comfort. 

“Im sorry, i truly am. You have to try not to remember her that way.”

“What do you want from me.” He said, rolling his eyes and pulling his out of her reach before she could even considering  _ comforting  _ him. 

“I just figured you should know that Matsuri Visfiya came out of her coma.”

*************** 

_ Visfiya Residence, Suburbs of Canton North Dakota _

The plane ride up was quiet. Gaara spent much of his dozing or subtly eying the various people around them as though they were all unclean animals. Naruto said on the aisle seat, putting himself between Gaara and anyone essentially in his sharp eyes line of fire. Sakura sat next to Matsuri being them, taking the aisle seat as well, surrounding the omega in a protective bubble from the intrusiveness of other, ‘rude’ he thought quietly, people. Gaara had arranged for a car rental which met them at the airport, immediately taking it upon himself to drive. Naruto was glad, since he really wasn't in the mood for driving. Sakura and Matsuri took the back seat and the blonde got the passenger. 

The roads and therefore the driveway were slick from rain and they sky held a dismal and dreary look to it. ‘Unload the sardine car.’ The blonde thought as he got out to look at the house, freezing as he saw someone had taken a can of black spray paint to he garage door spelling out the word,  _ cannibals _ . Gaara stood gazing at the garage door, his eyes the only betrayer to his flurry of thoughts. When Matsuri reached the front door a similar graffiti sight greeted her. She paused, looking down at the porch.

“Is this where my mom died?” 

“Yes.” Naruto said stepping forward to look down at the spot as well. 

“I was, almost expecting to see some sort of body outline in chalk or tape.” She murmured. 

“They only do that if the person is still alive and taken to the hospital when they arrive.” Naruto said, standing across from her. Gaara and Sakura still stood near the car leaving them to wade through their giref. 

“Bye mom.” The omega whispered, pain plain to see on her face. There was no headstone to mourn at, since her mother was cremated. Nothing but memories and ash. She turned her face away to walk inside. ‘Goodbye.’ The blonde thought echoing her, and though he looked at the where her mother died he was saying goodbye to the guilt of not saving her. Not to Mrs.Visfiya herself. 

When Matsuri walked in, the rooms were mostly empty. there were a few stag heads hanging on the wall but everything else was stashed in boxes label  _ evidence _ . There were a few appliances, unplugged and sitting on the kitchen counter, and another box of  _ evidence _ . Gaara stood in the doorway, his eyes roaming to now mostly barren room. 

“If you ever want to go you just have o say so and we’ll go.” Sakura assured the omega, following closely behind her and Naruto.

“Go where? The hospital?” She responded bitterly. Sakura let out a breath, clasping her hands together and falling into her therapy pose. 

“For now.” The Beta replied. Gaara glanced between the two before gently pushing past to follow after Naruto. Three pictures were turned around on the fridge, the faces of the family not able to be scene. 

“They turned the pictures around.” 

“Crime scene cleaners will do that.” Sakura explained. Naruto was standing with his hands in his pockets staring at where her fall had fallen and slumped against the counters. ‘Ashes ashes, we all fall down.’ He thought, recalling the old nursery rhyme. ‘How fitting.’ 

“They did a really good job.” Matsuri said, turning about just to really see everything. “Is that where all my blood was?” The blonde stopped and looked over to see where she was looking. 

“Yes.” He answered, feeling as though the word was being violently dragged out of him. She tilted her head looking at him.

“You do this a lot? Go places and then think about killing?” Naruto blonde at the words recognizing them from Karins website. ‘The is some truth in what she said though.’ He reasoned. ‘Its  _ all _ i did when I was hunting her father- or rather the Magpie. Now that's all anyone will know for, someone who thinks about killing rather someone who has a unique gifts to save lives.’ The blonde felt regret claw at him for what he had said to Karin. 

“Too often.” He responded. 

“So you pretended to by my dad?”

“And… people like your dad.” He murmured crossing over to where she stood. 

“What did it feel like— to be him?” There was a single tear in her eye, and the blonde was suddenly hyper aware of Sakura standing only a few steps behind him, listening to everything he was saying. Gaara stood on his otherside, equally as attentive but for more subtle and subdued appearing. 

“It feels like I'm talking to his shadow, suspended on sand.” He felt his heart quicken for a moment, wondering. ‘Damn, will Sakura notice i used the present tense? Will Gaara for that matter?’ 

“No wonder you have nightmares.” She said turning her attention back to the counter. ‘She's isn't wrong.’ He thought and decided to turn the topic back to the case and away from himself. 

“The attacks on you and your mother were different. They were rushed, he knew he didnt have alot of time.” Naruto stated, glancing over at her. “Someone warned him.” 

“The man on the phone?”

“It was a blocked call. Did you recognize the his voice?” Gaara went still, watching to see what she would say. 

“I had never heard it before.” She replied shaking her head no. Her brown eyes met Gaara’s for half a second, Naruto and Sakura not noticing the sly glance. 

“Was there anyone new in your father's life before then?” Sakura chimed in. “Some he met, or someone he talked about?” The omega frowned looking down, as though trying desperately to think. ‘She can't think of anyone. Is that because of her memory or is she filtering people who doesn't believe could ever do it?’ Naruto questioned seeing something akin to heistation in her eyes. ‘Either way its not good.’ 

“Matsuri, he may have contacted by another killer.” Naruto said softly. “A copycat.”

“Someone, still out there?” She asked, with a soft gasp with the blonde nodded. 

“Anything helps.” Sakura murmured, and Matsuris face twisted.

“But I dont— theres nothing! I dont know of anyone new in his life. He never really liked talking about work except to complain. When he wasn't working he was out hun—“ she choked back her words. “—with deer.” 

“Its okay, breath just take your time.” Sakura said softly, stepping between her and the blonde. Gaara watched the omega with a soft glint of  _ something _ in his jade coloured eyes. 

While Sakura worked on calming the omega down without physically Naruto stepped over to stand next to Gaara, keeping his backing facing the two girls. The scent of the alpha help keep him centered when Matsuris scent of distress and grief crashed itself into his nose like a raging ocean wave on a boat. ‘Water and sand.’ He thought, ‘that makes for a beach.’ 

“I want to take some pictures back with me.” Matsuri said she calmed down, dragging in a raspying and airy breath. 

“Alright.” Sakura murmured, still not touching her. The two girls moved to the living room floor, hunched over the boxes of packed away evidence which Gaara and Naruto brought over to her. 

“Can you catch someone's crazy?” Matsuri asked, after a long moment of quiet stretched between the four of them. 

“Folie à duex.” Sakura remarked.

“What?”

“Its a french psychiatric term, meaning madness shared by two.” The blonde ran a hand down his face, and felt the rush of memory tickle him. 

_ “See? See?” Mikoshi said, with a smile filled with bullets and leaning dead against the kitchen cabinet. _

__

‘Splendid. I really can catch someone else's crazy.’ The blonde though, trying to shake away the memory. 

“One cannot be considering delusional if others view it as ordinary within the culture or subculture.” Gaara remarked bringing over another box. “Or family.”

“My dad didn't seem delusional.” Matsuri said, less shaky and afraid and more blunt. “He was a perfectionist.” Gaara nodded, falling into almost a parade rest as Naruto stood up. 

“Yeah, your dad left hardly any evidence.” The blonde replied, acknowledging her statement. ‘Through, careful and smart. If he hadn't left the pipe shaving behind with Leila we might never have found him. Wouldn't even have gotten as far as to look at his resignation letter.’ The blonde figured, wondering how differently everything would have played if that had been the case. ‘Would Matsuri be dead right now?’ He asked himself, if Mikoshi were still alive. 

“Is that why you all brought me here? To find evidence?”

“It was one of several compelling considerations.” Gaara replied carefully balancing her desire for honesty with his need to care. ‘It was the only consideration.’ Naruto thought scrunching up his face when Matsuri had looked away. “Are we going reenact the crime?” She looked at the three of them.

“You can be my mom,” she said point to Sakura, “you can be my dad,” She continued as she stood up to point and Naruto before finally turned to face Gaara. “And you can play the man on the phone.” Gaara tilted his head, ever so slightly narrowing his eyes at her.

“Matsuri, we wanted you to come home to help you leave home behind. Not to reenact the crime.” Sakura said, but Matsuri was only half listening her eyes still focused on the Gaara. 

“Your not going to find any of those girls.” She said, when the redhead walked over to another box and they broke eye contact.

“What makes you say that?” The blonde asked, curiosity biting at him. 

“He would honor every part of them.” She said finally, as she looked down into the box. ‘Otherwise it was murder.’ The blonde thought mentally finishing her sentence. 

“He used to make plumbing putty out of elks bones. Whatever's left of those girls is probably holding plumbing together.” 

“Where did he used to make the putty?” Gaara asked calmly, curious. 

“The cabin. I can uh, show you tomorrow.” She said, but the click of the door knob drew everyone's attention to another omega. Her hair was darker but still similar to Matsuri’s, and a floral omega scent spilled out from her. She was a bit shorter than Matsuri and thick but generally speaking she was very similar in appearance.

“Hey Matsuri.” She said, with a half smile. Naruto raised his brow at her. ‘At least we know who the next victim was going to be.’ He thought glancing between the two. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**********************

_ Visfiya Residence, Suburbs of Canton North Dakota _

Naruto stood by the window, looking out of it to watch the two omegas talking. ‘I can only imagine what they are saying.’ He frowned. ‘Actually i can imagine all to clearly.’ Naruto fluffed up his blonde hair with his hands, trying to shake off the intruding thoughts.

“I thought the idea of allowing them to speak outside was to provide privacy.” Gaara said, walking back into the kitchen to see him looking out the window. 

“They have privacy.” 

“An illusion of it perhaps.” 

“Well i'm not exactly able to hear what their are saying am i?” Naruto snapped. 

“This is true.” Gaara agreed looking out the window in time to see them both laugh at something. “Why are you watching then, if i may ask?” 

“Copycat is still out there.” The blonde mumbled, seeing the soft brown haired omega amble along side of her friend, Kate.

“Are you trying to bait him or protect her from him?”

“Yes, i think is the answer to that question.” The blonde mumbled his eyes still focused on them. It was quiet for a few moments, peaceful even. Sakura was upstairs and moving the boxes back. After Matsuri wanted to talk to her friend Sakura took the chance to balance the scale a bit, asking Gaara to keep on eye on her. The pink haired Beta was always a proud supporter of secondary gender equality and relished the chance to move back what the two alphas had changed. 

“I thought I saw him earlier.” Naruto whispered still staring out the window at Matsuri.

“Mikoshi?” 

“Yeah. He was leaned up against the counter. Kept repeating the words over and over just like he did before.” 

“What words was he repeating?” The alpha asked, still looking out across the back lawn at Matsuri and Kate. Frustration bubbled up as the blonde bit down on his tongue to keep him from saying anything brash like he had done with Karin. ‘He knows, or at least he should. I’ve already told before why does he make me repeat myself? Better yet why do i even bother repeating things? It doesn't it make it better or easier and it doesn't make it go away.’ Before he could get too carried away a new thought occurred to him. ‘Fuck, i did tell right? I mean i know i thought about telling him and i told him about the whole hallucination garden grave thing. Did i really not tell him?’ The blonde gave a small groan. “Naruto?” Gaara asked, glancing over when the blonde had been silent for so long. 

“He says, see.” 

“That's all? Just  _ see _ ?” 

“Mmhmm.” The blonde hummed nodding and avoiding his eyes. 

“This is what he said to you here in the kitchen, is it not?” Gaara waited only a brief moment, long enough to see him nod before continuing. “It is an association. Being in a place where intense emotions have occured often leaves a person feeling as though they are reliving some of these emotions.” His lips quirked. “A common and harmless example of this is Nostalgia.” 

“Karin smelled disgusting.” Naruto said, wanting a topic change. ‘I brought it up doesn't mean i want to stick to it.’ He thought mildly irritated and soothed all at once. Mostly irritation towards himself, for worrying over it. ‘Gaara always seems to know exactly what to say.’ Gaara looked at him quizzically at the abrupt change in topic but let it slide. ‘Probably going to ask me about in our next session though.’ The blonde thought suppressing a wince. 

“Scents are a form of self.” Gaara said. “We have as much power over them as our own eye color. We can hide them through the use of contacts, glasses or even by simply closing our eyes but our eye color will always be just that.” 

“That's not entirely true.” Naruto responded, already feeling more at ease at the pointless chit chat. 

“Its rare for a scent to change, for a scent to change the person typically has undergone extreme shifts in character either due to love or trauma.”

“Like Matsuri.” The blonde said, watching to see how Gaara would respond. “Her scent, it was once a fresh stream. I can still smell parts of it, but its fading.”

“She can no longer simply allow things to float where they may. She is beginning to come to terms with her situation.” A loud thud from up stair pulled their attention away from window, and the blonde frowned.

“Did she just drop one of the boxes?” 

“I would think so.” Gaara replied, looking upwards. 

“Well, I guess its-“ he stopped sentence when a throwing motion from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. “Someone else is here.” He explained quickly already heading to the door, his hand pushing open his jacket to flash the FBi badge hanging on his belt and his gun holster. Matsuri was half hiding behind Kate, the larger of the omegas. ‘What the hell was thrown?’ Naruto thought, his blue eyes glancing rapidly between the foreign alpha dressed in leather and the headstrong omega Kate. 

The dark haired alpha, seeing Naruto and Gaara approaching spat the girls turning and taking off running in the woodland that wrapped around the back side of Matsuris house. 

“Kate! Get away from her this instant!” An unfamiliar voice yelled and the blonde stiffened his hand instantly reaching to rest on the heel of his gun as he turned to see a beta woman with poorly dyed black hair. 

“No.” Kate said with a roll of her eyes. The alpha gone, and a Beta here Naruto decided to hold his ground. ‘Fuck, I cant risk leaving Gaara here alone, with two people neither of us know well. The alpha could be the copycat killer or could one of these two.’ Naruto waited, hand on his holster and eyes scanning the trees. 

“Kate, come  _ home _ .” The beta repeated. ‘Damn, is that alpha armed?’ he considered it for a moment. ‘If he were armed and truly wanted to one of them he probably would have done so. Regardless of my being here.’

“Can you stop being such a bitch?” The omega said crossing her arms. Gaara blinked and looked at her with a look of shock in his eyes. Naruto didn't blame him. ‘No reason to call a—‘ he scented the air, taking a deep sigh to disguise it. ‘No reason to say that to a mother.’ He thought firmly. ‘Or well, very few reasons anyway.’ 

“Look, i’ll see ya later okay?” Kate said, pointedly turning her back on her mother while she spoke.

“Yeah, okay. Bye.” Kate and her unnamed mother left allowing Naruto to push forwards towards the tree to see if he could spot any sort of trail. ‘Thank fuck.’ Naruto thought, moving brashly forward, pushing aside small dead branches to look around. Gaara moved behind him with cautious steps, his eyes scanning the areas that Naruto might have overlooked. There was an almost plastic air of urgency around him, and Naruto brushed it off as a peculiarity of the alphas personality. 

“See him?” Naruto asked.

“No. An alpha such a he would stand out among the leaves and trees though.”

“He must have known the area pretty well, he moved pretty fast. Knew how to get out of sight fast enough.” Naruto let his hand fall away from his holster to comb through his hair. “Damn it.” He cursed, as head headed back towards Matsuri. 

“He said he was someone's brother.” She said as the blonde came out of the woods. 

“Did you recognize him? Known him perhaps?” She shook her head. ‘A brother of one of the victims? Which one of them had brothers?’ He couldn't remember off the top if his but he settled in to look it up when the got back to the hotel. “Oh uh, what did you throw?” 

“I— didn't throw anything, Kate did.” She explained. “It was rock, she picked it up and threw it. Told him to leave us alone.” 

“Okay. Let's get back to the hotel, you can show us the cabin and everything else tomorrow.” He said, indicating for her to follow behind him. 

“We should report this, yes?” Gaara asked hands by his sides, and for a moment Naruto thought he looked almost like a soldier.

“Yes.” Naruto threw out over his shoulder, almost to the house. Gaara followed a few steps before he reached a rock, blood smeared on it. A quick glance to confirm Naruto wasn't looking, before he swiftly kicked some leaves over top of it. 

“Oh, uh Gaara?” The blonde asked when they all reached the house, “did you find any rocks?” The red alpha cast him a funny look. “Small, throwable. Probably has blood on it?”

“No. Was i supposed to?” 

“Its nothing then, nevermind. The blood could have been useful in filing the report that all.” 

“What happened?” Sakura asked, as she came outside seeing the shaken look on Matsuris face. 

“Some alpha tried to confront Matsuri and Kate. Lucky for us Kate has a very attention grabbing throw.” He commented dryly. “We’re heading back to hotel now. We can visit the cabin tomorrow.” Naruto offered no alternative and adrenalin thrummed in his veins.’i should have been paying more attention. That the whole damn reason I had been watching them in the first place.’ Naruto went to bed tense, uneasy and alone that night. 

  
  
  


**********************

_ Hotel Room, Canton North Dakota _

  
  


_ I had my hand around her neck, i don't want it to be cruel of painful.  _

_ “Don't worry i’ll make it quick. Soon this will all be over. I’ll make it go away.” Matsuri was gasping and crying in my arms as a dry desert stretch around us. Water doesn't do well in deserts. It evaporates and fades painfully under the heat of the burning sun. Distantly a vicious sandstorm was brewing. “I'm trying to care for you, dont you see? This is what you bring out in me, love. I don't want you to die drowning in sand.”  _

_ The beast that had once been only a vague outline was clearer. A massive thick tail swung thumping the ground knocking loose more sand to feed to storm. A great big pair of yellow eyes blinked at him, at it lumbered forward. “I’ll make it all go away.” I repeat as a slight her throat, blood dying my blonde hair dark. The beast gave a mighty roar as sand curled around it and with a huff Naruto dropped to his knees. Seeing this the beast— _

A loud screeching sound startled the blonde awake, as he reflexively tossed a pillow at the noise. ‘Fuck.’ He thought exhausted. ‘I feel more tired now than before I went to bed.’ He groaned when he sat up. His body ached like he just ran a marathon and the shirt he slept in was drenched in sweat. ‘My skin feels sticky.’ And he realized quickly it was because that his entire body had started cold sweating from the intensity of the nightmare. Trying to shake off the dream or trying to simply catch his breath the blonde chunked his shirt off and onto the floor pulling open the curtain to let the morning sunlight filter through. ‘This cant keep happening.’ 

******************

_ Mikoshi’s Hunting Cabin, Canton North Dakota _

They needed a police escort to let them in. ‘Suits me just fine.’ He thought not minding the pageantry. It meant more people anyone who wanted to mess around had to go through. Matsuri seemed tense the entire ride there, her brown eyes kept flickering back to eyes the police car in front of them. Sakura couldn't come along this time. She had a webcam appointment to keep with a high risk patient so she ask Gaara to watch over her. Gaara, as per usual was the one driving.

“Did you sleep well Matsuri?” He asked, glancing at her through the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah. Sakura didn't snore as bad as she said would.” 

“Im glad.” He replied, “naruto?”

“I slept fine.” Naruto lied, still staring at the window. When they arrived the cop took the yellow tape down tape opening the door carefully afraid that it would end up being a pain in the ass to put back up there. ‘First time being at a crime. Fresh out of the academy.’ The blonde fought a groan when the cop handed him a small hand held radio. ‘Those guy are always the worst. To addicted to the rules and shit.’ 

“He uh, cleaned everything.” Matsuri said, as she came to a standstill in the middle of the floor. “He always said he was afraid of germs. I guess it was just a fear of getting caught.” 

“No one else came here with your dad except you.” The blonde said, knowing it was true. 

“Yeah.” She said nodding. “He made everything by himself. Glue, butter, everything. He would sell the pelts on eBay or in town. He even made pillows. No parts went to waste. Otherwise….”

“It was murder?” Naruto finished, and she nodded, not looking back at them. She was quiet for a moment and then turned to look at them with horror on her face. ‘I think she just realized what he was doing.’ Naruto thought sadly. “He- he was  _ feeding  _ them to us wasn't he?!” 

“It is very likely.” Gaara responded, saving Naruto from having to. ‘Probably better that he does as well. Less likely to say something that will come back to bit me in the ass later.’ 

“Before he tried to kill me, he told me that he killed them so he wouldn't have to kill me.” she admitted, horrified and shaking. 

“You are not responsible for the actions of your father Matsuri.” Gaara reminded her gently, yet firmly. ‘Sounds like something Sakura would say.’ The blonde thought before he realized that earlier this morning Gaara and Sakura had a private conversation between colleagues. “Probably said a few things that he could use to help reassure her. Not sure how i feel about that, since he is perfectly good at reassuring when he wants to be.’ 

“If he just killed me, none of those other girls would be dead.” Naruto shook his head,

“We don't know that. Your father was an odd side of crazy. He was caring even when he was vicious-” something dripped down on her forehead making him pause. It was thick, and red. ‘That's blood.’ Naruto realized, pulling his gun from his holster. Each step taken was slow and cautious and Matsuri clung to Gaara’s side. The blondes heart pounded in his chest as he faced the very real possibility of shooting someone today, then it started to slow. ‘Oh fuck, is it the copycat? Are we really going to catch him here?’ His nerves subsided and sort of zen like calm passed over him. ‘Now?’ When the blonde checked the corner there was no living person in the room. He lowered his gun and stepped out to look at Kates limp body hanging off one of the severed stag heads. ‘Guess I am glad I got a newbie.’ He thought as he pulled the radio out and lowered his gun. 

“Get an ERT out here.” he said, calmly. His heart wasn't pounding. It had stopped racing in nervous excitement by the time he had reached the landing to peek around the corner. ‘Who is the victim?’ He wondered pulling out a handkerchief and walking over to lift her head up with it. Footsteps echoed up the steps as Matsuri appeared and let our a loud scream.

“Kate!” She yelled, horrified and shoulders slumping. Naruto glanced back at the body. ‘Would it be worse of i pull my hand away and let her head roll about?’ Unsure, he decided to wait until Gaara could come and handle Matsuri. Gaara came up the stair, and seeing how Naruto held the body silently guided Matsuri downstairs leaving Naruto alone with a dead body and his thoughts. ‘Oh joy.’ He thought let his head drop to his side as Kates head dropped like a stone in water. ‘The alpha in the leather jacket yesterday said something else, he must have.’ THe blonde couldn't figure out why he thoughts this but just that he it felt right. It felt true. Having been inside the heads of kills where instinct was one of the few barriers between insanity Naruto had long since learned to trust that gut feeling he got. 

“Matsuri, did that alpha yesterday saying anything else to you? Anything at all?” He asked, very much aware of the slightly disapproving look that Gaara cast at him. 

“What? he- uh wanted to know if I helped my father take his sisters lungs out.” 

“It that all he said to you?” the blonde asked. ‘If she lied once she could do again. I need all of the information. That alpha might have been the copycat.’ 

“Naruto, I must insist you allow her to adjust. She just had quite a shock.” The redhead interjected, his words sounding kind but his tone making it final. Naruto frowned, but tried to respect the alphas decision, and instead jerked his chin, indicating he wanted to speak to him alone. They escorted her outside, and Naruto charged the police officer who escorted them to stay next to her. 

“Do you think shes lying?” He asked. 

“About the alpha?”

“She said she didnt know him. Was she being honest? She already lied once.” 

“I would say that not repeating word for word what was said is not exactly a lie. She conveyed the sentiment the brain found most important and relevant at the time. He was an angry alpha and he said sister.” 

“It’s not for her to decide what it relevant.” Naruto snapped. ‘Damnit. He thought, that means he was Rosaline Windsor’s brother. The brother of the copycats victim.’ 

“It is not for you to decide either.” Gaara murmured and the blonde gave a laugh the held no sense of joy. Only bitterness.

“Isn't it though?” 

“Mikoshi did not kill Rosaline.” 

“I know.” Gaara replied and the blonde halted at the level of confidence in the alphas words. Confidence not even Kakashi had. “Mikoshi would have honoured every part of her.” The alpha finished. ‘He believes me. To say it so easily. So assuredly… How much does Gaara listen to what i say?’ Naruto wanted to shake himself free of those thoughts, which trailed dangerously down the path of manipulation. 

“We need get ahold of Sakura and Kakashi.” 

“I’ve contacted Sakura. She’ll be here shortly.” Naruto looked over at Matsuri standing next to the officer shock evident on her plain features. ‘Probably for the best. Sakura is her psychiatrist not Gaara. Hes mine.’ He thought, and something akin to possessiveness roiled briefly in his gut before flickering out. “Kakashi is sure to follow behind soon enough. Let's wait for them before jumping to any brash conclusions shall we?” Naruto nodded and they walked back over to the police car to wait. ‘Whats was the name of Roslines brother?’ Naruto puzzled over the question the entire time he was waiting, and he was glad that Kakashi had taken an express flight. 

*****************************

_ Mikoshi’s Hunting Cabin, Canton North Dakota  _

_ (couple hours later) _

“Why is it, that when we send Matsuri back to see if she was involved in her father's murders that another girl dies?” Kakashi asked as he, Gaara and Naruto stood alone upstair in the cabin with Kates dead body. Sakura was outside consoling the brown haired omega, and Naruto was now armed with Gloves capable of handling Kates corpse to see if he could scrounge up evidence. 

“He scraped his knuckles on her teeth. There looks to be foreign flesh and trace amounts of blood on her teeth.” Naruto said, keeping a tight rein on his empathy. He glanced at Gaara leaning in neatly beside him curiously, and was glad he was there. ‘I don't want another killers shadow and somehow Gaara makes everything make sense. Helps me, control it.’ 

“You said it was an intelligent psychopath, that he would never kill this way again.” 

“I may have been wrong.” the blonde murmured. ‘Tends to happen sometimes in humans.’ He thought. 

“Evidently.” Kakashi responded. “Mikoshi never struck his victim, so why did out copycat?” He asked, and Gaara turned to look back at Kakashi. 

“Hey may have been provoked.” The redhead straightened, no longer leaning curiously over Naruto shoulder. “What if Simon Windsor is our copycat?” He said, posing the question. “He killed his sister, and then killed Kate.” 

“With or without Matsuri Visfiya?”

“Without.” Naruto said immediately. “Sakura was in the hotel room all night with her. She would have had to get past her to even get to the door.” 

“Well do you think she knew Simon or Rosaline?” 

“No.” 

“You dont  _ think _ she knew them or don't want to think she knew them?” Kakashi said, stepping into the blonde personal space. ‘Did he just imply that i'm letting my personal biais cloud my judgment? What the fuck?! I already my goddamn psych evaluation not to mention my psychiatrist comes with me everywhere. What the fuck more does he want from?’ Naruto thought grinding his teeth together. Gaara meanwhile had narrowed his eyes at the other alpha at those words. ‘I get i have a personal interest in Matsuri but Im not going to let that cloud my judgment. Dick face.’ Naruto thought. 

“She said she didn't know them.” The blonde replied, looking over at Gaara and avoiding Kakashi's face. ‘I don't want to deal with more alpha bullshit.’ Gaara had a tightness in his jade green eyes that wasn't there before. 

“Doctor Haruno says that Matsuri displays an aptitude for manipulation. Is she manipulating you?” Naruto felt anger thick and poignant curl itself up and around him. ‘Did he seriously just ask me that?’ 

“Agent Hatake.” Gaara said sharply, and the blonde felt his sense of kinship with the alpha rise. ‘Is he getting upset on my behalf? Or is he upset at the implication that she could manipulate me with him there watching us?’ Naruto wasn't sure but he had a feeling it was a generous mixture between the two. 

“Im only saying that he was wrong about the copycat before, he could be wrong now about Matsuri.” Naruto could smell the familiar scent of agitation coming from Kakashi, and underneath it there was a faint smell of burning cactii. ‘Oh fuck. He pissed Gaara off.’ The blonde realized. ‘Gaara is a thoroughbred alpha if he goes into an alpha rage…’ Naruto internally shuddered at the thought. ‘Im just going redirect the conversation, because these two should not be talking about me right now, damn sure not when Im between them.’

“Look, whoever killed the girl in the field, Rosaline killed this girl. Im right about that much. He knew how to do it, there's the same wound pattern the same design the same….. humiliation.” Gaara eyes slid from Naruto to the body and back again. 

“Matsuri Visfiya is not a killer.” Gaara said finally. “However, she could be the target of one.” Naruto glanced at him, relishing at the level of honesty that the redhead seemed to express around him. 

“I think it's time Matsuri left home permanently.” Kakashi said, after glancing between the alphas. “Doctor, would you be good enough to collect Matsuri and her things and escort her out of North Dakota? Naruto I want you here with me.” Naruto swallowed when the redhead nodded curtly and left. ‘And I am alone with a devil.’ The blonde thought pointedly avoiding looking over at Kakashi. 

_ ***************** _

_ Visfiya Residence, Suburbs of Canton North Dakota _

Night had fallen over the community as people and reporters lined the street to the Visfiya house. It was a mess of lights and noise, making it necessary that the police physically block off the street to cars, only allowing Gaara’s car past once he flashed the ID Kakashi had given him earlier. Officers held back the crowd as some of them pushed forward jeering and demanding for her to speak to them. It was an exercise in the more animalistic side of people. Scents swirled in the air a mess of confusion and the cause of headaches to several of them as the brains physically couldn't make sense of who was what and which came from where. 

Gaara stepped out first, surveying the surroundings for a moment before Sakura and Matsuri got out. A screaming and weeping woman broke through the line when she saw Matsuri. She was in fact the Beta woman from yesterday who had been telling Kate to come home. Sakura grabbed Matsuri shoving her behind herself as the woman charged blindly forward only to be caught by Gaara before she ever get close enough to touch them.

“You killed my daughter!” She screamed, “my baby girl! You killed little girl!” She wiggled and clawed but Gaara, being bot only an alpha but a thoroughbred one held her as easily as if he were holding back a small child, and she quickly crumpled into a mess of weeping. 

“Stay here,” Sakura said to Matsuri stepping forward to ease the weeping beta from where she now clung to the redhead into the arms of another officer. Gaara didn't flinch at the women's weeping or act in any manner indicating that he was upset, he acted considerately never once uttering a word to the grieving Beta mother. When she let him go, Gaara took up a spot near Matsuris side, while Sakura reassuring wrapper her arm around her shoulders. Gaaras eyes scanned the area, and the alpha instinct to protect was as clear as day with how he set himself bear the young teen omega. 

“Abigail!” A voice called out from shadows of the building scurrying forward to catch her eye and he took a step in front of Matsuri and stopped. 

“Karin.” He remarked almost conversationally. “You are on the wrong side of the police line.” 

“I’ve been covering this case since long before you got involved let me help you tell your story!” Another officer hurried back to escort her away. “You need me now more than ever!” 

“I want to talk to her.” Matsuri said, 

“No you don't.” Sakura murmured. “It's just stress this will pass. Let's just get inside.”

“Im not the only one creeping around peeking through windows.” Karin called out, and Gaara’s attention snapped to her. With a glance toward Sakura and Matsuri to see them still heading safely to the door he went after Karin. “You should really monitor your police lines more thoroughly.” 

“Have you seen a male alpha, roughly mid twenties. Black hair, unwashed?” The redhead asked, stopping the officer escorting her for a moment.

“Tell you if i saw him if you tell me why hes important.” She fired back, her brown eyes flashing at the potential for a scoop. Gaara’s lips quirked into almost a smile at her zeal. 

“It would be unwise to withhold information from the FBI.” He murmured.

“One fact of info for another. Hardly wrong

“Manipulation at its fundamental level.” 

“It it working?” Karin asked raising her brow as Sakura came up from behind him.

“Matsuri is safe inside. Whats going on here?”

“I believe Miss Namikaze has information on the whereabouts of Simon Windsor.” Gaara stated. 

Meanwhile Matsuri was sitting alone in her living room crying into a couch pillow, her finger playing with the seams. It was one of the pillows her father made. The stress of the people outside and of the crashing and sinking realization, that her family, was gone finally sunk in. She gave a shot and grabbed the nearest sharp object. It was the hunting knife her father taught her how to use to gut a deer with. Rage warping her features she ripped up the seams and chunked the pillow across the room. 

“How dare you dad! How dare you.” She cried out, falling to the ground and pulling her knees to her chest. She sat that way for few moment, before the some black coming from the pillow caught her attention. “No, no no.” She said even as she slowly crept across the floor to confirm her suspicion. Long black human hair filled the pillow and she gave a hoarse cry and she jerked her hand backwards. The sound of footsteps echoed behind her and she jerked to her feet to see Simon standing there in the room with her.

“I- im not going to hurt.” He said, holding his hands up. “I- i just need you i listen to me. I didn't kill her i swear.” Matsuri swallowed and turned to run. In the enclosed space his alpha strength gave him the advanged as he grabbed and shoved her up against the wall to look at him. Matsuri still had the knife in her hands. “Listen to me i didnt-“ his words cut off as he looked slowly down to see the knife handle sticking out from his stomach. The brown haired omega had tears running down her face, and Simon crumpled to the ground like wet paper. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

***********************

_ Visfiya Residence, Suburbs of Canton North Dakota _

Matsuri walked, almost as if in a trance, up and around to the front door intent on find Sakura or Gaara or  _ someone _ who could tell her everything was going to be okay. Gaara walked in behind Sakura, now aware that Simon had in fact been sighted nearby recently. 

“Matsuri!” Sakura called out, getting that worried pinch between her eyebrows when Matsuri did not respond. “Matsuri?” She called again, turning her to look down one of the hallways. Gaara however caught sight of her. And of the blood on her hands. 

Quickly before either Matsuri or Sakura could see or process anything he reached around and slammed Sakuras skull into the wall knocking her unconscious. Matsuri arrived to see only him bending over her declaring she would be alright. He stood and turned to look at her blinkin at her bloodied hands, feigning surprise. 

“Matsuri,” he said with almost fatherly tone. “Show me what happened.” The omega nodded numbly at her words before leading him to the living room to where Simon’s body lay. His blood pooling around his body. 

“He was going to kill me.” 

“Was he?” Gaara said looking over at her with an almost tender expression. There was acceptance in his eyes, even as she shook unable to answer. Seeing this he knelt down to look closer at the wound.

“This was not self defense Matsuri.” The redhead turned his head to look at her. “You butchered him.” 

“I- i didnt.” The protested weakly, not even seeming to register the words coming out of her mouth. Matsuri was in a state of shock.

“They will see what you did, and they will see you as an accessory to the crimes of your father.” 

“I wasn't.” She responded quickly and Gaara paused for a moment, analyzing her expression. At how quickly she responded. 

“I can help you.” He offered quietly. “If you ask me.” The redhead kept studying her expression as he continued. “At great risk to my career and to my life.” She was almost hyperventilating now as she looked back at him. “You have a choice. You can tell them you were defending yourself when you  _ gutted _ this man, or we can hide the body.” She looked down in horror at Simons corpse while the redhead tilted his head in curiosity towards her, waiting for her response. Breathing heavy, she slowly nodded. 

“Help me.” She asked, squeezing her eyes shut. Gaara smiled. 

  
  


*********************

_ Visfiya Residence, Suburbs of Canton North Dakota _

_ (Several Hours Later) _

Sakura sat in the back of an ambulance, her head bandaged, while Naruto sat across from her listening as she explained what happened to Kakashi.

“—Just a blur out of the corner of my eye. I dont remember anything. Just a big cut to black.” She looked over at Kakashi, “what happened?”

“Simon Windsor tried to attack Matsuri. Knocked you out and struck Doctor Subaku across the back of the head.”

“Wheres Matsuri?” Sakura asked worriedly. 

“Gaara took her back to the hotel.” Naruto said cutting in. ‘How did i not see he was the copycat?’ He asked himself, not hardly believing it. ‘I know i didn't interview most of the families so but i still didn't get the slightest hint about Simon. If Gaara had not suggested it I wouldn't have even considered it, and Matsuri may have died.’ 

“Matsuri scratched him on his way out. The blood on her hands matches the tissue we found in Kate’s mouth.” 

“And what he just— got away?” Sakura asked confused. 

“We’ll catch him.” Kakashi said. ‘If he really is the copycat, he won't be as easy to catch as he thinks. He downed a thoroughbred alpha. Thats no easy feat.” Naruto thought as he stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Where are you going?” Kakashi said, looking over at him. Naruto was too tired to deal with the stupid alpha bullshit the Kakashi seemed to pull in an effort to dominate him. 

“Im going to go home.” He replied simply, already walking away, leaving the alpha to stare after him. 

*****************

_ Dr. Subaku’s office, Downtown Konoha City (three days later)  _

Gaara sat at his desk, his pen moving quickly across a pad of paper. They were notes over one of his patients. The floor on the half story creaked above him. 

“Hello Matsuri.” He said simply, not looking up from the page until he finished writing and setting it aside.

“How did you know it was me?” She asked. Gaara stood and clasped his hands behind him. 

“The clinic called. You climbed over the wall. Where else were you to go now that home is no longer an option?” He took a few steps. “Come down from there.” After a moment's hesitation Matsuri slowly crept down the ladder, and he held out his hand to help steady her on the last few rungs. 

“I dont want to go to sleep.” She said, crossing her arms and trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“You cannot anticipate your dreams. You cannot block them, nor repress.” He said, moving to stand across from her his hands in his pockets. 

“I didnt honour any part of him, so its just murder isnt it?” 

“Most would argue self defense.” He said calmly.

“Then why not tell the truth?” She asked incredulous. 

“I said,  _ most _ .” He tilted his head, eyeing her tenderly. “There would still be those who would argue you were taking after your father.” Matsuri froze, blinking at him.

“Are you- your  _ glad _ i killed him.” She stated.

“What would be the alternative? Allow him to kill you?”

“I didn't…. know if he was going to.” She murmured. 

“No, you did not.” 

“Your the one who called the house. You were the one who talked him before—“ Matsuri hesitated, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “What did you say to him?”

“A simple conversation ascertaining if he was home for an interview.” She cast him a dark look and he blinked at her. “Well then why not tell the truth?” He offered.

“They think whoever called the house is a serial killer.” She paused. “Just like my dad.” Gaara considered these words carefully for a long moment, watching her. 

“I am nothing like your father.” He remarked. “I made a mistake, something easily misunderstood. Not unlike yourself.” The two watched one another intently. Gaara borderline curious and Matsuri torn between content and wary. “I’ll keep your secret.” He said finally. 

“And i’ll keep yours.” 

“No more climbing walls Matsuri.” He warned, though his lips quirked upwards into a smile before walking over to his desk. The omega pushed her brown hair over her shoulder, and smiled as well. 

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

****************************

_ Dr.Subaku’s Office, Downtown Konoha City (Tuesday, 7:23 pm)  _

Naruto and Gaara sat in identical leather chair, sitting across from one another. They were placed in the front center of the room, everything else in the room built around this point. 

“Another session.” Naruto murmured. 

“Indeed.” Gaara said, relaxing in his chair. “Do you have a preference for how to start?” He asked.

“I have nothing super particular i would like to say if that's what your asking.” Naruto replied, honestly. 

“Perhaps you will indulge me then?” Naruto waved his hand at him, indicating he was fine with it. “Picture where you feel safest or happiest, and describe it to me.”

“Have me tell you what makes me feel safe or happy? That's lazy psychiatry.” Naruto replied.

“I assure, it is not. You spend so much time in the minds of others, experience their secrets and guilty pleasures. Their safe spaces become your war zones.” He clasped his hands together. “To answer this question, you must first identify positive moments and quickly compare to find a correlation. It could be location or perhaps even an object.”

“So i find a place or thing i like a lot? How exactly does this help me?” Naruto asked, his finger tapping the armrest in a casual steady rhythm. 

“It brings awareness to things we may otherwise be unaware of in ourselves. Knowledge of oneself is essential to changing or working with ourselves.” Gaara responded, patiently waiting. ‘My safe zone….’ he grimaced. ‘Thats— its private. I dont want… i should just make something up.’ Naruto decided. “Naruto, understand that anything you say will not leave this room. What i hear will not impact how i treat you in front of Kakashi or others.” Gaara reminded him softly. ‘So you keep my secret hmm? But i what secret am i keeping of yours?’ The blonde thought. ‘And any elementary student knows that both people have to have a secret of equal worth to keep it quiet.’ He looked over at the massive windows and draping curtains. ‘But this isn't elementary school.’

“When I'm at home i turn all the light on in my house, before i walk out into the open fields surrounding it. When i look back at to from a distance, the house looks like a boat on the sea.” He swallowed. “The misty night clouds obscure it, even when i have thrown every curtain open. No other lights pierce the darkness so far out from the city. It's just me, watching a boat drift on the sea. It's one of the only times i feel safe.”

“Standing in the silence of false ocean waves waiting for noise, knowing no other ship is coming. The absence of the minds of others.” Gaara said, clarifying it. 

“I guess.” The blonde said shrugged. ‘Really more like the peace that the solitude granted brings safety. If people aren't around, i wont be worried about my secret as much.’ The blonde thought, knowing that was never something he could tell Gaara. The blonde sighed, pulling a bottle of aspirin out of his pocket, taking two. ‘Fuck these headaches are going to kill me.’ He thought with a huff. 

“Tell me, when you stood in the breathing silence of Mikoshi’s home, when you walked through the space he moved through, did they speak to you?” Gaara asked leaning forward and the blonde gave a short breath of frustration and resignation. ‘Not even going to ask who  _ they _ is. Its just the walls and floors and shit.  _ They _ represents the inorganic pieces of the home.’ 

“With clarity and noise.” Naruto muttered. 

“Were you sensing his madness clinging to walls? Was it calling to the shadow suspended on dust within your mind?”

“I tried so hard to know him, to…  _ see _ him. Past the slides vials and in between the lines of text on a police report. Between the spaces of all of those pictures of sad dead little girls—“ the blonde stopped, not sure how to continue. ‘A tragedy. Everything is a tragic incidence now. 

Tragedy is intense sorrow pain and depression rolled together and marked by a cataclysmic event. Everything is a tragedy.’ The blonde thought idly contemplating the complexities of life as he endured his therapy session. ‘Think too much one way, or not enough.’ 

“How did it feel, to see Kate impaled in his antler room?” 

“I felt….” he trailed off as he thought. ‘I felt like i killed her, like my arms were still sore from lifting her limp dead body up to mount. But i shouldn't say any of that.’ He reasoned. “I felt guilty.” 

“Because you could not save her?”

“Because i felt like i killed her.” Naruto admitted. ‘Fuck, i wasn't going to tell him that.’ He thought. ‘Screw it.’ He decided leaning forward, mirroring Gaara. “I got so close to Mikoshi, there were times i thought we were doing the same things during the same time. Like i was sleeping or showing at the exact time he was.” The blonde waited to see what Gaara would say, if he would catch the impartial truth for what it was. Impartial. 

Naruto knew, the impossibility of his brain believing it could be anything other than what it was because of the impossibility of him matching physically. Matching with him biologically. 

“Even after he was dead?”

“Yes.” He admitted, as the memory of Mikoshis corpse found its way the forefront of his mind. 

“You felt as though, you were becoming him?” He asked, carefully. With a frown the blonde leaned all the way back in his chair. ‘I open myself up, and you ask me if i was becoming him? Becoming a killer?’ There was the feeling of hurt prickling at heart at the thought. 

“I know who I am.” Naruto responded, even as he ignored the mental images of himself killing Matsuri. “I am  _ not _ Mikoshi Visfiya,  _ doctor.” _

“I'm glad.” 

*************************

Following the mess with Matsuri, Naruto saw a return to routine. He still met with Gaara but most of his time spent teaching or rather, lecturing. Until an entire month had gone by. December greeted them with a cold chill. Naruto's nightmares had mostly tapered off, and most of his conversations with Gaara were simple, and super in depth as the redhead attempted to  _ learn _ and  _ understand _ him. 

Personally the blonde thought that was a load of shit, and almost said as much once. Almost. Kurama was growing rapidly and the blonde enjoyed having the dog around, even when the dog got ahold of his boxers. The day after he met with Gaara the blonde was stretched out on his couch, rewatching his Ramen documentary when his phone rang. The sudden abrupt noise startled Kuruma who leaped from the bed and ran to the door barking.

“Dog, chill.” Naruto said, getting up to answer it already feeling as though his day just got flushed down the toilet. 

“Naruto there you. I need you to come down here. We have another case. And pack a bag. You won't be back until Tuesday.” Kakashi stated flatly the moment Naruto answer. ‘Yes sir oh great leader sir.’ Naruto thought sarcastically before replying. 

“Okay. I’ll uh be right there.” The blonde said, but the alpha had already hung up. Kurama pawed at the door and whine. “I know. It sucks.” The blonde told him, before cracking the door open for the dog to go outside. ‘Let him stretch before having to get locked up.’ The blonde thought as he dug out his suppressants from their new hiding spot in his bedroom. Kurama had acted like a little devil and almost got ahold of the bottle which freaked Naruto out for multiple reasons. ‘Figures the fox-like dog would try destroy my suppressants. He's almost pure evil and hatred.’ Naruto smiled, ‘I love that damn dog.’ The blonde glanced at his phone again, debating. ‘Sakura has her hands full.’ There was a moment of hesitation before Naruto had dialed Gaara’s number. 

“Hello Naruto. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Hello doctor.” Naruto said before nervously shifting his weight. “I uh, have to leave town for a little while. Kakashi needs me out on case. I was wondering if you wouldnt mind checking in on Kurama for me while Im gone? Its only a few days, and im sorry about the short notice. Kakashi only just told me and Sakura—“

“I understand. Is there any special food preparations?” He asked calmly, as though it was a perfectly ordinary thing to ask your psychiatrist to dog sit while you ran off to look at murders and other crime scenes. Naruto cracked a smile at the alphas words.

“Ah, no actually. Just give about two cups of the dog food. I’ll leave the bag in the dining room table. So its super easy to find. He gets into stuff though so he’ll be locked up in the back bedroom.”

“I understand. Leave everything to me.” Gaara replied simply and Naruto felt relief wash over him. 

“Thanks Gaara.” 

“Of course.” He replied, and they ended the call. When the blonde finally hit the road to Konoha City, the dog was firmly locked up in the backroom and he managed to take a quick shower on top of everything else. Naruto felt accomplished. Right up until he saw Kakashi standing impatiently outside the FBI building waiting on him. 

“What took so long?” 

“Dog.” Naruto lied. ‘Sorry kurama, but don't worry i still love ya.’ The blonde thought with a wince. 

“Get in the car. We might miss the plane.” The alpha said, pointing to his cruiser. When they arrived in Chicago Kakashi rented a car and the two drove further into the suburbs of the city and into a cookie cutter neighborhoods cul-de-sac. Local level police cars lined the sides of the street making a tight squeeze to even get in there. “The family name is Fitzmorris.” Kakashi said when they arrived. “Family friend found them after not hearing from them for a while.” A streak of brown in the alphas hair made Naruto blink. ‘Kakashi’s hair dye is probably wearing off.’ The blonde figured. ‘Odds are it’ll back to normal soon.’ 

The vomiting inducing smell of decomposing and rotting food slammed into the unprepared blonde when he walked in. There was blood splattered on picture frames of a happy family. Flies buzzed loudly and a glass of what was once orange juice had changed into a hazy blue curdled color. Maggots wiggled around in the old meat.

“She was in for a treat.” Naruto muttered under his breath as he waited for Kakashi to clear the room so he could use his gift. His  _ empathy _ . 

“Be quick.” Kakashi said before he shooed everyone out of the room. Naruto didn't bother answering, and instead turned his focus inwards to a despondent candle. The flame roared to life, and his allowed it to warp itself, flickering and casting long dancing shadows inside of his head. When he opened his eyes again,  _ it was dinner time.  _

_ The table has been set for a family dinner. I wasn't invited. I take my seat at the head of the table, because it is my seat my place setting— next to Mrs. Fitzmorris. I am the guest of honor. I look around at them, to find that they haven't taken even a bite of their dinner. I turn to one of the little girls, a beta, leaning over the table point my finger at her, _

_ “If you don't eat your growing foods you won't get any dessert.” I scold and she quickly takes a bite. Movement from the corner of my eye, as the other little girls wiggled in her seat and asks to use the bathroom. “No one leaves the table!” I say slamming my fist down on the table. A brief moment of volatile anger. Everyone is afraid to move, even the little ones behave themselves. I brought my own  _ family _ to this home invasion, controlling the Fitzmorris with threats to violence which soon to to action _ .  _ Their family is all killed simultaneously, the two little girls and the father, the only exception is Mrs.Fitzmorris. She dies last. This is my art, my design. I shoot Mrs. Fitzmorris.  _

“What do you see Naruto?” Kakashi asked, as he came to stand in the doorway, breaking the blonde free from thought. His mental candle flickered and died. ‘I might have seen more if you don't interrupt me.’ Naruto thought with a flash of irritation. 

“Family values.” 

“Whose values?” The alpha asked, still leaned against the doorway. ‘Does he want me to wave a magic wand and tell him the name of every criminal in existence? Because that's not how this works.’ 

*******************

_ Meanwhile: Naruto's Home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City)  _

A sleek black car rolled up, tires crunching one the gravel as it parked outside of Naruto's house. A loud barked could be heard from inside as Gaara stepped out and walked up to the door, using the spare key that the blonde had hidden under that door mat for him. He walked straight to the back, letting the dog outside to stretch his legs and run while he wandered around the blondes home, looking curiously at everything. 

A glance in his cabinets revealed an unhealthy absence of any food other than instant ramen. Gaara quickly shut the cabinet doors. The couch look old, and thoroughly used to exhaustion. Dog hair littered the floors which where mostly covered in rugs and a few dirty clothes. In the back corner there was a broken down boat motor and a thick pad of paper and pens. Curiosity was always a force in Gaara’s personality so he wandered over to peek at the papers to find fragmented stories written out on them. Brief descriptions of luscious landscapes that didn't seem to fit in with anything written. It was a confusion of words. 

One single stack of paper was neater than the rest, well kept and tightly bound together in plastic. The title of it read as; The Tale Of The Gutsy Ninja. 

Gaara blinked and continued on his exploration of the home, eventually winding up the in the bathroom where he he found Naruto’s suppressants. (Or rather, the bottle reading Alpha Hormones Suppressants which he never took. Gaara didn't know this though) the redhead thinking he had found the blondes suppressants, allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction as he emptied the bottle, and filled it with blank sugar pills. 

“Now then Naruto. What will you do now?” He murmured to himself. “A person should not stop suppressants without consulting a doctor. Its unhealthy.” He continued, content with himself as he fed Kurama and then locked him back up as he left. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

*****************************

_Fitzmorris House, Chicago Suburb_

“Alright we have Lily and Roger Fitzmorris, childhood sweethearts and pillars of the community. They owned a family Realtor company, with three children.”

“Minus one.” Naruto stated bluntly still looking around at them. 

“A son, Gary Fitzmorris. Disappeared last year, and the last confirmed sighting had him boarding an RV on a gas station off route 47. Only one of the daughters presented, and shes a Beta.” Kakashi finished and Naruto just stared at the photo of the little boy Gary. ‘Sad.’ He thought. ‘He looks like an outcast even in his own family.’ “The son is a possible run away, but more of a probable abduction.” 

“Or both.” Kiba interjected, with a shrug. 

“False faces in family portraits. Layers and layers of lies betrayed by a sad glint in a child's eyes.” Naruto murmured, as the mental candle in the back of his head brif flickered back to life gazing at the pictures. ‘Lies lies lies.’ He thought. ‘I will never understand the need for a family. The concept of it.’ He thought, wincing at how his brain unwillingly tied himself to Matsuri. ‘Once her father fades everything go back to normal. Its not like she thinks of me as family anyway.’ Naruto figured, trying to convince himself of that. 

“Any signs of forced entry?” Kakashi asked, his hands on his hips. 

“No broken windows or doors. Everything is sealed up tight.” Ino replied. 

“They may have rang the front door.” Lee suggested, and Kakashi nodded. 

“Likely so.” 

“Bullet holes are on the upper section of this wall and then again over here.” Ino continued. 

“Can you pull the slugs for ballistics?” Kakashi asked, and it seemed collectively everyone ignored Naruto. 

“Shouldnt be a problem. I’ll get it done.” Ino responded.

“It will be interesting.” Lee said as he looked at each of the bodies and the bullets holes. “Judging from the angels, i would say that our youthful shooter went low to high.” Naruto glanced at the black haired alpha. ‘He slipped up again. Kakashi hates it when he says youthful, just like he hates it when I say Dattebayo accidently.’ A new thought occured to the blonde then, ‘If what i think is true…. It could explain how the killer got in. Maybe our murderer sees the boy run away takes it as a chance. Holds him for a while then uses him to gain access into the family to kill them?’

“When was Gary abducted?” Naruto asked, turning to look at Kakashi.

“Little over a year ago.” 

  
  


*****************************************

_Dr.Subaku’s Office, Downtown Konoha City_

There was a knocking sound from door, and Gaara glanced up from where he sat at his desk. A quick glance at his watch showed that wasn't yet time for his next scheduled appointment. He went and opened the door, to reveal Sakura standing looking stressed out. 

“Do you have an appointment?” The redhead asked with a quirk of his lips.

“Depends, do you have a beer?” She replied with a tired smile. He nodded, and held the door open for her. The beta sat down on the very spot where Gaara had Karin delete her recordings. With an amused glance at her, he grabbed a glass of wine as well as a beer for her from a cabinet in the backroom next to the bathroom. (A glass of wine near the end of the day always relaxed him, so he had taken to having some at the office) 

“Thanks.” She said, as the clinked their glasses together.

“Interesting day with Matsuri?” He asked, sitting down next to her.

“The grief work is rough, but it seems like it's all on course.” She took a sip if her beer. “But i think she might be wrestingly with a low grade depression.” 

“She?” Gaara asked, casting a sly glance at the beer Sakura was holding. 

“Well, nothing wrong with a little self medication. Right doctor?” She said with a raised eyebrow and a laugh. “Still…. it's hard to watch such a bright young omega go so adrift.”

“Perhaps it is time that Matsuri is released from clinical environment.” Gaara stated calmly taking a sip from his wine. 

“Released where? Back into the wild?” Sakura said looking at him incredulously. “Matsuri is in no condition to be _out in the world_. She is no condition to tackle real world issues, i mean where is she going live-“ 

“I am not suggesting abandonment.” Gaara corrected, watching her from the corner of his eye. 

“Look, Gaara. Matsuri is a girl who was very attached to her parents. You, or Naruto for that matter, stepping in would only serve as a crutch.” Sakura frowned, shaking her head. “No no, i think Matsuri needs to figure things out in a safe clinical environment. And _that_ will give her the confidence to move forward in life.” The redhead let out an indiscernible sigh while Sakura spoke. 

“I defer to the passion of my esteemed colleague.” Gaara said, raising his glass towards her once more. She smiled at him. “Whilst on the subject of patients, What do you make of Kakashi’s attitude towards Naruto?” Sakura raised her brow at him. 

“Kakashi is an alpha of righteous justice. He pushes those around him hard to strive towards the same ideals he has. Sometimes…. too hard.” Gaara considered this for a moment, before nodding. 

“I must agree completely.” 

***********************

_FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City_

“I'm glad we didn't have guns in my house.” Kiba remarked. “I probably would have shot my sister just to get her out the bathroom.” Ino rolled her eyes at him, even while she leaned over the bodies. 

“I loved having a big family.” She remarked. 

“My parents gave me a gift. A twin.” Lee said with a wide grin. “Who wouldn't want two of me?!” The blonde huffed a laugh at them, even as his brain was trying to imagine what a family, a _real_ family would have felt like. 

“Let me guess, only child?” Kiba said with a grin and a cocked eyebrow towards the blonde. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Family friction is typically a catalyst for personality development.” He said shrugging and the blonde frowned. ‘So now i don't have a fully developed personality?’ Naruto thought irritated. ‘Who the fuck decided that shit?’ 

“I was the oldest,” Ino said with a shrug. “All the friction rolled down hill.” 

“Yes, all of the responsibilities and attention heaped onto the first born. They are typically better prepared adults.” Kakashi murmured distractedly, leaning in over her shoulder to examine the body.” 

“Middle children are the problem.” Lee said crossing his arms. 

“No no, middle is the sweet spot.” Kiba said.

“Always trying to fit in.” Naruto murmured, and Kiba glared at him. “They can make great uh- politicians.” Kakashi caught the blondes eye and Naruto sighed a she walked over. 

“All the victim wounds have defensive wounds, except for Mrs.Fitzmorris.” The alpha explained, and Naruto frowned. 

“Picture?” The blonde said, waiting as Kakashi got a picture of her from the stack of crime scene photos. ‘That…. can't be right.’ He thought, as he looked down at the picture. “There's…. forgiveness in her eyes.” He stated. 

“What kind of a person forgives her killer?” Kakashi asked, as horror started to curl up in the blondes belly. 

“A mother.” 


	14. Chapter 14

***************************

_ Dr.Subaku’s Office, Downtown Konoha City _

“Would you like to begin?” The redhead asked. Naruto shrugged. 

“Well then, tell me about your mother.” Gaara said, patiently. The blonde laughed.

“More lazy psychiatry? Going for the low hanging fruit?” 

“I suspect that fruit is on a high branch. Difficult to reach.” 

“So is my mother. Never really knew her. She died giving birth.” He replied, rolling his eyes at Gaara. 

“An Interesting place to start.” Naruto scrunched his face together at the words. ‘He sucks at sharing personal things.’ The blonde thought, as he glanced back to watch him. 

“Tell me about  _ your _ mother. Lets start there.” 

“Both of parents died when I was very young. I grew up as a proverbial orphan until was adopted by my uncle Baki when I was fourteen.” Gaara remarked, almost casually, and Naruto wasn't sure what to make of that. ‘Orphan…’ the blonde thought watching him.

“You have orphan in common with Matsuri.” He said sighing and looking up at the ceiling. ‘And me.’ He thought, but not willing to share that just yet.

“I think Naruto, you will find Matsuri has quite a bit in common with us. She has already demonstrated some skill in the psychological.” The blonde frowned. ‘I'm not Matsuris father. I'm not a family type person.’ He thought stubbornly ignoring the tiny part of himself that was screaming that he had always  _ wanted _ a family. ‘To get a family I would end up giving up so much. Losing so much.’ Naruto shook his head, determined to renounce that part of himself. The one that cried out for a family. 

“There is something so foreign about family.” The blonde said biting his cheek, and looking at his hands. “I never really connected to the concept.” 

“You made a family of your own.” Gaara told him. 

“I picked up a stray. A family of two.” Naruto muttered. ‘Damn, i almost forgot to thank him.’ The blonde flashed a half hearted smile at the other. “Thank you for uh, feeding him while i was away.” Gaara nodded, then paused as then hesitant to say something. ‘Hes going to say it anyway.’ Naruto thought, waiting to see what the alpha had in store for him. 

“I was referring to Matsuri.” He murmured and Naruto frowned. ‘Matsuri as part of my family. As my own little girl.’ Even as he considered all the reasons why that couldnt work out he still felt… ‘what was it that Gaara had asked me before? If i felt Obligation to care for her?’ Naruto still didn't want to believe it, but the idea had a way of not staying silent. ‘Im not even sure how i want to respond to that.’ He thought, uncomfortable. 

Gaara, who had been watching him carefully the entire time tilted his head slightly at him before changing the subject. “Tell me about the Fitzmorris family. Were they, affluent? Well to do?” 

“They lived like they had money.” Naruto said, grateful at the subject change. ‘I cant be around Matsuri right now. I cant think about her. I just— i cant.’ Naruto thought as his brain tripped over itself.

“Did your family have money?” 

“No, we were poor.” Naruto said chewing the inside of his cheek anxiously. “My dad died from a stab wound when some burglar broke in to rob us. He didn't know we were they. I followed by godfather from back alley hotel rooms to publishing offices across the nation.” 

“Always the new child at school.” Gaara stated in understanding.

“Always.” The blonde gave half smile. “The old man was half crazy.” 

“Some of the most intriguing and fascinating people are.” Gaara responded, a glint of amusement in his eyes before it faded. “What grudge is our killer harbouring against Mrs. Fitzmorris?” 

“Motherhood.” Naruto replied. ‘That's the only damn thing i can get so far.’ He thought tiredly.

“Not motherhood. A perversion of motherhood.” Naruto raised his brow at him. ‘Well duh.’ the blonde wanted to say but refrained. ‘That would be rude.’ He decided. 

_ ***************************** _

_ Dr. Gaara Subakus home, Westside Konoha City _

“Here you are, Kakashi.” The redhead stated simply, as he place a plate of food down in front of him. 

“It looks delicious doctor, thank you. And uh, what an i putting in mouth may i ask?” Gaara quirked his lips. 

“Rabbit.”

“Should have hopped faster.” Kakashi commented. 

“Indeed.” Gaara responded. “You promised you would deliver your mate to my dinner table.” He said carefully, and Kakashi laughed.

“Yes well, your going to have go allow us to clean up our act. We can't have you diagnosing all of our relationship problems at once now can we?” Kakashi replied before changing the subject. “Our friend Naruto? He seems haunted.” 

“We do not know what nightmares lay coiled beneath his pillow.” 

“Children killing other children isn't new to him.” Kakashi stated and Gaara cast him a sharp look. 

“You still suspect Matsuri was involved with her fathers murders?”

“It would make sense. Perhaps the nightmare under his pillow is that he was wrong about her.” Gaara blinked, and leaned back slightly in his chair.

“Naruto might feel the tug of parenthood and of similar times with his godfather traveling the nation before you or the FBI. Those memories and feelings stream behind him like an anchor.” The redhead held the other alphas eyes. “And Naruto needs an anchor.” 

“So, you think im being too rough with the pony?” Kakashi asked, referring to their earlier conversation about broken ponies.

“Indeed not, i believe you could even act a bit rougher at times. Help to provide stability and consistency.” Kakashi nodded slowly at his words. “Naruto is not a broken pony Kakashi.” The redhead added, watching the other almost curiously. 

“Thank you doctor, i’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Please do.” 

********************************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

Blank empty stares fell on the blonde shoulder as he stood in front of one of his classes. 

“Most of the time in uh, sexual assaults the bite mark will have a very dark spot in the center, but not always.” The blonde stated, keeping his eyes away from his students. Footsteps could be heard near the door and Naruto glanced over to see Kakashi but ignored him. ‘He’ll wait. He always has before.’ He figured as he continued lecturing. “For some killers biting may be more of a fighting instinct and behavior rather than anything sexual—“ 

“Class dismissed. Everyone out.” Kakashi started abruptly and everything came to a standstill, staring at the alpha in shock. “What did i say? All of you out. Now.” Naruto wanted to groan and kicked something but settled for flinging his papers across his desk. 

“Your making it hard to provide and education Kakashi.” The blonde stated. The alpha seemed to ignore his words entirely. 

“Found a set of matching prints, belonging to a thirteen year old boy named Erin Frist.” Kakashi said crossing his arms. “He went missing about a year ago.” Naruto frowned, briefly forgetting how pissed he was at Kakashi.

“How many kids in the Frist family?”

“Three, just like with the Fitzmorris.” 

“Your expecting a crime scene?” He asked but Kakashi didnt bother responded. 

“we are all ready to go when you are and your ready to go now. So lets go.” The blonde blinked. 

“Wait as in— now? But my dog—“

“Now.” Kakashi repeated and the blonde nodded numbly as the alpha left. Naruto hurriedly packed and pulled out his phone to call Sakura, glad when she answered.

“Hey i have case with Kakashi. Can you look out for Kurama for me while i'm gone?” He rushed out.

“Yeah sure.” She replied, concern evident in her voice but before she could say anything l he continued. 

“Great, key is under the doormat.” Then the blonde hung up. ‘Christmas is around the corner and I don't even get spend it with my dog.’ He thought irritable. ‘Fuck you Kakashi. And fuck you too you crazy assholes that decide to commit screwed up shit.’ He thought growling at nearly everyone who took just  _ a step _ too close. ‘Damnit. I just— gotta remember. Saving lives. I am saving lives.’ 


	15. Chapter 15

************************

_ Frist Family Home, Indianapolis Indiana _

The scene they arrived at was a nightmarish christmas event. Red garland's were wrapped around the staircase railings, and the tree had an enormous amount of tinsel and bulbs hanging off of its branches. Blood splattered across the bulbs and floor like red christmas sprinkles. The mother was sprawled out on the floor while the rest of the family sat on the couch. A crisp burnt to black figure lay curled in the fireplace. 

Presents were scattered around the room, and one or two stuffed animals sat forgotten on the floor. Soft christmas music played in the background, and the smell of death filled the room. It made for an eerie sight as the FBI agents busted down the door and came in. 

“Damnit.” Kakashi said, before breaking into a coughing fit. 

******************************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“Mr.Frist and the children were killed first, saving Mrs.Frist for last just like with the Fitzmorris case.” Kakashi said crossing arms as the team collectively gathered in the morgue. 

“Not exactly like the Fitzmorris.” Naruto mumbled, his eyes resting on the burnt child-sized body found In the fireplace. ‘Something went bad. Actively bad.’ He thought narrowing his eyes in thought, only half listening to what the others said. 

“No presents under the tree for Mrs.Frist.” Ino commented. Naruto glanced over to her thinking. ‘She doesn't deserve  _ motherhood _ let alone presents.’ The blonde thought with a frown.

“Shooting her once wasn't enough. The first bullet went in but got stuck. Bounced around before a second bullet from a  _ different _ gun killed her.” Lee explained seriously, as he pointed at each of the wound marks. 

“The shock of the bullet hitting her skull would have caused convulsions, and she would had brain damage.” Ino chimed in. 

“So wait… one person shot Mrs.Frist, but it didn't kill her so someone else shot the mom to put her out of her misery?” Kiba asked? Lee nodded. Naruto felt anger burn him from the inside. ‘Damnit. Damn him to hell.’ The blonde thought, mentally cursing at whoever was leading this entire ordeal. 

“Then who is our last body?” Kakashi asked.

“Erin Frist.” Naruto said bluntly, looking upwards and clenching his jaw tightly. “The kid had been prepped to shoot his mother not watch her suffer. She convulses he panics— gets shot by one of the others.” The blonde said tightly. “And whoever shot him?  _ Disowned _ him.”

**********************

_ FBI Headquarter, Northside Konoha City _

Naruto sat at his desk, deep in thought about the two boys. ‘There is a pattern here. I know there. I just need to figure out what it is. What is similar between these two boys?’ The blonde was so focused he hardly noticed when Ino walked in until the smell of formaldehyde struck him. 

“What are you looking at?” She asked, leaning over his shoulder to stare at his open laptop, brushing her blonde hair out of the way to expose the soft skin on her neck. Naruto raised his brow vaguely at the mating gland resting there. ‘Damn. I think she really is flirting with me.’ 

“Uh, both these kids are underweight for their age.” The blonde stumbled out trying get his brain recovered from the realization that Ino,  _ his co-worker, _ was trying to get him to court her. ‘I dont know how great a pair we would make.’ The blonde thought dubiously. ‘Of course, she could just be after like marriage or something. Mating is pretty intense and quick right off the bat.’ He figured. 

“You think there’s a connection?” Ino asked intently. 

“I’m thinking possible ADHD diagnosing for both boys.” He responded, running his hand across his face, when she tilted her head at him. “A lot of ADHD medications can affect appetite and slow long term growth in kids.” Naruto explained, and she nodded leaning against his desk. 

“Another thing about Willard Wigan? He had a lonely childhood too.” She said with a smile and Naruro frowned. 

“Whos Willard Wigan?” At those words Ino sighed, then laughed and shook her head. ‘Did she say something about him when she first came in here?’ The blonde was so confused about where that came from, but figured that was the most likely story. ‘Would explain why she said,  _ another thing _ .’ The blonde thought. 

“Lee and Kiba got a hit from the ballistics report there were running on the two family murders. Get this, the bullets match three found use in a murder in Milwaukee Wisconsin.” She cocked her eyebrow, and crossed her arms, as though daring him to take her down. ‘Definitely flirting.’ The blonde thought, wiggling uncomfortably in his seat. “Thirteen year old killed his mother using her own gun.”

“Any siblings?” Naruto asked.

“Yep.” The blonde stood up closing his laptop. ‘Down the rabbit hole we go….’ he thought, feeling as though he had been left to fend for himself. ‘At least I have Gaara to help be my guide.’ He thought as he walked with Ino back over to office building and then down into the basement morgue. Kakashi, Kiba and Lee were already hunched over of the screen muttering amongst themselves when he walked in. ‘Fantastic.’ The blonde thought. ‘Joining the club late is just always great.’ 

“Naruto, glad you could join us.” Kakashi said, waving him over. ‘Wasn't given much of a choice in the matter was I?’ He thought idly. 

“Blane Aburame, disappeared six months before his mother's murder and hasn't been seen since.”

“He doesn't have any of the characteristics of a sadist or a psychopath.” Naruto mumbled looking at the picture. 

“I know. No records of trouble with law, no shoplifting or destruction of property. I mean, the kid was kind to animals for god sake.” Kakashi said. 

“So, this is the peter pan to our lost boys?” Ino said, leaning closer to Naruto. 

“It takes sophisticated skill to convince young boys to kill their parents in cold blood.” Kakashi said with a glance. 

“Kindness to animals? Does not suggest that.” Naruto commented, something wrong bugging him about the entire picture. 

“Well, hes been out in the world on his own for a while....” Ino started saying, before trailing off. 

  
  


“Maybe he picked up a few things.” Kakashi finished, casting a hard look at Naruto. ‘Why do people ask for me when they ignore my opinion?’ He wondered frustrated with all of them. His phone started ringing abruptly startling him, and They all looked at him like a guy who just chunked a priceless vase to the floor. 

“I uh- gotta take this.” He muttered when he saw Sakura’s name come up. He hurriedly left to go to the center hall way shutting the door behind him. “Hello?” He answered, slightly worried. 

“Hey Naruto, um its just me. I went to check up Kurama for the last time and i— well i apparently didn't latch the door tight enough last time i was here.” 

“Did he eat anything?” The blonde asked, his hand already coming to rest on his hip 

“Chewed up a few shoes and a pillow.” She said, before she hesitated. “And it looks like he got into your suppressants. I- i cant even find the label.” She said, her voice full of guilt and remorse. 

“It's not your fault, i understand.” Naruto responded even as he internally cursed her and his dog with every curse word he knew and could invent. “I’ll stop tonight and pick some more up.” He said, before a new thought struck him. “Do you know where he got it from?” 

“Uh, looks like he dug it out of your laundry cabinet?” She said confused. “I could be wrong i guess but—“

“No no, i get it. Its fine. I moved them because i thought he could dig them out of the bathroom.” He said lying. “I’ll pick some more up tonight.” 

“I’ll pay for it.” She said immediately.

“Uh no no. That's uh- not necessary. I got it covered thanks.” He hurried to reassure her. ‘I do not need her mixing with back alley drug businesses.’ He thought with a grimace. 

“Social call out of the way?” Kakashi said crossing his arms, and Naruto sighed. “Get back to work now?”

“Dog got into my suppressants.” Naruto responded. “I have to get more before tomorrow.” The alpha relaxed a touch but worry seemed to freckle him. 

“Cant you pick them up on the way home?” 

“Cant. I have to use a prescription grade because it's the only one im not allergic to and the only one the works on my body.” Naruto responded tightly, hating how horrible this day had gone. 

“How long until you need to take it?”

“Well they are daily's so… tomorrow around 4a.m?” The blonde mumbled scratching at the back of his head, as Kakashi visibly had to work at keeping calm. 

“Go. Get it done.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**********************

_ FBI Headquarter, Northside Konoha City _

“Right, thanks.” Naruto said to Kakashi, already turning and leaving. ‘Lets see if i can get ahold of Utakata.’ He thought, scrolling his contacts lists and clicking on the name. 

“Hello?” A voice with a deep southern accent answer. 

“Hey, Im calling to make an appointment. I know its early but my dog got ahold of my suppressants and I need them ASAP.” Naruto said, keeping his voice casual and level as he left the FBI building on the phone with a wanted drug dealer. ‘These are the moments in life one enjoys most.’ 

“Name?”

“Dead Last.” Naruto responded, already well aware of how everything worked. 

“Your a month and half early.” The voice said, edged in suspicion. 

“I know, but like i said. My dog got a hold of them. I really do need them. Can i pick some up in say half an hour?” Naruto said, heart thudding in his chest as he brushed shoulders with some random Omega. ‘Keep cool. It's all good if they don't know right?’ 

“If you get here fast enough. We are almost sold out and the next batch doesn’t get shipped in until tomorrow night.” 

“Got it.” The blonde said, breaking into an half run on his way to his car. He flung his bag into the passenger seat and hurriedly tried to decide if he had the cash on him. ‘Damn, i know i had eighty on me earlier this morning. Did i use any of i went to lunch? I think it was fourteen for lunch….  _ FUCK _ im short!’ He thought slammed his palm against the steering wheel and angrily flipping off another driver as they cut him off. ‘Okay. Bank  _ then _ pills.” He thought his brain running around in circles. ‘First homicidal children, now its missing suppressants. Is the universe trying to tell me something?’ He thought, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. The bank trip was a quick drive by and then he was back on the road driving into the East Side of Konoha City. 

*********************

_ Eastside Konoha City _

The buildings started to lean on one side and polished lawns began to give way to increasing shabby yards. Pavement started to get rough with crappy jobs to cover over potholes and the curbs crumbled as bits of grass tried to take back what was theirs. ‘Damn, where was the street turn?’ He thought trying rack his brain. He bit the inside of cheek as he turned down 11th and was greeted with the familiar sight of an abandoned convent. Old brick walls crumbled in spots, overgrown grass and trees made it look imposing and the fall of night did nothing to ease his nerves. ‘Im a ihorror movie acting star.’ He thought with a roll of his eyes as he stopped and killed his engine. With a glance over his shoulder he carefully walked in to find two thick heavy set alphas armed and waiting. ‘If im caught i loss my career.’ Naruto thought swallowing. ‘Never trusting Sakura with my dog again.’ 

“Name?”

“Dead Last.” The blonde mumbled. ‘I hate this title. I really hate it.’ The two glanced at each other recognizing him, then at their list. 

“Early.” One muttered, eyeing him warily. Naruto could understand why. He had been a customer of Utakata since he presented at the age of twelve but he was still an FBI agent. It made some of them nervous. The other, nudged him and shook his head before stepping aside to let the blonde in. ‘If only i really was an alpha.” He thought bitterly as he walked down the hall and turned to see Utakata sprawled across a couch, lazily blowing bubbles from his pipe. His dark black hair covered half his face, and his kimono hung open and it nearly slid of his shoulder. The blonde coughed at the hazy and bubble filled room. 

“Too little too late.” Utakata murmured, glancing at him. “Last one was sold not even ten minutes ago.” 

“What time are you getting the batch tomorrow?” The blonde muttered unhappily, and Utakata tsked softly from where he lay. Naruto had never quiet clicked with Utakata. The guy always came off as airy and not all there mentally speaking. 

“He will have it in the afternoon. It won't be available sale until he gets back from his trip though.” An alpha woman stated from where she stood next to him. Her brown hair falling elegantly around her shoulders. “I expect it to available to you at around eleven tomorrow night.” She smiled with a sharpness in her eyes. “If it is not then….” she trailed off with a tight look at one of the phones laid out in a perfect line on the table next to her. She smiled again. “We apologize for any inconvenience.” Naruto shook his head.

“I get it. I’ll be here.” He muttered turning on his heel and walking out. It wasn't until he got into his car and made it back to the central part of town, parking in a random parking lot that he started yelling into his steering wheel. “God fucking  _ DAMNIT!  _ Why the hell did they have to run out of it  _ tonight _ ?” He pulled at his hair and then took a careful breath. “I can do this.” He said to himself, though red hot anger still burned its way through his veins. To try to cool off he tried to focus his brain on other things, like the case. It only pissed him off more. The flashing green sign off the building he had randomly parked near caught his attention. In a fit of angry protective and paternal hormones the blonde stalked his way into the store and bought a book on fishing and noodling. 

“Damnit.” Naruto said, still angry as he drove to Gaara’s office for his appointment. ‘I really just need to not buy crap when im angry. Or hormonal. Or really anything i don't absolutely need to survive.’ He thought, as he glanced at the supposed christmas gift with a wince. ‘I can't give it to her.’ He thought, a pang of fatherly anger biting its way through him. ‘I want my suppressants.’ He thought sadly, even as he regretted not being able to help the Frist and Fitzmorris family. When he walked in, the gift was in his hand and he stood waiting at the door when Gaara greeted him. 

*********************

_ Gaara’s Office, Downtown Konoha City _

“Hello Naruto, please-“ the blonde brushed past him flingin the bag with the book in it on a chair. “-come in.” Gaara finished shutting the door and turning to fully look at the blonde and then the bag. Naruto was pacing, his hands on his hips and nerves wound up so tight he was ready to burst. 

“Christmas come early? Or late?” Gaara questioned, nodding towards the bag.

“It  _ was _ for Matsuri.” Naruto said, before shrugging out of his jacket it and let it set next to the bag.

“Was?”

“I thought better of it.” Naruto said, knowing how  _ rare _ that was. “I wasn't thinking straight, i was upset.” He let out an involuntary growl. “Maybe still am.” He admitted. “Its a Book. On noodling and fish rods and… stuff.” 

“Teaching her how to fish.” Gaara commented as he sat down in his centered leather chair. “Her father taught her how to hunt.” The redhead watched as the blonde fiddled with the letter opener and pens on his desk. 

“Yeah, well that's why i thought better of it.” He said, setting it all back down and walking behind the chair his hands back on his hips and his brain eager for a distraction.

“Feeling paternal Naruto?” Gaara asked as the blonde came back around. Naruto halted and turned to stare intently st the redhead.

“Arent  _ you? _ ” 

“Yes.” Gaara murmured easily and the blonde nodded idly. “Though our good friend Sakura advised against taking a personal interest in Matsuri’s welfare.” He continued, his jade green eyes studying the blonde for any reaction. ‘I don't even want to think about Sakura right now. My brain feels like a hardboiled egg, and with these kids killing parent spree and now Matsuri and gifts and— fuck i need my suppressants. And possibly an aspirin.’ He thought chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“Tell me Naruto, why are you angry?”

“Angry?” Naruto said turning again to face the alpha. “I am  _ angry  _ at those boys. Angry, because when i find them i can't help them!” Naruto said with a growl. “I can't give them back what they- they just  _ GAVE AWAY _ !” Naruto turned his back on the alpha. 

“Family.” Gaara said, with a realization creeping it way across his eyes. The blonde clenched his jaw and nodded. 

“We uh- we call them the lost boys.” He murmured softly as his jaw started to relax. ‘Dammit it all to hell.’ He thought as his eyes watered slightly. Naruto realized that was what started making the entire day go wrong. It all started with the kids. ‘Family.’ He thought, a pang of longing shooting through him. ‘Always wanted one of my own, but that can't ever happen.’ 

“Matsuri’s lost too.” Gaara murmured as a new thought seemed to cross into bis mind. “Perhaps it's our job, yours and mine, to help her find her way.” Naruto let out a sigh, then a smile. ‘Gaara… he’s the only person on my side.’ The blonde thought smiling inwardly. 


	17. Chapter 17

_ **************************** _

_ Hiruzen Psychiatric Facility, Southside Konoha City _

Gaara walked up to the counter of the psychiatric facility the next day with a plan in his head after the conversation he had with Naruto the previous night. His had already taken his coat off and hand slung over one arm, carrying it with him. 

“Doctor, parent or guardian?” The omega secretary asked, finger poised to type. Gaara paused for a moment, 

“Doctor.” He replied. 

“Nature of your visit?” She asked.

“Taking Matsuri out for a short while. Study how she functions within day to day society whilst under observation.” The secretary frowned. 

“Matsuri, Visfiya?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Yes.”

“She is under the primary care of Dr.Sakura Haruno and isnt cleared for any outings…” Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly before he leaned forward just a bit letting the slightly whispy omega to catch his scent. 

“It would only be for a brief time, and it so happens that Dr.Haruno is a close friend and colleague of mine. Its under her instructions that I am here.” The omega nodded mutley, fluttering her eyelashes as her more basic instincts to please and possibly seduce a rather powerful alpha come into play. Satisfaction shone in his eyes and he kept the smile on his face until he was able to leave for Matsuris room. “Like taking candy from a baby.” He said to himself, amused. Gaara knocked softly on Matsuri’s door, before walking in. She was laying on the bed reading a book.

“Oh. Hey.” She said looking up relieved it was Gaara. 

“Is that all im worthy of now?” He asked, allowing amusement and a hint of fatherly teasing to color his words. She smiled, 

“No no, it's not like that. It's just i'm relieved that it wasn't Sakura or one of the other girls trying to pry with their  _ questions _ .” She grimaced. 

“Then it is good I am here.” He remarked, taking a seat next to her bed. “A break from all of this grief immersion would do you some good.” Matsuri froze for a moment before she shut the book and stared at him.

“I- i dont think im  _ allowed _ to leave.” 

“Oh but I’ve made arrangements.” He said calmly his hands clasped together. “You could say that i'm one of your guardians.” 

“One? Whose the other?” She asked hesitantly. Gaara gave her a smile similar to the fake one he gave the secretary. 

“All in due time Matsuri. All good things to those who wait.” She blinked and nodded carefully. 

“Where are we going?” She Asked and he gave a more genuine smile.

“Home.” Gaara said gently. “My home. I thought you might enjoy it if i cooked for you.” The was hope in her eyes at the word home, and when Gaara caught sight of it he gave a soft sigh of contentment. “I’ll have you back before bedtime.” He murmured. 

“Can i stay the night?” She pleaded, like a daughter would to her father. “I dont like sleeping here. I have bad dreams.” 

“You must sleep in your own bed Matsuri.” The redhead said fatherly, while dancing around the question. 

“But this isnt my bed.” Gaara tilted his head, concern filtering through his eyes.

“Tell me about your bad dreams.” Matsuri took a deep breath as she curled a bit closer to the redhead. 

“I uh- i had one where Kate was sending me picture texts. Like crime scene photos of Simon gutted.” She huffed a dry almost cynical laugh. “Even though shes dead, im worried that somehow Kate will tell everyone i killed him, and everyone will think i’m just like my father.” She sat up, pulling her legs closer to her chest. “Sorry, its just— i can't really talk about stuff like this in group.”

“You don't have the luxury Matsuri.” He informed her, and she nodded. 

“Yeah. I just have to get used to lying.” She said, firmly as she stood up to grab a jacket. Gaara quirked his lips up in a real smile. 

“You must only lie about one thing, and when your with me you do not have to lie about anything.” Gaara assured her, assisting her with her jacket and helping her wrap her scarf around her, hiding the long scar on her neck. 

“Sometimes when Im asleep i wonder how i can live with myself.” She murmured, with a sly glance towards the door betraying her nerves. 

“when your awake?” Gaara responded, mimicking her low nearly conspiratorial tone. 

“When Im awake I know I can live with myself, and that I’ll just get over it.” She paused, “does that make me a sociopath?” She asked frightened of the answer.

“No.” He said, reassuring her. “It makes you a survivor.” The car ride to his house was filled with them taking turns playing with the radio, Gaara silently tolerating her more electronic tastes when it was her turn. When it was his he played the various sonatas of Beethoven enjoying the gentle music especially after such a frenzied song that she typically played. Matsuri laughed when he brief said as much to her when she asked.

***********************************

_ Dr. Gaara’s Home, West Side Konoha City _

“Wow.” Matsuri said, as she got out of the car and stared up at his home. “You have a nice house.” She commented and Gaara nodded. 

“Thank you.” He replied, guiding her inside. He went straight for the kitchen, tying a white apron around his waist. Dark red words saying, ‘complaints to the cook can be hazardous to your health’ imprinted on the fabric. After setting up a pot of tea to brew and slipping some stuff inside of it he pulled various fruits and eggs and spices from his cupboards and fridge to place on his counter so he could talk and cook at the same time. “Matsuri,” he said as he peeled a potato. “It is important to know when to turn the page.” She hummed in agreement. “Have you considered applying for schools?” She laughed.

“My dad killed girls at all of the colleges I applied to.” Gaara went still for a moment as he processes this. 

“Perhaps that can wait then.”

“I want to work for the FBI.” She said suddenly as though expecting him to just shoot her down.

“I would certainly feel safer to have you there. Protecting my interests.” Gaara responded not missing a beat. 

“They wouldn't let me though would they?” She asked hesitantly. “Because of what my dad did?”

“Only if they believed it to be your nature.” 

“Nature versus nurture.” She countered and Gaara stopped to look at her. 

“Matsuri. You are not your father's daughter. Not anymore.” The intensity of the words made her stop. A long moment of silence stretched out between them, and Gaara studied how she fidgeted and how her face twisted. “What if it were no longer painful to think of him?” 

“My dad?” She asked frowning and he nodded, as he resumed his cooking. 

“Have you ever tried Psilocybin?” Gaara asked as he wiped his hands off on the apron and walked over to where the tea had been brewing. 

“Thats… the mushrooms?” Matsuri asked and he nodded. “Not really no. Is that what's in the tea?”

“Yes.” Gaara responded. “There are those psychiatrists who believe that altered states can be used to help treat and curse mental issues. This will give you access to your more traumatic memories.” 

“I have all of the access i need to those memories,” Matsuri said quickly, crossing her arms defensively. “Unlimited access.” Gaara nodded and poured a teacup for her. 

“I am aware. This is why we must supplant them, with positive associations.” 

“So…. you want me to do drugs?” She raised her brow at him. 

“I want you to do  _ this _ drug, under my  _ supervision _ . Where it is safe.” Gaara corrected her with a sharp edge in his voice. 

The teacup now filled he held it up and out to her. She hesitated and he blinked, still watching her. “Do you trust me?” He asked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

************************************

Matsuri paused for a moment, before she reached over and took the teacup from him. With the teacup now in her hands, she drink every last drop like a hungry infant. Without hesitation and with a thin veil of desperation. 

  
  


*************************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“Milwaukee Wisconsin, Chicago Illinois, followed by Indianapolis Indiana.” Kakashi said, using a laser pointer to indicated each of the location on a map from his seat in his chair. 

“All found in a capital city.” Lee remarked.

“Not all of them.” Ino replied, her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the map carefully. “But there is a pattern to it.”

“Wait, your trying to establish a pattern based off of geography? But the murders were weeks apart!” Kiba said shaking his head at them. 

“There are some other patterns too.” Naruto added, from where he sat leaned against the wall and staring at the ceiling. “All of the shooters were miners, middle children, from traditional affluent families, all of their primary genders are male.” 

“We also know, they are moving south. So we need to cover the border of tennessee and kentucky.” The blonde gave an almost exasperated sigh as he felt Ino’s eyes linger on his form. ‘She can probably smell me from across the room.’ He thought with discomfort pricking him. Without the suppressants, his scent was stronger and less subdued and people knew it and reacted. Normally more aggressive Betas were softer, more submissive as his uninhibited alpha scent reminded them who was supposed to be following whim. This would have been fine except it made working with Kakashi a lot more difficult. Alphas don't mix with other alphas. ‘Fuck this sucks.’ He thought as he brain started to kick up a fuss. ‘Supressents also help block out some of my empathy. Now i just feel…. Raw and exposed.’ Naruto swallowed, and looked away from the ceiling towards Kakashi, who had started speaking again. “We need files on everyone kid who fits the profile so far in Kentucky.” 

“There is a pattern.” Naruto murmured, keeping his voice soft. Playing up submissiveness to smooth over his ideas with Kakashi, who was already hardhead with other alphas. “Its less about geography and more about um, psychology.”

“Well then what kind of kid does this?” 

“And what kind of kid  _ follows _ a kid who does this?” The blonde added. Kakashi huffed, and looking at him with confusion.

“There isn't any indication these kids came from abusive families-“ 

“No no no,” naruto murmured sitting up slightly. “Capture bonding.” All eyes were turned and focused on him. “A passive psychological response to a new master. Its been a survival tool for millions of centuries. Bond with your captor, and you survive.” He leaned his back to stare at the ceiling again. “You don't, your breakfast.” 

**********************

_ Dr. Gaara Subaku’s Home, Westside Konoha City _

Gaara stood in his kitchen artfully cooking what looked to breakfast as Matsuri stood still holding empty teacup with a distant expression on her face. Gaara stopped at looked at her, when she let the delicate and beautiful teacup slip from her fingers to crash onto the floor. It splintered into a thousand tiny fragments. 

“Dr. Haruno said this was okay?” She asked, hazily walking over to the fruit bowl and sitting on one of the bar stools.

“Not at all.” Gaara remarked, and he walked around the kitchen island. “We often have a difference of opinion.” He stated as he calmly cleaned up the mess she made while she turned an apple over and over in her hands. Looking at it as if it was something strange or foreign. New almost and perhaps thats what it looked like to her. She was high on mushrooms. 

“More secrets for i guess.” 

“You and I shall have many secrets Matsui.” Gaara said knowingly, as he finished cleaning and stepped closer to her. “Psychological trauma is an of inflection of the powerless. I want to return your power.” He explained carefully, allowing an almost fatherly tone to creepy into his words.

“I- I dont feel so good.” Matsuri said with a shaky breathy, moving from the barstool to sit on the floor

“That feeling will pass.” Gaara said, as he crouched to get down to eye level with her. “Allow it to wash over you and through you. I am here. Allow me to be your guide.” Matsuri blinked the haze clear just a smidge and she tilted her head.

“You’re…. making breakfast for dinner?” Gaara gave her a small smile and stood, helping her to her feet. 

“It was a chef in Spain who claimed to have invented this particular recipe.” Gaara stated, as he returned to his elaborate set up. With a glance at her direction, he tossed a potato in the air to have it land perfectly on the blade he held in hand.

“Wow.” Matsuri said with a smile, Gaara inclined his hand as he resumed cooking normally. 

“Taste isnt only biochemical, it is also psychological.” He murmured. “It builds associations, funnel cake for example can always be found at a fair and eating it can can often trigger numerous memories of riding ride with friends or family.”

“Sausage and eggs were the last meal i had with my dad.” She said, almost distantly.

“I know.” Gaara said with a quirk of his lips. “It is also the first meal you are having with me.” Matsuri smiled, then laughed. 

  
  


*************************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“Without the interference of a leader these kids would never consider violent action.” Sakura said flipping through some of the files spread out before her. ‘That is true, mostly.’ Naruto thought as he cleared his throat. 

“Our kid is boy, likely still unpresented. He is a paradox in a normal family, will be an outsider that doesn't look like one.” He swallowed, “and he’ll have a vocation, something technical.” 

“Here’s one.” Ino said. “Family moved three times in that last three years, currently in Lexington Kentucky. He won a middle school award for some pretty advanced computer circuitry.” Naruto took the folder, glancing over it. 

“Why do you think these kids are susceptible to Blane Aburame?” Sakura asked as the three continued to look through the files. Naruto had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he would regret. ‘Why are people so- blind?’

“Because he may have a brother similar in ages and possibly even secondary gender but they have different interests so he is a brother without a brother.” The blonde replied, not meeting her eyes. 

“Brothers looking for mother.” Sakura said with a sharp exhale, and the blonde froze. “They’re killing the mother's last.” She added seeing him freeze and he nodded idly, lost in thought. ‘Son of ramen thief.’ He thought, ‘holding motherhood against them?! Why would boys do that? Thats crazy! No no- its the leader. They have a mother type figure leading them.’ He realized. ‘Damn why didn't i see that sooner?’ He realized trying to see if he could mentally kick his own ass. Naruto and Sakura spent the next half hour going through files, Naruto deciding which ones got filtered onto Ino to track down on survillences. 

“What do you want me looking for, besides Blane?” Ino asked him from where she had set herself up at her laptop flipping through various cameras on the kentucky border. 

“An adult woman.” He murmured, then they set to work. The got a hit about an hour later, and Naruto then grabbed the file and took off to Kakashis office. 

“Kakashi?” Naruto asked, knocking on the office door of the other alpha, still keeping his voice soft. 

“Yeah?” 

“It isn't just Blane Aburame. There is an adult- a women with some formative sway. A mother type figure i think.” He swallowed, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. “She's looking to form a family.” 

“Family can have a contagion effect on some people. Caused them to develop similar behaviors- attitudes.” Kakashi said slowly as he thought it over. 

“Look, whoever this woman is- She wants the children to  _ burst _ with love for her but she has to erase their old families for them do that.”

“So she kidnaps them, convinces them no one can love them as much as she does and then makes damn sure of it.” Kakashi said crossing his arms as the blonde nodded, before handing over the file in his hand. 

“We got a hit on a camera of one of state rest stops entering Kentucky. Caught him with Blane and an unknown woman, the boy’s name is Konohamaru.”

“And where are his parents?”

“Small neighborhood in Lexington Kentucky.” Naruto replied, shoving his hands down into his pockets. ‘Figured he’d ask that. Even though i'm not a wizard i still have to produce all the answers around here.’ He thought scratching at the side of his head. 

  
  


***********************

_ Suburb of Lexington, Kentucky _

Naruto sat in the back of an FBI van, opposite of Kakashi and squished between Ino and an unfamiliar male beta. Two s.w.a.t teams pulled in with them, dressed in black and carrying a small thick door ram with them. The front door splintered apart quickly under the onslaught and the team made quick work of entering and clearing the house room by room, as Kakashi Ino and Naruto followed closely in their ranks. 

“Outside.” Naruto muttered to Kakashi who was carrying a shotgun. The porch gave way to an elegant backyard and the family were all face a small group of boys. 

“Please!” A brunette beta woman said, clutching at her husband as the largest pulled out a gun. Kakashi fired off his shotgun hitting the biggest kid in the shoulder and sending him sprawling on the yard. The family screamed as their attackers started to scatter, one of the smaller ones taking off running out the back and towards a pool house. Naruto chased after him, leaving Ino and Kakashi behind with to handle the others.

“Konohamaru!” Naruto yelled as he followed behind. “Stop!” Running into a fenced off area with almost no where to go boy halt and turn point a small handgun on the blonde. Reflexively the blonde drew his own weapon, and the two fell into a stand off. “Don't shoot.” Naruto said as he noticed one of the s.w.a.t team member creeping alongside him, gun drawn and ready. “Your home now.” The blonde murmured, as he slowly lowered his gun, his blue eyes focused on the boy. “Your safe, just- put the gun down.” He could see the dark haired boy hesitate and he almost did drop the gun. But a small nicely dressed omega slipped out from the pool house, to put her hand on his shoulder and lean in close to him. 

“Shoot him Konohamaru.” She said gently, as her midnight colored hair spilled over her shoulders. “Im your family now and you can only have one family.” Naruto could see nervousness, and skittish fear cloud up the boys brown eyes. Could see the faint bags under those eyes, sleepy and scared and lost- 

**Bang.**

A loud gunshot ripped through the air, and Naruto ducked his hand, nearly grbbed at his chest in surprised. ‘Who the fuck was that?’ He wondered, seeing the omega woman fall to the ground bleeding, as Ino darted out from the trees to guide the boy away. ‘Good shot.’ The blonde thought eyeing his beta co-worker for a moment before he stepped over to look down at the wanna be omega mother. ‘Something stolen is never  _ really _ yours and you cant  _ steal  _ a family.’ Naruto thought, as disgust boiled and bubbled even as somewhere in the darker parts of his head he almost wished such thing could happen. 

‘Take a family, make it yours. Welcome to Build-a-family workshop, how would like your kid today?’ Naruto thought as he turned away, ready to leave her and the kid in Kakashi and Ino’s capable hands. He only spared a one final glance towards the kid, ‘he’ll be an omega.’ He figured before leaving the crime scene. ‘Couple hours until sunset. Getting closer to being able to pick up my suppressants.’ Naruto thought happily.

Kakashi took the boy and loaded him into a one of the police cars to talk to him privately for a moment. The radio clock said  _ 3:29 p.m. _

“Can i go home now?” The boy asked.

“I dont think you’ll be going home for a long time. All anyone really knows is that you can here to shoot your family. It may be all anyone ever believes.” Kakashi replied.

“I wasn't going to do it.” 

“Well, you going to have to talk to a lot of people about. They are are going to help you figure out what you were really trying to do.” The boy looked out the window and then down to his hands. The dark purple bags under his hands making seem almost ill.

“She told me, that they weren't my real family. That we had to make our  _ own _ family.” He paused, looking up at Kakashi. “Do you have a family?”

“I don't have any children, no.” 

“Then you wouldnt understand.” The boy said sullenly, turning his face back towards the window. Kakashi watching silently, thinking. 

  
  


*************************

_ Kakashi’s Home, Westside Konoha City _

The alpha rested, laying in bed reading one of the latest books in his favorite series. He bedside alarm clock held bright blue numbers saying  _ 7:57 p.m  _ as Iruka, dressed in his pajamas slipped into bed next to him.

“Hello.” Kakashi asked, stopping his reading, but not looking up. Not ready to look up.

“Hi.” Iruka replied, as he lay there. Finally Kakashi looked over at his mate. 

“Do you think it's too late for us to have kids?” He asked quietly, tender hope in his voice as he waited patiently for his mates response. Iruka looked at him for a long moment before rolling over onto his side, letting his back face the other. 

“It is for me.” He replied softly, eyes full of sadness and regret now that Kakashi could no longer see his face. After brief moment, he turned off his bedside lamp. Kakashi watched, hurt in his eyes at the words before he softly closed the book and set it down. Then, he turned off his own side lamp and followed Iruka into darkness. 

  
  


**************************

_ Dr. Gaara Subaku’s Home, West side Konoha City. (8:07 p.m) _

“As someone who always make such a big deal out of common courtesy I am a little taken aback!” Sakura yelled, as she stood Gaara’s kitchen. “Actually a lot taken aback, that you would take my patient- **_my_** patient out of the hospital without my permission!” The pink haired beta was filling the room with the soured angry scent of cherry blossoms as she yelled at the red head who was cleaning up from dinner dishes. “Damnit.” She cursed. “I try not to be a professional scold, but do not _ever_ put me in this position again.” She said still fuming over Gaara’s behaviour. 

“I apologize.” Gaara murmured, stoping what he was doing to cast her a genuine (at least to her) look. 

“Rude, Gaara. Shockingly rude!” She said shaking her head him and crossing her arms. 

“You have every right to be upset with me. I overstepped my boundaries.” 

“Where is she?” Sakura demanded, her voice quieter now. 

“In the dining room.” He said, nodding his head in the direction of the room. “And Sakura? Your were right.” He added, after she started to walk in that direction. 

“Often am. You’ll have to be more specific.” She said with frown, anger still blazing in her light green eyes. 

“She was not ready to leave the hospital. She experienced anxiety, so I gave her a mild sedative.” Sakura's expression went from pissed off to shock.

“A sedative? What did you give her?!”

“I only gave her half a valium, but shes small so she may be a little hazy.” Sakura opened her mouth, as though ready to say something before shaking her head and walking into the dining room.

“Hello doctor Haruno.” Matsuri murmured distantly, with a slow fuzzy smile on her face. 

“Hello Matsuri.” Sakura replied, eyeing the third plate, she turned towards Gaara. “Expecting me?” The redheaded alpha didn't get the chance to reply.

“Are you hungry? Gaara made breakfast for dinner.” Matsuri asked. 

“Well, i could eat.” Sakura said, sitting down at her seat across from Matsuri as Gaara took the spot at the head of the table. He pour them both a glass of orange juice, then paused to glance between the two of them.

“What is it?” Gaara asked, glancing first at Sakura before turning his attention towards Matsuri. Her expression still hazy. “What do you see?” The omega looked straight at him, sparing a glance at Sakura and smile. A hazy happy smile.

“I see  **family** .” Gaara did and said nothing, but his eyes, turned as he was hidden from Sakuras, held a hint of pride and anticipation. 

*************************

_ Naruto's home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) _

Naruto ate a bowl of ramen, as he kicked back an aspirin as another mild headache barreled its way around in his skull. ‘I almost pity the guy who delivered late.’ He thought as he scratched Kuruma behind the ear, the T.V clock showing the time to be 12:35. ‘Utakata and Co. aren't very forgiving folks.’

“At least i got my suppressants now eh kyuu?” Naruto asked the sleepy dog in his lap. The dog snorted in response. ‘Won't be able to take one until morning. Gotta set up a new routine.’ Naruto thought with a flash of irritation. ‘Oh well, going a day and half without my suppressant shouldn't be too bad. Besides, i actually took one of the alpha suppressants so that should do  _ something _ .’ He thought, as he set his bowl down and stood up. “Come Kurama, let's get to bed.” 

Sleep did not come easy.


	19. Chapter 19

_ ********************************************* _

_ I need to get away- to find somewhere safe. Hard pavement rubbed at his bare feet as he fled from the ever growing sand beast behind him. Great sand dunes rose into the sky beside him, covering a ruined city and blocking out the weird clammy hands that would try to grab at him. There were no phantoms of Matsuris father or other killers lingering in the wide open desert of this dream. The sand beast had flattened and smothered them all, and had set about smothering him. The night air of the desert made him shiver, and almost long for the warmth of the day- almost. With aching feet he tripped and fell, and when he stood the beast was right behind him. His breath tickled his hand as he leaned down to nudge him forward. It didn't squish him, it pushed for him to go forward and waited behind him.  _

Bright flashing red and blue lights pulled him from sleep and Naruto blinked, rubbing his eyes in confusion. ‘What…. the hell?’ Naruto wondered as he lifted a hand to block out that harshness of a police officers flashlight. 

“Are you lost?” The officer asked, looking at him carefully. The blinked at him.

“What?” Naruto replied frowning as he tried to process what was happening and why his feet hurt. ‘Why are they in my house?’ He wondered for a moment. 

“What's your name?” The officer asked, trying again for a response. 

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Do you know where you are?” The office asked, still eying him warily as his beta partner looked around at the surrounding forest. That when Naruto realized he wasn't at home. He was standing in the middle of the road at night. Trees lined the sides of the road. 

“Um, no i- i uh- i don't.” Naruto mumbled out sleepily and confused. The alpha lowered his flashlight

“Where do you live?” He asked, and Naruto dropped his eyes avoid the alphas curious but still concerned gaze. 

“Greenwood, East of Konoha City.” The officer nodded.

“That's good. We’re in Greenwood so your close to home.” The office nodded down towards his legs. “that yours?” The blonde looked down to see Kurama sitting happily by his side, panting. Naruto nodded. 

“Hey Kyuu.” The blonde mumbled, before sniffling. “Um, can i sit down. My feet are sore.” The officer tilted his head. 

“How about we take you home, okay?” The blonde nodded, and the two officers loaded him up in the car and even gave him a spare blanket. Naruto shivered, the night air was a brisk 54 degrees and he was only wearing a pair of boxers and a tank-top. ‘Who knows how long i’ve been walking.’ He thought unhappily. 

“Are you on any drugs? Prescription or otherwise?” ‘Prescription suppressants. Haven't taken them in a day and a half since my dog got into them.’ The blonde thought before mumbling, 

“No.” 

“You been drinking?” 

“Yeah, but not excessively. Had a beer before bed with a bowl of ramen.”

“Do you have a history of sleepwalking Mr. Uzumaki?” The alpha officer asked and Naruto looked at him from where he sat in the back seat of the cruiser.

“Im not even sure if im awake now.” 

  
  
  


***************************

_ Dr.Gaara’s Home, West Side Konoha City (6 a.m) _

“Although i may be, is it safe to assume you are not sleepwalking now?” Gaara asked, as he stood next to his coffee maker in nothing but a dark robe. The bubble noises of coffee brewing seemed fitting for the chilly cold light that filtered through the windows. A clock on the wall chimed, signalling that it was now six. 

“Sorry its so early.” Naruto said. A shade of dark purple clung to the underside of his eyes, and he looked like he had been up for several hours already. He stood quietly, watching the alpha leaning against the wall next to the doorway. 

“Never apologize for coming to me.” Gaara replied, casting him a glance. “Office hours are for patients. My kitchen is always open to friends.” A ding of the coffee maker had the redhead pulling it out, and moved to hand naruto a cup. ‘Friends.’ Naruto thought, as his heart did a backflip at the idea of being  _ friends _ with Gaara.

“Is that what we are?” Naruto asked.

“As you are my patient unofficially, everything we say is simply having a conversation.” Gaara replied, not exactly answering the question. “Now then, the development of sleepwalking in adult is less common than in children.” Gaara remarked and Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts and left dissatisfied with his answer.

“Could it be a seizure or something?” The blonde asked as he took a sip of the dark coffee. ‘Gross.’ He thought with a frown. ‘Waaay too bitter.’ Gaara caught the look as he started to go back to pour himself a cup. He wordlessly held out his hand and Naruto handed the coffee back.

“I would argue simple post-traumatic stress. However, not far enough to mark a disorder.” The alpha replied, pouring some sugar and creamer into the mug and stirring it before once against giving it the blonde. “Kakashi has gotten your hands, and mind, very dirty.”

“I wasn't  _ forced  _ back into the field.” Naruto said as he moved to stand on the side of the kisten island to watch Gaara. 

“I would not say forced.” He replied, pausing to look the blonde straight in the eye. “Manipulated would be the word i would choose.” Gaara took a drink from his coffee mug, closing his eyes momentarily at the taste. ‘Manipulated…. was i manipulated?’ Dread curled itself up and imploded in his gut. ‘I guess that's my answer.’ Naruto thought trying not to get bitter about that, and instead focused on his resolve to save lives. 

“I can handle it.” 

“Naruto, somewhere between denying horrible events and calling them out is the true nature of psychological trauma.” The blonde frowned, thoroughly confused by the statement. 

“So…. i cant- handle it?” The blonde said stumbling slight over his words as this relatively new idea took hold in his brain. 

“I believe that your experiences may have overwhelmed ordinary functions that give you a sense control.” Gaara corrected gently.

“So if my body starts wandering around without my permission you’d say that's a loss of control?” 

“Wouldn’t you?” Gaara responded, as he took another drink from his coffee mug. Naruto turned his eyes downwards to look into his coffee. ‘Hes… not wrong. If i don't want to walk, i shouldn't be walking.’ The blonde felt a bone deep sigh creep up, but he suppressed it. ‘Won't do any good on dwelling on it.’ He figured, as he took a drink. ‘Just gotta fix it.’ He glanced over at Gaara from the corner of his eye. ‘Im glad i have him. I barge in here, stressed and worried before six in the morning and he takes it all in stride.’ A breath of relief helped soothe his nerves as he looked back down at the coffee. ‘Invited me in, made me coffee…. whoever Gaara decides to marry or mate with will be a lucky omega.’ Naruto thought, and then head to mentally kick himself when he realized how  _ longingly _ that sounded. 

“Sleepwalkers often display difficulty handling aggression. Are you experiencing difficulty with aggression?” Gaara asked, setting his cup down and putting his weight on the kitchen island in between them. 

‘Aggression?’ Naruto thought, with a huff as he started to pace in the alphas kitchen. ‘Im walking around inside the heads of serial killers and when im not im getting yelled at for not being some sort of all seeing fucking god by Kakashi when i can't give him the answers he wants!’ The blonde went still, as those thoughts slammed into him. 

“Naruto?” Gaara asked hesitantly, tilting his head to look at him. The blonde took a quick drink and give a sigh. 

“Do you remember? You said that Kakashi viewed me like uh- tea cup or um fine china used only for special guests?” The alpha nodded. “Well i'm beginning to feel more like an old mug.” Gaara nodded, and looked down, hiding the flash of a smile from the blonde completely.

“You entered into a devil's bargain with Kakashi.” 

“No, kakashi isn't the devil.” The blonde replied, almost breezily. ‘Hes too… righteous and justice-oriented to be the devil.’ The blonde thought, as he simply tried to enjoy this moment of alone time and peace with Gaara. 

“When it comes to how far he is willing to push you to get what he wants-” Gaara said leaning a bit closer to the blonde. “He is most certainly no saint.” 

  
  


*********************************

_ Triton, 9 miles northwest of the state border of Kirigakure (8:04 a.m) _

Police and FBI cars were all lined up outside the cheap and sleazy looking hotel. The local police all shied away from them and instead stuck to their vehicles and other buddies. Kakashi stood waiting for him, as Naruto pulled his car up and parked. ‘No sooner do i go to leave Gaara’s home and i am called away for another  _ trauma _ .’ The blonde though, still mulling over Gaara’s words. It was quite a drive from Gaaras house all the way to State line, and the clock in the blonde’s car blazed irritatingly peppy green numbers saying  _ 8:04 a.m. _

“Its too early to go look at a murder.” Naruto said to himself but got out of car to meet Kakashi, who had spotted him pulling in. 

“The room is registered to a John Hancock.” Kakashi said, and the blonde let out a dry laugh. 

“Appalling lack of imagination.” Naruto responded, not understanding some people. 

“They paid with cash, and there are no security cameras on the premises.” Kakashi said. “Big surprise there.” Naruto nodded. “Victims are registered as Nadi and Zauki. Nadi being the alpha and zauki being his beta mate.” Kakashi handed him a pair of gloves and they started walking towards the room. “The victims were mutilated and then put on display. I thought it might be the **Black** **Zetsu** but there were no surgical trophies taken.” Kakashi handed Naruto a pair of gloves as they moved hurriedly towards the room, “im going to need you to prepare yourself on this one-” 

“Im prepared.” Naruto muttered, not wanting to listen to another speech by the alpha. 

“Well prepare yourself some more.” Kakashi responded with a sharp glance. “its soup in there.” Naruto fought a smirk.

“soup isn't good for the soul.” He replied, as he wiggled his hand into the tight latex gloves. ‘Tastes good thought.’ He thought, as his brain conjured up Gaara cooking soup. ‘I need to stop imagining Gaara.’

“Not this kind, no.” Kakashi agreed before casting him another glance and pulling him to a stop. “Naruto, look. There are no jurisdictional rivilairs here, local police begged us to take the case. Where's your head?”

“My pillow.” Naruto stated, fighting the urge to yawn. “I didn't sleep.” Kakashi looked at him for another moment before turning his gaze away. ‘Definitely not telling him why i didn't sleep.’ Naruto decided.

“Well, i have just the thing to wake you.” Kakashi stated bluntly as the started to walk through to hotel door. 

“Okay, im awake.” Naruto mumbled as his eyes rested on the scene before him. The victims were completly naked, and stuck in a kneeling position before the bed. The skin from the back had been peeled back and lifted with nearly invisible fishing wire to give the appearance of wings. Their hands were bound tightly together in front of them, almost praying. 

“Hooks were bored into the ceiling to hold up the bodies and the-“ Kakashi coughed, “ _ wings  _ with fishing line.” 

“Least we know hes a fisherman.” Ino remarked, standing off to the side with her arms crossed. 

“Or a viking.” Lee suggested, and Kakashi just gave him a strange look. 

“Vikings do this?” Kiba responded. 

“Vikings used to punish christians by peeling back the skin and break the ribs in order to give the impression of wings.” Lee explained, and Kiba hummed. “They called it a blood eagle.” He added.

“Pagans mocking the god fearing?” Ino questioned. 

“Whos mocking who.” Kakashi said, crossing his arms.

“He isnt  _ mocking _ them. Hes  _ transforming  _ them.” Naruto murmured, feeling the familiar tightening of his brain. Like a rubber band being pulled to make room for something more, his body felt-  _ stretched _ . Cramped under a building pressure of someone  _ not him  _ digging around and make themselves at home beneath his skin. 

“I dont know if it was a good night's sleep but he did sleep here.” Ino said, uncrossing her arms and walking over to the bed. “There’s hair on the pillow, and the sheets are still damp.” She hesitated for a moment, “he sweats in his sleep.” 

Naruto's breath caught in his throat at those words, knowing how much he himself sweats at night. ‘Madness slept here last night.’ He thought, as an unnamable feeling rose to block his breathing. “He threw up on the nightstand too.” Ino added, gesturing towards the vomit now crusting over the alarm clock. 

“Couldn't stomach what he did. Flop sweat and nervous indigestion.” Kakashi said with a frown. ‘Nervous? Bullshit. It was righteous. He was…. elevating them. Or he thinks he is anyway.’ Naruto thought, having to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything aloud. ‘Fuck where did that come from?’ He wondered, not exactly sure he liked where having a backbone against Kakashi would get him. 

His fingers were twitching, itching for something unnameable that lingered outside of his vision like a shadow. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before murmuring, “i need a plastic sheet for the bed.” It was inevitable, he needed to be where that person lay- feel what they felt and see their thoughts as his own. To do so, meant climbing on the bed, and pretending to sleep underneath the mutilated angels. Everyone left the room, and cold fear snaked it way down his spine. He put sheet on and he carefully laid over top of it so he would not mess with the evidence. 

Once. Twice. Three times, Naruto allowed the mental image of a candle flickering to life to guide him as he allowed all of the emotions to filter in through his brain. Painting a vivid imaginal picture inside his skull. 

  
  


_ “This is not who you are.” I state calmly, as i relax upon the bed and examine the two people. The man and women were tied and struggling. “This is my gift to you. I allow you to become angels.” There was a moment of stillness. I lift up and separate their skin, and grant them their fingers. The sounds of choir musical soft and serene filled my eardrums. Something akin to peace washes over my skin, as he lay on the bed. “And now i lay me down to sleep.” _

  
  


Naruto jerked back to himself with a deep breath. The room was empty save for himself and the bodies. Unease prickled and he wanted so badly to curl up in a dark hole somewhere. Naruto frowned. ‘Thats…. weird.’ He thought. ‘I'm not the most bravest guy but i dont normally want to just run and hide anytime i'm alone with a body or two.’ 

“Kakashi!” He called, and to the blonde's surprise Ino walked. “Wheres Kakashi?” He questioned. 

“Call from the office. One of the higher ups wanted him for some help on another cases interrogation. Some political scandal or what-not.” She gave him a smile. “Save you from the integration for a little while huh?” Naruto only nodded and stood to leave, mumbling thanks for the sheets as he brushed by her. ‘Angels huh?’ Naruto mused. ‘Guess i should brush up on some scripture? Maybe?’ Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket and glanced around the parking lot, giving a sigh at how glad he was he drove rather than riding with Kakashi. He climbed into his car and grabbed his phone, groaning when he realized the date.

“Fuck. There's a test today. I have to be the only teacher to have forgotten to  _ make _ the damn test.” Naruto yelled slamming his hands on the rim of the steering wheel and he quickly threw into to gear and sped off towards Headquarters. ‘Tests, classes, homework. School is a pain in the ass.’ Naruto thought, desperate for another cup of Gaaras coffee. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

_ *************************** _

_ Dr.Gaara’s Home, West Side Konoha City (An hour before sunset)  _

Gaara walked out of his kitchen carrying three plate, gentle setting one in front of his guests and then in front of himself. “Flame roasted pork, accompanied with Figs and a 1927 red wine from a village often said to be hidden in the stars.” The red headed alpha stated as took his seat at the table. 

“Mm, delicious.” Kakashi remarked and Gaara gave a brief but disarming smile. 

“Im sorry, but would I be a terrible guest if I skipped this course?” Iruka asked from where he sat, across from Kakashi. Gaara paused.

“Too rich-“ he started

“Too  _ cruel _ .” Iruka quickly corrected. 

“Iruka-“ kakashi started to say but was stopped by the omega’s look in his direction. Gaara glanced between the two before take a sip of his wine. 

“First and most dangerous sign of sociopathic behavior, cruelty to animals.” He remarked. 

“That does not apply in the kitchen.” Kakashi responded as he took another bite, and a faint smile appeared on the redheads face for a moment. 

“I have no taste for animal cruelty.” Gaara admitted as he took another bite of his food. “This is why i employ an ethical butcher.” 

“Oh, an  _ ethical _ butcher. Be kind to animals and then eat them?” Iruka questioned raising brow and Gaara pause to look at her.

“I am afraid I insist on it.” He said with his face serious but unseen by Kakashi and Iruka, amusement danced happily in his eyes. “Emotions are a gift from our animal ancestors. Cruelty is a gift humanity has given to itself.” Gaara said before standing to help pour another glass for Iruka. It was only polite, that he as an alpha, offer assistance to an omega. Even if it wasn't his or one he wanted. 

“Its a gift them just keeps on giving kakashi said almost bitterly. Before Gaara could respond, his nose twitched slightly as he caught the Irukas scent. He breathed in for a moment, and cast her a measuring loom. 

“Your perfume in splendid.” He said, “similar to the first spring rain after a long and dry winter. Demeters Petrichor?” He asked feigning curiosity. 

“That is some nose you have there Doctor Gaara.” Iruka said with a smile, impressed. Gaara nodded, and went to pour Kakashi another glass, playing the perfect host. 

“I was born with a remarkably sensitive sense of smell, though i did not become fully aware of it until later. As a boy, i was able tell my instructor had stomach cancer before he did.” As he said those word, he cast a sharp glance towards Iruka, and noticed the omega stiffen ever so slightly at the words. 

“Must have been some parlor trick.” Kakashi said with a laugh, as the rest of dinner went smoothly. 

_ ************************** _

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (the following morning) _

Naruto had woke up with tired and heavy limbs, as though he had somehow never gotten to sleep in the first place. The harsh white fluorescent lighting of the FBI’s basement morgue buzzed in his ears as the team bent over and analyzed the bodies. 

“Death makes angels of us all and gives us wings where we had shoulders smooth as raven’s claws.” Ino said casually as she had to carefully peel back the skin that the killer had used to make the so called,  _ wings _ . 

“Robert Frost.” Kiba said and Naruto frowned.

“Jim Morrison.” The blonde corrected. ‘Why do people automatically think of Robert Frost when they think of poetry?’ He wondered, feeling a sense of pity for all of the dead and forgotten poets that frost had undoubtedly misplaced in his long shadow. Ino cast a shy look at the blonde after that correction. 

“Even a drunk with a flair for the dramatic can convince himself he's god. That or the lizard king.” Ino said, casting another glance in Naruto's direction. ‘Lizard king, now that would be an entertaining case.’ The blonde thought, as he felt himself distancing from the scene before him.

“God makes angels.” Lee stated. “And jesus seemed to like fisherman. Are we talking about a hardcore twisted christian upsetting or just- upsetting in general?” Lee continued, as pulled fishing line and hooks free from the skin. Naruto shook his head.

“This is a specific upsetting.” He muttered, eying the carefulness of the cuts and compared the thoughts of fear and  _ elevation _ he had experience in the hotel room. 

“Uh- the serotonin levels were increased in the skin.” Kiba stuttered out. “Its means- well- uh…” The beta swallowed. “she lived. For about 15 mins after he skinned her, she lived.” A look of nausea crept up on Kiba's face and Naruto kept his eyes on the body. ‘Dont vomit. If you start vomiting i start vomiting.’ The blonde thought almost pleadingly. 

“There's powder on the neck of one of the whiskey bottles.” Lee said turning to glance at them from where he stood at the computer which had just finished running analytics on the powder. “It was a paralytic agent.” 

“So they the took a drink of whiskey, and the powder temporarily paralyzed them.” Ino summarized, cocking her eyebrow at the two. Naruto puzzled over all of the information, wondering at what it was the felt like he was missing. 

“He made them kneel down in supplication.” Kiba said, disgusted. Those words sent off a light bulb in Naruto's brain. ‘Kneel is the most common form of prayer but no- no no he wasn't making them pray  _ to _ him’ Naruto realized. 

“The angels were to pray for him.” The blonde said aloud, now completely obvious to the world around him. “He's afraid.” Naruto felt a dim flicker of satisfaction at that, knowing that the statement was true at least as far as his abilities could tell.

“What does a person who could do something like this, have to be afraid of?” Ino asked gesturing to the two mutilated corpses. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but a feeling of  _ something  _ nudged him forward.

“What's in his vomit?” The blonde asked, only half listening to Lee’s reply from across the room where sat reading from the computer screen. Various Medications, and trace amounts of radiation were listed. 

“The killer has a brain tumor.” Kiba said, before walking away a couple steps to sit down as he let that sink in. 

“Our killer is afraid of dying in his sleep.” Naruto mumbled, a late response to Inos question from earlier. “He makes angels to watch him when he sleeps.” Naruto suppressed a shuddered at the thought. 

‘Angels… not all were good.’ The blonde recalled, ‘There were those that fell down to earth though, the one who became generals and leaders of the underworld. Going to far as to organize and take command of the evil they once sought to defeat. The Fallen Angels.’ Naruto wondered if the killer knew about them. 

  
  


_ ******************************* _

_ Dr. Subaku’s [a.k.a Gaara’s] Office, downtown Konoha City _

“Iruka, please come in.” Gaara murmured gentle holding open his office door for his patient. Iruka came in and sat down across from the alpha calmly, having had a session once before with him. “So tell me, how often have you been seeing him?” Gaara asked, intending to pick up where they had left off last week.

“Used to be twice a week, but now it just once a week.”

“So you are satisfied then?” Gaara asked, curious.

“Enough to keep seeing him.” Came Iruka swift reply.

“You dont intend on telling Kakashi?”

“Kakashi see the world at its worst all the time at work. I dont need him seeing me at mine.” Iruka said, his hand fidgeting for a moment with his shirt. Gaara blinked, as a thought seemed to blossom inside of his highly  _ unusual  _ brain. 

“He has room for one more worry. I feel like you are attempting to protect him.”

“I am.” Iruka stated firmly, almost proud. Then the omega frowned, changing the topic. “I have had dinner at your house and you have a professional relationship with my mate. There isnt any… conflict of interest here?” Iruka asked.

“While the situation is unorthodox is it not unheard of.” Gaara leaned back against his chair. “And given the situation, talking to someone who knows your mate removes some of the guesswork.” 

“This all started, everything all started, as some misguided attempt at maintaining my dignity.” Iruka said with a bone deep sigh. 

“There is nothing undignified about this.” Gaara replied.

“No, not yet. But i have indignity to look forward to don't i?” Iruka replied bitterly, and Gaara's eyes softened, and a look of near respect edge in. Or at least, something resembling respect. 

“The only indignity i see is resentment.” He responded, observing her and her reactions carefully. “Why do you resent your mate?” 

“I dont resent him.” Iruka said, taking a breath. “I resent, that Kakashi has too much to worry about,” The omegas voice caught in his throat and the faint smell of omegen distress spread, “to worry about me.” 

“But that's your choice.” Gaara murmured. The air between them shifted, taking on a less professional and more sad feeling. “Not his.” 

“Well then maybe you should see us both for couples counseling.” Iruka said, and the feeling of professional distance was back. 

The scent of unhappiness the curled outwards from Iruka was stopped by the carefully place and hidden air filter that Gaara had recently updated in his office. 

The requirement for therapists and psychiatrists to have them if treating a patient from another secondary gender had yet to be passed in the region but the redhead found the filter helpful so installed it anyway. 

“I would recommend another psychiatrist for couples counseling.” Gaara said briefly. “I wouldn’t want you to have the home couch advantage.” Iruka nodded, and the two trailled into silence. Minutes ticking by quietly on the watch Gaara wore. 

“Its- it's hard enough dealing with how i feel about all of this.” Iruka admitted. “I don't need to deal with how Kakashi feels about it too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

_ ********************* _

_ Dr. Subaku’s Office, Downtown Konoha City _

As seven rolled closer and closer Naruto found himself looking forward to talking Gaara. The psychiatrist was perfectly happy with talking about whatever it was that he wanted to talk about. It could be a crime scene…. or a case he was working in…. Or a psychological profile of a criminal….

“I need a social life outside of work.” Naruto muttered as he dismissed his last class of the evening. Teaching at the FBi training academy had its pros and cons and  **talking** to any of the students was a definite con in his book. He grabbed his bag with his laptop of slides and papers he now had to grade and ducked out swiftly behind the students. The earlier idea that the latest killer had a tumor had bouncing around in his head incessantly. Demanding his fractured attention and giving headaches. 

A bottle of aspirin rattled around his bag until he got to his car. There was one pill left, and he dry swallowed it before chucking the now empty bottle to the floorboard. ‘I need to stop an get aspirin on the way home tonight.’ The blonde thought wincing at how he seemed to be popping them back like candy these days. ‘With my head not trying actively kill me anymore and now that i'm heading to Gaara’s office, this evening seems a bit brighter.’ He thought before snorting at the idea. 

“It's getting darker, the sun is setting how in the hell can it seem  _ brighter _ ?” Naruto said, shaking his head at the absurd thing his brain had conjured up. Regardless, the

Blonde felt lighter as he drove to Gaara’s office. 

  
  


“Naruto. Please come in.” Gaara said, holding his office door open for him. 

“Thanks.” Naruto mumbled, as he walked in to stand awkwardly beside the ladder to half loft above them filled with books.

“Should we start with the simple, how was your day?” Gaara asked, as he sat down in his seat. Naruto gave a short lived laugh,

“We could.”

“And what would response be?”

“Oh the usually, it was fine, probably.”

“Was it?” The redheaded alpha asked patiently waiting for him. Discomfort prickled at the blonde. ‘Answers to simple questions give clues to more complex ones.’ Naruto thought, as he tried to steer the conversation towards safer ground. 

“Were you a doctor before you were a psychiatrist?” Naruto blurted out. If Gaara was surprised at the out-of-nowhere question he didn't show it. 

“I was, yes.” Gaara replied. “It feels like a lifetime ago.”

“Our uh- Angel maker has a brain tumor.” Naruto said with a frown, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Angel maker?”

“Its kinda what we have taken to calling the killer responsible for the murder at a run down hotel. Ino started it earlier.” The blonde replied, forgetting that Gaara didn't know that. 

“I see.” 

“I kept getting the feeling of… fear. He makes angels to watch over him as he sleeps.” Naruto explained. “Is there a region in the brain or something that has more control over religious or spiritual type stuff? That combined with the list of chemicals we found in the vomit made me think Tumor of somesort. Maybe we could narrow down the suspects via here the tumor is?” Gaara let out a small smile as he stood up and climb the ladder near where Naruto was standing. 

“You are seeking to find a physical reason for his behavior or something that could influence his behavior?” Gaara questioned as his fingers trailed along the spine of his books.

“Not exactly. Its more, im trying to find a stable part of his brain to track.” The blonde admitted. “Brain Tumors jumble everything. Constant changing the very core of how a person thinks.” He finished. ‘Like grabbing a wet fish with bare hands.’ The blonde thought mentally adding that. 

“I understand, though i don't think I will be of much help to you.” Gaara said, pausing to eye a book which seemed to have caught his attention. “Your see, there is no one and only spiritual center of the brain.” The redhead plucked the book from the shelf and leaned over the railing slightly to toss it down to Naruto saying, “Any idea of god comes from many areas of the mind working together in unison.”

“Maybe i was wrong.” Naruto said opening the book to flip ifly through the pages not exactly want to  _ read _ anything. ‘If i wanted to read i wouldn't have asked you for help.’ Naruto thought with a frown. “I mean, how do you profile someone who has an anomaly in their head changing the way they think?” 

“A tumor can definitely affect brain function,” The redheaded alpha said, pulling Naruto attention away from the book and his thoughts. “It can even cause vivid hallucinations. However, what seems to be driving your  _ Angel Maker _ to killer is an issue of mortality.” 

“Can't beat god, become him?” Naruto replied, a slight twist on an old saying. 

“You said you felt fear, that he was afraid?” The alpha asked, curious.

“He feels abandoned.” Naruto replied. “That fear of being left behind, made reality.” 

“Do you ever feel abandoned Naruto?” Gaara asked, let his green eyes rest on the blonde form. 

“Abandonment requires,  _ expectation _ .” Naruto replied with a dry and bitter laugh turning his attention back to flipping blankly through the book in his hands in the hopes the Gaara would get the hint. ‘I dont want to discuss me. Just- focus on the case. On the killer. On the whole saving lives crap.’ Naruto thought tiredly. 

“What were your expectations of Kakashi Hatake and the FBI?” Gaara asked, pushing a bit more and Naruto snapped the book his was close with a loud sound. ‘Dammit.’ Naruto cursed inwardly as he recalled their conversation from bright and early yesterday morning. 

_ When it comes to how far he’s willing to push you- he’s certainly no saint _

“Kakashi hasnt abandoned me.” Naruto stated, setting the book down on Gaaras desk with a dull thud. 

“Not in any discernible way perhaps. More in the way that god has abandoned his creations.” Gaara continued, and Naruto stretched his back feeling it pop as his rarely head-ache brain tried to follow the alphas words. “You say that Kakashi has not abandoned you and yet at the same time you find yourself wandering around Greenwood in the middle of the night.” Naruto froze, and looked up at where Gaara stood. 

“Wow. This should be interesting.” Naruto said with a huff and a laugh. “Please  _ doctor _ proceed.” He finished gesturing for the alpha to keep going. ‘This is going to be bullshit.’ Naruto thought, resolutely determined.

“Kakashi gave you his word he would protect your head space,” Gaara began “and yet he leaves you to your mental devices. With only me as a paddle.” The blonde blinked and the frowned as a new thought popped into his head. 

“Are you trying to  _ alienate _ me from Kakashi?” There was a tense feeling in the blondes bones as he asked that question. 

“I am trying to help you understand this Angel Maker you seek.” Gaara replied already turning back towards his extensive collection of books. 

“Well then help me understand how to catch him.” He replied, not exactly sure what else to say. ‘If he wasn't trying to alienate me from Kakashi then i just sounded like a self centered ass.’ Naruto thought, with a sly glance upwards at the alpha. ‘If he was trying to…..’ naruto wasn't sure what he would do if that was the case. ‘He was probably just trying to help me with the case.’ He figured, shaking away the thin feeling of doubt. 

Naruto had decided that early on he would try not to use his empathy abilities on the doctor. It made it hard to function and it was a relief. Gaara’s mind from the few accidental glimpses he caught was like a smooth dark lake. The surface of the water completely unbroken even in the face of wind or pebbles. It was the mind of a person with  _ control _ . 

“If he were a classic paranoid schizophrenic you might influence to become visible.” Gaara remarked casually.

“What you mean scare him out into the daylight?” The blonde leaned against the desk, half sitting on it. He kept his blue eyes looking at the floor. 

“Might even get him to hurt himself, if he hasn't already.” Gaara added, carefully watching how Naruto reacted to that idea. 

“No- if he were self destructive he wouldn't be so careful.” The blonde explained not catching the studying look that Gaara had focused on him.

“Unless he is careful about being self destructive.” The redhead countered, “making angels to pray over him when he sleeps?” Naruto wasn't sure how to respond that. ‘It's possible.’ The blonde figured. ‘There are people out their like that, and he does know he’s dying.’ It was a grim thought and both men fell silent for a moment, thinking about those words. 

“Who prays over us, when we sleep?” Gaara wondered, softly as though he was saying some secret and was fearful of speaking too loud. Naruto didn't saying anything, and the two spent the rest of that session in relative silence as thoughts of God weighed down heavily on the minds. 


	22. Chapter 22

***********************

_ Kakashi’s Home, Downtown Konoha City _

Kakashi sat perched on the edge of his bed almost silently for a while before Iruka came in dressed and ready for bed. The alpha didn't look over from where he sat, even as he started speaking. 

“So do you wait until you think Im asleep to come to bed?” 

“Its not intentional.” Iruka responded, pulling the covers over. “Im working late. Nothing personal.” 

“So, can we have a conversation or do you want to pretend that everything is alright?” 

“Everything is alright.” 

“So no conversation?” Kakashi asked, still not looking over at his mate. 

“I- I am a bit overwhelmed at the moment.” Iruka said curling under the covers and Kakashi turned to lay next to him. 

“With?”

“With things at work.” Iruka said with a sigh. “I have some things i need to sort through.” The omega gave a small half smile, before continuing, “Its uh, outside your jurisdiction Kakashi.” 

“You know something,” Kakashi said inching slightly closer. “I am very good at sorting things out. And at the very least i can underwhelm you while your being overwhelmed.” 

“You have never been able to underwhelm me.” Iruka said with a laugh. 

“Well, is there anything i can offer you? Romantically, physically, or spiritually that will help?” Kakashi asked intently. 

“Nope.” 

“So, as your mate and Husband what i can do for you- is leave you alone and not ask you any questions.” Kakashi said, trying to process this. Iruka rolled onto his side, facing him.

“You can ask me anything you want.” Kakashi hesisted for a moment.

“I won't insult you by asking if there's someone else.” Kakashi murmured quietly as though that was what he really wanted to ask the entire time. 

“Thank you.” Iruka replied and Kakashi just nodded.

“You’ll sort out whatever it needs to be sorted out and then, we’ll get back to being us.” Iruka didnt reply and Kakashi leaned in closer. “I love you, Iruka.” The alpha gave him a simple kiss on the cheek and then rolled over to go to sleep. 

“I love you too.” Iruka replied following suit. 

****************************

_ Side alley in Cleveland, Ohio (next evening) _

Police cars swarmed the street, blocking cars and pedestrians from getting too close, coloring old pale bricks with reds and blue from the cruiser lights. A man had been strung up on some construction poles, the skin from his back and shoulders peeled to look like grotesque wings. 

“Why angels?” Kakashi asked coming up from behind the blonde who had been standing alone in the alley to give him some time to think and  _ empathize _ . 

“It isn't biblical.” Naruto replied, “he uh is giving them wings. Only angels in painting and sculptures can fly. They don't fly in scripture.”

“So our killer is drawing inspiration from secondary sources.”

“His mind has turned against him and there isn't anyone there to help.” The blonde said bluntly not in any mood for games. The latex gloves on his hands felt sticky and he remembered how he woke up drenched in sweat, with a feeling of cold clamminess and terror from a dream he couldn't recall. His feet felt sore but he was in bed. ‘Its sad i have to consider me waking in my bed a good night.’ The blonde thought even as he looked up at the gruesome killing.

“Hey Kakashi look at this.” Kiba called out and Lee froze as he caught what the Beta was holding up with a pair of sterile pliers. 

“Are those-“ he started be pausing. “What are those?” Lee finished swallowing as Naruto and Kakashi walked closer. 

“Some alpha got his balls cut off real cheap.” Kiba muttered and Ino turned her flash light up towards the corpse and his pants.

“It doesn't look the victims.” She responded.

“So there the Angel Makers?” Lee asked, incredulous. “Well at least we know its an alpha then.”

“He castrated himself?” Ino said aloud and Lee’s face turned a little green. 

“He isnt just making angels then.” Naruto chimed in and everyone's eyes turned towards him, looking for an explanation. “Angels don't have genitalia.” The blonde mumbled feeling his ears burn a bright red and the words. 

“He went from being afraid of dying to getting used to the idea?” Kakashi questioned.

“No he’s-he’s accepting it or he’s uh- bargaining.” The blonde finished, fighting the urge to scratch the back of his head. ‘Fuck wheres my asprin.’ He thought, as a familiar pulsing sensation spread through his skull. ‘Headaches are shit. This entire thing is shit. Im saving lives and some dying crazy guy is killing people and trying to make them into angels.’ Naruto thought tired and ready to just hide in his bed and never come out. 

“So does this mean he's done making angels or is he just getting started?” 

“I dont know.” 

“Well he isnt just killing them, i mean he has slept near them so how is he choosing them?” Kakashi pressed looking for answers. 

“I dont know ask him.” Naruto said as his nose prickeled from the stench of confusing jumbled of scents around him. 

“Im asking you.” Kakashi said sharply and the alphas scent went from confusing mess with everything else too loud and overbearing  _ angry alpha _ scent. Narutos back straightened and his own irritation and pain bubbled over. 

“Well, your the head of the behavioral science unit Kakashi. Why don't you come up with your own answers if you don't like me?” The blonde snapped back. Ino and Kiba both stood frozen and unsure while Lee was fighting to keep his body still, breathing through his mouth to help to avoid triggering his own alpha instinct to fight in response to an angry alpha. 

“I did not hear that, did i?.” Kakashi said carefully, and coldly. With a swallow Lee turned and started walking away. Angry alpha could instintually make another alpha angry and mulitplenangry alphas together? Well that is like asking for bloodshed. Ino and Kiba, both beta looking to keep their heads and necks attached quickly followed after him. Naruto swallowed and carefully pulled off his glasses.

“No, you didn't.” He stepped past the alpha murmimg, “im sorry” as he went. ‘Damn i wanted to avoid this. To avoid the drama of what looking does to me.’ Naruto thought feeling dread at what he knows comes next and something akin to betrayal from Kakashi. 

_ ******************** _

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside of Konoha City _

Naruto stood looking down at the mangled corpse of the Angel makers previous victim. His head with still pounding, and and out of body feeling of being in two place at once seemed to seep into his skin. Heels clicked on the hard floor as Ino approached him.

“You know, i have never heard anyone talk to Kakashi the why you talked to him last night.” 

“I was out of line.” Naruto mumbled, not really wanting to look up from the bodies and see Ino face. It would make feeling her emotions- absorbing her way of thinking all to easy. 

“You were out of your MIND!” Ino said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall nearby. “My ear rang like the first time i heard my mom use the F word.” Naruto laughed at that, feeling the aspirin he had take ten minutes earlier start to kick in. 

“You okay?” Ino asked. “I mean, i know that none of us can  _ really _ be okay considering what we do but…. are you okay?” Naruto frowned for a minute before looking up at her. 

“Do i uh- seem different?” He asked unsure of how else to ask or say or just really to  _ express _ the feeling of someone other than him crawling under his skin. 

“Well, your a little different. But you’ve always been a little different.” Ino said, mildly confused. “Brilliant strategy though, that way no one knows if something is up with you.” Naruto winced a little at that. 

“How would i know if something was up with you?” Naruto asked, glad Kiba and Lee were off doing… god knows what. 

“You wouldnt.” Ino stated, “but i would tell you, if you asked. Return the favor?” She prodded. The blonde could feel her concern bubbling out from under her just like he could feel the light attraction thr beta held for him. Before he had a chance to respond Lee came walking in, handing them both a piece of paper. 

“Meet Kakuza and Hidan.” He announced, “you might know them from lists such as  _ most wanted _ . The alpha Hidan likes to rape and murder and the Beta, Kakuza likes to watch and make money.” 

“What?” Ino said, looking at him confused. 

“We got a DNA match trying to identify the first two corpses. The first two victims, the ones from the hotel room? Turns out they had falsified their registry and were driving a stolen car. So it a took a little while to identify them.” Lee explained.

“Wonder how long it took angel maker to identify them.” Naruto mumbled. “He didn't choose them randomly.” The blonde said, half to himself as a gut feeling and little nudge from his brain told him so. 

“The killer knows something about them. Turn out the murdered security guard we found last wasn't actually a security guard.” 

“He was a convicted felon.” Ino finished, as she read over the paper he given her. “Could Angel Maker being a vigilante?” She suggested. Everything about that screamed wrong to Naruto and he shook his head.

“Vigilantes are pragmatic. They are purposeful, they don't lay down and  _ sleep _ under their crimes.” Naruto felt an air of righteousness tumble over his brain. A hollow shadows masking himself. “In his mind… he was doing gods work.” The blonde murmured.

“Yeah, that still screams vigilante.” Ino said. 

“Being god has its drawbacks, one of them is always being alone.” Naruto responded feeling a dull ache in his chest as he said. An image of his home, his proverbial house on the ocean came to his mind and loneliness seeped into him. 

“So he makes angels out of demons.” 

“But- how does he know they are demons?” Lee asks and Naruto glances at him.

“He doesn't have to  _ know _ . All he has to do- is believe.”

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

*********************

_ Dr. Subaku’s Office, downtown Konoha city _

“Has Kakashi begun to suspect?” Gaara asked sitting across from Iruka, both in matching and expensive black leather chairs. “He is a behavioral specialist, he must know you are keeping something from him.” 

“Oh, he knows.” Iruka said with a half smile. “He asked me if i was having an affair by reassuring me that he didn't have to ask.” 

“I doubt he believes you to be unfaithful.” The redhead stated calmly, hands clasped together in his lap. 

“And why do you doubt that?” 

“Its clear you love your mate.” The alpha responded.

“People who love their mates still find reasons to cheat.” Iruka countered, as though he was half wishing that were the case. 

“Not you.” Gaara responded before leaning back further into his chair, his notebook closed beside him. “Still, you seem to be more betrayed by Kakashi than by your own body.” 

“I don't feel betrayed by Kakashi.” Iruka replied, turning his head away. “And there is not point in being mad at cancer for being  _ cancer _ .” The omegas voice broke on the last word, even as he tried to keep his voice level and even. 

“I believe there is.” Gaara said, nudging the conversation along and Iruka gave a bitter laugh of disbelief.

“Why? Cancer isn't cruel. A tiny cell wanders away from my liver and gets lost. Finds its way to my lungs where its just trying to do its job and grow a liver.” Gaara blinked at how Iruka said it so dispassionately. It was as though the omega had given up on life entirely. 

“What is grows, and where its growing it will likely kill you.” He said, trying to gauge her reaction. 

“Not likely doctor, it  _ will _ kill me.” Iruka snapped. “And no amount of  _ blueberries _ or  _ antioxidants _ is going to change that now.”

“But you hold Kakashi responsible for his inability to cure cancer?” Gaara asked, wondering at large gap in their marriage that it had resulted in. When Iruka cast him an irritated look Gaara spoke again, “should i have said his inabilty to save you? Would that be more accurate?” 

“I am- slowly shrinking while this tiny  _ thing _ grows larger everyday.” Iruka said with a single tear spilling from his eyes. “And yet- feel fine.”

“You will feel fine until the precise moment that you do not.” Gaara said, as the sound if rushing air started from the scent filters in his office for occasions such as these. Iruka pushing out omegean distress signals and clouding the room with them. 

“But its a really dull story isnt it? The ending that is.” Iruka said wiping another tear away. “The ending is always the same and that ending- is that it  **ends** .” 

“That is why you withdraw from your relationship with your mate? The man who strolled down the keys of Italy and called you  _ bella _ for your beauty.” Iruka looked down at his hands. 

“Those days, feel so far away.” 

  
  


**************************

_ Narutos home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha city) _

The blonde lay in bed, feeling as though every nerve ending of his body was electric. Alert and wide awake despite the develope purple color under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked over to the clock on his nightstand blaze in blue numbers,  _ 11:35 pm _ . With a deep breath the blonde rolled over and tried to will himself to sleep. 

_ I'm running as fast as i can, but it's getting closer. I can feel icy breath billow across my neck even as the desert sun scorched my flesh. My foot catches and i stumble only to find myself looking down on twisted unrecognizable corpses posed to look as though there are kneeling to me. Something wet and stick drips from my hand and i gasp as look to see- _

Naruto wakes with a gasp, turning his head to look at the clock. Half of him hoped it was morning already, half of him wasn't ready to face another day without sleep. The clock told him,  _ 2:02 am _ and he close his eyes with a bone deep sense of exhaustion. 

_ -see blood dripping from a knife in my hands. I turn to look horror at what i had wrought only to see the the kneeling people were gone. Replace with a dying Matsuri who lay sprawled out over the floor of my home in greenwood. Dog hair clinging to her close and a terror etched into her face as i hurry closer. I try to press my hands to her throat and stop the bleeding but with every touch it just keeps getting worse.  _

_ “Why dad? Why?” She repeats, he eyes looking straight at me and i cant remember that i'm not her dad. I feel like her dad. But yet- i dont feel like Mikoshi. I am both Naruto and her father. A deep desire to call for help bubble in my throat but i unable to move. To think or speak or breath, as my very dream rips control from hands- _

Naruto blinks his eyes open from the dream and look over again at the clock.  _ 5:03 am _ . “Fuck.” Naruto mumbled squeezing his eyes shit one last time, aching so badly to sleep but to sleep  _ well. _ But knowing that wasn't going to happen.

_ I am running as fast as i can. Away from Matsuri, from the grotesque nightmares of people turned angels and mushrooms growing from decaying human skin. I feel the ground beneath my feet tremble and shift and i realize it wasnt actually ground at all- but sand. Massive sand dunes dragging my feet further within them intent on devouring me whole. Gone were the soothing rivers trees and lakes that once made the backdrop of my dreams. Instead, an impassable desert stretched before him. A dry throat and chill from the freezing temperature of the night forced me to shiver. Distantly, a large creature lumbered under the full moon and my feets instinctively carried my towards it. I was running away from everything as fast as i could, but i was running towards something now. It always seemed out of reach and my voice wouldn't raise above a whisper even as i tried so hard to yell. I need to find somewhere high, somewhere that it can see me. Something rough rub the bottoms of my feet and a wind that didn't seem to coming from anywhere blew past me. Faint sounds of a dog bark echoed in my ears but ignored them for awhile intent on climbing the newly appeared tree. The barking got louder just when- _

Naruto opening his eyes feeling a chill on his skin and fel confusion fog up his brain. His dog, Kurama was barking at him from inside and that was when the blonde realized the he was standing on the roof of his house. ‘How the hell did i get up here?’ He wondered, cold and frankly freaked out as hell. The early morning chill gave him goosebumps as he tried to carefully climb down, his thin boxers catching every now and them on the side of the house. 

“Would it be rude to call Gaara right now and maybe come see him sooner?” The blonde mumbled half to himself and half to his dog, Kurama. “I mean i'm not his patient exactly so would that be wrong?” The blonde shook his head. “Dammit why do i even need to see him anyway. I'm not a weakling. I can handle a few bad dreams and some rough night of sleep.” His eye caught sight of his phone, laying temptingly on the end table next to his door as thought daring him to call. With a groan he picked up the phone and had already dialed Gaaras phone number before he had a chance to think about consequences. 

_ ************************** _

_ Dr. Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha city _

It was around noon when Naruto pulled into the parking lot of Gaara’s office, his head pounding with a backseat of ungraded papers the he  _ really did need grade.  _

“Naruto, please come in.” Gaara said, as he always did when he opened the door to see the blonde sitting in his waiting room. 

“Sorry for such short notice.” Naruto mumbled.

“Have i not told you before, never apologize for coming to me.” The redhead stated warmly. “My usual appointment had to cancel leaving this spot open for you.” Gaara decided against sitting down, to remain standing with hands in his pocket as he watch Naruto wander vaguely around the room before pulling out a bottle of aspirin from his pocket. “When we spoke earlier you said you were having more trouble with your sleep and your dreams?” 

“Yeah.” The blonde mumbled. “Hard to get to sleep, and when i finally get to sleep i can't trust that i’ll even wake up in my bed.” Helplessness washed over the blonde and Naruto felt something ugly inside him rear its head at the feeling in protest. 

“It is difficult to lay still when you fear going to sleep and it is there to think about.” Gaara said. “You listen to your breathing in the dark and the tiny clicks of your blinking eyes.”

“I dream more than i used.” Naruto responded unsure of how else to respond. ‘That sounded so personal.’ The blonde thought as he made yet another circle around the room. ‘Does Gaara have trouble sleeping as well?’ The idea both shocked and comforted him, but it also left him with a sense of disbelief. 

“Your dreams were the one place you be physically safe and surrender control.” Gaara tilted his head, eyeing the blonde with concerned emerald coloured eyes. “Now you can no longer relinquish control.” 

“I uh- thought about zippin myself up in a sleeping bag before i went to sleep.” Naruto admitted, not noticing the tender expression in Gaara's eyes since he was facing the wall. “But that sounds like a poor man's straight jacket.” Naruto let out a yawn and Gaara looked away for a moment as though trying what to say next or rather decide what he  _ should _ say next. 

“Have you decided how the angel maker is choosing his victims?” The redhead settled on, and Naruto let out a breath of relief at the topic change. 

“He doesn't see people the way everyone else does.” Naruto explained, feeling that familiar rush of happiness at being able to really talk to someone who seemed to genuinely care about what he had to say. It sent his instincts fluttering. “He can tell if your naughty or nice, or he thinks he can anyway.” 

“So god has given him insight into the souls of man?” The alpha asked and Naruto smirked.

“God didn't give him insight. God gave him a tumor.” A familiar creature caught the blondes eye and he turned to find a statue resting next to bathroom door in the back of the room behind Gaara’s desk. “He's just a man whose mind is playing tricks on him.” Naruto continued, his eyes still focused on the statue which looked identical to the sand monster which had been chasing him down in his dreams. ‘What the hell is this thing?’ He wondered feeling curious that a statue of such a thing even existed. 

“You are not unlike this killer.” The redhead said with a mild frown. 

“What my brain is playing tricks on me?” Naruto asked as he let his hands trail down the side of the well polished statue. 

“You want to feel sweet and easy peace. The Angel Maker wants that same peace.” Gaara corrected. “He hopes to feel his way to that peace and find it to be endless and all around him.” 

“Oh, well he's going to be  _ very _ disappointed.” 

“You accept the impossibility of such a feeling, while your Angel Maker is still chasing after it.” Naruto nodded at the words he could feel the truth in them. ‘I accept that i won't have peace…’ the blonde thought wondering at what that meant for him. “If he got close to it- to that peace, then that is where he look for it again.” 

“I know. I have tried to- recreate his thinking maybe find his pattern but…” he frowned letting his word trail off.

“Instead you find yourself in your own pattern you cannot seem to break free of.” Gaara looked at him carefully. “You realize you have a choice?” 

“What is it?” Naruto asked, his voice low from sleep deprivation and nightmares and for a split second Gaara’s pupils dilated in moment of sheer  _ desire _ . But only for a moment, and then the carefully controlled expression was back, all without Naruto seeing it. 

“Angel Maker will be destroyed by what's happening inside of his head.” Gaata explained walking closer to where Naruto stood, eyes still fixed on the statue. “You do not have to be.” The redhead glanced at the creature and then back at Naruto, something  _ soft _ in green eyes. The two fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes the alpha cast a swift glance at the blondes face, and then his neck before looking back up to the blondes face, Trying to see if Naruto's mind was elsewhere. 

Naruto was thinking about the sand monster from his dreams. It had gone from terrifying monster to something he was running  _ toward _ so quickly that the blonde really wasn't sure what to make of the fact the Gaara had a freaking statue of it in his office. ‘Should i ask him what it is?’ The blonde wondered, hesitantly before all thought seemed to stop when Gaara leaned in close to his neck to  _ scent him _ . His brain froze and his heart started thundering in his chest as he turned to look at the alpha. 

“Did you just  _ smell me _ ?” 

“Difficult to avoid.” Gaara replied. “I really must introduce you to a finer aftershave. That smells like something with a ship on the bottle.” Naruto let out a half laugh,

“Yeah well i keep getting it for christmas.” He said, not wanting to explain that some of the scent was a side effect from the black market suppressants he was taking. 

“Have your headaches been any worse or more frequent?” The redhead asked, providing a clean topic change from Naruto's  _ scent _ . 

“Yes to both actually.” The blonde admitted, as he stepped around the redhead to put some distance between them. ‘He really remembers all of the stuff i tell him.’ Naruto thought with a feeling giddiness. 

“I would change the aftershave.” He replied and Naruto let out an honest to goodness  _ laugh _ . 

“I don't think my aftershave is the cause of my headaches. I haven't had a problem with it before now.” 

“Prolonged exposure can be more harmful.” The alpha said lips quirked upwards in a smile. It wasn't until the blonde left to go home that the smile was wiped from Gaara’s face and he rested his chin on his hands saying, “curse you, my extraordinary sense of smell.” 

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

****************************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“His name is Sora Shoto. He is a thirty five year old alpha truck driver. He also has a fishing license. The DNA match came from the national cancer database. Hes married and mated with two kids but they haven't seen him in four months. He was diagnosed five months ago.” Kakashi explained, his voice louder over the phone somehow. 

“Meet our angel maker.” Naruto mumbled. “You already called his omega?” 

“She’s supposed to be here in an few hours.” Kakashi replied, “i need you here when i interview her.” The blonde nodded, rubbing his eyes. Sleep called to him even as he felt wide awake. “Naruto?” Kakashi repeated. “Did you hear what i said?” 

“Huh? Oh uh right. I’ll be there.” The Blonde said hurriedly as he said his goodbye and hung up. Kurama barked, and Naruto opened the door to let him outside while he climbed into the shower to clean up. ‘Its been too long.’ Naruto thought leaning his body forward and resting his head on the shower wall, as he let his hand trail downwards. The blonde let out a gasp at the contact of his hand on dick, relishing the pressure he used to grip himself. A rushed heated feeling seemed to seep from his hip and crawl up his spine and the blonde shuddered. ‘Damn.’ He thought as a trickle of emptiness bloomed in the back of his mind. A feeling of not enough and Naruto had to fight very hard to remind himself not to break his _special_ _rule_. 

After showering and cleaning the metaphorical pipes, Naruto let Kurama back in and poured him some food so he could get dressed with the dog ate. Then he locked Kyuu up in his bedroom and headed out to the car. The drive long, and silent marked only by the throbbing feeling of another developing headache. By the time he pulled into the parking lot of headquarters his head was positively trying  _ kill _ him. ‘Fucking hell, are these even headaches or are these like- migraines?’ The blonde let out a sigh as he dug out a bottle of aspirin and the pills rattled around marking it as near empty. Again. ‘Damn. Didn't i just get this bottle?’ Naruto shook off the thought and instead got out of his car to go and meet Sora’s mate. 

Kakashi was waiting for him in his office, the tall overbearing alpha seeming stressed. ‘His homelife is getting rougher.’ Naruto thought, seeing the bags under his eyes and the tenseness of his muscles. The blonde took his seat, settling in to wait. 

“Mrs. Shouta, it's good to meet you. Im Agent Kakashi Hatake and this is Special Agent Naruto Uzumaki.” 

“Hello.” The omega murmured as she took the seat closest to the door, her instincts fluttering in the presence of two unfamiliar alphas. Naruto could feel her instinctual fears raging in the background of her brain, a consistent companion. 

“Have you, seen or heard from your mate since he left?” Kakashi asked, trying to be kind and not overwhelm her. 

“I left him.” She said softly, “and um no- no i haven't.” 

“Why did you leave?” Kakashi asked, still standing a bit away from her, giving her breathing room. 

“Because of his cancer.” She admitted with a shaky voice. “It makes me sound like a terrible mate, i know.” 

“I am sure you had your reasons.” The alpha said calmly, and the blonde let his eyes flick over to the alpha for a moment. 

“I took a leave from work to be with him. I uh- i wanted to be there for him.” She said hesitantly. “But what he wanted was to be alone. He just kept pulling away.” Naruto frowned at the words, feeling an undercurrent of dawning realization. “He pulled away and pulled away, making it clear that he didn't want me around.”she put her head in her hands for a moment taking a deep breath. “And then it wasn't clear, and then it didn't matter why he was acting the way he was.” Movement out of the corner of his eyes caught the blonde attention as Kakashi moved to sit down. An expression of shock and pain permeating his face. Mrs. Shouta continued speaking, not paying attention to Kakashi face. “It was weird. I mean, what kind of  _ mother _ exposes her children to an alpha losing their mind?” Naruto felt a soul deep sadness pierce his heart and he turned his eye back toward the omega. ‘Damnit Kakashi, i hate talking. You know that.’ Still the blonde could tell that Kakashi was suffering from some sort of emotional blow or realization. 

“Was you mate ever violent?” Naruto asked, trying to keep the interview going and stable until Kakashi could get his feet back under him. 

“He was angry but he never hurt me, or the kids.” The blonde nodded at her words. “It was hardest on them, seeing their father slip away.” The blonde tilted his head, encouraging her to continue. “He lost himself, and they lost a father. I had hoped that as it got worse, they would be able to see him as someone who was… sick, instead of an alpha so  _ terrified _ .” She swallowed, taking a breath to keep her voice from shaking as tears threatened to spill at the memories.

“And did his faith falter at all during this or when he was told he had cancer?” The blonde asked, wondering at the biblical references that seemed to flow from the angel makers actions like water. 

“Sora wasn't ever religious.” She replied. ‘That wasn't what i expected.’ Naruto thought with confusion. “Is he doing something religious?!” She asked worried, confused and fearful at those words. 

“He may believe he is.” Naruto said, leaning forward slightly, trying to come across as friendly. 

“Your husband is dying- Mrs. Shouta.” Kakashi said quietly, his voice cracking mid sentence. “We would just like to find him before he hurts himself or anyone else.” 

“He uh- had a near death experience when he was younger.” She offered, unsure of how exactly to help them find her husband. “He suffocated in a fire when he was a little boy. The fireman said that he must have had a guardian angel.” 

“Where did this happen?” Naruto asked, glad the Kakashi was back to speaking again, so he didn't have to worry about being  _ sociable _ . 

“A um… farm. Where he grew up.” She murmured. 

“Thank you Mrs. Shouta. If you wouldn't mind giving us the address you’re free to go.” She nodded willingly and Naruto stood to leave. Another headache was building up beneath his skull and the roiling emotions between the grieving wife and Kakashi was enough to make Naruto want to smash his head against a doorframe. ‘Her husband is dying and went crazy from it, and now Kakashi just realized that he knows some in a similar situation.’ Naruto wasn't sure what this meant for the future. Kakashi always seemed to solid, so he had a hard time judging how weepy or angry he would be over the loss of a loved one. ‘He will lose that person though.’ Naruto thought with a sinking feeling in his gut. ‘Not now, maybe not tomorrow but he will.’ 

****************

_ Hoofbeat Farm, 30 minutes North of Greenwood _

Like usual, Naruto road shotgun with Kakashi in the black FBI van. The cruiser lights left off as he pulled into a disheveled and abandon plot of land. A worn out metal barn leaned against the wind stood surrounded by ugly weeds and stained with flakes from where rust ate away at the metal. Naruto pulled on the door, which gave a shrieking metallic groan as it moved to revealed a body hanging from the old timbers of the ceiling. 

“This will be the last one.” Naruto said slowly as he took off his glasses. 

“Its Sora Shouta?” Kakashi asked as he walked in to stand near the blonde.

“He made himself into an angel.” Naruto said, still looking up at the hanging body, flesh carved into angels wings. “Its wasn't  _ god _ and it wasn't man. It was his choice to die.” The blonde said with a sigh. 

“His choice?” 

“As much as he could make it.” Naruto responded distantly, feeling resentment and something akin to  _ guilt _ bubble up. The blonde was never the best at dealing with those types of emotions preferring instead to plunge headlong into a fight over brooding over heavy thoughts for a long time. Impulsive, is what his  _ many _ teachers liked to say. “Im not sure how much more useful i am going to be to you Kakashi.” The blonde said bluntly, pulling his gaze away from the body and down towards the ground. 

“Really? You’ve caught three already. The last three we had, you’ve caught.”

“I didn't catch this one. Sora he- he surrendered.” Narutos hands were fidgeting so he had to shove them in his pocket, nerves poking at him again. 

“I am already used to my mate not talking to me. I don't want to get used to you not talking either.” Kakashi said with a sigh, preparing to simply brush off the blondes words. 

“Its getting harder, and  _ harder _ to make myself look.” Naruto said raising his voice, demanding Kakashi’s attention. 

“No ones asking you to look alone.”

“But i  _ am  _ looking alone! And you know what looking does to me!” Naruto admitted, feeling a sense of horror at the truth of Gaara’s earlier words. ‘I didn't want him to be right.’ Naruto thought. 

“I also know what happens if you  _ don't _ look.” Kakashi replied calmly, a sort of resignation to him. 

“I- i can make myself look but the  _ the thinking _ is just- shutting down.” Naruto stumbled over his words as he spoke. His head hurt again, another headache trying to develop. 

“What is it about this one?” Kakashi asked, as though it was something specific or singular which could just be easily  _ changed _ . 

“It isn't just this one. It's the one after this, and the next one. It's all the ones i know are  _ coming.”  _ Naruto explained and he knew  _ he just knew _ that his brain would hurt a lot more if he kept looking. ‘Fuck.’ He thought as a sinking realization that ‘Gaara was right i  _ cant handle it.’  _

“So what? You want to go back to your lecture hall? Read about this on TattleTailCrime.com?” 

“No, i don't but that may be what i have to do. This is  _ bad _ for me.” Naruto said, a faint note of pleading entering into his voice. Pleading for what Naruto couldn't be sure, could be understanding, support in his decision or faith in his abilities… ‘i need Kakashi to react. I need  _ something _ from him.’ 

“I am not your father, im not going to tell you want you should or should not do.” Kakashi started to say, and the blonde had to fight against feeling betrayed. 

“Seems that's exactly what your going to do.” Naruto said, lowering his voice. ‘Hes not my friend, not my family. Hes my boss how wants something from me.’ 

“You go back to your classroom and there is killing going on that  _ you could have prevented _ and it will sour your classroom forever.” Kakashi said, stepping closer.

“Maybe, or maybe i’ll find another job as a disel mechanic in a boatyard- or hell find a job as a book editor.” Naruto snapped back, knowing he could do it. 

“You want to quit? Quit.” Kakashi said finally before turning and walking back to the van leaving the blonde alone in the barn. The blonde felt hurt at that and realized quickly it was because —like Gaara had seemed to imply— Naruto had made the mistake of having an expectation of Kakashi. Naruto was just emotionally abandoned by Kakashi.    
  


Trying not to let it get to him Naruto turned around only to see  _ Sora standing in fro _ nt of him, a knife somehow in his hands. Instinctively the blonde reached for his gun not yet unholstering before the alpha  _ fell to his  _ knees to  _ kneel  _ at the blondes feet. 

“I  _ see _ what you are.” Sora mumbled and Naruto swallowed.

“What do you see?” 

“ _ Inside- i can bring it out of you. _ ” The guy offered, holding the k _ nif _ e up, as the flesh wi _ ngs on his back dribbl _ ed blood. Narutos heart pounded in his chest, and felt an icy breath tickle the back of his neck.

“Not all the way out.” Naruto argued. 

“I can  _ give you the m _ ajesty of true becoming.” Sora said _ and a feeling _ of fear and  _ anticipation _ made the blonde blink only to find that Sora was still hanging dead from the ceiling. There was no knife in his hands. Naruto felt a chill crawl its way up his spine. 

Naruto had just hallucinated. 

_ ***************** _

_ Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City. (3 hours later) _

Kakashi said in Gaara’s waiting room, not sure exactly what he was going to say. Just that he knew he was going to say something. When the door opened, He stood up to face both Gaara and his mate Iruka. 

“Hello doctor. My wife and I need to talk, May we borrow you waiting room?” Kakashi asked, quietly as though in the brink of losing control and yet- not all at once. 

“You may use the office.” Gaara offered calmly, stepping to side for Kakashi.

“Thank you.” The FBI agent responded before guiding both himself and Iruka back into the redheads office, closing the door behind them. 

“Popping by on official business or were you following me?” Iruka asked still standing near the door.

“Called your office. They told me you had an appointment so i figured you would be here.” Kakashi explained walking further into the room, and Iruka froze.

“You know.” He murmured softly and Kakashi nodded. “I knew you would find out.” 

“When did you find out?” 

“12 weeks ago.” Iruka replied.

“12 weeks ago…” Kakashi repeated as though in shock that this was happening to them. 

“Lung cancer,” Iruka stated as the alpha stood next to the lounger near the large windows overlooking the parking lot. 

“You don't smoke,” Kakashi said, his voice rough from trying not to cry.

“The irony.” 

“Is it treatable?” 

“Its stage four.” Iruka said sadly, turning to look at him. “And we both know that there is no stage five.” 

“When were you going to tell me?” 

“Far enough into the future— that im really not prepared to have this conversation right now.” Iruka whispered, still standing. 

“Neither am i, but we’re having it.” Kakashi said tossing his jacket in the lounger and holding out his hand for Iruka, a single tear running down his face. “We’re having right now.” After a moment, Iruka walked over and took Kakashi’s hand and the both sat on the lounger. 

“Were you going to wait until you were in the middle of chemotherapy to tell me? When you couldn't hide it anymore?”

“I dont think i want to do chemotherapy.” The omega said softly. 

“Do i have any say in this?” Kakashi asked, feeling hurt. 

“No. No you don't.” 

“Do you— want to be alone?” Kakashi asked hesitantly and Iruka looked at him carefully before Kakashi shook his head. “I don't want you to answer that just- think about your answer.” The alpha swallowed feeling a wave of helplessness wash over him and stubborn refusal follow swiftly after. “I want you to know that i don't want you to be alone. Not now not ever.” 

“We’ll beat this together?” He said casting Kakashi a side glance.

“No, it's your fight baby but im in your corner. I'm not going anywhere.” Kakashi said, giving Iruka hand a squeeze trying to support her. 

“I appreciate that Kakashi. I do, but i'm not  _ comforted _ by it.” Iruka said softly carefully trying so hard to be gentle with Kakashi. “And- and i know that's what you want or need.” Iruka squeeze Kakashi hand back. “You need to comfort me but i'm sorry. I can't give you want you need.” 

“Dont worry about what i need.” Kakashi said before giving a small sigh. “Why wouldn't you tell me?”

“I- i thought if i kept it to myself our lives wouldn't change. We could stay happy. I didn't count on changing as much as i did.” Iruka admitted eyes filling with tears. The two fell into a long silence, both of them struggling to deal with what they had to face. 

_ ************************* _

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

Kakashi said alone in his office. The lights were dimmed and his jacket had been tossed haphazardly over the back of his chair. Naruto stood outside trying to wrestle his mind into some semblance of order before walking into the emotional battlefield he knew was waiting for him on the other side. 

“What do you want Naruto?” Kakashi asked, when the blonde finally walked in, not looking away from the blank wall across from him. ‘Damn.’ Naruto thought, as just like that he knew he would be able to quit even if his job  _ was bad _ for his mental health. ‘Kakashi is… someone i want to be a friend to. Friends support each other.’ Naruto couldn't be one hundred percent sure if he was right, but he thought it was highly possible. ‘With how Kakashi acted in the interview and how he is acting now… its probably Iruka.’ The blonde felt bad on his behalf but he was also unsure because he didn't have much experience and comforting people. 

“I am going to sit here until your ready to talk.” Naruto said taking a seat beside Kakashi. “You don't have to say a word until your ready but im not leaving until you do.” Naruto figured that was a start. ‘Its what i would want.’ The blonde thought distantly feeling his empathy reach out and wrap itself around Kakashi’s sadness until it felt like his own. Bone deep and soul crushing and yet distant all at once. ‘Its not me.’ The blonde reminded himself, trying to keep his attention on Kakashi and not himself or the apparent hallucination he’d had earlier in the barn. 

It was a while before Kakashi started to speak.


	25. Chapter 25

_ ************************** _

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For The Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City _

It had been two days since Naruto hallucinated in the barn and Kakashi had found out about Irukas cancer. Because of this, Naruto wasn’t sure the abandonment he was feeling was because of Kakashi’s sudden preoccupation with his dying mate or if he was actually being abandoned. ‘Regardless,’ Naruto thought ‘he still needs someone around that understands him and no one can empathize like me. This way, i can save lives.’ Naruto had been repeating that phrase to himself when he went to sleep at night, like it was some sort of charm to help him sleep better. It never worked and Nightmares still stalked him throughout his dreams. 

The only real difference in them was the now ambiguous nature of the once terrifying sand monster in his dream desert. Nothing made sense when he slept and Naruto had taken to laying towels down on the bed from the amount of sweat he produced as he slept. He woke up feeling like he ran a marathon and then dived into a pool before going to bed dripping wet every morning. 

This morning was no different. 

Naruto pulled into the FBI headquarters after getting a call from Kakashi saying that he needed him for something and that his classes had been canceled for him already. The blonde had reluctantly climbed into a black FBI van riding passenger as Kakashi drove in silence. 

  
  


***********************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City  _

  
  


“Thanks to Karin there is an unconfirmed story floating around that the serial killer, Black Zetsu is already in custody.” 

“Unconfirmed- am i confirming?” Naruto mumbled pausing as he got out of the car to look at Kakashi. ‘Fact checking for Karin…’ Naruto thought with a disgusted shudder as he recalled just how  _ well _ his last conversation with the Beta had went. ( _ It went awful with the woman actually calling him insane _ .) 

“No, your confirming for me.” Kakashi said bluntly as they climbed the stairs into the mental hospital. 

“I alway feel a little nervous going into these places.” Naruto said nervously.

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” 

“Always afraid they aren’t going to let me out.” 

“Dont worry, i wont leave you here.” Kakashi replied steadily and Naruto grunted. 

“Yeah not today.” Naruto said muttered and once inside Kakashi flashed the secretary his ID and then they were led to Dr. Orochimaru's office. 

“Yes, Dr. Haruno just called me about you Mr. Uzumaki— or should i say Dr. Uzumaki?” Orchimaru asked as they walked in. 

“No, i am not a doctor.” The blonde muttered, eyes focusing on the weird as hell flower vase behind the man. 

“Oh?” Orochimaru questioned as though surprised. “Well you aren't FBI either that's a temporary ID badge.” 

“Naruto is a teacher at the Academy.” Kakashi said taking a step between them and holding out his hand for the other alpha to shake.

“Ah, a teacher.” Orochimaru stated, condescension only barely disguised in the words as he eyes Naruto. ‘Asshole alpha.’ Naruto thought vaguely as he could scent the secondary gender of Orochimaru. ‘He smell like a shitty ass alpha too.’ He thought wrinkling his nose.

“Please, gentleman take a seat.” Said the shitty ass alpha. 

“Thank you.” Kakashi replied, as both he and Naruto took sat down. “Dr. Orochimaru we are going to need see the crime scene while it's still relatively undisturbed.” 

“I assure you agent, that for something so  _ disturbing _ it remains very much  **_un_ ** disturbed.” 

“Why was a nurse left alone with an inmate of a high-security psychiatric hospital?” Naruto asked, switching his gaze to the line of pens that the alpha had on his desk. 

“For the two years that Sasori has been here he behaved perfectly and gave every indication of cooperating with therapy.” Orochimaru gave a sort of half shrug. “As dictated by our current administrator security around him was more relaxed.” Naruto nodded vaguely at the words. ‘At least now i know the suspects name.’ The blonde thought. ‘Actually i wonder if the word, suspect if the right word. We know he did but still…’ The blonde glanced back at Kakashi, and focused on tuning out Orochimaru’s words. ‘The doctor is a fool who want to be famous.’ Naruto thought not really listening or bothering to listen until Orochimaru leaned over and said  _ to his face _ “ah yes, that thing you do. You are quite the topic of debate in psychiatric circles Mr.Uzumaki.” 

“Am i?” Naruto mumbled, feeling something tense up in his gut. ‘Fuck has Gaara been talking about to his colleagues? No, he wouldn't.’ Naruto thought shaking off the offensive idea quickly. 

“Yes. A unique cocktail of personality disorders and neuroses that make you a highly skilled profiler.” Orochimaru practically oozed interest and greed into every word and Naruto tried not to frown. ‘This creep reminds me of an overgrown snake.’ The blonde thought with disgust. 

“He is not here to be analyzed.” Kakashi stated.

“Perhaps he should be.” Orochimaru snapped back, before taking a calming breath. “Mr.Uzumaki we are terrible short on information for your-  _ thing. _ Would you mind speaking to some of the staff?” Orochimaru stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of Naruto. 

“Doctor-“ Kakashi started say, 

“No no no, not this visit of course.” The thin snake like alpha responded. “Maybe a  _ special _ visit.” Naruto who had been silent this entire time, was thankful he was on suppressants. It muted the scent of his growing angry towards the rude doctor. 

“Thank you  _ doctor _ but i’d like to see the crime scene. now.” Naruto said standing and trying  _ very hard _ not to growl at the guy. 

“Certainly. If you would follow me.” The doctor replied easily before guiding them out the door and down into the winding halls of the hospital. 

  
  


“Sasori was restrained?” Kakashi asked, as the walked trying to obtain more information. 

“He was handcuffed yes.” Orochimaru said. “He concealed a fork peice underneath the skin of his palm and used it to pick the lock.”

“Where is he now?” Naruto murmured.

“In his cell. Kakashi, you’ll note that the removal of organs and the abdominal mutilations are all consistent with the Black Zetsu.” 

“So is the brutalization of the corpses.” Kakashi stated, “but that doesnt change the fact that Black Zetsu is still out there.” 

“Kakahi, what i am about to show you suggests otherwise.” The doctor said in a hush tone. ‘His voice is almost _theatrically_ hushed.’ Naruto thought, keeping his eyes downcast. He could **feel** the sicking pulse of madness contain behind various closed doors. Each crashing like angry ocean waves against his mind dragging pieces of himself away. The blonde suppressed a shudder and Orochimaru walked on ahead, 

“Doctor Orochimaru consulted on the case when we failed to catch Black Zetsu after his last series of murders.” Kakashi murmured as they turned the corner and walked through the door. 

“The reason you failed, and kept failing to catch the Black Zetsu is because I already have him.” Orochimaru said simply as Naruto looked at the crime scene before him. 

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

********************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside of Konoha City _

Naruto felt like something dark are cold was creeping along the back of his spine as he looked at the body of a nurse. He swallowed, seeing her form splayed out on the cold metal table with seemingly every sharp object in the room plunged into her now dead flesh. Her eyes had been popped like water balloons, leaving empty gooey substance in her sockets. 

Naruto frowned and glanced at Kakashi and Orochimaru, waiting for them to leave so he could  _ empathize _ . Something inside of his gut told him to run, get out of the room and run as fast as he could far away. The blonde shook his head thinking to himself, ‘no. This is my job. If its not him we need to know. I have to look.’ The door clicked shut behind Kakashi and leaving Naruto alone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, picturing a flame of a candle. It flickered once- twice- 

_ I am laying on a stretcher. The wheels are loud and the sound echoes down the hallways. It was easy for me to “play dead” tricking the guards and folks. They are all fools and the world blurred by in a distorted haze until I reached the nurse's office.  _

_ The guards left me all alone with her. A foolish thing to do really- at least it's supposed to be. While she is setting up IV and various tubes I carefully pull the prong of a fork from where I had imbedded it in my palm. Using it to pick and open my handcuffs all while carefully keeping my heart rate down. It wouldn't do to get her attention now. Murder with a low heart rate…. _

_ Im free now. Standing up I cast off the heart monitor plug on my finger and she turned to face. There is fear in her eyes but I don't let her scream. I jab her in her throat cutting off her air before knocking and pinning her to the floor. I press my thumbs into her eyes until the pop and squish like the putty or slime children play with. Taking the nearest object (the IV stand) I flip it and drive into her chest like drive a wooden stake into the ground. She dies quickly.  _

Naruto’s gasped and rubbed his forehead as thought waking from a bad dream. ‘I didn't kill her- it wasn't me it was Sasori.’ Naruto thought reminding himself that he was innocent. That he didn't kill her. It was a few more moments of shaky breath and disorientation before Naruto recognized and remembered that he wasn't alone anymore. Kakashi was now standing against the wall waiting for him to speak.

“Um, how long has it been since Black Zetsu has killed?” Naruto mumbled, still trying to pull his mind away from the murder it felt like he commited. 

“As far as we know, it's been almost two years.”

“And when was Sasori admitted?” Naruto asked? 

“About Two years ago.” Kakashi replied with a deep breath, his eyes misting over recalling a memory. Naruto shuddered and tried not let himself get caught up in the emotional turmoil Kakashi was releasing. ‘if every suffered through and felt things they way I did, the world would be one devoid of privacy.’ Naruto thought with a grimace. The blonde turned instead to look at Orochimaru’s ugly as fuck nose trying to recover from the feeling of being a murderer. A feel which left him feeling as though he was being flayed open and his insides exposed. Raw and ugly. 

Kakashi’s phone rang breaking all of them from their own introspective thoughts. 

“Agent Hatake speaking.” Kakashi said. “I understand. I will be there momentarily.” The agent ended the call and looked over at Dr. Orochimaru. “My apologies doctor but I was just called in to assist with another court case. However, Dr. Sakura Haruno should be arriving any minute now and she and Naruto will continue without me.”

“Of course, Safe travels.” Orochimaru replied and then Kakashi was gone leaving the blonde in hands of the doctor. ‘Thought you said you weren't leaving me here Kakashi.’ Naruto mentally grumbled as he pushed past the Doctor and back up into his office to wait for Sakura. 

Discomfort made the hair on the back of his neck try to stand on end, and Naruto forced his gaze out the window and down towards the parking lot. ‘Okay, what is known about Black Zetsu?’ Naruto questioned, turning the case over in his head and mentally picking it apart. ‘His last known victim was around two years ago. He said to be a true sociopath, lacking remorse or guilt with his crimes.’ Naruto recalled crossing his arms in thought. ‘Not likely to have any of the other identifying marks. He won't be a loner, or have trouble with the law.’ He frown. ‘Black Zetsu…. meticulous and clever. Hard to catch. So then….. how was Sasori caught?’ Naruto wondered briefly. He thoughts stilled however as he caught sight of Sakura walking of the steps of the hospital, her pink hair as delicate as ever. 

“Ah, Dr. Haruno welcome.” Orochimaru said greeting the Beta woman when she walked through the doors. 

“Dr.Orochimaru so nice to see you again. How are you?”

“Ive been better. As it stands now I feel more like Sasori’s secretary rather than his keeper. The amount of mail coming in is astounding.” 

“Anything of particular interest?” Sakura asked as she took a seat. Naruto tried not to roll his eyes, as he kept his spot by the window- far away from Orochimaru. 

“Mostly researchers or PhD candidates asking for an interview. With a few scattered lonely hearts asking for his hand in marriage.” 

“He  **butchered** his last wife and her family on Thanksgiving.” Sakura stated, horror dripping from every word. 

“Well, there is no accounting for taste- or intelligence.” Orochimaru replied with smirk. The blonde glanced back at them, another deep set on his face. ‘That can't be right.’ Naruto thought. 

“Murdering his wife was impulsive. Black Zetsu is methodical and meticulous.” Naruto said loudly drawing the two others attention. “Thats  _ why  _ he is so hard to catch.” 

“Uh-  _ was _ so hard to catch.” Orochimaru corrected with a smug expression. ‘I should probably not punch him in the face.’ Naruto thought fighting back a growl.

“We are going to interview Sasori, see if we can find out more about why he waited or killed her.” Sakura said simply.

“Of course, uh will you be conducting joint interviews?” 

“No. Separate. Compare and contrast. We find inconsistencies better.” She replied, “Naruto would you like to go first?” The blonde shrugged, happy to be rid of Orochimaru and his vomit inducing scent. 

“Yes well, im sure your anxious to get on with it. Uh, you have talked to Sasori before and for some length of time correct Doctor?” Orochimaru asked, gazing at the Beta intently.

“I saw him mainly in court, and I have written an article about him the journal of psychiatry.” The blonde glanced over at the Pink haired Beta. ‘So she has more insight on him, good thing Kakashi sent for her. Was it only in court?’ The blonde wondered, before he thoughts were interrupted,  _ rather rudely _ . 

“He is very familiar with you.” Orochimaru said with a sly look on his face. “He has given you a lot of thought.”

“You had sessions with him?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, two.” She responded. “But those were a couple years ago when he was first institutionalized.” 

“Ah yes. I read your notes of course. They were more or less helpful as i conducted _my_ _own_ interviews with Sasori.” 

“Well I am glad i could be helpful.” Sakura said with a stiff unhappy smile. 

“More or less.” Naruto muttered, eyeing the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sakura gave a chuckle. 

“Looks like I am going first.” She said and the blonde grunted. ‘Damn, should have kept my mouth shut.’ Naruto thought, still stuck with Orochimaru. Twenty minutes after Sakura had finished she came back up to the office with a look of puzzlement and no conviction. Naruto walked silent past her down to talk to Sasori. It was his turn to ask questions now.

“So, what is this about?” Sasori question as Naruto came into view. “There is no  _ mystery _ about  _ who-done-it _ . I did it. I was caught red handed so to speak.” Sasori said softly, from where he stood leaning against the door. 

“The mystery is if you are who you say you are. Or not.” Naruto replied, keep his hands in his pockets as he came to stand a few feet from the door. The reek of unstable alpha filled the very air and Naruto wasn't sure to be glad he was in the Alpha cell block or not. 

“I never liked being called  _ Black Zetsu _ .” Sasori announced ignoring that little jab. “How about something with a little more… wit.”

“Is that why you didn't take credit for the murders until now?” Naruto asked curious.

“Just watching the Goose chase run on by.”

“Two years of watching and waiting. You must be a  _ very _ patient man.” Naruto continued, his eyes narrowing. ‘Black Zetsu is patient, but a patient man wouldn't kill his wife and family so impulsive.

“Are you just going to run the entire psychopathy checklist?” Sasori said with a low growl. “I have had my personality  _ inventoried _ .” Naruto leaned against the back wall across from the hell eyeing the alpha. ‘No patience for questions.’ Naruto thought.

“Would you prefer a Warshack test?” Naruto asked curiously.

“If your going to show me  _ those _ pictures maybe you should a blood pressure cuff around my dick.” Sasori said rolling his eyes and the blonde gave a short sigh. ‘He is vulgar.’ Naruto noticed. ‘Black Zetsu’s crimes were never... _ vulgar _ .’ Sasori blinked, before continuing, “I find it gives a much better reaction gauge.” 

“What effect were you hoping to have by killing the night nurse?” Naruto asked finally, eyeing Sasori carefully.

“The  **effect** Mr.Uzumaki, i was hoping to have was her death. Mission success.” 

“But the body brutalization was done after her death. Black Zetsu normally does that sort of thing while they are  _ alive _ . Not after.” Naruto stated, taking a step closer. ‘This is all wrong.’ Naruto thought waiting for his reply. 

“I don't have to convince you that I am Black Zetsu.” Sasori said, before sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

“Seems that is what you need to do.” Naruto said with finality. ‘Its certainly what somebody needs.’ Naruto thought, unease swirling in his gut as he finished the interview and walked back up the stairs to compare what he said to Sakura with what he said to him. 

**********************

Dr.Gaara’s Office, Downtown Konoha City.  _ 8:47 p.m (roughly four hours later) _

Kakashi had sat in Gaara’s waiting room silently brooding until The Redhead saw him as he was locking up and getting ready to leave. 

“How is Iruka?” Gaara asked, inviting him into the office when he noticed how distressed Kakashi looked. 

“Fine. Or at least he tells me when he is fine and he tells me when he isn't.” Kakashi said before turning to eye Gaara carefully. 

“You expect me to tell you more.” The alpha stated, not even really a question. 

“Look, I can't talk to him. He's at NATO conference working. I doubt I could talk to hi if he was here.” Kakashi said after clearing his throat and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“About his condition?”

“Yeah, about his cancer, about him  _ dying _ .” Kakashi looked away radiating hurt and angry alpha. “He doesn't want to talk to me about it.” 

“I am prohibited from discussing this. Doctor and patient confidentiality.” Gaara said still motionless and watching Kakashi beginning to pace back and forth in his office. 

“You talk to me about Naruto Uzumaki.” Kakashi murmured.

“Naruto is not officially or formally my patient.” Gaara replied. “We have conversations, nothing more.” 

“What do you consider this then?” Kakashi asked trying to see if he could adjust what was being said.

“A form of desperate coping.” 

“Dont I have a right to know what is happening with my husband?” Kakashi said loudly slipping unknowingly into his alpha voice.

“You have every right to know but not from me.” Gaara responded calmly and without emotion. An attempt at stabilizing the other alpha. 

“Well I am  **not** just going  **stand outside** my marriage and watch this happen!  **If thats what he wants to bad.** He married the wrong alpha for that.” 

“I will offer one insight,” Gaara stated in an effort to keep Kakashi from zoning into an  Alpha Rage . “He doesn't think he married the wrong alpha.” Kakashi nodded quietly, before sitting down in a chair. 

“I cant stop thinking about when my husband is going to die.” Kakashi whispered. “Sometimes, i look at his side of the bed and I wonder- is he going to die there?” A single tear rolled down his cheek and he put his head in his hands. His snow colored hair looked duller than usually, clouded over by grief. “I cant stop thinking about it.”

“You are dreading the loss of your husband.”

“Yes.” Kakashi murmured. “It got me thinking about other losses too.” Gaara seeing that this would be a longer conversation than he thought, set his coat down, and took a seat beside Kakashi. 

“What other losses are you dreading?” He asked, and when Kakashi didn't respond he continued, “Kakashi you cannot save him. He will not let you. Cancer, will not let you.” Gaara paused letting that sink in before he tried asking again. “Who else could you not save?” 

“A Beta and FBI trainee. His name was Obito.” Kakashi explain quietly. “I had him help on the Black Zetsu case two years ago.” 

  
  



	27. Chapter 27

*************************

FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City ( _ 11:13 a.m, the following morning) _

“There is no detectable consistency or pattern with the Black Zetsu's murder victims.” Ino said, “He doesnt hunt exclusively within an ethnic group. He has killed all creeds, colors, betas, omegas,  _ alphas _ \- men and women alike.” 

“This night nurse has the  _ exact _ same wound pattern as the last known victims of the Black Zetsu.” Kiba said glance at the rest of them and Naruto tensed up. ‘Dammit Kiba you moron.’ Naruto thought. Kakashi had already been in a terrible mood but now it seemed to get worse. 

“We never found the  _ body _ of his last known victim.” Kakashi practically growled and Naruto could see Lee stiffen at the sound. 

“Uh- then the victim before that.” Kiba mumbled half terrified. ‘Of for fucks sake.’ Naruto thought, feeling the alpha anger and beta fear swirl around in his head like a tornado. ‘Dont linger on this.’

“I see the Black Zetsu in the wound pattern, but i dont  _ feel _ him.” Naruto admitted. “This is plagiarism.” 

“We never made of the wound patterns for  _ any  _ of the Black Zetsu’s victims public.” Kakashi fired back. Naruto winced at that.

“Fine, maybe he is the Black Zetsu. But if he is a plagiarist then the  _ REAL _ Black Zetsu is going to make sure  _ everybody knows it _ .” 

*********************

_ Narutos house, Greenwood. (43 miles East of Konoha City) _

Naruto lay in his bed, listening to ticking sounds of his clock. The blonde felt like he was asleep, but he could still clearly see his ceiling so he figured that meant he was awake. 

He moved his suppressants again, half afraid Kurama would find them. This time they were sitting on the highest shelf next to his finicky fireplace. His body ached from standing and lecturing all day. It seemed that his body had grown used to being dragged away from class, and was yelling at him. ‘Everything is yelling at me.’ Naruto thought as an empty feeling swallowed him up from the inside out. Leaving hollow, lethargic and with too many nightmares plaguing him to sleep restfully. He felt another head pulse behind his eyes groaned, covering his eyes with his pillows hoping the dark would somehow help. It did somewhat. 

A glance at the clock and he knew he could take another aspirin, which meant he might he able to get some sleep now. He bed beckoned even as he tossed a pill back and crawled back into bed. 

Sleep was dreamless until he woke up with another headache standing cold and barefoot in his front yard. His dog Kurama was whining at him from inside the house, and the blonde shivered at the early 3a.m chill. 

  
  
  


************************

FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City ( _ 8:40 a.m, the following morning) _

“Kakashi, I am hooked into every cell phone database in the U.S. and I am finding nothing.” 

“Look again.” Kakashi stated firmly.

“I did my agains. And my agains and agains.” Ino said exasperated. “I can't find  _ any _ trace of a call made to your house at 2:46 a.m.” 

“I am telling you, that the phone rang.” Kakashi said, almost angry. Naruto had to fight a yawn as he watched his co-workers go back and forth. ‘I don't know what they are talking about.’ The blonde thought, idly nursing his second cup of high caffeine coffee. After waking in his yard at five he hadn't been able to get back to sleep. 

“Did it wake your husband up?” Kiba asked.

“I was alone.” 

“Well, however made that could have made it from that little box outside your house or a junction in your neighborhood.” Lee interjected

“Either way there would be no trace signal to track.” Kiba said, agreeing.

“Are you sure it was Obito?” Ino asked softly. 

“It was Obito.” 

“You havent heard his voice in over two years Kakashi.” Kiba said crossing his arms and Kakashi growled. 

“You going to keep questioning me on this? If so maybe I should ask you to leave  _ while its still safe for you to be here. _ ” Kakashi snapped and Naruto felt his head throb. ‘Angry alpha, confused betas, no sleep…’ Naruto mused. ‘Black Zetsu would have a field day with this. Its chaos.’ Naruto rubbed at his eye. ‘This is the sort of reaction he would  _ love _ .’ 

“Sorry.” Kiba muttered.

“Listen up. The Black Zetsu recorded Obito two years go as he was killing her. Last night, he called my house at 2:46 a.m. in the morning and played that recording  _ for me _ .” Kakashi said leaning on the table already looking down with the entire day. 

“Then we know that the Black Zetsu is  _ not _ Sasori because know the call wasn't made from Kaguya’s Hospitable for the Criminally Insane.” Naruto said, trying to wind everyone down. 

“That we would have been able to trace.” Ino said, agreeing. The blonde eyed Kakashi like one of the wild dogs he occasionally took in to the shelter off the streets. 

“Are you….. certain it was a recording?” Naruto asked and Kakashi just glared at him. “Look, you said it yourself. There is no body.” 

“Obito is  **dead.** ” Kakashi declared with a snarl. “The Black Zetsu is making it very clear someone is plagiarizing his work.” Naruto crossed his arms and felt a sigh of exhaustion threaten to escape. ‘Black Zetsu is winding him up like a toy.’ The blonde realized, watching how the alpha reacted. Distantly, Naruto felt something curl its lips in amusement- a  _ ghost laughing at what it sees through him.  _

“Kakashi, it was 2:46 in the morning. Your drowsy and disoriented- you might not even know you were still asleep.” Kiba said trying again to persuade Kakashi that it was all a dream. (As he had been doing for that last hour.)

“I know when I am awake.” Kakashi snapped and the blonde bit back his own growl. ‘Well at least he has that going for him.’ Naruto thought snidely, wishing he could say the same. 

  
  


************************

FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City ( _ 3 hours later, Naruto's classroom.) _

Naruto sat at the desk, ungraded and graded papers scattered on the desk. ‘Fuck my head.’ The blonde thought as the feeling his head being squeezed tightly had yet to go away. He had already dimmed the classroom lights, and taken aspirin. It hadn’t helped a lot but it did making grading a bit easier. The sound of something slithering made the blonde lift his head from where it had rested in his hands. 

Gol _d frog eyes see_ med to gl _ow fr_ om the _doorway_ as a _ha_ nd _m_ ad _e of_ s _and_ curl _ed ar_ o _un_ d the d _o_ o _r_ f _ra_ me. ‘What the fuck?’ Naruto thought as his heart raced. ‘That's the sand monster.’ He realized a _s_ t _he_ c _re_ at _ur_ e _st_ ep _ped_ c _l_ os _er and_ closer- ‘this isnt real- I just fell asleep- i had to have fallen asleep!’ Naruto reasoned stari _ng_ at the _loud_ _sl_ it _he_ r as i _t s_ ee _med to hiss_ and-

“Naruto?” Sakura called and Naruto blinked and suddenly the monster was gone, as she and Kakashi walked in through the doorway. The blonde rubbed his eyes taking a steadying breath. ‘Holy fuck that- was i asleep?’ Naruto wondered but something about it felt so real so- visceral. ‘You looked like you were dreaming.’ Sakura said with a laugh

“Yeah. I uh, was thinking about something else.” Naruto mumble, feeling off balance somehow. Like the world tilted just a quarter inch. 

“Well here is something for you to think about.” Kakashi started before leaning over the desk. “We have a direct way of communicating with Black Zetsu. So we need to see if we can push him.” 

“Push him towards…..what?” Naruto asked, his head still pounding as the blonde focused his gaze on his desk to keep the world from being so.. off. 

“We think, we can influence him to become visible.” Sakura said crossing her arms not looking over joyed. 

“But thats only  _ if _ we can enrage him.” Kakashi said and Naruto shook his head.

“Fo-for what purpose? I- i don't get what your asking.” The blonde replied.

“Do you think there is a method of drawing and focusing the Black Zetsu’s attention?” Kakashi asked and the blonde leaned his head back on the chair squeezing his eyes shut to relieve his headache as he spoke. 

“His attention is  _ already _ focused. He views Sasori as a rival. Dont fool around.” Naruto said with a irritation. ‘What the fuck Kakashi? What exactly are you trying to pull?’ The blonde thought mildly pissed, though that might be more due to his head than Kakashi.

“Sasori is just an internet rumor right now. We want to confirm it.” 

“You might push him to kill again, just to prove he  isnt in a hospital for the criminally insane?!” Naruto said as his head finally let it click. 

“I have to push Naruto.” The alpha said, nearly growling and the blonde tilted his head at him. ‘This is very dangerous, and no respectable reporter would publish a lie that could kill people to  _ maybe _ prove something.’ He thought, before a new thought bubbled up. 

“Are you thinking about using Karin?” Naruto asked. 

“Look Naruto, i have seen you classroom lectures. You said it yourself, its the best way to draw out Black Zetsu.” Kakashi explained and the blonde felt torn. ‘One on hand, someone is actually learning something from my lectures. On the other it's probably an issue thats its my boss who only comes in when he is canceling my lectures.’ Naruto lost the argument to Kakashi meaning Karin would be asked to potentially lie to draw out Black Zetsu. 

“I need more aspirin.” Naruto muttered.

“What?” Sakura asked as she walked alongside him and he just shook his head.

“Nothing. Headache.” Naruto murmured and she frowned, looking concerned.

“You seem to be having a lot of those. You thought of getting them checked out?” The blonde gave a humorless laugh.

“Its a headache, not a head wound.” 

“Good morning Agent Hatake.” Karin said shaking Kakashi’s hand as the trio walked into one of the conference rooms. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Miss Namikaze, thank you for coming.” Kakashi replied before gesturing towards Sakura. “This is Dr.Sakura Haruno she is one of our psychiatric consultants. I believe you already know Naruto Uzumaki?” Kakashi said, almost sarcastically. 

“Mr.Uzumaki, so good to see you.” The red headed beta said with a smile. ‘Fuck you.’ Naruto thought tiredly as he sat down not saying a word towards the rude red head. The rest of them all followed suit, sitting around the weirdly shaped table. 

“Miss Karin, you have so many of the qualities of good journalist. So how is it you have ended up where you have?” 

“You mean criminal justice journalism?” She asked as innocently as she could.

“More like obnoxious tabloid reporting.” Naruto muttered before he huffed and spoke louder. “You ran an unconfirmed story about Black Zetsu.” Karin raised her brow, as though waiting for the blonde to continue. 

“What I want from you, is to confirm that story.” Kakashi said preventing the blonde (probably a good thing) from saying more crappy stuff to the frustrating redheaded beta. 

“I would get the satisfaction of seeing New York Times, and even the Washington Post copyrighted material, citing my by-line.” Karin said with a half smile and the blonde rolled his eyes.

“What is against you, and therefore us, is that your  _ brand _ of journalism is stupidly obnoxious.” Naruto said bluntly. 

“Yes, that is an obstacle.” Karin replied easily. “Now, not to be a pain but what's my angle?” She asked. “Is Sasori the Black Zetsu or do you just want me to tell everyone he is?” 

“Well he could be.” Sakura said carefully. “Certain personalities are draw certain careers or things. Do you know what professions psychopaths are typically drawn to?” 

“CEO’s Lawyers and the Clergy.” Karin said with a roll of her eyes.

“Number five on the list, is surgeons.” Kakashi said crossing his arms in his chair.

“I know the list.” Karin replied idly.

“Well than you know what number six is.” Naruto said dryly. ‘My head hurts. I want to sleep. Karin is a bitch and I am pretty certain the Sasori is lying about being Black Zetsu.’ Naruto thought as he suppressed a yawn. 

“Number six, journalists,” Karin said before smirking. “You know what number seven is Mr.Uzumaki?” 

“Law enforcement,” Naruto replied. ‘She calls my insane, now she is implying I am a psychopath.’ The blonde glanced at the clock, checking for when he could taking more aspirin. ‘Bitchy beta.’ 

“Well there here we are. A bunch of psychopaths helping each other out.” She said smiling. 

_ ****************************** _

_ Gaara’s Office, Downtown Konoha City (9pm, the next night) _

Gaara sat, reading over Karin’s latest article on his iPad. It was a rare moment of privacy and it showed on his face. After a few moments, the alpha set the iPad down on the table next to him. His hands were shaking from barely restrained  _ fury _ . 

  
Slowly the redhead stood, take a few deep breaths working to regain control of himself, as the rims of his usually jade green eyes turned a raging gold. A tell tale sign of an alpha nearing a state of what's commonly called,  _ alpha rage. _ However, Gara regained control and instead began preparations to leave the office. He was done for the night, but after the article…. the redhead considered perhaps making a few stops before going home.


	28. Chapter 28

*************************

_ Kakashi’s Home, Westside Konoha City _

_ (Next day, 4:30 pm) _

“He was in my house- in  _ my bedroom _ .” Kakashi said, radiating pissed off vibes. “Where my husband and mate _sleeps_.” 

“I dusted the phone for prints, and I am coming up with three distinct ones,” Kiba said.

“Black Zetsu has never left prints at crimes before. Can't  _ imagine _ why he would start now.” Naruto mumbled. The blonde had managed to get through most of his classes before a phone call from Kakashi had Lee and Kiba dragging him out of the classroom. ‘Is he getting bolder.’ Naruto wondered, before shaking his head at the thought. Kakashi had been interviewing Sasori when his phone rang. The caller ID said it was from home, but it the end it was Black Zetsu playing a recording of Obito. 

“Black Zetsu put his head on your husband's pillow.” Ino said, after running a handheld blacklight down the bed before taking a pair of sharp pointed tweezers and pulled a strand of hair from the pillow. Naruto was glad that today his headaches weren’t as bad but instead he felt numb. Most of the feelings, thoughts and emotions of everyone else was dimmed to a quiet indiscernible hum. His empathy was soft, nearly quiet. At least, it was until he came inside of Kakashi’s house. Then it seemed to roar back to life. ‘My head seems to like Black Zetsu.’ Naruto thought trying to keep his focused on well-  _ realty _ . 

“So now he is sleeping in my bed.” Kakashi said, crossing his arms.”

“There he is, or there  _ she  _ is.” Ino said with a frown at the long strand of soft brown hair. “Did Obito have brown hair?” She asked, and Kakashi nodded. 

“Kiba just pulled her fingerprints from the database. He got a match.” Lee stated uncomfortably.

“He is  _ dead _ .” Kakashi said stubbornly, refusing to accept the possibility.

“Kakashi, did Obito know where you live?” Naruto asked, curious. ‘I don't know a whole lot about Obito or his mindset but right now i can feel Black Zetsu.’

“If he wanted to know he was smart enough to find out.” 

“Then he could have told Black Zetsu before he was killed.” The blonde said, as a feeling of punished poked his brain. ‘He thinks Kakashi was close to Obito.’ Naruto thought with a frown. “Did you  _ know _ you were sending him after Zetsu?” Naruto asked, not really caring if he dropped the first part of the title. 

“I sent him after information.” Kakashi corrected. 

“Well whoever made that call, thinks you were close to Obito. Thinks that you feel responsible for his death.” Kakashi looked over at the window and Naruto swallowed feeling sadness tug at the wall of mind.

  
  


_ ************************* _

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

_ (2 years and around 3 months earlier) _

  
  


“What you're proposing in your report breaks confidentiality laws. You know that.” Kakashi said, and Obito turned back to face from where he stood next to the office door. “You shouldn't be so dismissive of what your learning here.”

“If Black Zetsu is a surgeon we should check medical records for all of the known victims. I knew we couldn't get a warrant if we didn't have something substantial.” Obito replied with a frown.

“Its one for an FBI trainee to go poking around in private medical files with no warrant, but its very different for a fully fledged agent.” Kakashi said, giving the beta a meaningful look. 

“Better for a trainee to ask for forgiveness than agent to ask permission?”

“In my experience, yes.” Kakashi agreed. 

“Well, then I hope you will forgive me for skipping some classes today.” Obito replied cheekily.

_ ***************************** _

_ Dr. Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City (present day, 7:49 p.m) _

“To Black Zetsu.” Orochimaru said, raising his wine glass in a toast. “Sasori is going to provide us with a singular chance to study a pure sociopath.” The man smirked. “It is so  _ rare _ to find one in captivity.” Sakura simple gave him a cold smile as Gaara came around the corner holding a plate of food for each of them. 

“Served with oysters and blackberries I picked myself, we are having lambs tongue.” Gaara said as he sat each plate down in front of them. 

“I don't think i have ever has tongue before.” Sakura said with a genuine smile in Gaara’s direction. 

“It was a particularly chatty lamb.” Gaara stated as he took his seat. 

“The romans used to kill flamingos just to eat their tongues.” Orochimaru said with a laugh.

“Do not give me ideas, your tongue has been particularly feisty.” The redheaded alpha said casting a glance in Orochimaru's direction. “And as this evening has already proven, its nice to have an old friend for dinner.” Gaara said calmly taking a bite. 

After a few moments of eating a casual conversation started to build between the three. It revolved mainly around the cases though a few times it dipped around older stories about school and family. Gaara was adept at redirecting those conversations. 

“I see three possibilities.” Sakura said, as they once again arrived at the topic of Black Zetsu. “One, Sasori is Black Zetsu. Two, he simply  _ thinks _ he is, or Three. He knows he isnt.” 

“He is. He knows he is, and so do I.” Orochimaru said with a thinly veiled pride. 

“Did you discuss Black Zetsu’s crimes with Sasori before he murdered that night nurse?” Gaara asked.

“Yes, once I began to suspect what he was.” Orochimaru said. “I believe the fear he might be expose spurred him to act, choosing to control how he revealed himself.” 

“Is it possible you inadvertently planted the idea in his mind that he is Black Zetsu?” Sakura asked not believing his words. 

“Are you suggesting forcible persuasion?”

“No no, i said  _ inadvertently _ .” Sakura replied.

“Psychic driving is unethical.” Orochimaru responded tightly. 

“But reasonable in certain circumstances.” Gaara remarked.

“What might those be?” Sakura questioned unhappily. 

“It could be useful in reminding Sasori of who he is if he repressed those memories.” Gaara made eye contact with Orochimaru, “but he seems to have come to the awareness all on his own.” After dinner had ended, Sakura left quickly. Apparently the Hospital was asking for her assistance. Orochimaru stayed helping Gaara with clean up. 

“I love nottingham grapes. If you peel this skin, the flesh is also purple. Unlike other grapes where color comes only from the skin.” Gaara remarked, making an attempt at casual conversation.

“A grape with nothing to hide.” The other, lesser, alpha replied. 

“If I had been in your position, I would attempted psychic driving.” Gaara said, “perhaps you already have.” Orochimaru seemed to go still at those words. “I promise, I am much more forgiving of the unorthodox than Doctor Haruno.” The redhead said, eyeing the other very closely. 

Orochimaru left Gaara’s house without a smile. Gaara, once his house was empty looked similar to a cat who just spotted a mouse. A predator, ready to play with and kill his food.

***************************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

_ (9:23a.m) _

Naruto woke up to his phone ringing loudly. ‘Damnit. Its Saturday, Kakashi. Let me sleep.’ The blonde though tiredly even as he slowly dragged himself from his inviting bed to answer. 

“Yeah?”

“Kakashi got another phone, but this time we got trace on it. He wants everyone to meet up at the old observatory on the Eastside of the city.” Ino said not soundly overly thrilled. 

“Alright, let me get ready and I will head over.” Naruto said and ended the called. Kurama whined and the blonde rolled his eyes and let the dog out. ‘I should let Utakata know that the FBI is practically in their backyard.’ Naruto thought as he stumbled around making himself a coffee and tugging on some clean clothes. He dialed the number he knew by heart. 

“Hello?” A southern voice said, answering the phone.

“I have message for Utakata.” The blonde said as he dug around for his suppressants. ‘Shit where did i hide them again?’

“May i ask who is calling?” 

“Dead Last.” Naruto muttered still trying to find his little pills. ‘Dog better not have gotten them again.’ 

“Understood.” The voice said, before it sounded like the phone was passed off to another person. 

“Hello, I am Hannah. Utakata is currently busy. You may rely your message to me and I will see that he gets it.” 

“Fine, just wanted to say the FBi is going to be heavy today in the Eastside of the city. Avoid the old observatory.” Naruto said bluntly before ending the call. Kurama was barking happily at something outside and Naruto felt relief wash over him as he found his suppressants- finally.” He tossed one back and grabbed the entire bottle of aspirin he had taken to leaving on his bed, shoving it in his pocket as he called Kurama back inside so he could go. 

*********************

_ Hoshii Observatory, Eastside Konoha City _

“The last call was made from a cell phone we trace to here, or within a hundred feet of here.” Ino said as she and Naruto walked along the side walk up to the building. 

“What at was Obito looking into?” Naruto asked, he foggy morning brain not looking forward to whatever is would be inside. 

“Private medical records of the known victims. Obito figured that if Black Zetsu was a surgeon he might have treated one of the victims.” She explained, and Naruto frowned.

“Didnt they retrace his steps?” 

“Only the ones the could find. He made a jump somewhere.” Ino glanced at him, “you do that sometimes. Make jumps no one can explain.” 

“The Evidence has to be there.” Naruto said tighty, seeing Kakashi unhappily standing next to the door.

“Well we interviewed ever surgeon she came into contact with. And they are either currently under observation or have been  _ thoroughly _ vetted.” 

“Even Doctor Sasori?” The blonde said sarcastically and Kakashi glared.

“Sasori, wasn't in my bedroom. Black Zetsu was.” He snapped and Ino pushed her hands into her jacket pockets to fight to foggy chill of the morning. Naruto said nothing and follow the older Alpha inside. There, neatly placed a white sheets was a severed arm clutching a small burner phone and single note written with red ink. In elegant handwriting, the note said:

**What do you see?**

_ ************************ _

_ Dr. Gaara’s Office, Downtown Konoha City (2 hours later) _

Kakashi sat in Gaara office, tired and worn after a long day. Seeing Obito’s severed arm had taken its toll on Kakashi. 

“What would be the killer purpose, leaving you his arm?” Gaara asked softly. The light of his office were all dimmed, in honour of the dark and sullen mood of the FBI agent.

“To make me hope.”

“It can be brave sometimes, to allow yourself hope.” 

“Not the false kind.” Kakashi replied. 

“Tell me about your trainee- what was he like?” 

“Obito was brave.” Kakashi responded not looking like he wanted to talk much. Gaara nodded, and silently recalled an incident, from much earlier. From before he had the pleasure of meeting Naruto. 

  
  


_ *********************** _

_ Dr. Gaara’s Office, Downtown Konoha City (2 years and 3 months earlier) _

“My Name is Obito Madara, I am with the FBI. I would show you my credentials but I am actually just a trainee.” 

“Never just a trainee, an agent in training,” Gaara replied, as move to the side. “Please, come in.” 

“I was hoping to talk to about a former patient,” Obito said, as he walked eyeing blinking at the sophisticated almost aristocratic office. “Not necessarily one of yours but someone you may have come into contact with when you were a practicing physician.” 

“I have not practiced medicine in a while.” Gaara said, “however fortunately for you I have a very good memory.”

“His name was Jeremy Reiner.” 

“Perhaps my memory is not as good as i thought.” Gaara said as he sat down in one of his leather chairs. “I don't recall a patient by that name, however he does sound familiar.” 

“He was found recently murdered in his workshop and we think he may be a victim of Black Zetsu.” 

“Ah, that is why it sounds familiar. It was all over the news.” Gaara said calmly. 

“He had two old scars on his thigh, and we checked the records of the local hospital. He fell out of a tree while bow hunting— stuck an arrow through his leg. The doctor on record was a resident surgeon but you were on duty that night.”

“I was?” Gaara asked, curious. 

“Your name was on the admissions log.” The bets replied. 

“Let me think.” Gaara said frowning. “Please forgive me, its simply that I saw so many people in the ER but not so many hunters.” 

“I figured it was a long shot.” Obito said with a nod. “But I thought maybe you would remember it if something was fishy about the arrow wound or something.” 

“If it is the gentleman I am thinking I vaguely recalled a fellow hunter bringing him but I recalled little else.” Gaara said.

“I thought as much.” Obito nodded, and gathered his things. The redhead narrowed his eyes for a moment, before pressing his lips tightly together as he seemed to reach a decision. 

“I did keep detailed records then, if you would like I can get them for you. Perhaps you will find something of use in them.” 

“That would be great! If you don't mind?” Obito asked and Gaara smiled.

“Not at all. If you would wait right here I will go and get them.” Gaara said before standing and disappearing into the backroom. Obito, left alone decided to look around eyeing the various things in his office His eye caught sight of a table sitting near his desk, fulling of drawings. The top one seemed an innocent image of a woman looking off into a forest, but it was the corner of the image underneath that drew Obito’s attention. 

It was a flawless sketch of Jeremy’s body from the murder not even a week prior. The details of the murder had never been released to the public. Soundlessly Gaara walked up behind Obito, having taken his shoes off once he noticed what he was looking at. Obito, the thin Beta that he was never stood a chance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

_ ************************** _

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“The serial killer known as Black Zetsu kills in sounders of three.” Naruto said loudly, turning away from the image projected on the wall towards his students. “He did his first victims in nine days. The victims were from, Konoha City, Canton, and Baltimore.” Naruto continued, trying not to wince as another headache washed over him. “He didn't kill again for eighteen months before there was another  _ sounder _ of three is as many days. Only this time all of them were from Konoha City.” Naruto sighed, flipping through the graphic images of corpses. ‘I can almost feel their questions.’ Naruto thought with a shake of his head.

“Why do you say sounders?” One of the students asked, and Naruto could feel the tension in the room skyrocket as everyone seemed to listen a little closer.

“I use the term  _ sounders _ , because it refers to a small group of pigs.” Naruto explained. “That is how Black Zetsu sees his victims. Not people or prey, but as pigs.” He finished. 

“Thank you.” The student said and Naruto simply turned back to the presentation. “Eleven months after the sixth victim there was a seventh. Two days later, the eighth victim, Jeremy Reiner, was found in his workshop. For his murder, Black Zetsu used every tool that hung on the pegboard in his shop to stab and kill the victim.”

“He had his organs removed correct?” An omega asked from where she sat in one of the front seats. “He does that all of his victims.”

“Yes.” Naruto muttered with a nod in her direction. “The abdominal mutilations and organ removal points to someone with surgical know-how. There is a distinctive brutality found on the bodies.” Naruto mumbled movement catching his eyes and he turned to see Kakashi standing silently in the doorway. ‘Go away.’ The blonde thought for a moment, before he realized he was here to listen to the lecture, not to cancel class.

“An FBI trainee named Obito Madara was investigating private medical records of all the known victims when he disappeared.” Kakashi's face seemed haunted as the blonde clicked to the next slide, an image of Obito. “Obito is believed to be the ninth victim however no trace of him was ever found, until recently.”

“The arm, sir?” A student suggested. Naruto nodded.

“Two years later, his severed arm was discovered. Only because he  _ wanted _ it to be.” Naruto said, eyeing Kakashi carefully. “True to his established pattern Black Zetsu had remained consistently  _ theatrical _ .” Naruto finished his lecture without an issue and threw back an aspirin as he gathered his things to head home. ‘I am glad I rescheduled my  _ conversation  _ with Gaara.’ Naruto thought, feeling exhaustion tug at him. ‘I feel like i could sleep a thousand years and still be tired.’ The blonde yawned and left, using the stream of students leaving to cover him as he wormed his way past Kakashi— effectively blocking attempts at conversation with him.

  
  


_ ************************* _

_ Oeuvre Opera House, Westside Konoha City _

Gaara sat in crowd, listening to a tall, thin and delicate omega sing on stage. Her voice enchanted many of the audience despite the fact she was singing in italian and many were unable to understand what was saying. Gaara knew of course, being gifted in so many languages, and as Lenora’s (the omega) song came to a close applause lifted the air. Gaara was quick to stand to his feet granting her a standing ovation. 

Further back on the other side of the aisle, a Beta did the same as he soon as he saw Gaara do it. Following after him like a little duck. Others quickly followed their example and the show came to amicable close and descend into the social hour of the upper class. Wealthy alphas, betas and omegas mingling and networking. 

Gaara, being a wealthy and foreign throughbred alpha was often a person of interest at such formal events. A few of the wealthy elite saw fit to try and tempt him with their young barely of age omega children. On more than one occasion the omegas were on the verge of their heats so as to tempt him. The redhead always disliked that. 

“Gaara, there you are.” An elderly alpha woman said with a wide smile. 

“Komeda, how are you?” He greeted.

“I am well enough. However I would be better if I were ever to receive another invitation to one of those  _ fabulous _ dinner parties of yours.” She said with teasing glare. 

“Now now, let's not be overly hasty.” Her Omegan wife said with a gentle smile. 

“It has been to long since you properly cooked for us Gaara.” Komeda said, bringing down her faux outrage for her wife. 

“Come over and I will cook for you.” Gaara replied taking a sip of champagne. 

“I said  _ properly _ . That means dinner and the show.” The alpha woman said with a smile before glancing at her wife, “have you seen him cook? Its an entire performance. He used to throw such exquisite dinner parties.” She looked back to Gaara her expression almost scolding. “You heard me, used to.” 

“I will again, once inspiration strikes.” Gaara said slipping his free hand into the pocket of his eye catching white suit. Komeda frowned teasingly at him. 

“I cannot force a feast, a feast must present itself.” Gaara said, the corners of his mouth lifted in a warm smile. 

“Its a dinner party not a unicorn.” She said rolling her eyes. 

“Ah but the feast is life. You put the life into your belly and you live.” Gaara explained and she laughed before the sounding of someone clearing their throat interrupting this conversation. 

“I believe this young man is trying to get your attention.” Komeda's wife announced, as she slipped a little closer to the alpha woman. 

“Hello.” Gaara said extending his hand politely for him to shake. 

“Hi, its so good to see you.” The beta gushed before turning towards a woman standing next to him. “This is my friend Karui.”

“Good evening.” Gaara said shaking her hand. She was distinctly alpha, in the way of soft power rather than Komeda’s loud use of force. 

“How do you two know each other?” Alice asked, from where she was standing next to her wife Komeda. 

“There should remain some mystery to my life outside the opera.” Gaara replied before the beta leaned closer to her.

“My names Juugo, Gaara is my psychiatrist.” The redhead froze and glanced down at the beta. 

“Did you enjoy the performance?” Gaara asked Karui, an attempt to shift attention away from himself.

“I did. Enjoyed every minute.” Juugo babbled. 

“His eyes kept wandering. More interested in you than in the performance.” Karui replied.

“Don't say too much, you must leave something for us to discuss next week.” Gaara said, gracefully maneuvering through the conversation. “Juugo good to see you. Karui, is been a pleasure meeting you.” The redhead said shaking their hands before they walked away, Juugo casting lost-little-puppy looks over his shoulder as he went. “Whos hungry?” Gaara asked, after the two had left and Komeda laughed in excitement. 

_ *************************** _

_ Narutos home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) _

Naruto had been dreaming of writing books on a boat out at sea when his phone rang. Startling Kurama, the phone made the dog jump onto the blondes gut. Needless to say it was a rough wake up call. Literally. 

“Hello?” The blonde mumbled, still half asleep and bleary eyed. “If you’re calling about the car the answer is no.” Naruto mumbled, not even sure if the car from his dream was still blue. ‘Wait- what car? I was on a boat.’ Naruto thought tiredly. 

“Naruto Its Kakashi. I don't want your car. listen, i’ll be at your house in twenty minutes. Be ready to go.” 

“Wha-“ the blonde stumbled out before the line went dead. Naruto started his phone for several moments. “Jerk.” Naruto swore once he saw that it was only  _ 1:07  _ in the morning. Kurama whined and the curled back into the blankets, and Naruto envied that. “Saving lives” The blonde said stretching as he stumbled his was across the room to get cleaned up. 


	30. Chapter 30

**************************

_ Kakashi’s Car (1:35 a.m) _

“Victim was found in a hotel room bathtub. Their were abdominal mutilations and organ removal at the scene.” Kakashi said as he speed down they highway. Naruto rubbed his eyes, longing to be back in bed.

“Sounds like urban legend.” The blonde replied.

“I already had the room sealed. You’ll get it fresh.” Kakashi continued not nothing to acknowledge Narutos words.

“Fresh? Fresh as daisy.” Naruto muttered unhappily as lifted his glasses for a moment to rub his eyes.

“Fresh enough for you tell me if it’s the ripper. Then you can— go back to class.” Naruto wanted to laugh, or actually he  _ did _ laugh. 

“You don’t want me in a classroom.” He replied, leaning his head back against the headrest. “You want me to wrap my head so tightly around Black Zetsu I won’t ever go back until he’s caught.” He glanced over at Kakashi who radiating tension and anticipation. 

“You bad luck that your the best.” The older man remarked. 

“You expecting more bodies after this?”

“If it’s Black Zetsu? Yes.” Kakashi states firmly and Naruto felt his head start to throb from all the feelings of  _ righteousness _ pouring like water from Kakashi’s skull. Naruto turned to face Kakashi, trying to catch and hold his eyes.

“Don’t let Black Zetsu stir you up.” Naruto hated looking people in the eyes, but between Gaara and his lack of sleep he felt about ready to punch something. Kakashi needed to chill or Naruto was sure he would do something stupid. Or Kakashi would do something stupid, either or really. “The reason, he left you Obito arm is so he could poke you with it.” The blonde continued, an imagined a gleeful faceless killer poking Kakashi incessantly with the dead arm of his friend. 

“Why didn’t Black Zetsu display the rest of Obito?” 

“He want to humiliate his other victims, like a uh, public dissection. He was different.” Naruto explained, blinking and turning to look back out the window.

“Probably impressed he was able to find him.” Kakashi murmured, half to himself. “Naruto, he may be starting another cycle.” 

“He contacted you directly.” Naruto murmured. “If he was killing again he wouldn’t be  _ subtle _ , he would just pick up the phone. He’s uh—  _ dramatic _ like that.” He paused and glance back over at Kakashi. “Any more phone calls?”

“No. Look, if this  _ is  _ Black Zetsu I will need you full attention on it. There will be two more bodies and then  _ nothing _ for months maybe even a year. We have a small window of opportunity to catch him. That window will close and last time it closed I lost Obito and Black Zetsu.” Kakashi’s voice choked up for a moment before he cleared. “I don’t intend to do that again.” 

Naruto said nothing, just let Kakashi wallow in his memories the rest of the way. The alpha was too emotional to listen. ‘He hardly listens to what I have to say anyway.’ The blonde thought. ‘I’m a tool meant to catch killers and nothing more. Hardly a person, and not an agent.’ 

_ ************************ _

_ Best Western, Rasa Highway  _

_ (2:16 a.m — 14 miles East of Greenwood) _

As Naruto followed silently behind Kakashi he felt the stares of the some of the local detectives linger. Their drive to for recognition forming bits of resentment since they weren’t allowed in. Ino, Kiba and Lee were already inside, examining bits of furniture and marking blood splatters and flesh the lay on the floor. 

“Did anyone touch the body?” Kakashi asked as he stormed in. 

“For once the local police behaved themselves.” Kiba remarked 

“Fairly evident the man is dead just by looking at him.” Lee said, nodding in agreement. 

“I touched the body.” Ino declared. “There is a lot going on with that body.” She stood up from where she had knelt down on the floor to collect blood samples from the carpet. “Surgery was performed and then unperformed.” She told Kakashi, gesturing towards the bathroom. 

“The surgery was performed with _ bare hands _ . The sutures were all clawed open.” Lee added and Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. “I uh— also did a little bit of touching.” He said, bowing his head slightly and Naruto wanted to roll his eyes at Kakashi. ‘Lee is still a good agent if he dates other alphas.’ Naruto never really care if people wanted to date people of the same primary or secondary gender. He just wanted everyone to mental shut up a lot of the time.

“Pieces of the victim were torn off. They led from the bed to the bathroom like bread crumbs.” Kiba said leading them all the bathroom. Kakashi gave Naruto a look and the blonde tried not to sigh as he took of his glasses, willing his empathy to not get to wild. 

“Surgery wasn’t performed here. There would be a lot more blood.” Naruto observed. 

“If he is moving his victims, maybe he is performing the mutilations in the same transport.” Ino suggested. Naruto thought about that for a moment but somehow he didn’t think that fit. The blonde slipped on the gloves that Kakashi wordlessly handed him, before lifting the victims hand and twisting. The blood and flesh was thickest under the nails and he frowned.

“He tore out his own sutures.” The blonde murmured, before eyeing the wound on his upper chest. It was off center, more to the side.

“Wasn’t to look at his Kidney. The killer already took it with him.” Ino said before pausing. “Or her. Could be a girl.”

“I would him.” Kiba responded idly. 

“What did the killer try to take from the chest?” Kakashi asked.

“Looked like he was aiming for the heart. He didn't get it though, so probably interrupted. The organ is traumatized but intact.” 

“Everybody out.” Kakashi said, finally and Naruto let out a breath. ‘Finally.’ he thought as he leaned down and over the bathtub to get a closer look at the body. When everyone was gone he took a step back and close his eyes. Mentally, he pictured a small fire flickering— one twice, three times....

_ and suddenly  _ Naruto _ was standing beside the bed.  _

_ ‘Signs of a struggle imply that the victim is suffering from a severe and violent waking from deep sedation.’ I thought before abruptly the victim woke up from where he lay. Shocked, I could only stand there as I watched his hazily tug at his sutures. Pain and panic start to swamp his face and his claws them open before he sees me. Fear, and anger fuel him and before I have the chance to do anything he is lunging at me.  _

_ Shoving me against the wall, blood gushing from his abdomen. I gasp in shock and quickly push back. I didn’t expect this! Blood droplets and bits of flesh from my victims stomach fell to the floor as I wrestle him back to the bathroom. He doesn’t give me the chance to stop to bleeding or explain, just relentless fights me. As his hands reach for my throat fear and shock haven pushing him over into the cheap bathtub.  _

_ He doesn’t get up. _

_ Panicking I yank the shower curtain aside, and see the man now passed out. Blood staining his white shirt and painting the ill lighted tub a deep red. He press me hands against the side of his neck and then against his chest feeling for a pulse and checking his heart. ‘The victim's heart is seizing up!’ I think with pure horror.  _

_ Quickly I pulling up the man's shirt and race for the scalpel I had left on the nightstand. Gasping for air and hoping this works I open his chest wall and spread the ribs— reaching my hand inside to grab the heart. The irregular thumping awkward and unnatural. I try to give him an internal cardiac massage, coax it back to its regular rhythm but I can keep this up forever. I can’t reach my other supplies! At a loss, I feel his heart give up in the palm of my hand.  _

_ I didn’t mean for him to die.  _

Naruto’s eyes opened and he nearly fell over as he returned back to his regular senses. The dead body was still in the tub and he could smell Kakashi’s scent coming from under the door.

“Kakashi?” Naruto called, his head still reeling from the guilt that the killer had felt. “This wasn’t brutal,” Naruto continued, when Kakashi walked through the door. “The uh— killer wasn’t killing. He was trying to save his life.” Naruto raised his brow and glanced over his shoulder to se Kakashi frowning in confusion at him. “Would Black Zetsu do that?” 

Naruto felt another headache coming on, as the rest of the gang stood nearby to listen in. Putting his head in his hands the blonde sat down on the toilet seat lid, wishing he had some aspirin or excedrin or anything. Something. Kakashi was standing over the bathtub looking over the body like a man struggling to accept something he didn’t want to. 

“It’s the Black Zetsu.” Kiba stated firmly. 

“It’s not Zetsu.” Naruto mumbled.

“There are too many similarities for it  not to be Zetsu!” 

“There aren’t enough.” The blonde replied, his voice breathy and distant. Kiba cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms in protest. 

“The knife wounds are  cuts not stabs, there’s anatomical knowledge, discretion skills, mutilations, organs removed, victim still clothed and on  display! Look we have twenty two signature components all attributable to Black Zetsu.” Kiba argues.

“Twenty two possible signature components.” Naruto muttered, before standing up and shutting the in Kibas face. ‘I’m too tired for this.’ He thought. 

“Are you sure?” Kakashi asked finally, still standing looking over the body.

“More or less.” 

“Tell me why your sure.” 

“Black Zetsu left a victim in a church pew, using his  tongue as a page marker in the  Bible he was holding.” Naruto drawled out, shaking his head as he looked at the body in the tub. “This— isn’t  _ that _ . This is a student or trainee or someone trying to make an extra buck in a back alley surgery and went bad.  _ Actively _ bad.” Naruto explained with a shrug. Kakashi gave an partly angry partly exasperated sigh. “We will catch him, eventually.” The blonde tried to reassure him.

“Yeah well I want to catch him  now .” Kakashi growled out, as he kneeled closer to the body. “And when I do catch him, you aren’t going to get the chance to shoot him. Because I’M going to do it.” 

“You can’t just jack up the law like that and get underneath it.” Naruto warned, with wide eyes. Kakashi turned on his heel to stare at him.

“Can’t I?” Naruto stayed silent, not looking to piss the alpha off. ‘That’s not how laws work.’ Naruto thought, silently watching his superior. “Tell me how you see Black Zetsu, Naruto.” 

“I see him….” Naruto started, let the words slowly fall as he thought about it. “As one of those sad things sometimes born in hospitals.” The words felt like sandpaper on his tongue. “They feed it, keep it warm but… they don’t put it on the machines. They let it die. Except he doesn’t die.” Naruto swallows, letting his eyes rest on the bloody corpse. Imaginary Sand seemed to fill the bathtub like water. “He looks normal, and nobody can tell what he is.” 

**************************

_ Dr. Subaku’s (Gaara’s) Office, Downtown Konoha City (10:49 a.m) _

“Good morning, Juugo. Please come in.” Gaara stated holding open the door for the beta to walk in. Juugo wandered in and took his regular seat, and Gaara took the opposite. “Would you like to discuss our chance encounter at the opera?”

“Uh— well it wasn’t altogether by chance. I kinda— uh thought you’d be there.” Juugo said giving a nervous laugh. “Which was why I was there!” He said hurriedly, sweat rolling down the back of his neck. “I mean I was there cuz I Uh— Like that sort of thing. I just thought that maybe…. you would... like it too.” 

“In fact I do.” Gaara replied, casually crossing his legs. 

“I tried to get your attention.” Juugo said gesturing towards him. 

“I was aware of that.” 

“I knew that you were aware, even if you were  _ pretending  _ you weren’t.” 

“It would be unethical to approach a patient, or any way acknowledge our relation outside this room until that patients gives consent.” Gaara stated calmly. 

“But I— I really don’t know who you are outside of this room.”

“I am your psychtrist.” 

“I- I want you to be my  _ friend. _ ”

“Of course you do.” Gaara responded. “I have intimate knowledge of you.” 

“And we— we like the same things.i think we could make good friends.” It— it makes me sad that I have to  _ pay _ to see you!” Juugo burst out and Gaara clasped his hands together. Juugo sighed and leaned back into the chair, staring exasperatedly at the ceiling. 

“I am a source of clarity, and stability Juugo. I am not your friend.” Gaara stated.

“I’m a great friend.” Juugo insisted. “I was listening Michael Jackson last night and I burst into tears and—“ Juugo took a ragged breath. “Ugh, my eyes are burning right now just  _ thinking  _ about it.” Gaara inclined his head encouraging him to continue masking the exasperation he felt. “Ya know what I think is the saddest thing about him dying is that i’ll never get to meet him. I feel like... if I was his friend that I would have been able to save him. Help save him from himself.”

“In this Michael Jackson fantasy you have created, how is your friendship returned?” Gaara asked. 

“I just get to touch greatness.” 


	31. Chapter 31

*******************

_ Dr. Uchiha’s home, central Konoha City (4:00pm) _

“Hello, come on in.” Sasuke said, leading Gaara to his sitting room. Two deep indigo chairs sat in the center and he sat down quickly, crossing his legs and tilting his head expectantly. Gaara sat down across from him. “This always goes better if I’m perfectly honest with you.” He remarked casually.

“What would be the point otherwise?” Gaara asked.

“Well, one of us has to be honest.” Sasuke stated, clasping his hands together. 

“I am honest.” 

“Not perfectly.”

“As honest as anyone.”

“Not really.” Sasuke responded. “I have conversations with a version of you, and am left to hope that the  _ actual _ you gets what he needs.”

“A  _ version _ of me.” Gaara murmured, turning his head to look out of the large bay windows that rested behind Sasuke.

“Naturally, I respect its meticulous construction. However, you are wearing a well-tailored person-suit.” The redhead turned back to look at him. 

“Do you refer to me as person suit, with your psychiatrist friends?” Gaara asked, curious. 

“I dont discuss patients with my psychiatrist friends,” Sasuke said with a smirk. “Especially since I only have  _ one  _ patient who chose to ignore my retirement.”

“Patient who wears a person suits.” Gaara repeated, thinking over the words.

“Perhaps it’s less of a person suit and more of a veil of sand, emulating humanity.” Sasuke said, watching Gaara who gave a small smile at the wording. “It must be lonely.” He continued, and the smile diminished.

“I have friends.” Gaara said not smiling at all now. “And the opportunity of friends. You and I are friendly.” 

“You are my patient, and my colleague. Not my friend.” Sasuke stated firmly. “At the end of your hour, I will pour you a glass of wine. However, you will be drinking it from the other side of the veil of sand.”

“Why do you bother?” Gaara asked. 

“I see enough of you, to see the truth of you. And I like you.” Sasuke remarked as he stood up to grab the bottle of wine. He warned it ready. “Red or white?” He asked.

“I think, something pink.” Gaara replied, as he contemplated his small friend circle.

**********************

_ Dr. Subaku’s (Gaara’s) Office, Downtown Konoha City (6:07 pm) _

“Good evening Naruto. Please come in.” Gaara said, holding the door open for him. 

“You’ve been drinking.” Naruto remarked, seeing an a half a glass of wine sitting on an end table. ‘Somehow its just hard to picture him drinking anything.’ Naruto thought, thought he wasn’t sure  _ why _ . Plenty of people drank. Hell, he did. 

“I had a glass with my last appointment, yes.” Gaara admitted. 

“Drinking with a patient?” The blonde asked, blinking. ‘Okay, wasn’t expecting that.’ 

“He, was drinking with a patient.” Gaara correctly gently. I have an unconventional psychiatrist.”

“Oh, well we have that in common.” Naruto replied, as shrugged out of his jack and tossed it on the back of his chair. Gaara sat down in his chair and simply… relaxed. 

“Am I your psychiatrist, or are we simply having conversations?” Gaara questioned, and Naruto could feeling something  _ deeper _ in that question but could quiet

peg what it was. 

“Yes, I think is the answer to that.” Naruto replied, deciding to let Gaara draw that line. The blonde chose not to think about why he left it all up to Gaara. The trust that was there was a little more than he was ready to admit.

“Then having a glass of wine before seeing a patient, I assure it totally normal.” Gaara said, as he stood up to fetch a glass for Naruto. “Especially for evening appointments.” He added, a faint smile in his voice. The blonde gave a chuckle before asking, 

“How long have you been seeing a psychiatrist?” 

“Since I chose to be a psychiatrist.” Gaara responded, as he poured Naruto a glass of pink wine. He handed it to him gently, setting the bottle down next to him.

“Thank you.” Naruto murmured, letting the sweet taste wash over his tongue. ‘This is nice.’ He thought. ‘Almost… intimate.’ 

“I read Karin’s article. The Black Zetsu has struck again.” Gaara said slowly, hiding the frustration of his words from the blonde.

“No no no.” Naruto said with a half smile as he stood up. Naruto wasn’t sure how well he would be able to handle the intimacy that seemed to bloom between them all of a sudden. “Not that same guy.” 

“Maybe it’s never been the same guy.” Gaara suggested and Naruto turned and gave him an abused expression.

“Oh, What now he has a friend?” The blonde laughed and took a sip of his wine. Gaara glanced down at the floor, hiding the hurt from the words. 

“Are there any variations in the murder that could suggest their could be more than one Zetsu?” Gaara asked. 

“Some.” Naruto said with a nod, tilting his curiously. ‘Where is this going.’ He wondered. 

“The victims were all brutalized. What was the brutalizations hiding?”

“The careful, surgical removal and preservation of vital organs.” Naruto said taking another sip. 

“Valuable organs?” 

“Organ harvesters?” Naruto said with a frowned as he tried to process that. ‘That… the images are too well drawn. too much alike. It can’t be by different people, can it?’ He wondered.

“Kakashi is looking for a serial killer he can’t seem to catch. It is a brilliant diversion.” Gaara suggested.

“That’s an… interesting theory.” The blonde replied. “I’ll keep it kind of another body drops.” 

“Please do.” Gaara said with a chuckle, unconsciously licking his lips as he watch Naruto walk about the room like it was an extension of himself. Totally at home in the redhead’s space. 

**********************

_ Empty road, midnight a few miles North of Konoha City, near Blossom Town _

A silver SUV slowed to a stop, pulling of the road as rain drizzled like spitballs from the sky. The car stopped, and the headlights went off as a grumpy looking Beta stepped out to look down under his rear drivers tire. Gas leaked out from a hole in the fuel tank and the beta groaned. 

From a distance, a nearly black car slowed down coming to a pull over behind the silver car. Besides the two cars and their drivers, the dreary street was devoid of life for miles. Slowly, Gaara stepped out leaving the car running and headlights on.

“Do you need a hand?” He asked.

“I must have hit a rock or something. It punctured my gas tank.” The Beta explained. “I’m Kirito, Kirito Saragaki by the way.” He added, when Gaara did not respond still taking long measure strides closer. “Have uh— we met before?” He asked, trace amounts of fear started to filter into his eyes. 

Gaara didn’t hesitate. 

  
  


********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (11:30 Two days later) _

“They found him in a school bus.” Lee stated, as the gang all stood around the latest victim of Black Zetsu. “He was sitting across the aisle from himself.” 

“Not only did he take his kidney, but he also took his heart which is what he tried to in the hotel but was interrupted before he could paint his picture.” Kiba continued, mildly smug. 

“The Black Zetsu wasn’t painting a picture in the hotel. Someone else was.” 

“You still think that the killer was trying pull out the heart to save a life?” Kiba asked, and Naruto nodded.

“Yes. I do.” 

“Well, Black Zetsu painted this picture for sure, in big broad strokes.” Ino said interrupting could have become an arguement. “Victim's name is Kirito Saragaki.” Naruto frowned.

“Could both victims organs been harvested for transplant?” The blonde asked, removing his promise to Gaara despite the wrongness of it. ‘Black Zetsu is a show off, not an organ harvester.’ He thought.

“Subtle variation of waking up in a tub of ice to find you kidney gone.” Ino remarked.

“Oh, I love good urban legend.” Lee chimed in. “You could the organs on a ventilator long enough to coordinate the donation.”

“The victims from the hotels had the kidney along with the in and outs for blood taken.” Kiba said thoughtfully.”

“Basically the kidneys USB cables gotten taken with it. Keep intact and makes for an easy reconnect.” Ino summed up. 

“Was Kirito’s organs disconnected for easy reconnect?” The blonde asked. 

“Yeah.” Kiba responses. 

“Other Black Zetsu victims, organs and USB cables missing?” Naruto asked, still feeling confused over this all. It’s looked right, but it didn’t  _ feel _ right. 

“It’s not entirely conclusive due to the  _ degree _ of mutilation but  _ yes. _ That is how Black Zetsu rips.” Kiba said.

“Wait, So two different killers, same agenda?” Ino said frowning.

“OoOh~” Lee said excitedly. “Is the organ harvester disguising his work as a serial killer or is a serial killer disguising it as an organ harvester.”

“Black Zetsu wants to perform.” Naruto murmured. “Every brutal choice has… elegance. Grace.” The blonde swallowed, it wouldn’t do good to get all wonky in front of his co-workers. “His mutilations hide the true nature of his crimes. 

********************

_ Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City (6:30 pm, same day) _

“I have been unspeakable rude, I haven’t offered you a drink.” Gaara said, as he momentarily stopped preparing food. 

“I appreciate beer more than wine.” Sakura replied with a smile, wearing an apron and helping to pre-slice vegetables.

“It’s not what you appreciate, just that you appreciate.” Gaara commented, going to his fridge and pulling out a bottle. “A compromise, beer brewed in a wine barrel. Two years. I bottled it myself.” 

“I am impressed.” She said, as she took a sip. “I love you beer.” She commented and gave a half smiled as he set back to work. “So are you serving this at your dinner party?” She asked, gesturing to all of the food the getting prepared ahead of time so there would less work the day of.

“No.” Gaara responded. “This is your reserve.”

“My Own private reserve.”She said with a smile, taking the chance to push her pink hair out of her face and then scrub her hands. “Why thank you.” 

“I am curious about something.” Gaara stated, castinna glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. “Are your purposefully avoiding the subject of Naruto Uzumaki?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Not On my account, I hope.” He says, going still for a moment to look at her. “I would be happy to get your perspective.” 

“No no, it’s on Kakashi’s account.” She replied taking another drink of her beer. At this point the two were merely talking to each other, and not really cooking. “I don’t want any information about him that I shouldn’t have as his friend.” She explained. 

“Did Kakashi ask you to profile Black Zetsu?”

“Not since i consulted on the case with Obito.” She replied thoughtfully. “Before he disappeared that is.” 

“Kakashi’s trainee?” He clarified and she nodded. “Sad. Very sad.” 

“He had me examining PhD candidates that week.” 

“And I am grateful you were examining PhD candidates and not Black Zetsu.” Gaara stated before giving his a half smile. “You realize those candidates thought we were having an affair?” Sakura smiled as he continued, “Why didn’t we?” 

“You were already having an affair.” She glanced down into her glass. “Naruto does get too ya know?”

“What, have affairs?” Gaara suggested and Sakura laughed aloud.

“No, flirtatiously change the subject. You two have the pathology in common.” 

“Or we just have you in common.” He said. “I recall even before I met Naruto you never spoke about him.”

“Probably because I just want everyone to leave him alone.” She said with a sigh, as though both relieve and dismayed they were back on the subject of Naruto. “Look, it’s not even about Naruto.” She stated and he tilted his head. “Kakashi is obsessed with Black Zetsu and he is grooming Naruto to catch him.” 

“And I sincerely hope he does.” 

  
  


********************

_ Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City (Saturday, 11:20 pm)  _

When Sakura went home for bed, and the kitchen cleaned up (for now) Gaara decided to set about restocking the meat in his fridge so he would have some for the dinner party he planned on hosting.

Thumbing through his recipe box and pulling out one of the ones he was planning on using he checked it over to see what he needed. It called for nearly half a pound of Liver. 

He took it out and set it on the kitchen counter before, walking over to the Rolodex resting in his study. He flipped through it until he randomly plucked a business card with the name Michelle Vocalson printed on it then left.

Perhaps four hours later, he returned to the kitchen with a large dark and healthy Liver. It a was a bit too large, and it still had part on it that were partially cartilage in it. Reach for his favorite knife he set about alive about peice of it, keeping the juicer thicker parts and then carefully packing what he wanted to keep in a clear transparent plastic. He labeled it, Liver and set it in the fridge. 

It looked almost store-bought. 

He then repeated the process, with a recipe for Lungs, not even a day later selecting a business card with the name Henry Hale on it. For several days straight he would leave late at night with a business card and a recipe requiring either Lungs, Hearts, Livers, Kidneys, or even a  _ spleen _ returning only once he obtained what he wanted and then carefully packaging and preserving them. 

In the fridge, it looked ordinary, like specialty cuts you would buy from a butcher shop. 

  
  
  


*******************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (Friday, 9:39 a.m.)  _

“They are all missing different organs.” Lee states. “Before we were looking at waiting lists for a heart or a kidney, now we are looking at hearts, kidneys, lungs, livers, stomachs, pancreas,” Lee gestures towards one body, “this guy? He’s missing a  _ spleen!  _ who in the hell gets a spleen transplant?” 

“Are intestines the only organ missing from the body?” Naruto asked pointing to a large alpha male. 

“Yeah.” Kiba nodded, “so I guess we are either looking for someone with stupidly short bowels or… I dunno, Black Zetsu is making Sausage?” 

“He is selling these organs to someone,” Kakashi said with his arms cross as he looked down at the nearest body. 

“We don’t even know if he is transplanting them within the U.S. he could exporting them to like China.” Kiba said waving his arm with exasperation. 

“Who’s this?” Ino called, looking at a thoroughly ripped apart body on the far side of the room. 

“Michelle Vocalson. She’s missing a Liver.” Lee yelled back, and turned back to Kiba. “Chinese have a cultural taboo against donating organs. Gotta die with all your parts or you dishonor mummy and daddy.” 

“You can still kill a guy for parts, that doesn’t break the taboo,” Kiba said quickly crossing his arms.

“I was agreeing with you.” Lee snapped back, uncharacteristically upset. Naruto wasn’t happy either. With all of the bodies dropping Kakashi had him going and going with hardly any sleep and his headache which had been quiet for awhile had started up full swing again. 

“How many killers?” Kakashi asked, looking directly at Naruto.?

“Two.” The blonde murmured softly. 

“You confident one of them is the Black Zetsu?”

“At least one of them, yes.” Naruto said with a sigh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

_ *********************** _

_ Dr. Subaku’s (Gaara’s) Office, Downtown Konoha City (still Friday) _

“Good morning, please come in.” Gaara said, almost robotically towards Juugo. The Beta stood up, with an odd nervous smile, and walked in.

“I have discovered we are both cheese folk.” He said as he took his seat, giving a huff of a laugh. Gaara sat down across from him. “I uh— I saw you. You were shopping for cheese. I didn’t say hello because you were so um uncomfortable the last time I did.” He trailed off, his face twisting into a frown. 

“This city is very small.” Gaara murmured. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Juugo hastily agreed, latching to whatever Gaara said. “Hozay’s! Juugo remarked loudly, leaning over and slapping his hand in Gaara knee. “has the best selection of artisanal cheeses.” 

The redhead blinked, and crossed his legs, effectively removing any body part from the Beta’s grabby hands. “They have the best cheese anywhere in the city or county. Um, cheese is well— it’s my passion.” Juugo continued, giving a nervous laugh. “Have you ever heard of Tyromancy?” 

“Divination by cheese.” Gaara replied and Juugo gave an impresses sort of dismayed laugh.

“It was my  _ gateway _ to cheese~” he replied. “Like some sort of magic eight ball you can eat.” Then his expression dropped, almost like some sort of wilting flower. “Karui, She uh— doesn’t eat dairy.” The Beta leaned back, sadly running his hand to smooth endless wrinkles in his shirt. 

“Do you desire Karui sexually?” Gaara asked after a moment and Juugo blinked. 

“No— god no.” He said hastily. “I mean not to be  _ defensive _ or anything but just um…” Juugo erupted into confused giggles. “Don’t get me wrong I was in a fraternity, I  _ tried _ things. It’s just not my brand. Betas and Alphas… we uh just don’t mix. 

“You care deeply about Karui.” Gaara probed, trying to gauge where friendship ends and sexuality begins. “Despite differences, you are his best friend but you are not his.” 

“It’s sad when you say it like that.” Juugo replied, not noticing the mistake Gaara made, saying his instead of her. The redhead blinked when he realized he said that but otherwise continued as though nothing happened. 

“Do you often worry about being alone?” Gaara pushed, the conversation with Sasuke still weighing on his mind. Loneliness and friendship, where does friendship end and sexuality begin? Juugo nodded for a moment.

“It’s more that, I worry about hurting.” He replied. “Being alone comes with a dull ache, doesn’t it?” He asked and Gaara nodded. 

“It can, yes.” 

**********************

Later that evening, it was time for Narutos evening appointment. The day kept being moved around so much, the Gaara had simply cleared the same time-slot every day of the week for the blonde. Today, at 7:30 he was supposed to come. 

The redhead, with a few moments to spare, turned on some music. It was an Italian opera, one of his favorites, and he allowed the wash to wash over him. 

  
  


_Sento una voce che piange lontano_ _  
_ _Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_ _  
__  
__Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino_ _  
_ _e inizio a prepararmi_ _  
_ _Adesso fa’ silenzio_ _  
__  
__Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore_ _  
_ _Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione_ _  
__  
__Questa storia che senso non ha_ _  
_ _Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle_ _  
_ _Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternita_ _  
__  
__Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_ _  
_ _Ho paura di perderti_ _  
__  
__Le tue mani, le tue gambe,_ _  
_ _le mie mani, le mie gambe,_ _  
_ _e i battiti del cuore_ _  
_ _si fondono tra loro_ _  
__  
__Partiamo insieme_ _  
_ _Ora sono pronto_

  
  


The song filled the large and empty office, and when he check the clock he saw that it was time for Naruto to be here. He let a warm smile onto his face for a moment before he pushed it back into something more respectful and went to open the door. 

Words died in his throat as he was greet with an empty waiting room. He double checked his watch, standing alone in the doorway. 

“Perhaps, Kakashi had him stay a bit longer. He may only be running late.” Gaara murmured and all at once the words seemed too loud in the oppressive size of the office. Gaara shut the door and walked back to his desk settling in to wait. 

He found he suddenly didn’t have any idea of how to fill the time. Gaara was a creature of purpose. Spotting a crooked pencil he straightened, setting it parallel to the papers. His desk was already compulsively clean, and the distraction quickly ended. He sat for a moment before he double check that it was today Naruto was supposed to be here in his calendar. 

He waited until the faint sunset light disappeared, and he was alone in the dark of immaculate office. Naruto's appointment came and went. 

It seems loneliness does have an ache. 

  
  


***************************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City  _

  
  


Naruto sat motionless in a chair, staring at _the blurry_ _shapes_ resemble _trees_. _Matsuri_ sat _across_ from him. _The dead body of Rosaline Windsor lay impaled on the stage head between where they sat. Naruto didn’t move. Didn’t smile._ Matsuri’s _brown ha_ ir tos _sed over her shou_ lder as she gave him a _hazy sm_ ile. 

_ “It’s better that is just the two of us.” She breathed out and  _ Naruto frowned. 

“Naruto?” A voice called faintly, from a distance.  _ Matsuri blinked and looked around for a moment.  _ “Naruto?” The distant voice repeated. 

_ “Dad?” She called. _

_ “Yes?” Naruto replied. Some part of him was confused but another part seemed to think it was normal. That somehow, Matsuri was his daughter.  _

_ “There’s someone else here.” Matsuri said. Naruto blinked— _

And found himself sitting in the chair in his classroom. Crime scene photos were spread out across the desk filling it until you couldn’t see the wood.

“Naruto?” Gaara called as he walked into the classroom, pausing for a moment when he say how the blonde isn't responding. “Naruto.” He repeated and the blonde turned his head to look at him, his normally bright blues eyes clouded over. “I have a 24-Hour cancelation policy.” Gaara reminded him. 

“What uh— time is it?” Naruto asked, frowning in confusion. Everything seemed fuzzy. Not quiet there. 

“Nearly nine o’clock.” Gaara said, watching him carefully.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto murmured, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes. He felt exhausted, but also like he had been passed out for what felt like hours. 

“No apologies necessary.” Gaara replied softly, as though seeing the worn out look in the blonde eyes, put there by the mental stress of everything. 

“I must have fallen asleep.” Naruto said to himself, not quite believing it. Though, it would explain Matsuri somehow being there. Like a dream. “Was I sleepwalking?” He asked, unsure and hoping Gaara could help. 

“Your eyes were open, but you were not present.” Gaara remarked, still watching with vague concern in his eyes. 

“It felt as though I was asleep.” Naruto muttered. “I just need to stop sleeping all together. Best way to avoid bad dreams.” 

“Well, I can see how you have bad dreams.” Gaara said, as he glanced down at the massive amounts of pictures on the blondes desk. It was overflowing with images of the dead, of how they were mutilated and lists of organs gone missing. Naruto stood up from the chair, his joints popping from sitting so long and gestures towards the photos.

“What do you see doctor?” 

“Sum up Black Zetsu in so many words?” Gaara asked, already leaning over the images. 

“Chose them wisely.” Naruto nearly growled, before shaking his head at his own reaction. ‘I don’t need to defend Black Zetsus honour. He is a murderer.’ The blonde thought, recalling how he had lied and told Kakashi he viewed the serial killer as a sad pitiful thing that didn’t die. 

“Oh I always do.” Gaara replied, borderline playfully. “Words are living things. They have personality… point of view…. Agenda.” Gaara took one of the photos and eyed it a bit closer. 

“Their pack hunters.” Naruto said with a smile, as he imagined words as a pack of vicious animals on the hunt. The blonde let his tense muscles start to unwind, ‘somehow being near Gaara makes me want to relax.’ The blonde thought relishing in the comfort the redhead always managed to bring.

“Displaying one's enemies after death has its appeal in many cultures.” 

“These aren’t Black Zetsu  _ enemies _ . These are  _ pests  _ he  _ swatted _ .” Naruto corrected, leaning forward and putting his weight onto the desk. 

“Their reward for their cruelty?”

“He doesn’t have a problem with cruelty.” Naruto said with a laugh. “Their  _ reward _ is for undignified behavior. These dissections are to disgrace them. It’s a public shaming.”

“Take their organs away because in his mind they dined deserve them.” Gaara murmured, eyeing blonde out of the corner of his way with something like revere. 

“In someway.” Naruto mumbled, agreeing. 

“Whose this?” Gaara asked, as he pulled out an image where a severed arm was holding a burner phone. 

“That—“ Naruto said in a matter of fairly time. “Is Kakashi’s trainee, Obito. He wasn’t like the other victims. Black Zetsu had no reason to humiliate him.” 

“It appears he is humiliating someone.” Gaara said, glancing at him. 

“He was humiliating Kakashi.”

“Did it work?” 

“I would say,” Naruto growled out, glaring at the picture. “That it worked  _ really _ well.” While the two were leaning closely over the pictures Kakashi and Ino races into the classroom.

“Naruto, There you are, and Dr.Gaara what a surprise. We have a lead.” Kakashi said, stopping and smiling. “Would you care to help us catch Black Zetsu?” Kakashi asked Gaara, pointedly implying Naruto has no choice but to come. 

“How could I refuse?” Gaara said, something akin to amusement and excitement in his eyes. Naruto blinked when he saw that but Kakashi and Ino didnt seem to notice. ‘I wonder what he is excited about? Actually what’s he is amused about is the better question.’ Naruto thought. 

Naruto sat in the back seat with Ino as Kakashi drove and Gaara rode shotgun, watching how everyone moved and bustled around to grab their badges and guns. 

“So what’s the lead?” Naruto asked.

“One ofnthe security cameras caught footage of an ambulance driving  _ away _ from the emergency. We think the killer used the ambulance as the surgery site and as his get away car.” Ino said.

“Smart.” Naruto mumbled. “If the cops showed up—“

“Just get in and drive away.” Ino finished with a nod. Gaara was quiet, simply listening to the conversation. Kakashi drove like a manic and Naruto felt his skull pulse from an oncoming headache. They arrived at a large metal wearhouse, and climbed out. 

“Where are we?” Naruto mumbled

“Private ambulance company that owned the one caught on the camera.” Kakashi answered as he practically speed walked inside. ‘Off to see the wizard.’ The blonde thought, deciding to walk by Gaara. He realized later what decision  _ that  _ was. The alpha was nearly bubbling with a queit subdued excitement, that he didn’t normally emit. A little taken aback Naruto ended up paying more attention to Gaara rather than the conversation between Kakashi and the company manager. 

“That ambulance isn’t on rotation.” The manager responded, as Gaara glanced at him, breakingNaruto from his trance. “It hasn’t even been out of the shed.” 

“Survellience footage says it has.” Kakashi replied. “Now would you mind showing up the vehicle?” The manager nodded, grabbing his clipboard off the desk and, walking them to the back and through a few rows of nearly identical but numbered ambulances. 

“My rotation sheet has it down for repairs.” 

“Who signed it in for repairs?” Ino asked.

“Uh—“ the manager said, glancing again at his clip board. “Devon Kenton. He is one of our part time drivers.”

“Does he want to be a doctor?” The blonde interjected, trying not to pay attention to Gaara looking around at everything like he was on a field trip. ‘Why doesn’t anyone else notice even half of his behaviors?’ Naruto wondered, before shaking the thought away. 

“Devon’s taking MCATS.” The manager replied as he rounded a corner and then slowed down. 

“What is it?” Kakashi asked.

“It was there this morning.” The manager replied, still staring at the empty parking space where the ambulance  _ should _ have been. 

“Well,” Kakashi said with a roll of his eyes. “Is mister Devon working today?”

“he isn’t on the schedule.” The manager replied, growing more alarmed at each passing second. 

“Is there GPS on that ambulance?” Ino asked and the manager nodded.

“Yeah, But we don’t have the money for anything fancy. We use consumer grade.” He explained and Ino smiled.

“Digital trunk system.” She said, before looking over, “Kakashi, is the radio is on I can use the DF sweep to find it.” Gaara blinked and leaned over,

“This is very educational.” He murmured into the blondes ears and Naruto had to fight not to laugh. ‘This is serious, we can’t laugh while hunting down killers.’ Naruto thought but apparently Gaara didn’t agree with him because he gave him a slight smile which Naruto understood it to be his version of laughing. While Ino and Kakashi were talking to the manager and tracking the ambulance, he and Gaara stood outside next to the car. Gaara still looking curiously at everything and Naruto watching Gaara trying not to think about adorable he is. ‘Killer on the loose. Possibly the worst killer in a long.’ Naruto thought reminding himself he needs to focus. 

With the GPS turned on, and SWAT team contacted to follow or met them at the GPS location, everyone piles back into the car. Ino takes shotgun so she navigate leaving Naruto sitting in the backseat with Gaara. 

“Doctor, you and Naruto stay by the car. If he starts running he might go there.” Kakashi says as they get closer. “Naruto you have your gun?” 

“Yes.” The blonde murmured trying to think about using it. 

“Good. Your in charge of keeping the car and Doctor Gaara here safe.” The blonde nodded, as blue and red lights rom the SWAT cars appeared out the back window. ‘Looks like they caught up.’ Naruto thought as the started to turn and pull into a deserted multi-level parking garage. Kakashi, Ino and the SWAT team push forward leaving Gaara and Naruto to watch from the car. A crowbar to pry open the door and it opened to see a tall lanky Beta leaning over someone. 

“Show me your hands.” Kakashi commanded and the Devon just cast him a dry look.

“I cant.”

“Show. Me. Your hands.” Kakashi repeated, after cocking the shotgun he was holding. 

“He’ll die.” The Beta snapped and Kakashi went quiet for a moment, as he noticed Devon’s hands was covered in blood, wrist deep in a gash on his victims side. 

“Doctor Gaara!” Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs startling Gaara and confusing Naruto for a moment. The alpha half jogged up to Kakashi, his amusement gone. “I need you to assess the situation he doctor.” Kakashi stated still watching Devon. Naruto hung back at little watching as Gaara confidently climbed into the ambulance and leaned over to examine the gash on the victims side.

“He was removing his kidney. Poorly.” Gaara said, pausing for a moment to glance back at Kakashi. “I can stop the bleeding.” 

“Do it.” The Agent ordered, and Gaara nodded, slipping out of his jacket and tugging on a pair of sterile latex gloves. There was a moment of tense concentration. “Have you got it?” Kakashi asked,

“I’ve got it.” 

“Good. Devon Kenton, put your hands behind your head and exit the vehicle— slowly.” Kakashi said aiming his shot gun on him. Devon exited slowly through the smaller side door, and everyone except for Naruto and Gaara followed. “On the ground. on your knees.” Kakashi said but the rest of the words faded away as Naruto watched Gaara at work. 

‘Devon isn’t important. not in the least compares to  _ this _ .’ Naruto thought staring mesmerized by sight of Gaara leaned over a man, blood covering his gloves as he worked in saving his life. There was pure- single minds focus there. Direction and clarity. ‘Beautiful.’ Naruto thought not even bothering to look away when Gaara glanced up and caught his eye by accident. ‘Intelligent, kind, a little funny  _ powerful  _ and skillful.’ Naruto thought marveling at Gaara’s abilities. ‘In the old times Omegas and sigmas were always drawn to those with power, sometimes even monsters.’ He thought, still utterly bewitched by Gaara. ‘This is going to end well.’ The blonde thought. 

*************************

_ Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City (9:40, the next night) _

  
  


“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Gaara asked, as he bustled around the kitchen. A few other chefs silently assisting him as food of all sorts lines the expansive countertops in varying stages of completion. The meat in the clear packages he had stocked up earlier and put in his fridge was not being fried, filleted, and prepared by expert hands for Gaara’s house guests. 

“I don’t think i would be good company.” Naruto mumbled eyeing the lavish food and busy activity of everyone. Everything screamed refinement and it prickled at him, even as the blonde carried a simple wine bottle in his hands. ‘What If the wine i brought isn’t even all that great?’ Naruto thought. ‘Gaara has like a theme for everything it might not even go with it.’ Self doubt swallowed him up and the blonde hunched his shoulders in a little. 

“I disagree.” Gaara murmured gently, meeting his eyes carefully. “But, before you go— tell me. What happened to Devon’s would be victim?” 

“You saved his life.” Naruto said being careful not to add the whole bit about him looking damn good saving it. 

“Been a long time since I used a scalpel on anything but a pencil.” Gaara replied thoughtfully, as he stirred a pot of— well Naruto wasn’t quite sure what it was. It looked good though. In an odd sort of way. 

“Why do you stop being a surgeon?” Naruto asked, feeling an odd sense of deja-vu. ‘I wonder, have I already asked him this before?’ Naruto couldn’t remember. In either case Gaara seemed content enough to repeat it. 

“I killed someone.” Gaara explained. “Or more accurately I couldn’t save someone but it felt like killing them.” 

“You were an ER surgeon. That had to happen from time to time.” Naruto wondered tilting his head.

“Happened one time too many.” Gaara states firmly. “I transferred my passion for anatomy to the culinary arts. I fix minds instead of bodies, and no one has died as a result of my therapy.” He said with a smile. Naruto huffed a laugh, and set the wine bottle down.

“I have to go.” Naruto said, let his hands linger on the bottle, partly wishing he could stay with Gaara and partly wanting to run away from the crazy fancy stuff going on. “I have a date with Black Zetsu.” 

“Or is the Black Zetsu’s?” Gaara questioned, making it plural but Naruto shook his head. 

“Devon Kenton was harvesting organs but not with Black Zetsu. There is no connection.” Gaara stopped stiring and looked up at he blonde.

“Kakashi must be devestated.” 

“I would imagine so.” Naruto replied, with an unhappy smile. ‘He’s on a warpath and I have zero desire to get involved.’ The blonde thought, having avoided Kakashi all day. “Enjoy the wine.” 

“Thank you.” Gaara said with a quiet nod and when the dinner party actually started all of Gaara’s guests applauded as plates of delicacies and delicious rarity’s ran the length of his long dinner table. Sakura, The alpha Mrs.Komesa and her wife, Gaara even invited the opera singer he had seen live a few days ago. Several other colleges and musicians, each and everyone dressed in long formal gowns or suits smiling and clapping in his dining room. 

“Before we begin,” Gaara announced as the clapping died down with slight smile on his face. “You must all be warned, nothing here is vegetarian.”


	33. Chapter 33

  
*********************

_ Narutos home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City)  _

  
  


It was his day off from teach and in theory his day off from having Kakashi call him up to look at another murder. With nothing to do in the city, the blonde let himself relax munching on ramen and carefully rereading the same old books that belonged to his godfather, Jiraya. He hadn’t ever developed a taste for the sort of thing the crazy old guy wrote, but he had enough of eye to say what would or wouldn’t hit home with audiences. It made him an effective, if grammatically terrible editor so to speak. 

Kurama was content to curl up on a soft blanket and the TV buzzed in the background. A sharp shrieking animal cry made Naruto look up at the TV. ‘I didn’t think the volume was that loud.’ He wondered but screen still showed the cooking channel. Standing up he muted the TV only to hear, yet again, an animal shrieking somewhere in complete agony. ‘It’s sounds like a dog is hurt outside somewhere m.’ The blonde thought looking around and grabbing his coat. The sound was heartbreaking and he decided he needed to find it, maybe save it  **if** it wasn’t too late. 

Once outside however, Naruto was even more at a loss. While his backdoor faced out into the densely packed forests, the front lent itself to only a few scattered trees. It was a clear view almost to the highway, his long gravel driveway winding around to a main road which he took there. A bit of snow had fallen, sticking the ground but it’s more a faint dusting— still not animal tracks could be seen. The sound seemed to grow louder though, and Naruto turned in circles looking for the source only to find fields of snow and dead grass. ‘Where is it?’ The blonde wondered. ‘Where is it coming from?’ Naruto could feel something in him panic a little, that he could hear something with no proof it was there. 

“‘I’m not crazy.” Naruto told himself, and after a moment went inside to grab the phone. ‘I’m not crazy.’ He repeated inwardly, as he dialed called Sakura. She would help, she would tell him wasn’t crazy, and maybe even help him wrangle the dog if it was still alive when he arrived.

_ One hour later _

Sakura trudged out into the open field next Naruto, her cheeks starting to match her hair as the cold slapped them. 

“If it wasn’t a coyote, the coyote probably got it.” Naruto remarked as they started walking. “Probably got it even if it  _ was _ a coyote.” 

“Are you expecting to find it alive?” She asked, curiously and a little concerned. 

“We’ll be lucky if we find a paw.” 

“So… you invited me over to collect animal parts?” She said, giving him a funny look. The blonde gave a nervous sort of chuckle. 

“I invited you over on the off chance we do find it. Hard to wrangle a wounded animal by myself.” The blonde said, which was half true. ‘Probably not a good idea if I said I invited her over to make sure I’m not hearing things that are not there.’ The silence that fell between them as he searched for tracks prickled and he changed the subject the only way he knew how—  _ flirtatiously _ . “Did you think it was a date?” 

“Honestly, it never crossed my mind.” Sakura admitted, and wow did that raise some questions. 

“Oh. Why not?” Naruto asked trying not to seem overly interested. ‘I’m not a bad person, always curious why people don’t try to like— flirt or something with me.’ He thought to himself. ‘I have saved lives, and I am a decent fighter.’ Idly he recalled his highschool days where he was a part of the official wrestling team and the underground and _very_ **_unofficial_** boxing club the student body had going. ‘In theory that should be attracting all sort of attention.’ 

“You just don’t seem the sort of person to date.” Sakura said simply and the blonde couldn’t fault her for that one. In truth, Naruto like to feign ignorance of social cues to escape the few attentions that had been planted on him. ‘Like with Ino.’ He thought, knowing how she would casually flirt with him most days. 

“What’s your excuse?”

“For it dating?” She clarifies and he nodded. “It just seems like something for somebody else.” She shrugs. “I’m sure I’ll become that someone someday but right now? i think too much.”

“So… What, are you going to try and think  _ less _ or what until it happens naturally?” Naruto joked.

“I haven’t thought about it.” She said with a laugh, as they slowed. “Did you see anything?” 

“No, actually.” Naruto responded with a frown. “Not even  _ any _ tracks except for the ones we made.” He frowned and eyes the field purposefully ignoring the careful eye Sakura was now watching him with. ‘I am not crazy.’ He reminded himself. 

  
  


******************

_ Gaara’s Office, Downtown Konoha City (meanwhile)  _

“Good morning, please come in.” Gaara stated, inviting Juugo inside. 

“I have a lot of respect for you.” The Beta said clearly as he sat down in one of the black leather chairs. “Since we cant be friends or, since you not comfortable with that I um— I found myself looking at my friends through your eyes.” He paused clearing his throat. “Imagining what your diagnosis might be.” 

“So you become a psychoanalyst.” Gaara remarking, prompting Juugo to continue. 

“I become you.” Juugo insisted. Gaara keeps his face neutral at that. 

“Who are you psychoanalyzing?” He asked instead. 

“My friend Karui.” The Beta says with a sigh. “I googled psychopaths..went down the checklist…” however the Beta rambled Gaara found himself only half paying attention, after all he only had so much patience for people  _ googling _ psychopaths. “...and I was a little surprised at how many boxes I check.” Juugo admitted.

“Why were you so curious to google?” Gaara asked, seeing that now was a good point to say something. 

“He’s been saying very dark things and then saying—“ then paused Beta frowned gesturing with his hands. “just kidding a lot. He started to seem kinda… crazy.” 

“Psychopaths are not crazy.” Gaara stated, leaning back into his chair, “they are fully aware of what they do and the consequences of those actions.” He finished, a dark sort of amusement lingering his eyes, out of Juugo’s ability to notice. Gaara was after, skilled at hiding things. 

“Would you diagnose someone like Karui as a psychopath?” The Beta have nervous laugh, “or are you supposed to diagnose someone in front of me?” He questioned. “Would you, Uh just rather talk about me?” 

“Not at all.” Gaara replied and Juugo gave him a tense look.

“Are- are you bored with me?”

“No.” Gaara stated, lying. “This is your hour Juugo.” Gaara reminded him. “We may talk about whatever you wish.” 

“I’d like to talk about Karui.” Juugo said, with a nod. “Maybe you can help me analyze him.”

“I am not analyzing your friend, and I am analyzing your perception of her. It may help you know yourself better.” Gaara commented. “You could be projecting into him what you perceive to be your flaws.” A look of confused horror crept across Juugos face at those words. 

“So, does that mean  _ I’m  _ a psychopath?” 

“You are not a psychopath.” Gaara stated firmly. “Although, you may be attracted to them.” Juugo expression showed he wasn’t sure to handle that. The redhead, was content to see what he would say next. 

It was later that evening that one of Gaara’s patients canceled their 4 o’ clock for tomorrow. Pausing only a moment, Gaara texted Naruto letting him know he was free then, if he wished to come early. Gaara had never done that before.

  
  
  


*******************

_ Oeuvre Opera House, Westside Konoha City  _ (the next day)

“Victims name?” Naruto questioned as he and Kakashi walked down aisle between the padded seats of the theater. The last couple weeks the opera house had been dealing with renovations as they added a theater. It just finished, and now a dead body dropped, a murder using the theater as their stage. What an opening. ‘I have a headache.’ The blonde thought, already eager to go home. 

“Wilson. Member of Konoha's Orchestra, part of the brass section.” Naruto nodded, as they arrived on the stage. “He was the trombone player.” 

“He was killed shortly after his last performance?” Naruto questioned and Kakashi nodded.

“Yes. Blunt force trauma to the black of the head.” Naruto looked around, at all of padded seats, the attention that killing at a still unofficially opened theater… 

“He brought his victim here to put on a show.” Naruto murmured. Kakashi tilted his head looking at him.

“So is it me, or is getting easier for you to look?” 

“I tell myself it’s purely a intellectual  _ exercise _ .” Naruto mumbled, not looking Kakashi in the eye. ‘Lie and Lie.’ He thought, as he swallowed some aspirin. The bottle snug in his pocket. The headaches were still there, everytime he looked. Everytime after Mikoshi.

“In the narrow view of forensics that’s exactly what you do.” 

“It’s not any easier, Kakashi.” Naruto said, cutting him off. The blonde was tired, even after a badly needed day off. “Shake it off— and keep on looking.” 

“Good.” Kakashi said with a nod, coming to stand a bit closer to say, “You Shake it off.” In his ear before calling the team back with him. “Come on everyone, clear the room.” He paused glancing at Naruto. “We’ll come back in when your ready for us.” 

Carefully Naruto took his glasses off, allowing his empathy free reign over the scene before him. To imagine himself as the killer. 

_ I open his throat from the outside, to get to the trachea— exposing the vocal cords. I open his throat from the inside using the neck of a cello. The powder spread on the wounds was from the bow of the cello. I want to play Him after all. To create a sound, to create  _ **_my_ ** _ sound.  _

_Drawing a bow across the vocal cords a dark even sound could be heard ringing off the theater walls for the empty seats to hear. This is my design. Abruptly, clapping could be heard and_ Naruto _looks up and sees Mikoshi_ _sitting and clapping._

  
  


*******************

_ Dr. Uchiha’s home, central Konoha City (roughly thirty minutes later) _

“I worry that I have made Juugo feel powerless.” Gaara said, seated across from his own psychiatrist— Sasuke. “He wants to be my friend.” The redhead tilted his head slightly. “His obsession with me is interfering with his progress. I am considering referring to another psychiatrist.” 

“Referrals can be complicated.” Sasuke replies steadily. “I referred you to another psychiatrist. You refused.”

“I am more tenacious than Juugo.” 

“Why, were you so tenacious?” Sasuke asked calmly. Gaara hesitated, looking away thinking about his responses before answering,

“I feel protective of you. You support me as a college, as a psychiatrist and as a human being.” Gaara looked back at Sasuke and finished, “I want to be supportive of you, after what happened.”

“I am not the only psychiatrist who has been attacked by s patient.” Sasuke said, as thought digging for a more honest answer. Gaara always seemed to struggle with honesty.

“I hesitated to even bring up the subject of an obsessive patient, because of your traumatic experience.” At this Sasuke got a sharp look into his eyes.

“Gaara. I am you psychiatrist. You are not mine.” The redhead gave a brief unhappy smile then looked away. “Now then, white or pink?” He asked getting up to grab Gaara’s customary glass of wine.

“White, please.” 

*********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City ( 2 hours after Naruto left the theater)  _

The blonde sat in a low resting chair in the morgue, only vaguely listing to the back and forth conversation of Ino Kiba and Lee. There voices were like insects buzzing in his ears distracting him from a deep bittersweet song that now looped in brain. The song that the killer apparently wanted to play. 

“Played him like a fiddle.” Kiba said with a sigh.

“Rosen power, sucker dioxide, lye and olive oil. All found in the wound.” Ino said, hand on her hip. 

“Why olive oil?” Lee asked

“He sure wasn’t making salad.” Kiba responded, looking over his notes.”he removed all the fats and muscles from the vocal cords. But the cords themselves were treated with some sort of sulfur dioxide solution.”

“The solution hardened the vocal cords.” Lee said and Naruto nodded vaguely, before realizing they were expecting an answer from him.

“Made them easier to play.” He replied, his eyes catching sight of the body laid out on the table, ‘ _ i had to open you up to get a decent sound out of you. _ ’ Naruto thought, and it wasn’t until the his three co-workers cast him an odd look that he figured out he had said that  **outloud** . Naruto tightly clenched his jaw, mad that he slipped up. 

“Pick it up and can't play, he will put you down and play you.” Ino said, pulling their attention away from the blonde. Naruto Ruben his hands down his face. His headache was back and it was too soon to take more aspirin. Or anything really, but it hurt. 

“He took the time to whiten the vocal cords before playing them.” Lee murmured

“Wasn’t about whiting, it was about increasing elasticity.” Naruto said loudly, as though trying assure everyone he was still fully functional. That he could participate. 

“He treated the vocal cords like you would treat cat gut strings.” Kiba said, and when Ino and Lee stare at him he raised his hands in surrender, “Yes,  _ I played the violin _ .” Naruto stood up, coming closer to join their little group huddle. ‘Maybe their thoughts will uh— ground me.’ Naruto wondered.

“Takes a steady hand.” He commented. “A confidence. He’s killed before, thought not like this.” Naruto swallowed. “This is a skilled musician trying a new  _ instrument. _ ” More unsure looks from them and Naruto looked at the floor, shuffling his way out of the morgue and basement and up to the parking lot. ‘I need to see Gaara.’ He thought, already feeling his heartbeat a little faster at the idea.

  
  



	34. Chapter 34

  
*****************

_ Gaaras Office, Downtown Konoha City _

  
  


After inviting him inside Gaara took his usual seat, comfortable to watch Naruto roam about the office. It was earlier than usual, with the Naruto basically taking someone else’s usual time slot. Naruto wanted grounding, and considering telling Gaara about the animals sounds out in the field but decided against it. It could be snow covered the tracks. ‘I am not crazy.’ Naruto reminded himself. Instead, he turned their conversation to the case he was assigned, and asked about music. 

“Among the first musical instruments were flutes, carved from human bone.” Gaara said finished explaining

“This murder was a performance.” Naruto said, leaning against the window and looking out on the office. 

“Every life is a piece of music. Like music we are finite events, and unique arrangements. Sometimes wonderful, sometimes disonate.” Gaara said and Naruto raised his brow.

“And sometimes— not worth hearing again.” 

“He’s a poet and a psychopath.” Gaara commented and Naruto let himself smile at the faint amusement in the redheads voice.

“And a craftsman.” He added. “He was shrinking and tanning the vocal cords.” 

“Like turning iron wire into musical steel string.” Gaara said, comparing the process. “Was there olive oil?” He questioned and the blonde froze, staring at him before nodding. Gaara looked down, 

“Then whatever sound he was trying to produce was an authentic one.” Naruto tilted his head and cast him a half amused half what-the-hell type look. “Olive oil hasn’t been used in the production of cat guts for over a century. It was said to have increase the life of the strings and created a  _ sweeter _ more melodic sound.” Naruto mental compared this new information with what the sound he imagine the killer to have produced and had to suppress a shuddered.

“I  _ hear _ what he was playing behind my eyes when I close them.” Naruto mumbled and Gaara paused, looking at him carefully. 

“What do you see behind closed eyes?”

“I uh— I see myself.” Naruto lied, trying banish the image of Mikoshi that appeared. Gaara didn’t seem to believe him, but he didn’t push him either.

“You said the killer was performing. Who was he performing for?”

“I don’t know.” Naruto said shaking his head and walking away from he had been leaned against the wall. Anxiously pacing across the floor of his office. “Um— a patron of the arts, a fellow musician or- another killer.” Naruto said. ‘The last one is most likely.’ He figured.

“It’s a serenade.” 

“This isn’t how he kills.” Naruto murmured pausing to look at him. “Normally he doesn’t kill for an audience.” 

“Do you believe he risked getting caught for a serenade?”

“I believe he wants to  _ show _ someone how well he plays.” 

  
  
  


********************

_ Gaara’s Office, Downtown Konoha City (two days later) _

“Do you remember when I said Karui was saying very dark things?” Juugo asked hesitantly, already seared and waiting as Gaara took a seat across from him. 

“I made note of it.” Gaara replied, glancing at his folder of notes in Juugo next to him.

“Well, She said she wanted to cut someone’s throat open and then play them like a violin a few days ago.” Juugo said swallowing. “The found somebody— who’s throat was cut and played like a violin!” Juugo said, his voice rising and cracking slightly.

“So you think Karui killed that man at the theater?” 

“I- I dunno.” Juugo said nervously rubbing his hands together. “I- if I do, do I have to report it to the police?” 

“Do you have a reason not to?” Gaara questioned blinking.

“What if I’m wrong?” The poor Beta fretted 

“What if your right?” 

“But I’m always  **wrong** .” Juugo said mournfully, throwing his hands into the air. “I just- why would he say something like that to me?” 

“Why do you think?” Gaara asked, his attention squarely on the Beta before him.

“Because….” Juugo started to say hesitantly glancing up at Gaara. “He knows I would tell you.” Juugo let out a low sigh and looked out the window, allowing Gaara a moment to let his anger and frustration flash in his eyes before carefully wrapping it back up and hiding it away.

  
  


****************

_ Maestro Musical Medium, Downtown Konoha City (lunchtime, same day) _

Gaara normally used his lunch break to do just that— eat lunch. However after Juugo’s revelation in his office the redheaded alpha decided to use the time a little differently. He used his tablet, looking up the musical shop that Juugo’s friend must own. The Killer was after all, if Naruto was to be believed, a craftsman. Gaara trusts Naruto's instincts. It helped that he needed some new strings for his harp, thought it was seldom played. 

The drive was short, the outside of the shop a little too much on the cute side for the redheads taste. He opened the door, reaching up to steady and thus silence the bell, the sound of a lovely violin being played floating in the air. It slowed and then stopped as Gaara stood waiting and eyeing the craftsmanship of the instruments. Karui came around the corner and stopped flashing him a smile.

“Your Juugo’s therapist, Dr.Subaku.” She said, “nice to see you again.”

“Is ir Karui?” Gaara asked, being polite and extending his manners to the dark skinned alpha woman. Alpha woman always intrigued him on some level. They were powerful in an unusually famine way. Submissive and dominating all at once. Captivating. 

“Yes.” She responded and he nodded.

“Your strings are all gut?”

“I also carry steel and polymer strings if you prefer.” she offered and Gaara shook his head. 

“I prefer gut.” He assured her. “Cellos string with gut still make music after a two thousand years.” 

“I didn’t hear you ring the bell.” She said, as she moved to stand behind the counter, still watching him with that careful predatory gaze only killers seemed to master. 

“I didn’t want you to stop playing.” The redhead said, only partially apologizing. “Was it an original composition?” 

“Something I have been working on.” She said with a shrug. “Do you compose?”

“I discover.” Gaara corrected. “You can’t impose traditional composition on an instrument which is inherently free form.” He said, walking closer to the counter.

“And what instrument might that be?” She said with a air of know-it-all.

“The theremin.” Gaara replied. “It can generate any pitch throughout its range, even those between conventional notes.” The redhead gazed at her carefully as he spoke, waiting for her pick up the clue.

“So can a violin. Or a trombone.” Karui said with a smile, recognizing there were speaking in metaphors. 

“It seems we are both comfortable playing between conventional notes.” Gaara murmured. “I hear the orchestra is looking for a new trombonist.” 

“Ah yes.” She said, giving a obviously practiced nod of sadness. “Altogether, horrible what happened.” As she spoke to came back around the counter to stand closer to Gaara.

“Well. Not altogether.” Gaara replied, “unfortunate way to leave to orchestra but I can’t help but feel they will be better for it.” 

“At least the brass section anyway.” She said with a short laugh. “Now, What brings you here looking for gut?”

“My harp needs new strings. It’s making a terrible noise.” Gaara murmured leaning closer. The redhead was well aware what effect he could have on others and on alpha women in particular. Their kind always seemed to ready to risk it all for chance to prove they could win. “Perhaps you could help?” 

“Is that an invitation?” She asked coyly, not pulling away. 

“Dinner at my house?”

“I’ll bring some strings.” She assured him.

Gaara smiled.

  
  


********************

_ Naruto's house, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) [9:45 p.m, same night] _

  
  


The blonde had decided to spend some time making fishing lures. He had heard that supposedly fishing was relaxing and with work and everything else perhaps that’s what he needed. The delicate thread work didn’t make it easy though. The sound of feet scratching stone pulled him from his task, looking over to where he thought he heard the sound. 

Faint crying noises, coming from the inside of his chimney and Naruto stares at it for a long moment unsure if he wanted the noise to go away or stay. ‘What would it mean if it left so suddenly?’ He wondered, before answering his own question. ‘It would mean I imagined it.’ Slowly Naruto stood up, creeping closer to the chimney and then finally pressing his ear against it— listening as some unknown animal cried out for help. 

Swallowing, Naruto carefully moved everything that rested on the mantle, shooing Kurama out of his way and going out back to his workshop to find a sledgehammer. ‘I have to be sure.’ Naruto thought as he braced himself. ‘I am not crazy.’ Then Naruto swung the hammer busting away at the wall and bricks. 

The bright lights for a car pulling up made him stop, and took a shaky breath staring at the gaping  _ empty _ hole in front of him before going outside to see Sakura. Whatever she was going to say died on his lips as she say him, covered in drywall and brick dust. He let her inside, explaining how heard something from his chimney and busted it open to help it.

“What was it?” She asked finally still trying to figure how to respond to it all.

“Might have been a raccoon.” Naruto murmured, still staring at it.

“ **Might** have been?” She asked, turning to look at him and at once Naruto felt himself tense. ‘I messed up.’ 

“By the uh— time I busted it open it crawled out the top.” He hastily said. He could feel the disbelief spill from her, the worry.

“Well, at least it got out.” She said with a sigh and Naruto nodded vaguely.

“What are uh- you doing out?” Naruto asked. 

“I thought I would come over. Make some noise, shoo away any predators at your door.” She replied half jokingly.

“Ah.” Naruto replied, still holding the sledgehammer. 

“Looks like you are making  _ plenty _ of noise all by yourself.” She said and the blonde sighed and set the sledgehammer down.

“You avoided being alone in a room with me,  _ essentially _ , since I met you.” Naruto said aloud, turning to look her in eyes. “Although uh, you were smooth about it.” He said, and she gave a sheepish smile.

“Apparently not smooth enough.” 

“And now your making house calls?” He asked, shooting a quick furtive glance at the hold in his chimney.

“Just a drive by, on my way home?” She offered. “Since your not my patient.” Her eyes looked at him imploringly and he nodded.

“No, I’m not.” He agreed, carefully leaning closer and kissing her softly— giving her room to step away or ask him to stop. Sakura did neither. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

“I’m confused—“ she started to say and he gave a brief laugh. 

“You have to stop  _ thinking _ so much.” He murmured reminding her of their earlier conversation. ‘If you don’t stop thinking, I can’t distract you.’ The blonde thought inwardly. 

“I can stop the thinking if we're not— but if we’re—“ she stopped, 

“Intimate?” Naruto breathed out. She blinked and looked at him.

“The way that I am in relationships, not that this isn’t a relationship is it’s a kiss,” she said quickly and Naruto sighed. Part relief because of how easy it had been to distract her and part upset  _ because _ he had to distract her. ‘Now I have to sort though—  _ this. _ ’ Naruto thought. “I— the way that I am isn’t compatible with the—“

“The way I am.” Naruto said, finished the sentence for her. 

“I wouldn’t be good for you.” Sakura said and Naruto gave another sigh looking away. “You wouldn’t be good for me and i wouldn’t be able to stop analyzing you.” Naruto knew all of this, knew that it all started as a means of distraction but for second he saw a future with her. 

_ A house with two small girls with messy pink and blonde hair and a little boy tucked behind Sakura leg, short spiking pink hair falling over his brilliant blue eyes. Loud laughter and sounds of thudding feet against hardwood floors and countless toys strewn about like traps to trip them. Fireworks exploding in the backyard on Fourth of July, as they all lay out in the grass to watch the colors.  _

In that instance, Naruto felt a craving so strong he found himself kissing Sakura again. As though desperate for that to happen, which in a way he was. 

“I— am not your patient.” He repeated. 

“If I were my patient— my advice to me, would be not to do this. And—“ she whispered, “I have to follow my own advice.” Grudgingly, Naruto nodded. “I’m going to go ahead and go now. Goodnight, Naruto.” She murmured, turning and leaving. 

Naruto wasn’t upset about Sakura leaving, not really. He had always thought she was pretty in her own right but it was the temptation of a family that always pulled at him. It wasn’t her that Naruto craved, it was the family she could provide him with. Somewhere deep in him, Naruto always longed for a family. For small children to run around the house grinning and squealing. Naruto did not want Sakura. He knew that they wouldn’t work out together, and yet he kissed her anyway. 

Now, Naruto was left with the fallout. Now, Naruto was left with the realization of who he might what to have that imaginary family  _ with _ . ‘I need to see Gaara.’ The blonde thought tiredly. ‘For more reasons than one.’ He mentally added, with another glance towards the hole in his chimney.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Chapter 35

  
*******************

_ Dr. Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City (roughly 45 minutes later) _

  
  


“More wine?” Gaara offered, not really giving Karui the chance to refuse as he stood and poured her glass for her. “A late harvest wine from here in Virginia.” 

“Virginia?” Karui questioned with hum. “Thought it was French.”

“The Virginia wine revolution is upon us.” Gaara commented before sitting back down in his chair. “I apologize for being so blunt Karui, but I must ask.” The redhead paused and looked directly at the dark skinned alpha. “Did you kill the man found in the theater, The one whose throat had been cut open?” Karui took a drink and then flashed a smirk.

“Do you really have to ask?” She replied, and Gaara blinked.

“No. Simply making conversation.” 

“Juugo gave you my message.” She said radiating alpha smugness. 

“The murder is being investigated by the FBI. They are going to find you.” Gaara said taking a bite.

“Let them.” She replied with a shrug and Gaara tilted his head, looking at her.

“You desire to be caught?”

“I want them to  _ try _ .” She corrected. “They May investigate me because I own a string shop. They will send men to investigate and I’ll kill them then I will find Juugo and kill him. Then I will disappear.” She finished simply. 

“Do not kill Juugo.” Gaara said thoughtfully. 

“But I was looking for to it!” She said with a slight pout before leaning over with a smile. “Actually I  _ was _ going to kill you.”

“Of course.” Gaara remarked. “I am lean. Lean animals yield the toughest gut.” The redhead took a sip from his glass. “Tell me, what stopped you from wanting to kill me or— have you stopped?” 

“I stopped after I followed you one night out of town to a lonely empty road.” She said, watching to see Gaara’s reaction. “Then to an school bus yard. Kirito Saragaki, that was the man’s name yes?” She said still carefully studying Gaara expression, how he went still when she said all of that.

“You are reckless, Karui.” He said finally. 

“Oh, I’m not going to tell anyone what I saw you do and do  _ well _ .” She _purred_. Taking apart a man, and sitting him across from himself, taking his kidney and even his heart— surgical precision.” She leaned back in her chair as Gaara took another sip of wine. “So my  _ recklessness _ doesn’t concern you.” 

“It concerns me,” Gaara began, “because you won’t be drawing attention just to yourself.” The redhead replied, standing up to walk around the table, abruptly Karui stood as well facing him. Perhaps she was nervous around another killer after all.

“I could use a friend.” She said. “Someone who— understands me and thinks like I do. Who’s sees the world the way I do.” She let her voice soften, taking a single step closer to him, as though tempted. 

“I know exactly how you feel.” Gaara said, and hope flared in her eyes before his next words crushed it. “But I don’t want to be your friend.” 

“Then why did you invite me here for dinner? It wasn’t just to restring your harp.” Karui said stiffly, unhappy at the blatant and rude rejection Gaara just threw at her. 

“I was going to kill you.” Gaara remarked casually as Karui’s eyes glanced quickly at her plate of half eaten food.

“I didn’t poison you, Karui. I wouldn’t do that to the food.” The tension skyrocketed between the two alphas. Both of them sizing each other up and— 

**The doorbell rings.**

“Expecting someone?” 

“No.” 

Gaara pauses, before turning and walking to the door to see who it was. Who ever it was would likely die, for interrupting. Gaara could hear the faint footsteps of Karui running out the back door and likely to her car. Gaara would not kill her tonight it seemed. At least, that was what he thought until Naruto opened the door brushed snow of his jacket before tossing it into a chair then saying,

“I kissed Sakura Haruno.” Now Gaara wasn’t really think much anything, aside from possibly strangling Sakura. 

“Well.” Gaara said, as Naruto brushed past him. “Come in.” 

“You have a guest?” Naruto said blinking as they walked into the dining room.

“Colleague. You just missed him.” 

“He didn’t finish his dinner.” Naruto said slowly, with a frown. Gaara nodded before ducking around the corner for a moment to firmly latch the side door Karui has left open.

  
****

“An urgent call of some sorts. He had to leave suddenly.” He turned back towards Naruto and gave a brief smile before leading them both to the kitchen. “This benefits you as I have dessert for two.” Naruto crosses his in thought. ‘Didn’t expect to be interrupting someone’s dinner. Although I guess he had to leave suddenly but still. If he hadn’t I would have just— barged in? Unannounced or invited?’ He frowned for a moment before he recalled Gaara telling him to never apologize for coming to him. Naruto wasn’t sure if the would have extended to that situation though.

“Tell me, what was Sakura’s reaction.” Gaara asked as he pulled to small cakes from the oven.

“Uh, She said she wouldn’t be good for me and I wouldn’t be good for her.” 

“I don’t disagree.” Gaara said as he started putting the last finishing touches on the dessert. “She would feel an obligation to her field of study to observe you. You would resent her for it.”The redhead explained.

“I know.” Naruto said with a nod, and braced himself for the question that he knew was coming. 

“Wondering why you kissed her and then,” Gaara said, “felt compelled to drive an hour in the snow to tell me about it.” 

“Well I Uh— wanted to kiss her since we met. She’s very kissable.” Naruto mumbled, shying away from answering. Gaara huffed a laugh at that before pushing again.

“You waited a long time to do it. This suggests you were kissing her for a  _ reason _ in addition to wanting to.”

“I heard an animal trapped in my chimney.” Naruto finally said, taking a steadying breath and waiting for  _ the look _ . Gaara went still, when he said that, then quietly resumed, intent on listening to what the blonde had to say. “I broke through the wall to get it out, but didn’t find anything inside.” Naruto shook his head tiredly. “Sakura, she showed up and she looked at me and she— I- maybe her face changed?” Naruto question but continuing. “I dunno but she  _ knew _ .” 

“What did she know?” Gaara prompted when Naruto felt silent his gaze dropping to floor. ‘Don’t look at me like a broken toy.’ Naruto inwardly pleaded. ‘Not now that I know I’ve fallen for you.’ 

“There was not animal in the chimney. It was only in my head.” Naruto stated, “I sleepwalk, get headaches, I am  _ hearing  _ things—  _ I feel unstable _ .” 

“That’s why you kissed her, a clutch for balance.” Gaara said, looking at him with concern but offering him one of the dessert cakes. Naruto rolled his eyes, ‘Gaara seems more focused on Sakura kissing me than the whole hearing things part.’ Naruto wondered what that said about the alpha, or himself for only partially minding. “You said it yourself, what you do it not good for you.” 

“Unfortunately, I am good for it.” 

“Are you still hearing this killers serenade behind your eyes?” Gaara questioned turning their conversation back to familiar, comfortable ground and Naruto felt his heart warm a bit at that. 

“Well uh, it’s  _ our _ song.” Naruto said with a laugh. Displeasure flashed in Gaara’s eyes at that, and he paused.

“I hesitate in telling you this, as it borders on a violation of doctor patient confidentiality.” Gaara began, “but a patient of mine told me today he suspects a friend of his might be involved with the murder at the theater.” 

“Uh, okay.” Nature mumbled, not expecting that it. Blinked her ran his hands down his face, trying to  _ wake up? _ Naruto still felt sort of fuzzy, like he wasn’t quite awake. “What did he say about his friend?” Naruto asked, trying to force himself into thinking and acting like the FBI special agent he was. 

“His friend owns a music store here in Konica, specializing in stringed instruments.” Gaara replied. “Perhaps you should interview her?” The blonde nodded vaguely.

“Does this uh, friend have a name? Or uh— something?” 

“Her name is Karui. I am believe the music shop she owns is called, Maestro Musical Medium.” Gaaa replied.

“Sounds like a tacky palm reader business.” Naruto said raising his brow with a laugh. 

  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

_ *********************** _

_ Dr. Uchiha’s home, central Konoha City (roughly 9:40 the next morning) _

“For the first time in a long time, I see the possibility of friendship.” Gaara remarked calmly, as he took his customary seat across from Sasuke.

“Is there someone new in your life?” The dark haired alpha asked and Gaara leaned back.

“I met someone, not unlike myself.” The redhead explained. “Same hobbies and interests with similar worldviews. However I found that I’m not interested in being his friend. I am curious about him. This has made my curious about friendship.”

“Whose friendship are you considering, then?” Sasuke asked, patiently waiting. 

“Oddly enough, a colleague and a patient. Similar to how I am a colleague and a patient of you.” Gaara said, “we’ve discussed him before.”

“Naruto Uzumaki?” Sakura asked, clarifying. There was an expression of slight disbelief on his face. 

“He’s nothing like me.” Gaara mused aloud. “We see the world in two different ways and yet he can assume my point of view.” 

“By… profiling the criminally insane.” Sasuke said dryly, eyeing as though he didn’t quiet recognize him all of a sudden.

“As good a demonstration as any.” The redhead said with a smile. “I find it, reassuring.” 

“It’s nice when someone sees us, Gaara.” The Uchiha started, “or at least has the ability to see us. It requires  _ trust _ .” Sasuke narrowed his eyes, watching the other man carefully. “Trust is difficult for you.” 

“You have helped me to better understand what I want in a friendship, and what I don’t.” Gaara said calmly and thoughtfully. Clearly the redhead was now considering the blonde in a new light.

“Someone  _ worthy _ of your friendship.” Sasuke said knowingly and Gaara blinked,

“Yes.” He murmured marveling at the idea that Naruto might be  _ worthy _ of his friendship. 

“You spend a lot of time building up mental walls.” Sasuke observed. “Its only natural to see if someone is clever enough to climb over them.” Gaara pauses to consider this. To consider that perhaps… he was lonely. Gaara did not believe this to be the case, surely Naruto was worthy. Now there was another dilemma, how to tell if it was loneliness, or if Naruto was in fact— worth the effort. 

  
  


*********************

_ Maestro Musical Medium, Downtown Konoha City (around 10:30 the same morning)  _

Naruto got saddled with two newbie agents, as sort of a field trip to go and interview the person Gaara told them about. The outside of the shop looked clean enough, plenty of wood accents and what-not to make it look like a cute little main street shop. He had called Kakashi on his way back home last night, explaining his latest tip and between the two of them got everything sorted to interview the woman. Naruto has made a quick stop to take care of Kyuu, glad that he had such great space to basically let him wander and run before shutting him back into the house. As he paused outside the door, he pulled out his phone to text Gaara.

_ From: [Me] To: [Gaaa] _

_ About to investigate the guy you told me about.  _

  
  


_ From: [Gaara] To: [Me] _

_ I see, I hope it all goes well. _

  
  


_ From: [Me] To: [Gaara] _

_ Me too.  _

Naruto took a breath and walked up to the door shoving his phone into his back pocket. The bell on the door jingled as he and the officers walked in to meet a well built and very darkly skinned woman walking a fourteen year old Beta towards the door. ‘She’s an alpha.’ Naruto thought for a moment as he let his eyes wander while he spoke.

“Naruto Uzumaki, I’m with the FBI. Are you the owner?” He asked her and she straightened her back. ‘Please tell me she isn’t some loud arrogant alpha.’ The blonde mentally thought.

“I am.” She replied confidently. “I’m just showing one of my students out, can I have a moment?” She asked, only half asking.

“Sure.” Naruto said waiting.

“Now then. What can I help you with?” She asked after she led her student out and turned back to face them. 

“We are investigating the death of a mister Wilson—“ 

“The trombonist.” She murmured, interrupting. Naruto frowned.

“That right, did you know him?” 

“I was aware of him.” She said before explaining, “Konoha is similar to a small town, and the cultural arts and music community is even smaller.” 

“That’s why we are here.” Naruto remarked.

“I hear that someone cut own his throat and tried to play it with a bow.” 

“Why do you say try?” Naruto questioned, feeling something prickle up the back of his spine and up to his neck. 

“Well strings have to be treats. You cannot simply draw a bow across it and expect to produce a sound.” 

“His uh, vocal cords were chemical treated similar to how cat guts are treated.” Naruto snapped, feeling something in him sigh in disappointment. Karui didn’t seem to be the killer, which meant no action for him. ‘I not doing this for a chance to shoot bad guys, I’m doing this to save live.’ Naruto reminded himself as he continued, saying, “we kept those details out of the press.”

“I see. Your looking for someone who can manufacture gut strings.” She said with a nod as the blonde let his gaze rest on small packages of catgut string displayed for sale. 

“Anyone leap to mind?” Naruto questioned, feeling slightly upset at the loss of sleep over a lead that didn’t seem to be panning it how he hoped.

“Mine are imports from Italy.” Karui said proudly. “The best cat gut is.” Before Naruto could even really respond a loud sound from outside caught his attention. It was the sound of screeching tires and a dog squealing. Naruto blinked, instinctively glancing over to the door. No one else looked over, or even seemed to acknowledge what sounded like a nasty mess. 

“Something wrong?” Karui asked, noticing the blonde glance away. 

“Did you uh, hear that?” He murmured softly, looking back at her and the two officers.

“I didn't hear anything.” One of the officers said, from where he stood in one of the archways. 

“Excuse me a minute.” Naruto muttered, pushing past them and out the front door. The sound of a dog yelling in pain grew louder and the blonde looking around, slightly flustered. No one seemed to be paying any attention to it. He nearly got run over by a car in his attempt to find the source of the sound. ‘It sounded so close. So real.’ Naruto thought his hands shaking slightly. Actually everything was kinda shaky. 

Glancing around, he reached into his front jacket pocket and pulled out his bottle of aspirin. He could already feel a headache coming on and he needed to be focused when talking inside. Or at least pretend to be focused. Knocking back a few pills he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Gaara, although Judging by the time he would be starting one of his afternoon sessions now. 

_ From: [Me] To: [Gaara] _

_ short notice, but do you think we could talk sometime tonight?  _

The blonde waited several more minutes before he dared to go back inside. He still felt too raw, too overexposed. He needed to be better than that to go back in there. 

“Sorry about that.” Naruto mumbled when he finally walked back inside. “I…” he trailed off as he noticed the empty room. No one, not the officers or the suspect were to be seen. “Officers?” Naruto said glancing through the side door. “Officers?” He repeated, louder this time when he didn’t hear anything. He could see one of the back door now half shut where it had been wide open. 

Slowly Naruto drew his gun and crept closer, pausing to listen before pushing the door open to go inside. One of the newbies was on floor. Sprawled out with something shoved through his neck. Naruto holstered his gun, glancing around warily as he used on hand to dial the emergency services and the other to check for agents pulse.

“I need an ERT at Maestro Musical Medium, Downtown Konoha. Officer down.” The blonde murmured before slipping his phone back into his pocket and taking his gun back out. ‘I need to find the other officer, and I need to find Karui.’ Naruto thought grimly. Oddly enough whatever shakiness that he felt outside, hearing the dog was not gone. His heartbeat was calm and steady. Everything felt a bit clearer, and he got up to go down the hall. There was one room left unexplored. ‘Down to the basement.’ He thought, trying not to feel like a guy in a horror movie about to be killed. Table of tools and patterns for violins and guts lat about. Clearly Karui was a craftsman, killing her victims and then using them for her instruments. The sound of something dripping and a shadowed figure towards the back drew his attention. Careful the approaches only to see the dead body of the other agent. “Damn.” Naruto swore just as something metallic flashed in the corner of his eyes. 

Karui seemed to exactly what she was doing, trapping Naruto's arms and hands as he tried to keep the steel string wire away from his face. Instead it cut into the flesh of his arms, and blood dripped to the floor. ‘Damnit!’ Naruto thought feeling Karui kicked him in the back of his knee and he tried not buckle, even as the wire dug further into his skin. In an act of desperation, Naruto manage to wiggled to gun up to point over his shoulder and fired off a loud shot.

The sound of ringing was all he could hear.

Karui seemed to fall away from behind him, taking her steel string with her. Naruto, struggling with his balance as he turned. He couldn’t hear anything, but he did see Karui racing up the steps of the basement. Quickly and as best he could he fired off another shot. It was strange knowing that he was  _ gasping  _ for air but not being able to really hear it. His foot caught on the top step and he fell sideways crashing against the wall in a clutch for balance. Karui darted out the door out out of sight. His hands now shaky he slouched to the ground trying to dig out his phone. ‘Fuck, I hope I can hear him.’ Naruto thought as he dialed Kakashi. 

  
  


**************************

_ Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City (roughy 10 minutes later) _

  
  


“Nine. Nine times.” Juugo said holding up his fingers. “I can count on both hands the number of times I’ve been  _ dumped _ by a psychiatrist.” 

“I’m sorry Juugo.” Gaara stated calmly. “However, I think you should see another doctor.” 

“Your giving me a referral?” The beta squealed, “Your were a referral!” 

“I am also part of the problem.” Gaara replied firmly. “You focus too much on your therapist and not enough on your therapy.” 

“You lost respect for me because I wouldn’t report Karui, didn’t you?” The beta asked, as the door clicked open. Abruptly they both paused to look over to the door to see Karui walking in.

“Report Karui for what?” She asked. 

“Oh my god, Karui.” Juugo said standing and Gaara followed suit, standing and facing the alpha woman. 

“I came to say goodbye.” 

“What do you mean goodbye?” Juugo said half shocked, “oh my god is that blood? Is that  _ your _ blood?” The beta practically squeaked in horror. Karui was missing half of her right ear, blood trailing down the side of her neck from where Naruto had shot her earlier. 

“I just killed two men.” She stated bluntly and Gaara went motionless. “The FBI came to question me about the murder.” She continued, still watching Juugo. A loose jacket was sling over her arm, partly ripped and Gaara could only assume it was ripped during the fight. 

“Okay um. You have to give yourself up. Right now.” Juugo insisted and Gaara glanced over at him. Juugo said plenty more but at this point Gaara was in no mood to listen. His was wound up tighter than he had been in a long time and his instincts were raging against him. 

Juugo babbled something about planes and controlled descents, as he stepped in front of Gaara. Karui made no move to do anything and so in a snap decision, the red headed alpha stepped forward and snapped Juugos neck. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

_  
********************** _

_Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City_

  
  


“I was looking forward to that.” Karui remarked casually.

“I saved you the trouble.” Gaara stated. Karui’s eyes turned an ugly yellow colored while Gaara, being a thoroughbred alpha, eye’s were a golden hue. 

Karui cast aside her suit jacket, revealing a long steel string which she started to spin, using to lash out like a whip towards the redhead. Taking a few steps back, Gaara pushes aside the rolling ladder to second half story, hoping it would hit her and mess up her swings— possibly giving him an opening. It misses. She lashes out again nearly hiring him in the faces. It was stopped only by lifting his arm to block it. Instead of his face, it was now wrapped around his wrist digging into his flesh and giving his red marks. 

Karui smirked, thinking she had caught her prey and Gaara lunged forward, teeth bared in pure anger. The other alpha sidestepped but lost her balance and the redhead gave her a sharp punch to the face. Reflexively dropping her grip on the wire Karui growled and kicked the other alpha in the gut— knocking the wind out of him. She reached for the side table, lifting it and smacking it down on top of him, shattering the thin glass at the top. Distantly, Gaara was aware of something warm and sticky trickle down his cheek and snaked his arm around her middle keep her close before he head butted her repeatedly— leaving her dazed. With a grunt Gaara bashed her against the thick wood of his desk. 

Karui, now injured and pissed off, let out another growl before grabbing the letter opening Gaara often left on his desk. She turned just in time to see Gaara launch himself at her, sending them both sprawling and snapping over the desk onto the floor. She twisted, kicking him across the face and crawled forward on her knees as she slashed at him with the letter opener. Gaara rolled trying to avoid it, trapping on of her arms but she bit down on his hand and yanked free— stabbing Gaara in his thigh. A loud groan of pain bubbled up when she lifted him up and pinned him to the top of his own desk by his throat. 

Kicking and struggling to keep her from using the letter opener again —this time on his throat—Gaara's eye caught sight of the titanium pen he rarely used. Grabbing it, he stabbed her in the arm she was using to hold the letter opener, and she dropped it in favor of clutching her bleeding injured arm. Gaara grunted as he pushed himself up, using his previous knowledge as a surgeon to hit a delicate point in her shoulder. She screamed and kicked him in the chest knocking him back a few steps, as she charged forward. Karui was hurt and angry and she would be _damned_ if she wasn’t going to kill the redhead who rejected her. 

She went to swing a punch but Gaara caught it, and twisted her arm behind her as he knew her in the stomach stuck him across the back of her head, before slipping on some of the blood on the floor and falling backwards. He clutched the rolling ladder for support as she struck him again, before he manage to get behind it. Using the ladder as a barrier between them. Blindly she punched at him, arming going through the hole and Gaara saw his opportunity, grabbing and _snapping_ her arm with a satisfyingly sharp cracking sound. Gasping in pain, Gaara quickly deliver a sharp jab to her trachea, leaving her gasping for breaths as she sank to her knees. 

The trachea, commonly known as the windpipe, can be broken. Gaara didn't break, it but he bruised it enough she wouldn’t be able to do much more than gasp _helplessly_ on the floor for air. Helpless for mercy. Uncaringly, he stared down at her for a moment he reach over and knocked down a small table holding the Figure of an Ichibi. It was something Naruto would occasionally stare at. With the table on the ground he picked up the figure and used it to bash Karui’s skull in. 

The office fell silent then, save for his breathes of pain. It had been a long while since he had gotten into any actual fight and his hormones were still raging. Inwardly through, past the hormone fueled anger Gaara felt sadness. 

“It seems I have lost a friend.” He murmured to himself, in the aftermath of the fight his mind dwelling on Naruto's text messaging and Karui’s announcement of killing the agents sent after him. He glanced at Karui. “At least she is dead. Since she is dead she can not expose me to the FBI.” Somehow, that didn’t comfort him as much as he wanted. “It is my own fault. I should have killed her earlier, when I had the chance.” 

  
  
  
  


**********************

_Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City (about an hour later)_

The FBI agents, once Gaara managed to call them, were combing over every nook and cranny of his office. Taking pictures and cataloguing everything, as they packed up the bodies of Karui and Juugo and took them away. An EMT had brought in their bag and treated most of the redheads injuries. Now Gaara sat in his office, surround by the metaphorical circus as his leg throbbed every now and then. Perhaps it was foolish but Gaara still wanted to hope that Naruto I was somehow alright. When Kakashi walked through the door alone, his face very serious and slow—Gaara felt his first true wave of grief in a very long time. 

That was until Naruto followed in shortly afterward, blonde hair standing out in the subdued FBI jackets and silent business of the crime scene being catalogued. Naruto glanced around at everything taking it all in, before looking up to meet Gaara’s gaze. The redhead felt relief and let out a small breath as Naruto carefully stepped closer.

“I was worried you were dead.” Gaara murmured softly. ‘How do I even respond to that?’ The blonde wondered. ‘I can’t say I’m sorry. I don’t have lots of control over that. Hell, _I_ was worried I could be dead and then i was worried _he_ could be dead!’ The blonde felt raw and exposed, shivering under the heat of Gaara’s intense gaze on him. Naruto bit his lip, glad his hearing was starting to return to him. Still the blonde had to strain to hear Gaara’s words.

“So… Karui killed two new FBI agents, nearly killed a FBI special agent and after all of that her first stop is here. At your office.” Kakashi stated, as he walked over pulling Gaara’s attention away. 

“She came to kill my patient.” The redhead explained, pointedly not looking at where Juugo’s body used to lay. 

“Your patient?” Naruto asked with a frown trying to follow along the conversation. “Is... that who she was serenading?” 

“I don’t know.” Gaara murmured. “Juugo knew a lot more than he was telling me. He had told Karui that she didn’t have to kill anymore.” He paused, swallowing. “Then she broke his neck and then attacked me.” 

“You killed her.” Kakashi asked, confirming it. Gaara wordlessly nodded, looking every ounce the victim. 

“Could Juugo have been involved in...whatever Karui was doing?” Naruto asked, frowning because for some reason that tickled him wrong. It didn’t seem to fit with his brief interaction of Karui. ‘Of course what do I know about Juugo?’ The blonde reminded himself.

“I thought this was a simple matter of poor choice in friends.” Gaara said looking down at his hands. 

“This doesn’t feel simple.” Kakashi muttered before walking away, leaving Naruto and Gaara to themselves. Or as much to themselves as they could be in the middle of a crime scene surrounded by FBI agents. Naruto took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the desk leaning closer to Gaara. 

“I feel like I dragged you into my world.” 

“I got here on my own.” Gaara replied reassuringly, looking up from under his red hair at Naruto. “But I appreciate the company.” Naruto gave a tired smile, which he returned. They both felt worn out and exhausted, although it’s for similar but _different_ reasons. Yet, they were smiling feeling reassured just by being next to each other. They felt _alive_. 

_This_ , Gaara would later recall as when he decided to keep Naruto all to himself. 

  
  
  


*********************

_Dr. Uchiha’s Home, Central Konoha City (roughly a week and a half later)_

“I am going to start seeing patients again.” Gaara announced quietly. “It is a peculiar feeling, thinking about returning to daily practice.” 

“Well it’s got that you stepped away. Even if it was only for a few days.” Sasuke said steadily, his legs crossed and relaxed. 

“Patients will sit where Juugo died. I will sit where I almost died and I will offer therapy.” Gaara said aloud, as though not quite believing it. “It is easy to understand why you retired after your attack.” Sasuke waited, knowing Gaara was likely not finished speaking. “Will you ever feel comfortable returning to psychiatric work?”

“This is psychiatric work.” The uchiha pointed out. 

“One patient isn’t a practice.” Gaara said before leaning forward, wincing slightly as weight shifted to his thigh. “I can’t help but feel responsible for what happened to Juugo.” 

“Every person has a responsibility for their _own_ life, Gaara.” Sasuke said watching him. “No one else, can take on that responsibility. Not even _you_.” 

“Did you take responsibility when you were attacked by your patient?” Gaara countered, a gleam in his eye. Sasuke gave an unhappy smile.

“Yes. However I don’t take responsibility for his death.” 

“Nor should you.” Gaara said finally, leaning back into the chair as they delicately dance around the subject of violent patients and murder. 

“Wine?” Sasuke offered. 

“Perhaps something white today.” Gaara said, patiently waiting and thinking. 

There was a lot to do. 

  
  
  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

********************

_ Lake Spartan, Kirigakure City (SouthEast of Greenwood) _

Naruto sighed as he walked alongside Kakashi to what looks like a totem pole made of bodies. The familiar back and forth of Kiba, Ino and Lee made Naruto relax just a bit. ‘To many hands…’ Naruto thought glancing back at the monstrosity in front of them. ‘Ino is right, there are too many heads for the bodies.’ 

“The body on the top appears to be the only recent victim.” Kakashi stated. “All of the others are years or even decades old, but we know that seven of the bodies were buried out here.” 

“Wasn’t enough to kill the Twice.” Ino added, walking over with Kiba and Lee tow. 

“Had to come back and defile the graves.” Kiba said and Naruto shook his head. 

“The graves weren’t defiled, they were exposed. Whoever did this, knew  _ exactly _ where they were.” The blonde gave a low sigh and Kakashi turned to walk away.

“Alright everyone clear scene.” Kakashi called out and grudgingly they all followed. Naruto waited and until they were a few feet away, before taking a breath and letting his empathy reach out. ‘It feels strange.’ Naruto thoughtly, letting himself get into his headspace. ‘Somehow it’s both easier, and not all at once.’ Alarm bells were ringing but he steadfastly ignored them, reminding himself he was  _ saving lives _ . 

_ I walk up closer to where the graves are, taking the shovel I had brought with my to uncover them. They are to be tools I will use. I brought some more with me. I planned this moment— no this  _ **_monument_ ** _ with precision. Collected all my raw materials in advance, and now I start assembling them. Positioning them carefully, as each piece has meaning— each has its own rightful place. I bend and break them to fit, pinning them to large pole with the ample rope, nails and wire I had brought with me.  _

_ The faint sound of someone struggling, wiggling in the ground near my feet draws my attention. It’s my newest victim. Fresh and alive, The beta was helpless. Him, I save for last. I want him to watch me work— to know me and my design. As I finished assembling most of the pieces, I approach the beta, driving my blade into his chest. Killing him. Now all I must do is heave the totem pole upright, my new victim on top. The final piece in a long time.  _

_ This is my resume, my body of work. This— is my legacy.  _

Naruto let out a breath, closing his eyes and getting ready to tell Kakashi what he had learned. When he opened them shock, confusion and near panic engulfed as he realized— he wasn’t there with Kakashi. He wasn’t at the crime scene at all. Instead, Naruto found himself standing in the middle of Gaara’s waiting room.

  
  


***********************

_ Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City _

“Naruto. I wasn’t expecting you.” Gaara said, as came out of his office, jacket on and ready to head home for the evening. Naruto turned, and he wasn’t sure what expression was on his face but whatever it was it seemed to strike something in the redhead. Immediately Gaara opened the door and let him into the office. “Naruto, tell me what happened.” He said gently as the blonde hurried inside. He could feel his heart racing. 

“I- I don’t know how I got here.” 

“Your car is outside.” Gaara stated, putting his jack down on the coat stand. “So we know you drove.” 

“No- no I- I was— on a lake shore in Kirigakure I uh- I blinked and then I was in your waiting room.” Naruto was near  _ hysterical _ as spoke. “It was like I was waking  _ except I wasn’t asleep! _ ” 

“Kirigakure is a three hour drive from here. You lost time.” Gaara said pausing and watching as the blonde paced back and forth circling the office as anxiety are away at him from the inside. 

“There is something wrong with me.” Naruto muttered, running his hands through his hair, sweating despite the colder temperatures outside. ‘Was it the car? My nerves? What is wrong with me? How do I just  _ wake up _ in a different spot?’ Naruto wasn’t sure, and that scared him. Before, the blonde had always been sure what or rather who— he was. Now, he was left to wonder at what he did. ‘Oh god, what if I yelled at Kakashi? Or— just ran off without saying anything?’ The blondes head felt chaotic, and he desperately wanted to sleep but now he was really scared. ‘I drove and I have no memory of it. What happens when I fall asleep? A stupid sleeping bag isnt to going to fix that.’

“You are dissociating, Naruto.” Gaara told him, calmly. “It is a desperate coping mechanism for a mind the endures repeated abuse.”

“NO NO— I AM NOT ABUSED!” Naruto yelled, raising his hand and stepping closer to Gaara. 

“You have an empathy disorder,” Gaara explained, as Naruto turned and crossed his arms tightly. As if somehow it would protect him. “What you feel is overwhelming you.” 

“I  _ know _ , I k _ n _ ow,  _ I _ know, I kn _ ow, I kn _ ow, I kn _ ow _ ” Naruto related quickly, still pacing and staring at the ground. ‘I know all of that.’ He thought, ‘I know it’s not good for me.’

“Yet you chose to ignore it.” Gaara said in part disbelief. “That’s the abuse I’m referring to.” 

“Oh well what would you have me do?!” Naruto said throwing his hands in the air, exasperated and looking for a solution. “You want me to  _ QUIT?!” _

“Kakashi already offered you a chance to quit. You didn’t take it. Why?”

“Because—“ Naruto paused, his chest heaving for air, trying to hard to be ready. Ready to fight, to run. Simply ready. “Because I save lives.” The saying already sound used and dull to his ears. Like it lost its original meaning. ‘But If don’t do this, if I don’t have this— what do I have left?’ 

“And that feels good.”

“Generally speaking, yeah.” Naruto replied, slowly relaxing. Gaara was always able to say the right thing. He always made everything easier. 

“What about your life?” Gaara asked and the blonde stopped to look at him. 

“What?”

“I’m your friend Naruto. I don’t care about the lives you save, I care about your life.” Gaara looked so determined, standing across the room with him. His green eyes were worried and frame tense with worry. “And your life, is separating from reality.” Those words felt like a sucker punch to the gut. Naruto walked over to the chair, and slowly sat down. Part of him felt soothed at Gaara’s concern for him over others. It made him feel,  _ special _ . Special in a good way, in a way he had felt for such a long time. 

“I have been sleeping walking. Having hallucinations, I’m losing time…” Naruto mumbles aloud. “Maybe I should get a brain scan.” 

“Naruto.” Gaara said sharply. “Stop looking in the wrong corner for an answer to this.” The redhead paused clearly thinking before he said, “You were at the crime scene when you disassociated. Tell me about it.” 

“It was a totem pole of bodies.” The blonde said bluntly, glad that they were doing something that he remembered. It helped slow everything down. 

“In some cultures, crimes and sins are made to be real so that everyone may see them.”

“No, this uh isn’t shame. It’s  _ celebration _ . He is marking his achievements.” 

“when faced with his achievements your minded needed to escape, and you lost time.” 

“Yes.” Naruto murmured, not likely this situation one bit.

“I’m worried about you Naruto.” Gaara said softly. “You empathize so completely with the killer that Kakashi sends you after that you loss parts of yourself to them.” Naruto hadn’t even quiet considered it like that. He always viewed the people he empathized with as simply and extra nightmare. Another shadow dancing in the corner of his eye. “What if you lose time and hurt yourself? Or someone else?” Naruto felt fuzzy, and an odd urge to snuggled into something soft and hidden away from the world reared it’s ugly head. “I don’t want you to wake up and see a totem of your own making.” 

Dread and horror left him unable to argue again that. Silence fell over them, hanging there like a cloud. ‘I am saving lives’ Naruto thought, ‘aren’t I?’ 

  
  
  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

  
******************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (the next day) _

Naruto took a breath, knocking on Kakashi’s office door as he walked in. Nerves had left sleep hard to get last night. Actually he didn’t sleep at all last night. Too wound up from everything to relax enough to sleep. His made sure to take his suppressants he wasn’t sure what would happen if he suddenly stopped and all those hormones slammed into him now. Just the thought of going into heat while suffering all of this made him feel sick. 

“Hey, come in.” Kakashi said only half paying attention to him as he read over the reports for the latest crime scene. 

“I’m uh— sorry about yesterday.” Naruto mumbled, trying not to fidget to much. 

“Sorry about what?” Kakashi said raising a brow, and pausing what he was doing to look at him. 

“I uh, wasn’t feeling like myself.” Naruto mumbled his throat feeling tight because— now what? ‘Was I really so normal? Did I lose time and none of them notice?’ This raise another, more important question. ‘Could this have just been the first time I noticed? Have I lost time before now?’ Naruto wasn’t sure, and wasn’t that terrifying. 

“Well, not feeling like yourself is kinda what you do. Isn’t it?” Kakashi asked with a half smile and the blonde nodded numbly. 

“I uh— I suppose so.” He agreed, giving a half hearted laugh. 

“Okay.” Kakashi remarked, getting back to work. 

“Did I um, seem fine to you?” The blonde asked and Kakashi sighed.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” The agent asked and Naruto immediately shook his head. 

“Wha? Uh- no no.” 

“Well clear this is something you  _ don’t _ want to tell me.”

“It’s just— we’ll I guess I just got a little lost yesterday.”

“And where are you today?” Kakashi asked seriously and the blonde gave a half shrug.

“I— it got to me.” He said finally. “All of those bodies it got to me. I thought it was a little more um… obvious than it was.” The blonde murmured. 

“If there’s a problem. You need to tell me.” Kakashi stated firmly and he blonde nodded. “Well, is there a problem Naruto?” 

“No uh. It’s fine.” Naruto answered, a sinking feeling in just gut. 

“Alright.” Kakashi said, dismissing him. Terror kept at bay as suddenly Naruto was aware of just how  _ little _ everyone knew about him. Or understood him. H felt alone in the world, as he left Kakashi’s office. 

************************

_ Hiruzen Psychiatric Facility, Southside Konoha City (same time) _

  
  


“So I sold my parents house.” Matsuri announced, as she glumly shut the door. “Turns out murder houses don’t fetch a lot of money in today’s real estate market.” 

“Not that you’ll get any of it.” Karin remarked from where she sat on the bed. “The families of all the victims filed wrongful death suits.”

“Wrongful death?” Matsuri repeated, confused. 

“It means they get everything.” Karin explained. “Every last penny.” Matsuri sank into a nearby chair. “What you have here in this room, is all you have.” 

“They can  _ have _ my fathers money.” Matsuri said bitterly. “I don’t want any of it.” 

“You can make your own money.” Karin said, reminding the omega of her offer to write about her. 

“How much would I get?” Matsuri asked hesitantly. “If you wrote about a book about me? About… my dad?” 

“Plenty.” Karin assured her. 

“Do you uh...still want to tell my story?” 

“I think you need to tell your own story, but I am the one to help you tell it.” Karin gave the thin omega a smile. “No one knows more about what your father did than I do.”

“Not even Naruto Uzumaki?” Matsuri asked sarcastically and Karin’s smile flashed her teeth. 

“Naruto is part of the story. He is not someone to help you tell it.” 

“Naruto avoids me because being near me makes him feel like my father.” She said quietly, as though wishing she could spend more time with him. 

“Well, feeling like your father makes him feel like a killer.” Karin said with a shrug. 

“People think I helped my dad kill those girls.”

“You can change that. We can change what people think together.” Karin reassured her. “Everyone will know the truth.”

“Okay. Let’s tell my story.” 

******************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (30 minutes later) _

The morgue was filled with the bodies from the totem pole. Pictures of what it looked like before it was disassembled hanging on the walls. Naruto braced himself.

“How many bodies?” The blonde asked, as he walked over to where Kiba, Ino and Lee were all gathered.

“Seventeen in total.” Lee stated.

“Meet our freshest one.” Kiba said pulling back one of the covers. “A Beta named Aidan Bartley. Forty years old, runs a cell phone store. Well he used to run a cellphone store in Virginia.” 

“He’s been missing for little over a week.” Ino said, crossing her arms. “Single stab wound to the heart which killed him. The other injuries were all done after death to fit him into the pole.”

“He was special to him somehow.” Naruto said, trying to focus his gaze. “He held a place of honor.” 

“The seven victims buried their at the totem pole were all wrongful deaths. Stabbing strangling that sort of thing.” Kiba stated, “but the others were all from grave robbing. No crimes connected to them. All of their deaths were accidents deaths.”

“No. They are all murders.” Naruto corrected firmly before he turned and left. ‘I said something normal so I can leave now.’ He reasoned. ‘Besides I have a class to teach anyway.’ 

  
  


*****************

It felt good to be back in the classroom. It felt, safe. The students were quiet, listening as he spoke. 

“—Anthony Graham, 28 years old died in car accident. Emily Bourdain, 42 suicide. Breton Smith massive heart failure. Peter Dawson, 25 Carbon Monoxide poisoning.” Naruto said, finishing the list of known victims. “There are still seven unidentified bodies. Now every death is different, and made to look like something else.”

“What about cuts or something?” One of the students asked, raising their hands.

“There was no torture, or mutilation.” Naruto responded not meeting the eyes of his students. “The method was less important to the killer than the simple fact that they  _ died _ .” Naruto looked around at all of his students, letting that sink in for a moment before turning back to change the slide.

“Aidan Bartley. He was killed with a single stab to the heart then place on top of a totem pole, marking the killers achievements. This killers over all goal, was to remain a ghost. That was what excited him. Until now.” Naruto remarked firmly, glancing back at the image. “Why is he now, coming out into the light.” 

“‘Naruto?” Sakura’s voice called and the blonde turned surprised. The sweet beta didn’t normally interrupt his class time. “I don’t want to interrupt if your rehearsing.” She said, apologetically and the blonde blinked feeling another creeping sensation of fear. A quick glance around made him realize— he was alone.

There was no one in his classroom. 

“Uh, no no. It’s okay. Come in.” Naruto said quickly assuring her. 

“It’s very moody in here.” She remarking eyeing the dim almost dramatic lighting. 

“Ah well… that’s me all over.” Naruto said with a half smile, as though teasing her. “Come on in. I promise I won’t try and kiss you again.” He said. Sakura smiled slightly sheepishly. “Unless you…want me to?” He suggested pausing for a moment. ‘Kissing Sakura was a spur of the moment thing. It’s not like I actually want to kiss her.’ The blonde thought slightly worried now that she would try to take him up on his offer. ‘Can I handle a love life on top of this? On top of everything?’ Naruto questioned.

“I regretted leaving your house the other night.’ Sakura started, clasping her hands together but not getting all that close. 

“Regretted, past tense? Are you uh no longer regretting?” Naruto said confused. “Or are you still feeling regret?”

“I’m criss crossing.” She said, pushing her hair out of her face. “I have one side firmly regretting and the other not at all.”

“Are… are you tell me this to confuse me?” Naruto asked, frowning. 

“No. I’m telling you that to be honest about what I feel. I dont want to mislead you but I don’t want to lie to either.” 

“I won’t lie if you don’t.” Naruto said, lying. She smiled.

“I have feelings for you.” She admitted. “But I can’t just have an affair with you. It would be reckless.” 

“Why?” Naruto asked, needing to hear the answer. While he may not have feelings for the pink haired beta, he wanted to know what about him made others so nervous to approach him. To love him. “Why is it reckless? And don’t say it’s because of your  _ professional curiosity _ . It’s not.”

“No, it’s not.” She agreed, watching him carefully. “It’s because I think your unstable. Until that changes, I can only be your friend.” 

“Thank you for not lying.” The blonde said with a sigh.

“Do you… feel unstable?” Sakura asked softly, and the blonde faced with her gentle prodding could only nod. Sakura saw this, and leaned in to give him a hug. It was supposed to be comforting, but all Naruto felt was the deep sense of wrongness to it. Sakura felt to small, too soft in his arms. Suddenly he imagined what it might feel like, if it was Gaara giving him this tender compassionate hug. His heart gave a quiver of delight. 

  
  


*************************

_ Hiruzen Psychiatric Facility, Southside Konoha City (day and half later) _

Naruto drove out to meet Gaara, who called him one his day off telling him that he had heard Matsuri accepted Karin’s proposal. The blonde was pretty confused but decided that If Gaara was concerned that it was worth being concerned over. Reluctantly he had rolled out of bed to take care on Kurama and visit Matsuri. That all led up to where he was here, standing in her room.

“Matsuri, I am trying to be understated when I say that this is a  **bad** idea.” 

“Karin is dangerous.” Gaara added.

“She said she wanted me to write about you guys in the book.” Matsuri said, from where she sat on her bed. Gaara looked at her, and then turned to look at Naruto like a mom asking dad for help. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned. “You would be forfeiting your privacy,  _ and ours _ .” Gaara said, when the blonde said nothing. Matsuri gave him a sharp look. 

“Look, Matsuri this?” He said indicating the room the were in. “All of this will change. Whatever your feeling now… it won’t last. Things change.” She nodded. ‘Things are changing for me.’ The blonde thought. ‘I have been counting what’s important in my life and what’s not.’ He thought, trying to ignore Gaara’s gaze on him. ‘Matsuri— you are important.’ 

“Just because you killed my dad, doesn’t mean you get to be him.” Matsuri snapped and the blonde blinked, as he realized he had in fact said all of that  **out loud** . ‘No wonder Gaara was looking at me.’ 

“Matsuri.” Gaara said sharply, as he came up to stand next to Naruto. “You went through a traumatic experience, no one more traumatized than you but we went through it together.” Gaara soared a quick glance to Naruto. “What you write, you write about all of us.” 

“I don’t need your permission.”

“And you don’t need our approval, but I hope it would mean something.” Gaara said, tilting his head slightly as he watched her. Matsuri’s lip quivered and she sucked in s sharp breath.

“I know what everyone thinks I did. They are wrong.” She stood up tense and nearly trembling. “Why can’t I tell them that they’re wrong?”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Naruto said 

“Yet.” Gaara added. “But if you open this door, you won’t control what comes through.” The redheads eyes flashed a warning. “Are you ready for that?” A tear rolled down her cheek, and Gaara watched concerned but now somewhat distant. Standing next to Naruto, watching over her like a worried father. 

Matsuri remembered when she last was at Gaara’s house, how they felt like a family. A real family. She wanted that feeling again but she couldn’t with how she was right now. Something needed to change. 

But what?

  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (9:30 the next morning) _

“This totem pole was built where it was for a reason.” Naruto mumbled. “Totem poles are for special events, telling story of a life.” He explained. 

“So, if the body on the top is the newest…” Ino said thinking. “Then the bottom on the bottom is the beginning?” 

“Precisely. He’s first.”

“Fletcher McCree. Murdered in 1973, beaten to death right there on the shore. He grave was robbed several days ago.” Lee added.

“No one convicted for killing him?” 

“Not yet.” Kiba said with raise brow and a half smile. 

“So our killer got away with it, and then kept on going.” Ino said crossing her arms. 

“There will be a connection between The killers beginning and his finale.” Naruto said before a loud knock jerked all of their attention towards Kakashi.

“Naruto. I need you in my office.” Quietly the blonde followed him, waiting to hear what it was he wanted. Inwardly, he was trying it to panic, scrambling thinking maybe he lost time again, said or did something. “Wait here. Gaara and Sakura are on their way.” With each passing moment the blonde uncertainty grew, but he stayed quiet. Waiting, he leaned against the wall. The moment they walked in, Kakashi crossed his arms.

“Simon Windsor turned up, on the outskirts of the city. Dead.” Naruto looked up, momentarily relieved that this wasn’t about him. “His body was frozen. They thawed him out but we can’t tell if he died a week ago, five weeks ago or the night he disappeared.” Naruto noticed a strange look pass over Gaara’s face but decided against saying anything. It wasn’t the time or place. ‘I trust Gaara.’ The blonde thought turning his attention back to Sakura and Kakashi.

“How did he die?” Sakura asked concerned.

“Knife wound.” Kakashi said simply. “He was gutted like an animal.” Gaaa tightened his grip ever so slightly on his jacket. “I’ve had the body brought in, and I want Matsuri to have a look at it.” 

“You already have a positive ID.” Gaara said.

“Not from Matsuri.”

“You can’t put her in a room with Simon Windsor’s body!” Sakura argues. “She already has nightmares about him.”

“Yes and I am curious about why.” 

“Wait, you think she has something to do with this?” Naruto said, eyes wide and he stood from where he was leaning against the wall. 

“I think Matsuri is the common factor between her father, Simon Windsor and Kate’s death. It all goes back to her.” Kakashi said loudly. “My instincts tell me she has answers we haven’t heard.”

“Yeah, and what are the questions?” Naruto snapped. 

“Let’s start with where she goes when she climbs the walls of the psychiatric facility.” Kakashi stated firmly. “None of  **know** what was really going on between them.” 

“I want it on record that this is a bad idea.” Sakura practically growled. “Gaara?” She asked turning to look at him. 

“Kakashi has the look of a man with no interest in any opinion but his own.” Gaara replied and Kakashi cast him a glare. 

“I want you to observe on this Sakura.” Kakashi asked.

“Your putting Matsuri in room with a body I want to be there.” Naruto said firmly, something akin to fatherly protectiveness bubbling up. 

“Sorry Naruto. I’m not confident in your ability to be objective about Matsuri right now.” Kakashi said before gesturing for Sakura. The Beta woman silently and angrily followed him out. 

“He could do Matsuri, unrepairable damage exposing her to this.” Naruto said to Gaara. 

“Perhaps she is stronger than we think.” The redhead replied, his words not quiet matching the dark look in his eyes. 

*****************

_ (Roughly 30 minutes later) _

Matsuri walked down the halls of the FBI following behind Sakura. They kept going until the reached the morgue where Kakashi stood waiting there. The body lay covered with a sheet. 

“Miss. Visiya. I want you to look at this man.” Kakashi said as they reached him, pulling back the sheet to reveals simons decaying body. Matsuri gave a small gasp and looked away for a moment. “Is this the same man who attacked you, dr.Sakura here and Dr.Gaara at your home?”

“Th— that’s him.” She said.

“Good. I just have few other questions I’d like you to answer.” Matsuri nodded hesitantly.

“Have you seen this man since he attacked you?”

“Could you cover him up?” She asked and when Sakura moved to do it, Kakashi stopped her. 

“I just need you to answer the question please.” 

“No. I haven’t seen him since— he attacked me.” 

“I see. Well this man, Simon Windsor was gutted with a hunting knife.” Kakashi said, still watching her carefully. “You know how to do that right? Your father taught you.” 

“Kakashi, I would be a part of this.” Sakura said crossing her arms.

“Then you may leave. Your here by invitation, by courtesy doctor. Please don’t interrupt me again.” 

“You—you think I did?” Matsuri asked, and Kakashi turned back to look at her. 

“Where do you go when you escape from the hospital, Matsuri?” He asked, watching her intently.

“Sometimes into the city, sometimes the woods. Sometimes just… out.” She swallowed. “I go to get away from… this. Somewhere I can think and  _ breathe. _ ”

“Did you ever meet Simon on one of your little get-a-ways?” Kakashi asked. “Did you know him at all before he attacked you?”

“No, I never met him. I- didn’t know him.” 

“Did he know your father?” He asked, pressing for more information. She shook her head. “Then you know nothing about his death.” 

“I know he tried to kill me.” She said, eyeing him. “I know that when he was trying to, All I could think was that I was going to die in that house anyway. But I didn’t.” She swallowed and lifted her chin. “I survived. Dr.Gaara and Naruto— they saved my life. They saved me from him.” She wiped away a stray tear.

“And you haven’t seen him since.” 

“Only in my nightmares.” 

“Are we done?” Sakura asked, as Kakashi went silent. He nodded, and the beta walked Matsuri back towards the hallway. She paused, in the doorway. “I’ll be just a moment Matsuri.” She said, encouraging her to go to the car before she turned and practically marched straight to Kakashi’s face. 

“You believe her?” Kakashi asked, almost incredulous. 

“I think Matsuri is damaged, and yes— there is something she is hiding and she is using every last ounce of her strength to keep buried BUT ITS NOT THE MURDER OF SIMON WINDSOR!” She yelled losing her temper. 

“WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE?!”

“BECAUSE ANY CONCERNS I HAVE ABOUT MATSURI  **DONT** EXTEND TO GAARA!” She yelled and Kakashi was silent. “HE HAS NO REASON TO LIE ABOUT ANY OF THIS!” Sakura finished before turning to walk away, angry. It was the only way she thought she could avoid saying or doing something she would regret. 

  
  
  


********************

_ (Several hours later) _

“It can be a comfort seeing the corpse of a monster,” Gaara said, looking out the window of Matsuris room. Sakura has dropped her off a few hours ago and Gaara wanted to see her. To see how it went. “Knowing the monster can never come back.” 

“Simon wasn’t a monster.” The omega murmured and Gaara turned sharply to face her.

“Were you?”

“I sometimes feel like one.” Matsuri admitted.

“Is that why you uncovered his body?” Gaara asked, turning to look back out the window. “Tell me, will this be a chapter in your book?” 

“No.” She said sharply. “And neither would killing Simon or you— helping me hide the body.” 

“There’s always a sequel.” Gaara murmured.

“The FBI asked their questions. I answered them, I  **passed** .” The omega nearly growled. 

“With Kakashi’s close attention.” 

“Okay you're right, I opened the door. I can’t control what comes through but this time I can control  _ when _ .” She took a breath. “I’m not afraid of them finding Simon anymore, he’s _ been found _ .” 

“You betrayed my trust.” Gaara said simply, still not looking at her. “You jeopardized my life as well as our own.” The redhead glanced at her, “I deserved more than that.” Guilt and a small flicker of fear passed over Matsuri’s face at those words. “I need to trust you Matsuri. What if I can’t?” Matsuri swallowed. Of all of the things she had thought of and planned for, she hadn’t thought about that. 

  
  


********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (meanwhile) _

“So the guy at the top of our totem pole Aiden Bartley? He was adopted when his parents died.” Ino said with a smug look. “Guess who dad was.” 

“So Aiden Bartley is Aiden McCree.” The blonde said and Kiba smirked. 

“Well, here’s the thing. We did a DNA comparison between them? No match.” 

“Wait so, McCree’s son  _ wasn’t  _ his son?” The blonde said with a frown. 

“That’s not all, the mom was killed four after the dad in another car accident. Could be murder.” Lee added.

“If it were wouldn’t she be on the totem pole too?” Ino interjected. 

“Not— if the killer loved her.” The blonde said quietly, still mulling over the weird family dynamics they had uncovered. 

“No one was formally charged but a man named Kevin Fulbright was questioned twice. He still lives in the area.” 

“Fletcher McCree’s death was a crime of passion. It had something he rest didn’t.” Naruto said, already feeling the ending coming closer. ‘He loved the woman, but she didn’t love him back. So he got angry and killed the other.’ 

“It had motive.” Kakashi said knowingly. “Naruto you're with me. We going to talk to Mister Fulbright.” 

***********************

The house was small, and run down. The driveways was cracked in some places. Kakashi knocked on the door and a creaky aged voice called out,

“Come in, its open.” Naruto walked into to see the house was empty. Cardboard boxes stacked neatly up and labels. Cardboard was even taped to the floor, protecting it. It was a hollow home. The only thing left out, as an old worn blue recliner that a Beta sat in. His hair was white with age, skin wrinkled but he sat there as though waiting for them.

“I’m unarmed.” The beta said, lifting his hands up a bit to show them that. 

“So You were expecting us?” Kakashi questioned.

“I had faith you would find me.” The beta answered tiredly. 

“And why is that?” Naruto asked, feeling a tiny sliver of anger towards the old beta man in front of him. 

“because I let you.” He replied. “That last one was… let’s just say it was good thing it was the last one. I don’t have the fight in me anymore.” 

“Are you confessing to the murder of Aidan Bartley?” Kakashi asked and the beta gave a tired laugh.

“And Fletcher McCree, and the fifteen others. I assume you counted them all by now.” 

“So you killed Aidan Bartley just so you’d get caught?” Naruto asked, his voice low and even. 

“Not just. I killed Aiden because he was never supposed to exist.” Naruto looked out the window, fighting a low growl. ‘A crappy parent you are.’ He thought with thinly veiled hatred. 

“What reason did you have to kill the others?” Kakashi asked and the beta laughed again.

“Oh, I had every reason to kill them. They just didn’t have any reason to die.” He gave a slow predatorily smile. “They never saw me coming unless I wanted them too. I would wave at a lady, smiling talk to her at church  _ knowing  _ i killed her husband.” He gave a sigh. “There is something beautiful about the little ball of silence at a funeral. All of those weeping people around you, knowing you made that happen.” 

“Well, There is something beautiful about knowing you will spend the rest of your life in prison.” Kakashi remarked.

“Do I look wealthy?” The Beta asked. “Prison is going to be a luxury compared to the retirement home I can afford. I certainly won’t be forgotten there.” The old man hesitated. “I’m— im securing my legacy.”

“Well that’s One way of doing it.” Naruto said bluntly. “With no children to tell your story. Uh— tell me did Aiden remember his father?”

“Not anymore.” 

“Did you have an affair with Eleanor McCree before you murdered her?” Kakashi asked, give a grim but satisfied smile when the Beta was silent. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“He was you son.” Naruto said finally, unable to tolerate the gloating nature of the old man in front of him. “Aiden Bartley. He was your son.” Naruto crouched down staring him into the eye. “You thought the woman you loved was having Fletcher McCree’s baby when she should have been having yours. You have it all wrong thought. Eleanor chose to raise him as Fletcher's son  **rather** than yours.” 

“You didn’t secure your legacy, you murdered it.” Kakashi added. 

“In fact your one act as a father, was to destroy your son.” Naruto finished, standing up and walking outside.

“Damn.” The Beta cursed loudly, as he left. Inwardly, Naruto’s head was buzzing. He took out his bottle of aspirin, swallowing another pill far too easily. ‘I need sleep.’ He thought. ‘I need to sleep somewhere safe.’ 

  
  
  


******************************

_ Naruto home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) _

When Naruto got back from the long day he let Kurama outside. Relishing in the peace and quiet and hoping that it stayed. While his dog was outside, Naruto quietly crept to the back of his outside, pushed one of his heaviest bookshelves to the side, revealing a small wooden door. Wordlessly he opened it, and yanked the old sheets and blankets out to toss into the washer. It was a small room, big enough to squeeze a full sized bed in and just barely stand. Completely enclosed and dark. 

It was his nesting room. 

The one room that was precious to all omegas and sigmas. It meant safety and health. Having a nesting room was also like a calling card for what he was. After all, very few alphas felt the urge to nest. It was an almost exclusively omega behavior. (Although some sigmas did it as well.)

He grabbed his already clean bedding and pushed it inside, calling Kurama in the house to feed him before locking his door and shutting the curtains tightly. Then he crawled into his nesting room and shut the door to it.    
  


Naruto lay curled up in the pitch dark, silently willing his nightmares to just— go away. There in the dark, where no one, not Gaara or even his dog Kurama could see him, the blonde pulled his knees to his chest silently crying. 

“Why am I crying?” He asked himself, not really sure. He could feel angry and moments of betrayal but they kept getting jumbled by headaches and lost time. “Gaara is right. I’m slipping. I feel like I’m going crazy.” He admitted. He wasn’t sure how long it was until he fell asleep. 

There was a dream of Matsuri just asking over and over about killing, and how it felt bad. Worrying over nightmares. It left him twisting and turn in the bedding. Still at least he was sleeping. 

Later, he dreamt that Gaara was in his house for some reason, looking through the nesting room’s doorway at the curled up and defeated form and looking at him with compassion, and strange worry. 

The blonde let out a dream whine, and pulled the redhead closer and into his nest, curling next to him and simply breathing in his scent. Then he drifted further into dreamland. He didn’t remember what else he dreamed after that, but when he woke up— he felt better than he had in a long while. 


	41. Chapter 41

*******************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (8:46 a.m)  _

Naruto, after sleeping in his nesting room woke up feeling more energized than ever. Though he thinks that maybe the fact that he had another appointment with Gaara today helped somewhat. The blonde couldn’t seemed to shake away the dream from last night. It clung to him, whispering hopes of love into his heart which he had to work hard to squish. It was easier once he realized how little he actually knew about Gaara. 

Of course, he knew that Gaara had been an orphan. That he was a surgeon before he was a therapist and enjoyed drinking wine and visiting the orchestra and opera. Gaara was, it seemed to the world, a perfect gentleman. He seldom raised his voice and preferred the arts to mundane fighting like most alphas. He also knew, that the man was from a different country. Beyond that? Naruto knew nothing. ‘And yet…’ Naruto thought finding himself arguing with his own head and heart about the redhead. ‘Yet he treats me as more of a person than anyone else I have ever met.’ 

It was actually kind of sad in a way. That the reason he fell in love with Gaara was because he treated him like normal person. 

‘Fuck I’m in love with him.’ Naruto thought coming to a standstill as he entered the FBI building. ‘I need to concentrate.’ He thought shaking his head trying to clear it. Glancing around he snuck down to the morgue where Simons body was. ‘I need to see it for myself.’ He thought. After sleeping, there was a lingering doubt starting to form about Matsuri and her words. Somehow it felt…. off. Not longer as sleep deprived and clouded over he could admit that there  _ was something _ Matsuri was hiding. Something she wasn’t telling anyone. Something to do with Simon. 

Pulling the curtains shut and closing the door and took a deep breath letting himself empathize. The candle flickered—

_ I watch Simon said off the table, standing in front me. He take a step forward and I— I gut him with a hunting knife. There was no hesitation and the blade slides in cleanly. Well practiced.  _

_ Simons eyes go wide in shock, looking up from where he grabbed my hands and there’s horror shock and terror. I murdered him— _

_ —Matsuri is standing front of me, stare at me with wide eyes gasping as she plunged the hunting knife into my gut. Why? I wasn’t going to hurt her, I was just scared. I wanted help, I wanted her help. Blood trickled from the knife wound and- _

Naruto gasped his eyes going wide as he stared at Simon's body. The only thing he didn’t want to be true about Matsuri was now true. ‘Now what do I do?’ The blonde asked himself. Something darker in himself whispered that Gaara knew. 

  
  
  


*********************

_ Dr. Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City  _

_ (7:45 p.m)  _

Naruto walked in to see Gaara drawing patiently at his desk, soft music playing behind him.

“Hello Naruto.” He said with a soft smile. Naruto didn’t smile back. He fidgeted, unsure of how to say it or approach the topic. ‘I know Gaara always claims she’s innocent. Fuck how am I going to tell him?’ For a moment he considered not telling him, of just keeping this a secret. 

  
  


A secret for his little girl. 

“Matsuri Killed Simon Windsor.” Naruto said bluntly. ‘Matsuri… no… if I’m Matsuris dad than so is Gaara.’ The blonde thought, his animal brain already deciding that the redhead was his and so was Matsuri. Gaara put down the pencil he was holding. 

“Yes. I know.” He replied, and the blonde nodded. 

“Will Tell me why you know?” Naruto asked, still standing, trying to understand but failing. 

“I helped her dispose of the body.” 

“Evidently— Not. Well. Enough.” Naruto growled, taking a few steps closer to the Alpha. After everything you’ve seen and heard helping me investigate, you can’t even get rid of a body properly?’ The blonde thought angrily. At this point he wasn’t even sure what he was angry about. ‘Am I angry about the body being found? Gaara knowing and keeping it a secret? Or am I angry that Matsuri had killed?’ The blonde thought. In the end he figured it was a mixture between all three.

“Have you told Kakashi?” Gaara asked softly, looking down at his drawing. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” The redhead asked. 

“Because I was… hoping it wasn’t true.” 

“Well now you know the truth.” Gaara remarked standing up. 

“Do I?”

“Yes. Everything you know about that night is the same except the end. Simon attacked us. Matsuri’s only crime was defending herself and I lied about it.” 

“But  _ why _ ?” Naruto asked, and the redhead gave a low unhappy laugh.

“You know why.” Gaara told him, and Naruto looked away. ‘I don’t think I can look at him and listen to this as objectively as i need to at the same time.’ The blonde thought, as the redhead continued speaking. “Kakashi would have tried to hang her for her father's crimes and the world would burn her in her fathers place. That would be the story. That would be what Karin writes.” A long silence descended over them and Naruto walked over to the window staring out wishing answer would appear to make it all okay.

“Matsuri is no more a killer than you are for shooting her father, or I am for killing Karui.” The redhead said following him over to the window

“It isn’t our place to decide—“

“If it ours than whose?” Gaara asked, his voice rising as he nearly pleaded with the blonde. “Who knows Matsuri better than you and I? Or the burden she bears?” Gaara paused, hope coloring his words. “We are her fathers now. We have to do better for her, than Mikoshi did.” Naruto stayed silent and the faint music in the background seemed out of place. ‘This wasn’t supposed to be what happened.’ Naruto thought, and while he some part of him wanted to do the right thing, there was another part a dark part that seemed to be growing larger every other day that purred at how Gaara called them her fathers. At the pleading and soft tones he used to convince him not to tell Kakashi.

‘Gaara. I know hardly anything about you, yet I can’t seem to get you out of my head.’ Naruto thought, still looking out at the night sky. “If you go to Kakashi than you are murdering her future.” Gaara finished before turning away from him and putting his hands into his pockets. 

“Do I need to call my lawyer?” Gaara asked quietly, as though grieving. Naruto turned, meeting his eyes and taking in the redheads soft but still worried expression. How it was filled with a bittersweet hope. 

Naruto silently shook his head no. 

“We can tell no one.” Gaara told him as he stepped closer, putting his hand in the blondes shoulder, before whispering, “What we are doing here is the right thing.” into his ear. The simple move made heart race in his chest. Naruto turned to look out the window, and Gaara seeing his attention turned away looked at him as though he had hung the very moon. With adoration. “In time, this will become the only story any of us will know.” The redhead started to walk back to his desk, before pausing. “I’m having Karin and Matsuri over for a dinner tonight. Would you come?” 

“Yes.” Naruto mumbled, and the two stood in a quiet calmness for another twenty minutes before silently grabbing their things and going to Gaara’s house. 

  
  


_ ************************ _

_ Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City (8:57 p.m) _

“I feel terrible Miss Karin. It never occurred to me that your might be a vegetarian.” Gaara said as he brought out a freshly prepared plate for her. 

“Research always delivers benefits.” Karin said with a sly smile. 

“If it contradicts a good story, hell publish it anyway.” Naruto said only half sarcastically as he eyed the Beta woman. ‘I know what sort of crap you write.’ The blonde thought tiredly, and was glad he hadn’t seemed to lose any time today. He needed to be fully aware of what was happening in order to keep Matsuri safe.

“Are you still angry I called you insane?” She asked with a smile and Matsuri glanced between the two of them. “The laws are clear.” 

“Oh, insinuation is such a grey area.” Naruto said taking a drink, noticing how Gaara was listening and observing Matsuri’s reactions. 

“Oh but being insane isn’t black or white is it?” Karin asked. “We are all pathological in our own way.” 

“You chose the version of truth that suits you best and then pursue it. Pathologically.” Gaara watched Naruto, wordlessly taking a drink from his glass. ‘Stay out of this one.’ The blonde thought glancing at him. ‘This is my way of getting on to Matsuri.’ 

“Everyone decides their own version of the truth.” She said with a shrug. “I’m here because I want to tell Matsuri’s version.” 

“See that you do.” Naruto said finally, taking a bit of his food, effectively ending that line of conversation. 

“I don’t have anything to hide.” Matsuri said, flinching slightly as Naruto's rather intense gaze fell on her. Karin gave a smile, not really noticing their interaction. 

“Everyone has something they want to hide, but I won’t say anything you don’t want me to.” 

“You must understand our concerns, Karin. We care about Matsuri.” Gaara said pausing, before he took another bite. “Our only thought, is to protect her.” 

“She’s already exposed.” Karin said, putting her fork down. “Her silence until know has been taken as guilt. This book is about her innocence. I want her to have a future.” 

“That’s what we all want.” Naruto said, agreeing. 

  
  


*********************

After dinner was over after both Naruto and Karin left, Matsuri stayed behind, helping Gaara with the dishes in the kitchen. It had been scrubbed and and was not in the process of being dried before the omega spoke up.

“Naruto… he knows doesn’t he?”

“He knows you killed Simon, yes.” Gaara said and she put the Gaza’s up into the cabinet. 

“What am I going to do?”

“He will keep our secret.” Gaara assured her.

“You don’t know that.” She murmured, as she took another glass to dry, idly turning it over in her hands. Gaara sat the dish that he was cleaning down and dried his hands.

“He will keep it, because otherwise one of the few good and important things left in his life is tainted.” Gaara put away some of the plates. “He will lie to Kakashi about you, just as he has lied to himself. Your free Matsuri. No one will know what you did.” When she stayed silent, he paused. “And no one will know the truth that your trying to avoid.” Gaara walked over, standing next to her. “The one you cannot admit.” A few tears splashed on the counter in front of her as it all started to sink in. “Even To yourself.” He finished. That understanding tone was all it took for her resolve to break.

“I helped him.” She said loudly. “I knew what my father was, I knew what he did.” Another tear rolled down her cheek. “I was the one who met the girls and talk to them. Laugh and joked. I was the one who found out where they lived, where they were going and when they’d be home.” She dragged in a shaky breath. “Girls that looked just like me.” She shook her head. “I— I knew I couldn’t say no to him. I knew because it was them or me.” 

“I wondered when you would tell me.” Gaara said, pulling her into a hug. 

“I’m a monster!” She cried. 

“No.” Gaara corrected gently. “I  _ know _ what monsters are. Your a victim and Naruto and I?” He said tightening his hold on her, before whispering, 

_ “We’re going to protect you.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	42. Chapter 42

  
*********************

_ Gaara’s Office, Downtown Konoha City (roughly 2 weeks later)  _

“I feel my nerves clicking like a dollar coaster car before the inevitable drop.” Naruto said.

“Quick thoughts, quickly ended.” Gaara replied and Naruto scrunched his face up.

“Matsuri  _ ended  _ Simon Windsor quickly. Like a burst balloon.” The blonde swallowed, feeling his head throb slightly and wish he could more aspirin. Sadly, he could yet. At least not for another two hours anyway. “She took a life.” He added, feeling torn. There was a part of him that wanted to turn her in, but mostly? He wanted her to have a life. To live, and laugh. That part of him, didn’t care that she had killed and he wasn’t sure how to handle this new side of him. This part of him that seemed to so calmly accept killing in order to live happily or comfortably. Every day since he found out, he reflected on what that meant for him. ‘These are selfish thoughts perhaps, but what sort of person does this make me? I’m an accomplice to murder now.’ 

“You’ve taken a life.” Gaara responded, and the blonde nodded.

“Yeah, and so have you.” 

“Your grieving.” The redhead said simply, with understanding in his eyes. “Not for the life that was taken, but for the life that was taken from  _ you _ .” Gaara finished and the blonde blinked confused.

“What?”

“If Matsuri could have gotten better, escaped the shadow of her father than so could you. You could untangle yourself from the madness and murder.” Naruto nodded reluctantly, because on some level— this was true. Sometimes her father Mikoshi would reappear in nightmares, haunting him like a ghost. He had yet to completely shake him off. 

“We lied for her.” Naruto protested weakly.

“We both know the unreality of taking a life.” Gaara said, leaning forward. “You and I? We both know that in that moment, they are not people. They are but Color, Sound and Air.” 

“Isn’t that what it is to be alive?” Naruto asked, thinking of those brief moment where he felt most himself. Happy and free. 

“Do you feel alive, Naruto?” 

“I feel….. like I’m fading.” Naruto murmured. 

“Have you experience any more loss of time, or hallucinations?” Gaara asked with thinly disguised concern. Naruto nodded. “Naruto,” Gaara said standing to grab a pen and a sheet of paper from his desk. “I would like you to draw a clock face for me. Numbered, the small hand pointing the hour and the large hand pointing to the minute.”

“Um. Why?” Naruto asked, half shocked but mostly just really confused where this whole draw a clock thing came from. 

“It’s an excessive to ground you in the present moment.” Gaara explained simply as the blonde grabbed the paper. “Think of the present moment, of now. As often as you can think of where you are, and when. Think of who you are.” 

“Alright.” Naruto said not quite believing the redhead. Still, he glanced at his phone to check the time and began to draw it while saying, “it’s  _ 7:26 p.m,  _ I am in Konoha City and my name is Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto glanced down at the clock, it wasn’t the greatest out there but it was fine. All the numbers were in the right spots, thought it like slightly like a novel nearly top. ‘I’m not an artist.’ He thought idly as he handed the sheet to Gaara.

“It’s a simple reminded. A handle to know that you are alive.” Gaara said as he took the sheet and looked down at it, only to see a lopsided oval. The numbers were all out of order— jumbled, overlapping and grouped at the bottom of what was supposedly a clock. To long lines slashed through them. The eight three and six weren’t even inside the odd looking shape. Gaara carefully closed it and looked back up at Naruto, worry still present in his eyes. A worry well concealed from Naruto, but there was also a vague hope there. Hiding away in the dark.

  
  


************************

Naruto hiked the fish further up his shoulder, as he walked back inside his house. It wasn’t often he had the chance to go fishing, but he liked to think he was pretty good at it. He caught three and he looked forward to eating them. Setting them down, he shed his jacket and set one across the counter. He took a long thin knife, pressing down against the fish as he cut into it. It bled of course, but he paused when the puddle of blood kept growing. Dark red and  _ fresh. _ He frowned, he had never had a fish bleed this much before. 

Naruto stared down at it, unblinking. 

She gasped, blood spilling out from where she had been cut across the mouth. Naruto gasped and jerked backward. It wasn’t a fish. It was Woman. A very much alive and now  _ dying _ Beta woman. Naruto looked around eyes wide and breathing heavily. He could feel the sticky redness of blood on his hands, as he knelt over her. The blue wood bedroom walls of an unfamiliar room surrounded him, suffocating in intensity. She reached up, grabbing his arm, pleadingly and he jerked upright stepping back as he stared at what he had done. ‘I killed her.’ Naruto thought with growing horror and panic. ‘Oh god what do I do? Where am I? What’s going on?’ He ran for the door, fumbling with it as she took her last dying breaths, and all he could feel was fear, panic and…. oddly enough  _ betrayal _ . The scent of fear and blood stain the air and Naruto felt like he was going to vomit as he realized—  _ he couldn’t smell anything  _ **_else_ ** . 

Naruto yanked open the door, expecting to find an empty house and early ran over Kakashi. Abruptly, Ino Lee and Kiba all turned to look at him, each wearing their FBI jackets. He collapsed onto the door frame and looked back at the girl— only to find that she was already dead. 

As in, dead for a while. The lamp was no longer on and there was a window he hadn’t noticed earlier back it was dark. Sunlight was streaming through, clear, bright and pale. 

“Naruto?” Kakashi asked as he took in Narutos  _ panicked _ form and face. ‘Oh god.’ Was all Naruto could think.

  
  


*******************

_ (Ten minutes later) _

Kakashi waited, silently watching him as Naruto scrubbed his hands in the kitchen sink downstairs. The blood swirling down the drain like red paint. Judging him. The blonde could  _ feel _ his gaze like  _ needles _ jabbing into the skin of his back. When he was finished, the agent walked with outside, stopping where they could speak alone.

“What happened in there?” Kakashi asked, and Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets. ‘This is the conversation I wanted to avoid.’ He thought, still thinking about how to answer.

“I was just a little uh, confused.” Naruto replies, avoiding eye contact. 

“I have seen you confused.” Kakashi replies firmly. “I seen you upset, but I have never seen you so afraid like this.”

“Im an old fan of fear.” Naruto mumbled. “I was just disoriented. I can go back it.”

“I saw the look on your face when you came out of that room.” Kakashi said crossing his arms not budging. A flood of alpha hormones seeped from the agent, flooding Naruto already fuddled brain. The blonde shrugged. “Naruto. What did you see in there that had  _ you _ of all people, mute all of a sudden?”

“I see stuff better afraid.” Naruto lied poorly. “I just can’t talk as good—“

“Naruto.” Kakashi said sharply, cutting him off. “You contaminated the crime scene.” Feeling cornered the blonde let out a sigh.

“I thought I did it, just for a second.”

“What, you that you  _ killed _ her?”

“Just for a second.” 

“No no,” Kakashi said with a shake of his head. “What you do is reconstruct the thinking of a killer, using the evidence. You do not think of yourself as the killer.” 

“Well, I got lost in the  _ reconstruction _ .” Naruto replies frustrated. ‘How would you know what I do? What I think?’ Naruto thought with new bubbling resentment. 

“Look, I know you don’t like to be the one everyone has to protect and be worried over but I am  _ officially  _ worried about you.”

“Officially?” Naruto repeated, scratching the back of his head idly. “Thought the whole reason you have been visiting Dr.Gaara was so that my mental status stays… unofficial.” 

“Look I just want to be careful with you.”

“Worried your  _ break _ me?” 

“Have I broken you?” Kakashi countered and Naruto swallowed down his disgust. ‘I’m not a tool to be broken. I’m a person.’ 

“Have anyone who can do what I do better than I do  _ broken _ ?” 

*******************

Narutos Home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City

Naruto got home and once again, knocked back a couple of Asprin before going to curl up his nest. He felt like he needed it again. The incident at the crime scene earlier left him shaken to his core, reminding him of what Gaara had said before— about a totem pole of his own making. It sent chills up his spine while also sending his heart racing in a weird fit of being torn between the two. 

In the still darkness of his nest, he dreamt of Gaara again. The redhead cracking the door open slightly, before Naruto dragged him inside to cuddle with him. He couldn’t smell anything, but he felt solid. Of course it was just a dream.

Naruto had to remind himself that Gaara was an alpha, and was more defiantly  _ not _ into other alphas. So no way would Gaara ever see him as a possibility. Still, if Naruto let himself mope around a little because he wishe Gaara would just starting trying to court well…. that’s no ones business. 

  
  
  
  



	43. Chapter 43

  
** _*****************_

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (The following day)  _

“Alright. Tell me what we have so far.” Kakashi said, arms crossed as he stood looking down at the several photos and the corpse of the dead girl.

“Name was Betty Parkins, died because she drowned in her own blood.” Lee stated with a shrug.

“What she didn’t drown in was all over the floor and under the bed. She may have been trying to hide from him.” Kiba said suggesting and Naruto shook his head.

“She wasn’t hiding she was dragged. The killer was there waiting for her.” Naruto stayed firmly. 

“Well The Beta fought to claw her way out. I have some fingernails stuck in parts of floorboards.” Ino chimed in.

“I do have a clean set of prints on the knife.” Lee said casting a look at Naruto. “I’m assuming their yours?” 

“Sorry.” The blonde mumbled.

“Regardless, the killer didn’t leave any useable prints, just parts of diseased dermal tissue. Too far gone to really be of use.”

“The victim scratched her killed hard enough she has skin under her nails, but there’s no blood.” Ino said with a frown. “What sort of person doesn’t bleed?” 

“After The killer cut up the victims face…” Kiba said slowly, with confusion. “It was like he was trying to peel the skin back.”

“Removing a mask.” Naruto said bluntly, trying not to shiver. ‘I did not kill her.’ He thought to himself, already anticipating seeing Gaara again soon. 

  
  
  


*************************

_ Dr.Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City _

  
  


“Hello Naruto. Please, come in.”

“Hi Gaara. I lost time again.” Naruto said, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it onto a chair. 

“Just now?” Gaara asked.

“No, um…. yesterday.” Naruto replied, as though this was just a normal everyday thing now. Maybe it was. 

“Tell me about it. What triggered the time loss?”

“I can’t… I’m not entirely sure. At first I was just cutting up some fish. Thought it would taste okay. At least I think It was fish but when I blinked I was— I thought I was cutting into some woman.” Naruto clenched his jaw. “I feel that sticky feeling of her blood on my skin. I just— I can’t remember seeing the crime scene before I pictured  _ myself _ killing her.” 

“You know the memories are there but you can no longer see them.” Gaara clarifies and the blonde nodded, another realization blooming in his brain.

“There’s this sort of grand feeling in the violence I imagine, or um… picture. It feels more  _ real _ than what I know is real.” Naruto said, pacing the length of the office.

“What do you know is real?”

“I know I didn’t kill her. I couldn’t have, but I  _ remember  _ cutting into her— I remember watching her die.” 

“Naruto,” Gaara said carefully, “you must overcome these delusions that are hiding your reality.” The blonde let out a half laugh, nodding in agreement. “Tell me, what sort of savage delusions does this killer have?”

“It wasn’t savage.”

“No?”

“No, uh it was lonely. Desperate.” Naruto said as he came to a stop. “Sad.” He adds as he leans his back against the window. 

“Naruto, you must honestly confront your limits,” Gaara murmured as he walked over towards him, nearly pressing him further against the window. Naruto tried not to think about how sensual it would be to be pinned against the window and kissed by Gaara. He failed. “And how it affects you.” Gaara finished. 

“Limits? You been the difference between sanity or insanity? I don’t accept that.” Naruto said stubbornly and Gaara cast him an almost exasperated look.

“What do you accept?”

“Look I know what kind of crazy I am.” Naruto insisted. “This is it. This could be seizures or a tumor. Maybe a blood clot?” 

“I can recommend a neurologist.” Gaara said finally. “But if it isn’t physical, then you must accept that what you are struggling with is mental illness.” Naruto stayed silent. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to accept that. ‘Gaara is a good but I know my own head. I’m  _ not _ crazy.’ 

  
  
  


************************

_ Senji Hospital, Downtown Konoha city (next morning) _

“Your in luck.” Kabuto said, his sharpen teeth flashing Naruto a smile. “Gaara is one of the sanest people I know.”

“I would agree.” Gaara said shaking his hand before the three of them walked into Kabuto’s office. “Dr.Kabuto and I were residents together at Hopkins Hospital.” Gaara explained, as though thinking Naruto was jealous and he could ease it. Yeah right. Well…. maybe Naruto was a  _ little _ jealous. 

“Yeah, back when you weren’t afraid to get your hands dirty.” Kabuto responded. 

“I have always found the mind fascinating. I found it much more rewarding than how the brain works.”

“Projected images are always better until the projector breaks down.” Kabuto with a laugh. “Now then… Naruto. These headaches of yours, when did They really start happening a lot?”

“Maybe two or three months ago.” Naruto replied

“Roughly the same time he began field work, which is when I met him.” Gaara added.

“I see.” Kabuto murmurs, already scribbling something down on the paper in front of him. “And the hallucinations?”

“I…” Naruto hesitated. “I can’t say for sure when the started. I just slowly became aware I might not be dreaming.” Kabuto went still and looked at him before looking at Gaara. 

Naruto was being put in an MRI not even an hour later. 

  
  


**************

  
  


Gaara stood straight backed and as proper as ever, watching Naruto through the window with Kabuto. There was a slight pinched look on his face, worry and something else mingling. 

“It’s encephalitis.” Gaara said simply.

“That’s your pre-diagnoses?” Kabuto said, as he fiddled with the computer to bring everything up and running.

“Yes.”

“Based on?”

“I could smell it.” 

“So your sense of smell has gone from calling out a nurses perfume to diagnosing auto-immune disease?” Kabuto said, cocking his eyebrow at him. The beta was as cheeky as he had been when they had been residents together. 

“When he started sleep walking I noticed a rather specific scent.”

“Oh? And what exactly does encephalitis smell like?” 

“It has heat. A fevered sweetness.” Gaara replied and Kabuto frowned thoughtfully.

“If you suspected... why didn’t you say something?” 

“I have to be sure.” Gaara remarked. “The symptoms to begin rather slowly and then worsened. Yesterday, I asked him to draw a clock,” Gaara said, pulling a notebook from out of his bag and opening it to show a specific page to him. “This is what he drew.” It was a convoluted image of the clock Naruto had drawn, but messed up without knowing. Half the numbers twisted and not even inside what was supposed to be a clock. It was worse than a four year olds drawing. 

“Spatial Neglect.” Kabuto muttered as soon as he saw that. “Headaches, loss of times, disorientation, hallucinations….. all hallmarked symptoms of encephalitis.” 

*****************

Naruto could see Gaara and Kabuto talking, even as the redhead put away whatever it was he pulled out. He couldn’t be sure he thought it was the notebook that he draw the stupid clock in. ‘Pointless exercise.’ He thought, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge how much he often felt like he needed to use it now. The MRI Hummed and for a second he back in that room. Under the bed reaching out and dragging Betty Parkins under the bed. Naruto sucked in a deep breath, trying to remind himself he wasn’t the one who killed her. That Gaara was there, in reality watching over him. Keeping him safe from harm. Image of those cases Kakashi had him work on came speeding to forefront of his brain. He could sweet Omega girls falling and dying like how Mikoshi tried to kill his daughter. The totem pole of misshapen limbs playing each other throats like instruments. Distantly, Naruto felt himself praying to a god he didn’t believe in that Gaara would stay nearby forever. 

  
  


*******************

_ Senji Hospital, Downtown Konoha city (10 minutes later) _

“The right side of his brain is completely inflamed. It’s anti-MMD receptor Encheplities. The symptoms are only going to get worse.” 

“I know.” Gaara said steadily still gazing unblinkingly at the image of Naruto's brain on the monitor.

“Geez, What do you smell on me?” Kabuto said with a raise of his brow. 

*********

_ 5 min. later _

Naruto walked in, fifteen minutes after the scan was finished, Gaara came to get him and then excused himself, saying he needed to back at the office for another appointment— leaving him alone with the Doctor Kabuto. The blonde only had eyes for the screens. He wasn’t a doctor but he didn’t see anything red, or too weird looking.

“We didn’t find anything wrong with you.” Kabuto said leaning back into his chair. “No blood clots or inflammation. There is nothing wrong with you neurologically.” 

“So what I’m experiencing is… psychological?” Naruto asked, hoping a pit would open up under his feet and swallow him whole. ‘Is Gaara right? Am I really so wrong about everything?’ 

“Brain scans can’t diagnose mental disorders. They can only catch the physical side of things”. Kabuto gave him an understanding look. “Look we’ll take some more tests, run some more blood samples— though I imagine they will be just as…. inconclusive.” 

  
  


***********************

_ Gaara’s Office, Downtown Konoha City (6:30p.m) _

  
  


Gaara sat next to Kakashi sipping a glass of wine, as they sat facing to an artificial fireplace. It was the back room of his office, dim and not used often. It only real purpose was a place to relax in the evenings before going home and now, as a place for Gaara and Kakashi to have their more  _ private  _ conversations about Naruto. 

“Naruto contaminated a crime scene he was supposed to be profiling two days ago.” Kakashi said, staring at flames. “When he came out of that room, he was… terrified.” 

“You knew the moment you walked into his classroom you were putting him in a potentially dangerous situation.”

“I had several college girls dead.” Kakashi said simply. “Naruto caught their killer for me.” 

“He also caught their killers disease. Now he can’t stop thinking about what it is to take a life.” 

“Well I’d rather he go a little mad then have innocents lose their lives. I'm sure he feels the same way.” Kakashi said, knowingly. 

In a way, he was right. Naruto had also held a soft place for those who were helpless, or weak. It didn’t matter how rough or injured he was himself, if he could do something for the innocent he would. 

“Naruto is an innocent as well.” Gaara murmured and Kakashi sighed.

“Yes. He is. Naruto is genuine.” Kakashi took on that look of determinate and almost tried to stare down Gaara. “Naruto is strong, he will survive anything I put him through. He will always fight and crawl back to himself.”

“Not always—“ Gaara corrected, “So far.” A moment of silence fall over the two of them. “He went to see a neurologist today. They found  _ nothing _ wrong with him and he was very upset by that.”

“Are you saying he wanted there to be something wrong?” Kakashi asked, confused. Not sure how to handle the news that Naruto was concerned enough to see a Neurologist.

“I believe he wants an answer that is not mental illness.” 

“You think he’s mentally ill?” 

Gaara sighed and set his glass down, turning to face Kakashi more directly. “The issue Naruto has is too many mirror neurons. As children our brains are full of them, meant help us socialize or learn to socialize and then fade away as we age. However, Naruto held onto his.” 

“So what does that mean for Naruto?”

“It can make knowing who he is a challenge. Everything in him wants to adapt to survive and thrive. When you take him to a crime scene Kakashi, the very  _ air _ has screams smeared on it. In those dark places, he doesn’t just reflect— he  **absorbs** .” 

  
  
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most everything in here is made-up. Do not use to this to self diagnose ANYTHING. If your concerned for your health (mentally or physically), please seek professional help.   
> Also, please remember that is should NOT be an example of what to look for a relationship.

***********************

_ Betty Parkins Home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) _

Naruto despite living in the same small rural town, have never meet Betty. He knew nothing about beyond the sinking feeling that he killed her, despite knowing that he  _ didn’t.  _ After leaving his neurologist feeling let down, he left to go home. It wasn’t until he almost there that he stopped and pulled over and let him cry. The dark unlit backroad of Greenwood made him alone, and safe. That was probably why he decided to take a detour and visit Betty’s home. 

“I need to convince myself I didn’t kill her.” Naruto said aloud. “I know I didn’t, now I need to convince myself.” 

The house was dark, unlit. Looking like a country house from a horror movie. The power had been cut off, so the light switches were no longer working. Photographs hanging on the walland blankets tossed across backs of couches greeted him as he used his flashlight to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. Where Betty died. He stood there a moment, staring at the bloodstain on the floor. 

“It’s 6:47 p.m, I’m in Greenwood and my name is Naruto Uzumaki.” He breathed out, using the excessive Gaara had given him to ground himself in the present. Movement from under the bed caught his attention and he went still. ‘Not again, please. Not another hallucination.’ With the terror that people have when having a nightmare, knowing something bad will happen but powerless to stop it, Naruto leans down to pull back a blanket, only to have the bed forcibly flipped over onto him. A dark figure darts past him, running out the bedroom door and down the stairs, when Naruto reaches for it, his hand caught flesh. The skin of its arms seemed almost peel away like a glove and Naruto tried not to tremble. 

“Ghosts aren’t real.” He said as he blinked and found himself outside in the woods behind the house. The gloved flesh was no longer in his hands. Another headache throbbed at his skull and trembling he pulled out his phone to check the clock, glad he still knew where he was at least.  _ 10:09 p.m _ displayed brightly on the screen. His hands were still shaking, but he almost certain, that the figure was still out there. That feeling of being watching prickled him like needles. He felt warm, but also he felt like he knew the other person. The figures that seemed like death. It made sense then, to have flesh coming over and suddenly he remember when they were all talking about Betty Parkins, and the flesh under her fingernails. No blood. 

“It’s 10:09 p.m” Naruto called loudly as he turned in a circle, trying to get a grip on Well- reality. “W— we- we’re in Greenwood and my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And your  _ alive _ . IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOUR ALIVE!” Naruto yelled. 

  
  


********************

_ Betty Parkins Home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City)  roughly an hour later _

“I’m here.” Ino said as she climbed out of her car. Naruto was sitting on the steps of Betty’s porch his head hanging in his hands.

“Thanks for coming.” He said, getting up to lead her to the master bedroom. She nodded but a puzzled expression still lingered on her face.

“Why did you call me?” She asked. “Why me and not Kakashi or the police?”

“I called you because… I’m not entirely sure what I saw was real.” Naruto mumbled and Ino put her hand on her hip.

“Then let’s prove it.” She said simply and relief poured over him like a bucket of water.

“I- I grabbed her arm and entire layer of skin separated from the underplaying tissue. Like a glove. There’s no circulation, nothing alive between the tissue to bind it. 

“So thats why she doesn’t bleed.” Ino said nodding, thinking. “What did you do with it?”

“I— i don’t know.” The blonde said and wasn’t that the clincher? After something so terrifying you would think you would remember the aftermath.

“You can’t remember?!” Ino replied half incredulously before shaking her head stubbornly. “Okay, well it could be an infection or maybe leprosy?”

“She was malnourished, looked like her liver was shutting down and her eyes were discolored. She was… deranged. I’m not even sure what her secondary gender is.” 

“She mutilated a Beta woman’s face because she thought it was a mask.” Ino said smartly and Naruto felt a realization wash over him.

“She can’t see faces.” He whispered before adding, louder “if she did kill Betty Parkins she might not even know she did it.” 

“Well then why come back?” Ino asked crossing her arms.

“To convince herself she didn’t.” Naruto replied coldly, trying to see the similarities between himself and a murderer who seemed to think she was dead already.

“Is that why you came back?” Ino asked hesitantly and Naruto went still.

“If I wasn’t already clear enough, I know I didn’t kill Betty Parkins. I just want to know who did.” 

“Me too.” She said with a nod then sighed. “Your the subject of a lost of speculation at the bureau, you know?” 

“What are they  _ speculating _ ?”

“That Kakashi pushes you to the edge, and now your pushing yourself over it.” Ino said, concerned. 

She wasn’t like Sakura was when she was concerned. it wasn’t gentle but firm care or confusing honesty about her feelings which Naruto didn’t even honestly want to be a part of. Ino was sure in her fondness for Naruto, consequences be damned but she also cared about the job. Naruto was a friend and co-worker and she respected boundaries. Vaguely the blonde wondered, ‘if I hadn’t met Gaara, would I have chased after Ino as a possible mate?’ He couldn’t be sure, but he liked to think so. 

“This killer, can’t accept their reality. I can occasionally identify with that. That said I feel relatively sane.” 

  
  
  


************************

_ Naruto's Home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) _

The blonde walks into his house to get jumped by his dog Kurama. The dogs tail was wagging so fast it was unreal. He was excited just have Naruto home and the blonde felt a small smile show up on his face. 

“Hey buddy. Wanna go outside?” He asked and the dog barked, happy to run outside and roll around like the crazy pup he is. Naruto tossed some clothes in the washer and made his bed. He didn’t feel like sleeping in his nest to tonight. It made him feel better on some level but also always made him feel at risk somehow. Anything could happen and he would be at risk because he was too weak to handle it. It was why he typically hated using it. That and of course how almost no Alpha nests, and he was supposed to be an alpha. Never mind the fact that he  **_isn’t_ ** _.  _

Going to bed the night, Kurama snuggles up against his side happy that he wasn’t sleeping in the nest. He was never able to go in there with him and the dog was alone enough as it was. When another nightmare about rivers of sand threatened to drown him, he was woken up by Kurama whining and licking him away. The dog then whined and snuggled back up against him, laying his head in the blondes belly. It was nice to wake up to.

  
  


_ ********************* _

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City (next day) _

“It’s 7:07 p.m, I’m in Konoha City and my name is Naruto Uzumaki.” The blonde said as he drew a clock for Gaara whilst sitting at his desk. 

“Thank you for humoring me.” Gaara said patiently, as he took the paper to see another disfigured clock greet him. Naruto was, as usually, oblivious to it. 

“I feel like I’m seeing a ghost.” Naruto mumbled, leaning back and entirely unconcerned with what he thought was a perfectly fine picture. 

“Regarding yourself or the killer?”

“Both.” The blonde said unhappily. 

“Well.” Gaara said simply, as he slipped the paper into his notebook on Naruto. “The killer is real. We know she’s killer is real, there's evidence. And when you found her, your sanity did not leave you.” 

“Time did.” Naruto said blandly and Gaara went still.

“You lost time again?” The blonde nodded. Gaara shut the notebook and set it down before taking a seat as well.

“I spoke with Dr.Kabuto briefly about the details of your visit. Would you like to discuss them with me?” 

“There are not details. He didn’t find anything wrong.” 

“Then we must keep striving for answers.” Gaara replied. “Will you permit to run some tests on my own?” Naruto frowned and ran a hand down his face thoughtfully.

“You wouldn’t… publish anything about me would Gaara?” The blonde asked hesitantly. One of his biggest fears was being under the microscope, like a specimen for others to poke and prods at.

“If there were anything that would be in therapy if value to others, I would abstract it in a form that would be totally unrecognizable.” Gaara said reassuringly and Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. ‘So…. Yes is what you mean.’ 

“Do me a favor will you? Publish it posthumously.”

“After your death or mine?” Gaara asked, getting up to fiddle with various papers in the desk in search of something. 

“Whichever comes first.” Naruto said with half smile and Gaara returned his own smile. 

“Have you considered Kotats syndrome? It’s a rare disorder where a person believes he or she is dead.” 

“Um, are you talking about the killer or me?” Naruto asked and Gaaa smiled.

“The killer of course.”

“Oh, of  _ course _ .” Naruto replies rolling his eyes at the other. “But she couldn’t see the victims face, or well… she could be trying to uncover it.”

“The inability to distinguish faces is a feature of kotats. It’s a misfiring in the brain in the area which recognizes faces and the area which adds emotion to those recognitions.” Gaara leaned closer. “Even those closest to her, would seem like imposters.” 

“So she goes to someone she loves or trusted, felt betrayed and then became violent?” 

“She can’t trust anything or anyone she once thought was trustworthy. Her mental illness won’t let her.” Naruto wasn’t sure how he felt about those words being directed towards him. It all felt very personal, almost intimate. 

  
  


******************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“We matched tissue samples from the crime scene to your daughters medical records.” Kakashi said simply, looking at the photo the Alpha mother had brought.

“I was almost relieved when I got your phone.” She said tiredly. “I thought that… I thought you found her and that she was… would be at peace.” The mother, mrs. Mansion said with a tear trailing down her cheek.

“You thought she might be dead?” Naruto asked. 

“That makes me sound like a horrible mother.” She said resigned. “I tried though. I tried to be a good mom. I really— I tried to do everything I could. I just don’t want her to be in  _ pain _ .” 

“No one is doubting your devotion to your daughter, Mrs. Mansion.” Naruto murmured.

“How well did your daughter know Betty Parkins?”

“They were best friends. They went to school together until… well…. until is was no longer safe for Touka to go to school.” 

“When did you first recognize that your daughter was struggling with mental illness?” 

“When she was nine, and she told me she was thinking about killing me. When she told me that she was already dead.” 

“What sort of symptoms did she have?” Naruto asked, trying not feel dread about what she could say.

“Um, seizures, hallucinations, psychotic depression.” The mother gave an bitter and sad laugh. “I was grateful when she was catatonic.” 

“Was she ever violent? What did her doctors have to say?” Naruto asked, trying to ignore the heavy looks Kakashi was sending his direction. 

“Sometimes she was violent. As for her doctors… they didn’t say much. She would spend months at a time in the hospital. Blood tests and brains scans and all of them were inconclusive. They could never tell me what was wrong.” 

“You still don’t know?” The blonde asked, now really worried. The alpha mother gave him an bitter look as she tried to fight back tears.

“They would just say it was this or that and just— they were always guessing.” She sobbed. “And I did my own research, I would write down  _ every word  _ the doctors would say. All of those different terminologies, learning dosages and plans. I learned a lot.” She swallowed and gave both

Of them a fixed blank look. Sour and sad. “But what I really learned is how little is actually known about mental illness. It's rarely about finding cures. It’s more about managing expectations.”

*************

After the interview with the mother was over, and she left Kakashi called the blonde back into his office. Naruto already knew what was coming. Those heavy meaning filled looks during the interview told all him all he needed to know— and more. 

“Managing your expectations?” Naruto said shoving his hands into his pockets, and Kakashi sighed leaning against the back wall. 

“Changing my expectations.” He said, and Naruto struck with the feeling of being in trouble with a principal, or how he imagined getting trouble by parents would feel like. “You know, when Obito died I had to come back here, to this office, to pack up. In the end that got to be too overwhelming, thought I should just— leave.” Kakashi stated. “Seeing as how I had gotten a trainee killed.” Naruto was slightly confused though, wondering where this was going. “That lack of leadership on my part? That was my responsibility.” 

“You didn’t kill Obito. Black Zetsu did.” 

“It didn’t feel that way.” Kakashi replied. “I pulled him out of a classroom, like I pulled you out of a classroom.” Suddenly it all clicked and irritation flashed through the blondes system like fire in his veins. ‘It’s a faded a half assed pep talk.’ He realized. ‘Too overwhelming for him? Obito is the one dead.’ Naruto thought trying not to roll his eyes, at the comparison between himself and Obito. 

“He was a student. I’m a teacher.” Naruto stated bluntly. 

“I’m still just as responsible for you as I was for him.” Kakashi said and Naruto took a step closer to him letting out a very soft, barely there, growl.

“I’ll take my own responsibility.” 

“NOT from me you won’t.” Kakashi argued and Naruto felt suffocated inside the suddenly tiny office. “We do can do this together.” Kakashi said and Naruto was Torn between wanting to fight and kick and claw his way to be recognized and just flat out leave. “I broke the laws with Obito, I encouraged him to break the rules and I am breaking the laws with you now.” 

“By letting an unstable agent do field work.” Naruto said crossing his arms. ‘I am not Obito.’ He thought bitterly. ‘I am my own person. Stop comparing me to others. They aren’t me.’ He thought stubbornly, though he knew there were times things about himself felt grey and unsteady generally speaking— he knew who he was.

“ **Special** agent.” Kakashi corrected and the tone the just scream insult. “Which means you represent the bureau. You still represent me.” 

“Have I— what?!” Naruto said sharply. “I have misrepresented you?! Is that it?! Disappointed you?!” 

“No! But you have me curious.” Kakashi yelled back, his voice climbing higher to be heard over Naruto. “ **Why are you still here?** ” The words slammed into The blonde like a sucker punch to the gut. “When both of us know that this is bad for you?” 

“Do you want me to  **quit** !?” Naruto blurted out incredulously, disbelieving and shocked at how poorly he had misjudged Kakashi. His supposed  _ superior _ . Betrayal sliced him like a knife.

“No. You had a chance to quit. You didn’t take it. Why not?” Kakashi asked and Naruto was stunned to silence trying to think of the right answer. Think of any appropriate answer he could provide but before he had to answer Kakashi was already talking again. Assuming and telling him things. “Here what I think.” Kakashi began, “I think that work you do here has created a sense of stability for you. Stability is good for you.” Naruto ran his hand down his face stressed and at a complete loss at how to respond to how very  _ wrong _ Kakashi was.

“Stability requires string foundations, and mine are built on sand.” The blonde mumbled trying to get his words to say what he wanted them to. 

“I’m not sand. I am  _ bedrock _ .” Kakashi put his hand on the blondes shoulder. “When you doubt yourself, you don’t have to doubt me too.” Naruto nodded numbly, not saying anything. There was nothing to say. Whatever Kakashi said, Naruto knew now that it wasn’t completely right.

Kakashi seemed to have almost no understanding of him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	45. Chapter 45

  
********************

_ Gaara’s home, West Side Konoha City (6:20 p.m) _

“Still love your rare treats don’t you?” Kabuto said with a smirk as he sat drinking a glass of wine at the table. “The more expensive or difficult to obtain the better.” 

“It’s a distinction that adds an expectation of quality.”

“Not always.” Kabuto said and Gaara took his seat as he sliced some of the Vertik pig meat off for each of them.

“Only a few thousand Vertik pigs are killed every year. Once they are fattened, killed and processed, are they really superior to other pigs? Or is it simply reputation proceeding product?” 

“It’s irrelevant.” Kabuto replied. “If the one eating the pig believes it is than belief determines value.” 

“A case of psychology overriding numerology.” Gaara murmured taking a bite. 

“So, we know how the meat eater gets his pig. How did you get yours?” Kabuto asked, with that familiar sly grin. Gaara went very still. 

“Are you referring to Naruto Uzumaki?” 

“I know you’re fond of the rarified. What makes him so…  _ rare _ ?” 

“Naruto has a remarkably vivid imagination.” Gaara said carefully. Dancing around the subject with a cautiously practice skilled. “Beautiful and pure empathy. There is nothing he can’t understand and that terrifies him.” 

“So you set his mind on fire.” 

“Imagination is an… interesting choice of acceleration for a fever.” 

“So how far does this go? Do you…. put out the fire? Or do you watch him burn?” Kabuto asked with only thinly veiled curiosity and yes— some degree of  _ viciousness _ . 

“Naruto is my friend.” Gaara said simply, as he sat down his silverware. “ _ We _ will put out the fire together, when it’s necessary.” 

  
  


*******************

_ Senju Hospital, Downtown Konoha City (8:57 that same evening) _

“Put these in, and lay back.” Dr.Kabuto said. Naruto complies, letting himself lay out on the machine. It was late, and this particular scan would be longer than usual. Naruto hopes it found something. He wanted there to be something. “This will be over before you know it.” The doctor said. 

************

While Naruto was in the machine, and Kabuto behind the glass looking over files for other patients, only half paying attention to Naruto— Gaara was carefully making his way towards the doctors office. He figured that was where Kabuto might be. There had of course been a danger in taking the blonde to him, and of course this was danger had only seemed to grow with every interaction. The beta doctor was as fascinated with the blonde as Gaara was— albeit for  _ different  _ reasons. 

Gaara had been a Doctor, but even he was unable to have induced such a disease in Naruto. What Kabuto had implied during dinner… his interactions with Naruto…. Gaara was coming to the conclusion that he simply was no longer able to be trusted. Everything was too sensitive to be toyed with now. To reveal this now would cause the blonde too much damage, and even risk Matsuri. The redhead resolutely decided that the events couldn’t be allowed to continue. 

Gaara found Kabuto in his office, exactly he should be. Knowing the case as he heard it from Naruto, it wasn’t too difficult to replicate. Perhaps it would be attributed to the killer taking her frustrations out on doctors that failed to help before. Dr.Kabuto drowned on his own blonde, his head nearly split in half at the jaw. Footsteps pulls the redhead out of his work and he turned to find a woman standing there. Her eyes were sunken and she looked malnourished. The brink of death. She was the original killer. Seizing his chance, Gaara pressed the knife which he had used to killed Kabuto into her hands, ensuring the FBI would find her tissue. She would become the person who killed him. 

Naruto would be safe. At least for a little while longer.

  
  


*********************

About an hour after getting into the machine, the blonde was finished, and climbed out. It felt like he just sort of blinked and it was over, like Dr.Kabuto had said. The entire hour was a blur. The dimness of the room made his skin crawl a little bit. Like being in a dark room at night, goosebumps crawling up his arms. He quickly dressed himself back into his regular clothing, and glancing out to see the hallway empty. Dr.Kabuto was nowhere to be seen. 

“Maybe he’s in his office.” Naruto murmured to himself, glancing over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. There was blood on the doorknob. Holding his breath and carefully opened the door. Using his jacket to open the door, carefully to avoid leaving fingerprints, Naruto was faced with the doctors dead corpse. 

Gasping, the blonde called Kakashi. 

  
  


******************

_ 30 minutes later  _

“Naruto your clean.” Ino murmured, a She check him over carefully. “You couldn’t have done this without getting something on you,  _ and there’s nothing on you _ .” 

“I don’t feel clean.” The blonde murmured, he was still grateful for Ino’s reassuring and steady presence. There were times she seemed so strong to him, it was as though she should have been born an alpha. 

“The murder weapon has the same disease flesh on it that we found at Betty Parkins house.” Lee called out over his shoulder.

“What’s this guy got to do with her?” Kiba asked, glancing at between Lee and Kakashi. Naruto cleared his throat.

“just me.” 

“What do you remember?” Kakashi asked.

“I remember coming here, going into the MRI and getting out. And then finding his body.”

“No confusion?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Naruto mumbled. 

“Was your doctor in the habit of seeing patients after hours when he’s the only one in the office?”

“He was very accommodating.” 

“So Touka Mansion followed you here, and while your ticking away in the MRI she does this to your doctor.” Kakashi frowned. “Why him?”

“She can’t see faces.” The blonde murmured. “Maybe she thought he was me.” 

“Alright then while we’re at it, why you?” The agent said, crossing his arms waiting.

“I don’t know.” Naruto said with a shrug. “I have a habit a collecting strays.” The blonde got up, ready to leave, but paused in the doorway. “I told or well the night I saw I tried to tell her— she was alive.l he swallowed. “Maybe she heard me.” The blonde paused before saying, “Maybe that hadn’t occurred to her in awhile.” 

  
  


********************

_ Narutos Home, Greenwood (43 miles east of Konoha City) 12:07 same night. _

The sound of a growling dog caused Naruto to jerk awake from where he had been sleeping in his bed. He blinked his eyes open tiredly to see Kurama Latin on the floor growling at the underside of the bed. Narutos heart sped up and he recalled how Betty had died. Dragged under her bed and face torn open until she drowned in her own blood. Then he remembered Dr.Kabutos death yesterday and how she had meant to kill him. Slowly, carefully Naruto pulled the blanket up only to see something like an arm under there. Instinct moving him, Naruto practically threw himself across the room and the floor she couldn’t drag him. Touka lay huddled under the bed. Her skin and eyes discolored and clutching at herself, as though scared.

“I see you, Touka.” Naruto said calmingly. “Think of who you are.” Silence fell for a moment and when she didn’t move Naruto decided to continue speaking. “It’s midnight. Your in Greenwood, and your name is Touka Mansion. Your not alone, we are here together.”

“Am… am I alive?” She asked softly, shaking and scared of everything around her. Tenderly she reached out a hand, asking for help. 

Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, or what others might have done but Naruto had never considered himself normal. He knew what it felt like to feel all alone in the world. To simply want someone, anyone to understand. To look at you and support you. To want a friend. 

Naruto took her hand and held it, steadying her. They sat in silence for several moments, and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she realized for the first time in a while— that she was alive.

  
  


*******************

_ Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City (the next afternoon)  _

“So she’ll recover?” Kakashi asked Gaara, who he asked to read over the medical report he had been sent. 

“The risk of infection is high.” Gaara replied, still eyeing the packet of papers he had been given. “She’s lost most of her vital fluid, even some bone mass. She is being treated like a burn victim.” 

“But she’ll recover mentally?”

“She has Kotats syndrome. All most all sufferers of this recover with treatment. In extreme cases like hers, with electroconvulsive therapy.” Kakashi gave a nod. “I’m more concerned about Naruto.”

“I thought you would be concerned about your colleague, Doctor Kabuto?” The agent questioned.

“I am grieving him, however Naruto is very much alive. He is still desperate for an explanation that can make everything right again.” 

“I’m a little desperate myself.” Kakashi said with a sigh and glanced back down at the packet. “I really want to talk to this Alpha. How much do you think she will remember?”

“I sincerely hope for her sake she doesn’t remember much.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	46. Chapter 46

*********************

_ Gaara home, Westside Konoha City (9:30 pm) _

“Someone who already doubts their own identity are more easily influenced, and manipulated.” Gaara stated, as he sat down a plate of dinner on the table. “Sasori is a psychopath. psychopaths are narcissists, and they rarely doubt who the are.” 

“Yes.” Orochimaru replied. “I tried to appeal to his  _ narcissism _ .” 

“By convincing him he was Black Zetsu?” Gaara questioned. 

“If only I had been more curious about the common mind.” Orochimaru said with a frown, looking out the window. 

“I have no interest in understanding sheep.” Gaara commented. “Only eating them.” The redheaded alphab went and retrieved another plate from the kitchen and sat it down. 

“What am I about to eat?” 

“A South Indian dish— made from sheep of course.” Gaara replied, with a touch of amusement in his eyes. As though he said a joke no one knew. 

“It feels like a last supper.” Orochimaru claims a hint of despair in his voice. 

“You are not the only psychiatrist accused by a patient of making them kill.” He said simply, “poke around in a psychopaths mind… you’re bound to get poked back.” 

“This is delicious.” The dark haired man said.

“Thank you.” 

“What would you do, If you were in my position?” Orochimaru asked finally, letting his admiration for the well respected doctor come out. 

“Deny everything.” He replied, taking a bite of his food. 

“The court case starts tomorrow. Sasori is suing me.” Orochimaru remarks, disgustedly. “He seems under the bizarre impression that  _ I’m  _ responsible  _ for his _ actions.”

“I see.” 

“I thought psychic driving would have been more effective in breaking down his personality.” Orochimaru explained, feeling a touch of happiness he could share some hoof his thoughts with the usually aloof redheaded alpha. 

“Psychic driving fails because it’s methods are too obvious. You were trying too hard.” 

“Yes, well. Not much choice in that.”

“Orochimaru.” Gaara said simply, leaning forward. “I’d force is used, a subject will only surrender temporarily. One the patient becomes aware of the method of manipulation it becomes much less…  _ effective _ .”

“Sasori began to suspect he was being pushed… he pushed back?” 

“Correct.” Gaara said simply taking a sip of his wine. “The subject mustn’t be aware of any influence.”

  
  
  


************************

_ Naruto home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) [roughly 8p.m] _

Naruto dreamt of ice. 

_ The Thick tall glaciers in the arctic are melting and crashing into the seas below. Sending wave after wave of cold water splashing over me. I feel like I’m drowning. It’s not enough. A faint heat burned at the back of head. Suddenly the ice beneath my feet cracked loudly— splintering off. I plummet down in crack of ice. The chilly dark abyss.  _

_Naruto_ _wakes up_ gasping for air, feeling like _he_ had fallen. His skin _was soa_ ked with sweat, hair _plastered_ to his forehead. He glanced over, checking the _time_ on his alarm clock. _8:19_ a.m shine in an _ice blue color in_ before the numbers seemed to _slip_ and _slide_ down like _water_ creeping up against him. His _heart_ was _racing_ in his chest— he could feel it pounding. _Water_ poured in and limbs felt like _weights_ , _keeping_ him pinned to the bed. Unable to _move_. And yet it felt like the _cold_ water, was _scorching_ his skin. An fragment of _ice_ rolled by, until finally _Naruto_ himself _melted_ from the _heat_. 

Naruto startled awake, Kurama whining at the abrupt movement. He kicks off his sheet and puts his head in his hands trying to catch his breath and slow down his racing heartbeat. ‘What the fuck.’ Naruto thinks, feeling something akin to desperation cling to his skin. Unease prickled at him and he torn between fighting and running, but he wasn’t sure what he was running from— or toward. Kurama gently butted his head against the blonde, whining.

“It’s okay, boy. I’ll be okay.” He murmured softly, trying to reassure the animal. Neither him nor the dog believes the words, but they are said anyway. Little white lies to make going to sleep easier. The alarm clock shined a bright peppy  _ 10:47 pm _ and the blonde groaned. He felt exhaustion tug at his limbs and all he wanted to do was sleep and yet…. he dreaded it. Dreaded falling back into the dark twisted mess that was his dreams. “What am I going to do, huh Kyuu?” Naruto mumbled, scratching behind the dogs ears. Finally, Naruto laid back down, and tried to let himself drift off to sleep. The dreams weren’t pleasant. 

_ ~~[5:40 a.m]~~ _

Naruto woke up, this time to the shrill ringing sound of Kakashi’s phone. He fumbled and stumbled over to answer.

“Hello?” He grunted, still feeling asleep. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was awake. It was just… it  _ was _ . 

“Naruto there you. Been trying to reach for over an hour. Get ready, I’ll be at your place in 15 minutes. We have a case.” 

“I- wait hold on” Naruto starts to say before the line goes dead. Kakashi hung up leaving Naruto staring at the phone in his hand. “Fantastic.” Naruto groans, running a hand down his face. As though in a dream, Naruto let’s Kurama outside to use the bathroom while he cleans up. The aspirin he tosses back in felt unhelpful. ‘Throwing pills at the problem.’ He thought dryly. When Kakashi pulled up, Naruto filled Kyuu’s food and water bowl to the top and shut the door behind him. ‘I love Kurama I really do, but what if he deserves a better owner than me? Someone more stable, Who can make him happy? Maybe a family?’ Naruto wondered idly as he silently climbed into Kakashi’s car. 

Kakashi should was still struggle through his own personal problems with Iruka. Kakashi who didn’t have time for Naruto. Not anymore. ‘Maybe he never did have time for me.’ The blonde wondered, feeling more disillusioned than ever with the world. The uncaring boss and unrequited love. A drama in the making. 

‘No cares for other people anymore. Not really. We join mission groups and do some stuff but we don’t truly care about one another.’ Naruto thought, with a pang in his heart. ‘Everyone’s too focused on their own demons, to help someone else fight theirs.’ 

_ ********************* _

_ [an hour or two later] _

Naruto looked out on the crime scene. An armored van with door hanging open. Two dead bodies, a guard and an orderly sprawled, on the on the inside. It belonged to Kaguya’s Hospital for the criminally insane. Kakashi stood a silent imposin force off to the side, watching. His hat slowly collecting snow as it fell from the sky. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes. ‘It’s been awhile since I had to use the candle technique.’ Naruto thought for a moment as he tries to push past everything and—  _ empathize _ .

_ The candle flickered once, twice, three times casting long shadows…. _

_ I’m sitting in back. My hands are cuffed and chained to my seat. The guard is sitting across from me, staring. I glanced between the two of them. The orderly sitting next to guard is thick, and clumsy. Half dozing from lack of sleep. I know this, because I planned this. Arranged the court case and trial to get out. To find out.  _

_ And all I need is one hand free.  _

_ Quickly, I snap my finger, breaking and slipping it out of the cuff. The second sound reaches the guards ears he reaches for his baton, and the oddly fumbles for the drug he was supposed to keep. The baton strikes my face, but I already got my other hand free. Like clock work.  _

_ It’s a cage fight. The two of them are fumbling over each other to pin me down, but it winning. The drug they try to use I me I reject. I take it and plunge it in the guard throat. Blood strikes my face as I use the chain from my hand cuffs to choke the orderly. He’s bigger than I am, and an alpha. I struggle and finally I take the cuff and open it, using the sharp edge to slice across his throat. The car get pulled over.  _

_ I don’t know who I am but I know I— an omega am victorious. _

_ There’s a rush of sound, like blood thrumming in my ears as adrenaline surges through my body. Victory. Success. It’s a headrush That sends me glowing. Sounds of footsteps come around, and I crouch read to spring out the moment they open the door. Ready to rip and rend flesh and bone to pieces. The doors to back open— and I leap.  _

“So. Does Sasori still believe That he’s Black Zetsu?” Kakashi asks, as the blonde opens his eyes. Naruto sighs.

“Sasori, is having a difference of opinion ahoy who he is.” The blonde murmured. 

“Strung up all the organs.” Kiba called out, from where he was taking and labeling the crime scene photos for evidence. 

“The man who escaped from that van, was  _ not _ in the same state of mind when he did this.” Naruto said, looking at the organ, hanging from the branches of a nearby tree like twisted Christmas tree ornaments. A dusty layer of snow covered the ground. It was like a nightmarish Christmas. 

“He took a uniform, police radio, two nine millimeter handguns, pepper spray, taser and a pair of handcuffs.” Ino said walking up with a frown. 

“Yeah, but it’s what he didn’t take.” Naruto mumbled, still staring at the tree.

“Hung the organs.” Ino said with a nod and Kiba chimed calling out,

“He even tied little bows on them like weird presents.” He shrugged. “It’s almost impressive.”

“Black Zetsu, would  _ not _ have left the organs behind.” Naruto told Kakashi.

“If he isn’t Black Zetsu, he is certainly trying to get his attention.” 

“The local PD pick up a foot trail leading out of the woods. Roughly two or three hours old.” Ino said, putting her hand on her hip as she survey the carnage. 

“Which direction?” Kakashi asked and Naruto wanted to groan, because it would obvious if he’s trying to get Black Zetsu attention where he would go.

“Back to Konoha City.” She answered and Naruto only wished he felt relief at being right. 

“Alright, Naruto you go pick up Sakura and question Dr.Orochimaru. I want to know what sort reasons Sasori might have for going  _ back _ to the city.” 

“Yeah okay.” The blonde mumbles, turning and then pausing. “Kakashi. I don’t have a uh.. car.”

“Call a cab.” He says dismissively, already turning back to talk to ino. 

  
  


*******************

_ Kaguya’s State Hospital for the Criminally Insane (8:39 a.m) _

“And I suppose you think this is my fault too?” Orochimaru questions, raising his brow as Naruto and Sakura walk in to his office.

“You did dodge a bullet.” Naruto remarked casually, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Sasori’s escape means he gives up a trial and  _ very _ public humiliation for you.” 

“And now you are what, Hosting a private one?” Orochimaru cast him a dry look. “Next you’ll be accusing me of arranging his escape.” 

“No one is making that accusation.” Sakura said calmly, soothing the tension between the two supposed alphas. As the Beta, her instincts simply screamed at her to  _ make peace _ . ‘Still tricked him into thinking he was Black Zetsu.’ Naruto thought, feeling his dislike for the  _ doctor _ bubble up again, tangoing with his dislike for mental hospitals. 

“If we are tossing around the blame, Dr.Haruno— you will have your fair share.” He says snidely, and her brows pinch in a frown. “You planted the idea that I was unethically manipulating Sasori in his head.”

“According to Sasori, you were.” She says coldly, not giving an inch. Naruto blinked and took a few steps closer to window and glanced between the two. The entire ride over Sakura had been a bundle of raw energy. Crackling and ready to punch. ‘She should have been an alpha.’ Naruto though admiringly. 

“After you told him I was. You thought I was manipulating him? He was manipulating you.” 

“You were pushing him.” She stated. ‘Get him Sakura. He deserves it.’ Naruto mentally cheered. 

“He gave me informed consent to treat him.” Orochimaru said with a shrug. “Even said he was  _ grateful _ for my help in understand who he is.” Sakura huffed, looking very much like she wanted to punch Orochimaru in the teeth. She didn’t of course, and Naruto understood why, though he kinda wished she would. 

“What did you help him understand?” Naruto asked stepping in to break up the mounting fight that he could feel building. As much as he wished he could sit back and watch them go.

“He was not insane when he killed his wife. Killing her  _ drove _ him insane.” Orochimaru claimed and the blonde raised a brow. “I did not convince he was a serial killer, I just reminded him of the fact.” 

“Sasori, is  _ not _ Black Zetsu.” Naruto said with a low growl. “Although he might have  _ thought _ he was under your…  _ care _ .” Naruto pauses, and then adds, “ _ doctor.”  _ As though he wasn’t even sure if Orochimaru deserved to be called a doctor. ‘Fumbling around in people's heads, rewriting and rearranging things to suit them…’ the blonde shook his head to clear away the pulsing throb That started to grow again. ‘Damn, I think I’m out of aspirin again.’ 

“Look, whether he is or he isn’t doesn’t matter right now. If he thinks he is, or even if he’s unsure of that fact he  _ will _ kill again.” Sakura said crossing her arms.

“Well I hope he does not, for your sake.” The Alpha remarked, cast a sly smile in Sakura direction. “I can not  _ imagine  _ how you would sleep with that on your shoulders.” Orochimaru seemed smug. ‘They are both we too…  _ loud. _ ’ Naruto thought, and he wondered if the anger he felt bubbling was his own or Sakura’s. It was all jumbled up in his head, and he felt like he was burning from the inside out again. ‘Damn. I need my aspirin.’ He thought, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“HOW DID YOU SLEEP WHEN SASORI KILLED ONE OF YOUR NURSES?!” Sakura practically yelled, her temper snapping and the blonde grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the dick of a doctor. 

“Breath.” He murmured softly, and he turned back to look at the alpha over his shoulder. “What does Sasori want?” he asked loudly, keeping his own body between the two. He could practically feel the tension on the air, hanging on Orochimaru’s weak alpha hormones in an attempt to dominate Sakura. It made the blonde stomach curdle. 

“The last thing Sasori told me, was that he intends to tell everyone that he  _ is  _ Black Zetsu.” Naruto glanced down at Sakura and that bad feeling in his stomach grew. ‘The real Black Zetsu isn’t going to like this.’ The blonde thought.

  
  


*********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (2:15 p.m) _

The room filled with FBI agents. Some Naruto had met before, most of them he hadn’t. The blonde stood in the back, in the corner his eyes staring at the boring patterned carpet, while Kakashi seemed to go on and on babbling. 

“Our figurative is an omega named Sasori. He was a transplant surgeon.” Kakashi said, pointing to the latest image they had of him. Narutos headache refused to go away so he didn’t sleep well last night. “He was convicted in the first degree, for his wife and family’s murder and then institutionalized.” Kakashi continued. The blonde swallowed. His headache had pulsed his time to his heartbeat all night— loud quick thrums That had him tossing in turning in a quiet lonely agony. He felt drained. “He then killed a nurse and claimed to be Black Zetsu. This morning,” Kakashi said moving over to point to a map, “he escape after killing three people. He is armed and dangerous….”

Naruto frowned, as Kakashi's words seemed to get distorted, as if he were speaking underwater. _Bubbles_ erupting from his mouth. “....believe to be at _large_ … _murder_ … and _family_ … _institutionalized_ ” the _blonde_ blinked _feeling_ like his _head_ was being squeezed, _but_ when he opened his eyes all of the agents were gone, leaving him in a room _filled_ to the brim with antlers. _Antlers_ and— Kakashi. The blonde _swallowed_ and tried to shake the weird _dream_ off, because that what it _had_ to be. A _daydream_. “....armed…. _dangerous_ …” His heart pounded _in_ _his_ ears. “... _you are armed_ …. you are _dangerous_ …” Naruto felt himself shake. “... _WHAT KIND OF CRAZY ARE YOU_?!..”

‘Loud.’ He thought looking at _Kakashis blu_ rry shape. ‘ _Your_ _too_ loud. You _need_ to be _quiet_.’ 

“.... _ you _ …. _ kill _ …” Kakashi mutters before seeming to yell, “.... _ you will KILL _ ... _ again _ …”

Naruto took a slow breath and shut his eyes before daring to open them. When he did, he saw Kakashi dismissing the agents, and then speaking quietly with in or two of them near the front about some of the finer details for the case. The blonde watched him for a moment, but when Kakashis eyes met his, he looked away. There a faint look on concern or distrust there that hadn’t been there when this all started. Naruto felt like the ground beneath his feet was rollin and he wanted to go home. Leave and curl up in the darkness of his nest and out of sight of prying eyes. As everyone left, he ducked in with the crowd and left without saying a word to his boss. A queit voice that sounded a bit like Gaara told him not to talk Kakashi. To let him simmer like a boiling pot, so he could cook the stew just right. ‘Confusing.’ Naruto thought idly as he made his way outside. The sun was setting earlier now that winter had fallen, and hailed a cab. He didn’t want to be late for his appointment with Gaara.

  
  


*********************

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha city (3:20p.m) _

“I had another um… hallucination.” Naruto mumbled as he walked in and sat down with a huff. “It was during the case briefing Kakashi wa doing.” 

“What did you see?” Gaara asked patiently. 

“A thicket of antlers.” He said breathily. “Mostly, all I heard was my heart. Dim but fast— like footsteps fleeing into silence.” Gaara looked at him with concerned and Naruto gripped the edges of the chair. “I- I don’t know how to gauge who I am anymore.” The blonde admitted softly— sadly almost. “Ya know I— I don’t feel like  _ myself. _ ” Naruto said with a sharp frown as he forces himself to lean back. He thoughts tumbled out unbidden to open. The moment he thought it came out as words. Everything laid bare for Gaara to see touch and hear. “I feel like I have been… gradually becoming something  _ different _ for a while.” Naruto huffed out a dry humorless laugh. “I feel like I’m somebody else.” 

“What do you feel like?” Gaara asks, watching him carefully and closely.” 

“I feel…” Naruto pauses struggling for the words, and the sound of sand being poured echoed around the inside of his head, like it was filling him. Like he was an empty doll. “I feel  _ crazy _ .” Naruto gasped out in shaky breaths.

“That is what you fear most?”

“I fear… not knowing who I am.” Naruto corrected, shaking his head at his psychiatrist. At the alpha he seemed to fall for he made everything seem… right. Somehow. Someway. ‘Maybe it’s not love.’ A tiny voice whisper. ‘Maybes it’s just dependency.’ Naruto shook away the traitorous thoughts. He needs his feelings to be real. Needed to be tied to something and what better thing I be tied to than Gaara? 

“I see.” The redhead murmured, softly.

“It’s what uh, Sasori is afraid of though.” The blonde mumbled, trying to find a stable thought to concentrate on. To bring to the centerfold of his mind and allow it to be his rock in the storm. “He’s like a blind man and somebody got inside his head and uh moved all the furniture around.” 

“I imagine that Sasori would want to find Black Zetsu in order to gauge who is. And who he  _ isn’t _ .” Naruto glanced down at the floor, and a single tear escaped, rolling down his cheek. How it escape and from where Naruto wasn’t sure— yet there it was. Rolling it’s way to freedom and calling attention to itself.

“Naruto,” Gaara murmured softly, leaning towards him in his seat. “You don’t need to reach for the dark killers you hunt. You have me as your gauge.” The blonde nodded in a vulgar bittersweet agreement. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” He mumbled, giving him the best smile he could muster. It wasn’t great but it was what he had. ‘Now back to the office…’ The blonde thought unhappily.

  
  


********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (5:10 p.m) _

“We confiscated everything Sasori got from his outside admirers, and we are going through everything now.” Ino said, fully gloved next to one of the corpses. They were all gathered in the morgue in the basement picking apart the bodies for clues, or evidence as they shared what they knew or thought about the case. Naruto leaned against the cool metal doors, as he head throbbed again. 

“Any secret communications or coded messages written in bodily fluids— or anything else, we’ll find them.” Lee said wit assured confidence.

“You won’t find anything.” Naruto mumbles. “Whatever is going on with Sasori, is all in his head. 

“Yeah, well not much left in these heads”. Kiba says gesturing back to Sasoris victims. The ones who were, unfortunately, in the transport van he had killed to escape. “the organ removal was all done post Mortem,  _ including _ the lobotomy.” 

“Technically is wasn't a lobotomy.” Ino chimed in, with a curious glance at the body. “Since no part of the Brain was removed, just scrambled around.” Naruto glanced to his side as the sound of dripping water pulled his attention away. Their conversation faded into the background, becoming little more than white noise. 

“Why remove all the other organs from the bodies and leave them intact?” Kakashi questioned and Naruto blinked, fighting the feeling of being knee deep in a lake as he looked over at Kakashi. “Why just scrambled the brains?” 

“It’s what they did to him.” The blonde blurted out, trying to ground himself in the moment. To feel… real.

“It what who did to him?” 

“Doctor Orochimaru or any psychiatrist or PhD candidate who attempted any kind of… therapy. They pushed and prodded. Told him who he was and who he wasn’t.” 

“Alright, I want a list of everyone psychiatrist or doctor or therapist that worked with or talk to Sasori.” Kakashi said with a nod as though knowing what to do next now.

“Sakura Haruno, will be on that list.” The blonde said, running a hand down his face as suddenly the feeling that he was standing in water went away. A bone deep ache spiraled down the blondes spine and he fought not to shiver. 

“And where is she?” Kakashi asked. 

“Guest lecturing in the classrooms next door.” Naruto mumbled. 

  
  


**************

_ An hour later _

“Are you my protective custody?” Sakura asked flashing him a tender smile as the blonde walked slowly towards her. The students all poured out of the room as she packed her things. Naruto smiles half heartedly.

“So you heard then?”

“I heard it supposed to have an armed escort until Sasori is caught.” She said with a casual shrug. 

“Yes well. You’ll have a real FBI agent.” Naruto assures, keeping his hands in his pockets. “Not a teacher with a temporary badge.” 

“Too bad.” She said leaning against the desk with her hand on her hip. “Would have been fun to cozy up to with dog in front of a space heater.” 

“Don’t need protective custody to cozy up with my dog.” Naruto said, feeling lighter already. “—or me for that matter.” He finished with a sigh, as the whole kiss relationship thing that they had already told about blurred in his brain. “Just need more stability on my part.” Softly she walked around the desk and let he hand rest on his cheek. She frowned.

“Your… really warm.” 

“Yeah. I tend to run hot.” Naruto remarks and she watches him with thinly disguised concern. “And they say say stress raises the body temp.” 

“Maybe you should take an aspirin.” She murmurs and he laughs pulling the bottle from his pocket and shaking it. 

“Way ahead of you.” 

“They’re going to kill Sasori aren’t they?” She asked finally and the blonde stops and looks at her. Guilt clouded over her eyes and the normally strong and proud Beta, looks smaller. More breakable. It looked wrong. It was wrong. ‘Her kindness is both her weakness and her strength.’ He thought and sighed.

“Whatever happens to him, has  _ nothing  _ to do with you.” 

“But Sasori can’t be completely held responsible if he was subjected to an outside influence, can he?” She questioned, looking unsure of herself. No doubt Orochimarus words taking hold and warping her mind. 

“Like Orochimaru telling him he’s Black Zetsu?” The blonde offered.

“Like me, saying he isn’t in a state of mind to know who he is.” She countered. Naruto nodded and crossed his arms. 

“Well. He is going to want  _ someone _ to tell him who is. He’s probably going to want the real Black Zetsu to do that.” He said aloud the same moment the thought occurred to him. ‘One way or another, Sasori will die.’ The blonde thought. 

“What do you think will happen, if he finds Black Zetsu?” She asks and the blonde nearly rolls his eyes.

“Black Zetsu will kill him.” Naruto said bluntly and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. “He took credit for his work. Zetsu would consider that  _ rude _ .” 

  
  
  
  



	47. Chapter 47

*********************

_ Downtown Konoha City _

  
  


“Hello? Dr. Cartier?” Karin called out as she hesitantly entered his personal waiting room to his private office. The building held several floors and rooms and his was near the top, making it a near ominous trip up. 

“Ah, Miss Namikaze. Do come in.” The voice from an earlier phone said, relaxing her. She cracked open the door with a plastered smile on her face— which abruptly dropped a horrified expression as she opened the door only to see Sasori standing there with a smug expression. She stood frozen with fear as he pointed the gun at her, gesturing to the seat off to the side. 

“Now then Miss Karin.” He said with a thoughtful expression. “You once wrote that the Black Zetsu once removed a man's tongue and used it as a bookmark in a bible he was holding.” Sasori glanced down at the beta doctor, and tore open his throat, and shoved the tongue out and down. It was a gruesome image. It was clear what he intended though, he wanted his tongue, to look like some sort of twisted  _ tie _ . “They call  _ this _ ,” He said with a half crazed grin. “The columbian Necktie.” Karin swallowed. 

“I… see.” She said a bit unsteadily.

“What do you think?”

  
  


_ ************************ _

_ Three hours later _

  
  


“Doctor Vincent Cartier. He wrote an article for the journal of criminal psychology about Sasori.” Kakashi said. 

“How did he describe Sasori?” Naruto murmured, frowning and rubbing his head as another headache pulsed. “In the article, how did he describe him?”

“He described him as a pathological omega narcissist, who suffers from psychotic episodes.” Naruto raised his brow.

“Here’s to hoping he got some  _ satisfaction _ at being proved right.” Naruto said before crossing his arms. “This is more than uh, just getting Black Zetsus  _ attention _ . This is personal.” 

“Personal how?” Ino asked, from where she stood beside Kakashi and the blonde glanced at. 

“Well, Sasoris mind was um…  _ dissected _ by psychiatrists. As a former surgeon he is returning the favor.” The blonde swallowed, feeling a familiar pressure against the inside of his brain, as he looked at the scene. “Give you something  _ better _ to do with your tongue than wag it.” 

“That’s not how he died.” Lee said looking up at the blonde. “He blood was drained, until his heart stopped.”

“His blood, all four and a half liters, are packed up with ice in a cooler.” Kiba said gesturing to the blue cooler and then showed them the note that Sasori had left them. “Please deliver to the Red Cross.” Kiba read aloud. 

“How considerate.” Ino said looking uncomfortable. 

“He’s peacocking.” Kakashi growled and the blonde nodded.

“Like flowers and chocolates before a first date.” Naruto mumbled feeling his skin prickle. Something caught his eye as he shuddered and he leaned closer, letting his gloved hands click on the mouse. A laptop chimes and he turned to see it displaying Karin’s website. A freshly posted article and image with the headline:  _ Black Zetsu Rips Again! _

“How is this news already?” Ino asked, her hands resting on her hips.

“Someone from the local PD must have taken a pic with their phone and sold it to Karin.” Kiba said unhappily but Kakashi shook his head.

“The picture was taken before the blood was packed into the ice.” He looked over at Kiba. “While Sasori was still  _ here _ .” 

“Sasori has Karin with him.” 

  
  


*******************

_ Hoshii Observtory, Eastside Konoha City (9:47 p.m) _

“You are likely thinking about the emergency exists. Let me just tell you— there are three. All of them are now terribly locked up.” Sasori said, still holding the gun. “Now, Miss Karin, this relationship between you and me? It’s going to do us both some good.” 

“I can write a big story on you.” Karin offers. “Anything you want to say, I can write it.” 

“Hm.” Sasori said, sending the Beta trembling. How ironic. The omega scaring the Beta.“I did enjoy the article you wrote about the little nurse I killed but it it didn’t seem like the genuine Karin.”

“Kakashi told me to write that one.” She said and he nodded. “In order to flush out Black Zetsu.” She added. 

“And flushed out he  _ was _ .” He said holding his hands out and upwards like a crowd was cheering his name. “Why he waved Kakashi’s dead trainees’ arm around his right here. Like a  _ flag _ right here in this very room!” 

“Aren’t  _ you,  _ Black Zetsu?” She asked carefully and he stopped at gave her a sharp glare.

“Miss Karin, I may be slightly  _ fuzzy _ in this area but there’s no need to patronize me.” He sighs. “It’s like…. remember something from your childhood, but your not sure if it’s your memory or a friends memory. Then you realize, sadly, that it’s just some photo in an old book.” 

“Your… waiting for Black Zetsu to come back here.” Karin said suddenly as she realized his intention. 

“Let hope he get the invitation. After all, if there’s one thing we know about your writing— he is an  _ avid  _ fan.” 

  
  


**********************

_ Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City (roughly the same time) _

Gaara sat at his desk, staring at his tablet. His eyes flashed a sharp gold alphan hue in his normally jade green eyes. Karin’s article was pulled up and he had been reading it. His grip on the tablet cause part of the screen to crack and splinter. 

“It seems I have work to do tonight.” He murmured to himself as he stood and grabbed his coat. 

  
  
  


*************************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (the next night)  _

“Still no word from Dr.Orochimaru?” Kakashi asked and Sakura shook her head.

“He hasn’t answered his phone since yesterday, and he didn’t show up to work today.” 

“Well if he’s going to lure Black Zetsu, he is going to offer up the man who disrespected  _ both _ of their identities.” Naruto murmured, and he glanced over at the body.

“Every detail from Dr.Cartier’s murder has been faithfully reproduced on this man.” Kakashi said, pointing at the other body. “Except—“ he paused and pulled back the sheet, revealed a severed arm. “For this.”

“Well what’s different about Dr. Carson? Why amputate his arm?” Sakura said with a frown. And the blonde shook his head as he looked at the skill. As they went back and forth on the whys and wherefore Naruto felt his headache dull slightly and he sucked in a breath. ‘It’s not Sasori.’ He thought as he blinked.

“Sasori didn’t kill this man.” He blurted out, drawing everyone’s attention. “Black Zetsu did.”

“You said Black Zetsu would want to kill Sasori for taking credit for his work?” Sakura replies confused and the blonde struggled not to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah but um— Sasori isn’t alone anymore. Black Zetsu isn’t going to risk exposure.” Naruto sighs and gives a vague shrug. “He’s um, telling us where to catch him. Or well actually he’s telling you,  _ Kakashi _ , where to find him.” Kakashi looked confused, eyeing like he was half mad. “Where’s the last place you saw a severed arm?” He asked raising a brow at the FBI agent.

Kakashi blinked with understanding, and then leaped into action. Within the hour, a few cars had been fully loaded with agents, and Naruto got teamed with Kakashi. The rough night of sleep the blonde had missed out was catching up on him. ‘Everything is twisting. Fuck, I feel dizzy.’ The blonde thought with a sigh as he watched the watch world race past him out the window. They were already on the way to the observatory. 

“I want you to wait outside.” Kakashi told the blonde as he drove. 

“That… is probably best.” Naruto acknowledges and Kakashi spares a brief look his direction. ‘Piss off.’ Naruto thinks tiredly. 

“You look like hell Naruto.”

“I feel like hell.” The blonde mumbled before running a hand down his face, as though he could wipe away all the terrible feelings he has. ‘Actually, I feel...fluid.’ The blonde thinks with a barely suppressed sigh. ‘I feel like I’m…. spilling.’ Naruto does say any of that though. “I must have come down with something. I hope it’s not contagious.” He mumbles. 

“Naruto. This work that we do, it will mess with your immune system if you allow it.” Kakashi said, flipping on his blinked as he pulled the car around the corner. “You have to keep things in perspective. You need to keep yourself,  _ in perspective _ .” 

“Well I think  _ myself _ is a little hazy a the moment.” 

“Damnit Naruto. you need to start taking better care of yourself.” Kakashi said with a sharp sigh, and the blonde could understand why. ‘I’m not a kid. I’m a grown ass adult who can’t seem to keep my head on straight.’ Naruto thinks partially shrinking into himself. 

“Build up my resistance?” The blonde suggests, trying to turn the older alphas anger away from himself. Onto something else.. The case. The work. Something. Anything.

“Look Naruto. You can’t just,  _ take it all in _ . You have to let go of as much of it as you can.” Kakashi said, with a shake of his head. “You simply have to let go.” 

“It’s hard to shake off something that’s already under your skin.” The blonde says slowly, as his eyes fall shut. The blonde fell asleep.

*************

When Naruto wakes up, they are already at the observatory. Kakashi climbed out of the car and grabbed his shotgun out of the backseat. 

“You stay in the car.” The alpha says with a frown. “Try and shake off whatever bug this is.” Naruto doesn’t argue.

‘The lights are  _ pretty _ .’ The blonde thinks, as the world itself blurs together in red, blue and pitch dark.  _ Refracting _ off the snow covered ground. His  _ heart _ thundered in his chest, and it was like he was watching the world through moving  _ water _ . Blurred—  _ distorted _ — vague. ‘My skin is  _ shiny _ .’ The blonde thinks as he idly glances down at his palms, before slowly  _ climbing _ out of the car. The  _ colors _ , the sky…. everything was so new and yet familiarly  _ wrong _ all at once. Naruto took  _ slow _ steps  _ towards _ the observatory,  _ trying _ to keep himself upright as  _ waves _ buffeted him from  _ every _ direction. A loud snort yanks his attention away, towards the pitch black  _ forest _ . It was a molten creature of  _ iron _ black  _ sand _ . Which shifted and move with  _ insidious _ intent— yet drew the blonde in for  **_more_ ** . Swallowing, Naruto's legs  _ moved _ of their own accord.  _ Chasing _ after the strange beast—  _ away _ from Kakashi and the car.  _ Away _ from the observatory and the FBI.  _ Away _ from it all. Naruto stumbled as he half ran  _ towards _ the  _ monstrosity _ with a mad half smile and  _ cold _ chill on  _ sweat _ slicked his skin. 

Kakashi gives the signal, and all at once the three teams storm in from each of the emergency exits while he and his team go through the main door. One by one, each teams sounds off yelling “Clear” after they check and secured their section of the observatory. Kakashi turns the corner inside expecting to see Sasori, instead he sees Karin shaky and terrified pumping the ventilator to keep Orochimaru alive on the makeshift surgery table. His guts were half out and the Beta women just looked at him pleadingly before saying:

“Sasori's gone.” She blurts out and then looks back down at orochimaru. “He still alive.”

“I need medical in her NOW!” Kakashi yells, before look at the carnage before him with frustration. Sasori had escaped again. “Tell Naruto to get in here. He’s in the car.” Kakashi says to Kiba who nods and heads off. “Another bust.”he practically growls.” 

*************

( _ Meanwhile _ )

Sasori stood in between the dark tree. His footsteps were already hidden underneath the snow. He watched the FBI agent swarming the observatory like ants. It’s was almost funny. Almost. He grunted and turned back to the car

He had prepared for exactly this situation. It’s deep in the trees, tuck around and completely out of sight. No one would be find traces of it until he was already in it and gone. At least that was what he thought. Climbing into the driver's seat, he went about his business until a click made him freeze. A gun was being pointed at the back of his head. 

“I was expecting Black Zetsu.” Sasori said casually, as though not facing down a gun. “Or are you He?” 

“Turn around. Don’t look at me.” Naruto growls, casting the shape of Mikoshi a sharp glare. The dead corpses, slowly turns around and waits. Naruto is half gasping for air now, and everything feels a little shaky still. Like water got stuck in his ears and muted the sound but amplifies the pain. 

“You are looking a little pesky Mister Uzumaki.” Sasori says, looking at him through the rearview mirror. “If you don’t mind my saying— I may be crazy, but you look  _ ill _ .” 

“Drive.” Naruto snaps. Sasori raises his brow but silently follows along with what the blonde tells him to do. ‘Fuck i need him. I need Gaara.’ The blonde thinks trying to keep his hand from shaking. ‘I can’t shoot a dead guy, it’s illegal. Right?’ The blonde questions himself hazily. ‘Is it murder again or— corpse mutilation?’ Naruto could feel his stomach clench, ready to vomit as the car moved. ‘Gaara, help me. I’m a dead man's passenger.’ 

“Who’s your doctor?” Sasori asks calmly, only partial reacting to the confused mess of hormones the blonde had to be releasing right now. Though to be fair, Naruto  _ smelled _ sick, at least to him. It was noticeable to those who were familiar with the stench of sickness and sterile hospital rooms. Kakashi and the FBI’s noses simply could pick up what he or Gaara could. 

“Dr. Gaara Subaku.” Naruto mumbles faintly. “You will take me there first.”

“Oh? Need some more… medications?”

“So I don’t shoot you again.” Naruto muttered. 


	48. Chapter 48

  
*********************

_ Gaara home, Westside Konoha City (9:47 p.m) _

Naruto rings the doorbell, and sucks in a breath as he keeps the gun pressed close against Sasori's skull. When Gaara opens it, he blinks not expecting to see the blonde and an omega, on his doorstep. 

“Can we come in?” Naruto asks softly, still polite. Always polite with Gaara. The redhead nods and steps aside to allow them, escorting them to the dining room. Sasori sits silently at the table while Naruto stands still sucking in a breath. 

“I’m… having a hard time thinking.” The blonde admits. “I- i- I don’t know what’s real.” 

“It’s 9:47 p.m, your in my house in Konoha City, and your name is Naruto Uzumaki.” Gaara says calmly, offering the blonde something ground himself on. 

“ _ NO _ , I don’t  _ care WHO _ I  _ am _ !” Naruto snaps, with a loud rumbling growl, looking over and aiming the gun at Sasoris face. “Just tell me, if HES  _ real.”  _ The blonde swallows. ‘Please say he isn’t real. No- say he is real.’ Naruto kept going back and forth between the two unsure of which he wanted more. Form the shadow to be fake and for him to hullicanting again. This time worse than ever— or for him to be  _ real _ . To know that Mikoshi, Matsuris cannibal father was somehow  _ alive _ and right then in front of him after taking  _ 10 bullets _ . 

The urge to pull the trigger was strong. ‘If he’s real, I’ll just kill him better.’ The blonde decides suddenly, now Naruto  _ knows _ which option he would prefer to be real. ‘I need him to be real. Ifs he’s real I can kill him again. I can feel the same… rush as I did when I thought killed him the first time.’ 

“Who do you see Naruto?” Gaara asks softly. 

_ “ _ Mikoshi Visfiya.” Naruto replies. “Who do you see?” Gaara pauses for a moment, and Sasori narrows his eyes, still trapped under Naruto's gunpoint. 

“I don’t see anyone.” 

  
  
  


************

Gaara keeps a watchful on Sasori as he speaks to Naruto. Soft, even tones. Meant to soothe his dear friend. 

“No no- He’s right  _ there! _ ” 

“Naruto, there’s no one there.” Gaara murmurs softly. 

“No- your lying!” 

“Listen to me Naruto. We’re alone.” The redhead steps closers, letting his scent wash over the blonde. “You came here alone. Do you remember coming here?”

“ _ Please don’t lie to me _ !” Naruto straight up  **_whines_ ** . It causes Gaara breath to catch, after all. It’s rare and difficult for an alpha to whine. It's a sound meant only for those closest to the alpha hear. And it was a such a pained sound, pleading. Gaara has to steel himself against the warmth blossoming in his chest 

“Mikoshi Visfiya is  _ dead _ . You killed him, you watched him die.” 

“What’s happening to me?!” Naruto rumbled his voice hoarse and half torn between a whine and a growl. 

“Naruto?” Gaara says softly and when the blonde doesn’t respond he speaks again louder this time, “Naruto?” Still no response. “Naruto, your having an episode. I want you to hand me the gun.” The blonde runs a hand down his face, his body shaking violently. “Naruto I want you to hand me— Naruto?” Gaara blinks, “Naruto?” The blondes eyes rolled back into his head. 

Quickly, the redhead reach for and grabs the gun. Getting out of the blonde hands and setting it next to him on the table. On the end away from Sasori— far away. That done, Gaara lift the blonde chin up to examine him, check his eyes and temperatures before leaning and pressing his nose close to his throat. His sense of smell was always excellent picking out illnesses and assisting with treatments. His eyes narrow slightly a he picks up Sakura flowery scent, and recalls how she had dared kiss him. She kisses him and then rejects him as though he were a common man. Naruto is far **more** than that, more than any common squealing sheep.

“He’s had a mild seizure.” Gaara says as casually as he can, giving the circumstances, stepping away and picking the gun back up.

“That…. Doesn't seem to bother you.” Sasori says slowly and Gaara looks over at him and blinks. 

“I said it was mild.” Slowly, like a predator about to launch itself at its prey Gaara took his seat opposite Naruto. “Are you the mani who  _ claimed _ to be Black Zetsu?” 

“Why do you say claimed?” Sasori asks, tilting his and eyeing him with newly found respect and  _ fear _ .

“Because your not. You know your not and you don’t know much more about who you are beyond that.” 

“Are.. you Black Zetsu?” 

“A terrible thing, to have your identity taken from you.” Gaara replies in lieu of answering. 

“Well I’m taking It back.” Sasori said proudly. “One part at a time.” The two face each other with a cruel glint in their eyes as Naruto, the supposed third wheel still shakes from the aftermath of the seizure. The blonde would likely not remember any of this. 

“You should see the parts i pulled out of my psychiatrist.” The omega says calmly, sending Naruto a brief glance. Gaara is vaguely thankful Sasori was required to be on suppressants while under Orochimaru's care, since the scent he was release seemed foul in comparison to Naruto. Even with Naruto  _ ill _ . 

“Sakura Haruno was one of your psychiatrists, correct?”

“Yes, Dr.Haruno.” Sasori says still unsure what the alpha was playing at.

“I can tell you where to find her.” Gaara offers and Sasori just foxes him with a long and hard look. 

“And why, pray tell, would you be willing to do that?” 

“Curiosity mostly. And personal reasons as well I’m afraid.” Gaara admits casually. “Tell me, can you remember the full address?”

“Of course.” 

“ _ Excellent _ .” 

  
  


***************

Slowly Naruto managed to force open his eyes. He felt drenched, and achy. His body felt sore and heavy. 

“Naruto?” A faint but familiar and welcoming voice called out. “Naruto can you hear me?” The blonde manages a vague nod. “Good. I need you to repeat after me.” The voice says, “My name is Naruto Uzumaki.”

“My name…. is Naruto Uzumaki.” The blonde mumbles.

“Now, raise both of your arms.” The void commands and as he does as he’s asked he slowly he began to realize something. “More.” The voice repeats. “More.” It’s not just any voice speaking to him. “‘More.” It’s  _ Gaara _ speaking to him. “Good.” The redhead said softly. “Now, although you may not feel like it, i need you to smile.” Naruto blinks and struggles before giving Gaara a, frankly terrifying, smile. 

The redhead just gets a warm fuzzy look in his eyes at the smile. The roughed shape Naruto was in made something in the alpha want to coo, at his adorable vulnerability. It wasn’t often Naruto was vulnerable.

“What happened?” The blonde asked, as he voice cracked from dryness. ‘Why is everything so… squished and hard to move?’ 

“It wasn’t a stroke.” Gaara said, helping to guide the blonde to a chair. “You may have had a mild seizure. Tell me that last thing you remember.” He says encouragingly as he sits down close to the blonde. 

“I uh— I was— I was with Mikoshi Visfiya.” Naruto mumbled frowning, feeling the memory swim being his eyelids. As through struggle to return to the living world. Naruto looked over at the end chair, which sat empty. 

Sasori, was long gone. Gone as though he had never been there to begin with. 

Gaara wordlessly lifted a hand and check the blonde temperature. “You have a fever.” 

“What?”

“You were hallucinating. You even thought he was alive.” Gaara continuous explain. “Right here, in the room with you.” 

“But I saw him.” Naruto replies, stumbling over his words. ‘I saw him. He was right there. He…. he  _ drove  _ me here.’ Naruto thought blinking.

“He is a delusion disguising reality.” Gaara said, carefully pushing. “Don’t let that, allow you to slip away.” The redhead sighs and stands, leaving the gun on the table within the blondes eyesight. “You killed Mikoshi once. You can find a way, to kill him again.”

“Where are you going?” Naruto asks, his vision still a little fuzzy as he watches the redhead slip on a jacket. 

“Sasori is still a large. He mutilated Dr. Orochimaru. They just found him clinging to life. I’m worried about Sakura.” 

“Sakura?” Naruto murmured feeling anxiety bubble up in his chest. ‘No she’s innocent.’ The blonde thinks unhappy as he getting involved with his mess. ‘My distraction shouldn’t be why she gets killed.’ Naruto thinks struggling to stand.

“No, Naruto.” Gaara says setting his keys next to the gun and pushes Naruto back down in the chair. “You are in no state to go anywhere but the hospital. I’ll call Kakashi and let him know where you are.” Gaara says, leaving the room in search of his phone. 

The gun, and the keys are left laying there in front of the blonde. Tempting him. 

When Gaara comes back, phone in hand, it’s really  **no** surprise that the blonde is already gone. Along with both the keys and gun. 

  
  


*********************

_ Outside Sakura’s Safe House (about 15 minutes later) _

Hazily Naruto stumbled across the snow to where he see Mikoshi standing silently. Watching Sakura, the pink haired Beta, through the bright windows of the home. 

“Ya know, I don’t know if I will ever be myself again. I don’t even know if I have  _ self _ leftover” Sasori says to the blonde as he come to a jerkin halt next to him. “I spent so long thinking I was him…it’s gotten hard to remember who I was when I  _ wasn’t  _ him.” 

“Who are you now?” Naruto asks casting a shaky glare at the shadowy corpse defy the laws of nature to stand next to him. The corpse just smiled. ‘I’m going to kill you again, Mikoshi.’ Naruto tells himself, as wills his limbs to obey him. 

“Now you? We’re both here. Looking at her.” He says turning his back towards the window where he could see Sakura. “We’re just those kind of people who  _ shouldn’t  _ be in a relationship.” The omega gives a grim laugh. “You and I? We’re already committed.” 

Naruto gives a question grunt, his voice failing him. ‘Why is my body betraying me? Why now if all times?’ He wonders as he stares at the living dead.

“It’s hard to be with another person, when you can’t get out of your own head.” The shadowy corpse says with a shrugs. Naruto lets out a low growl. 

“I want to get out.” 

“We all want things that we can’t have.” The corpses says. “But if I kill ‘em like he would— maybe then I can understand him better.” The corpse says slowly looking at him again. A vine of terror snakes around his ankle and up his spine. His brain mixing up words. ‘Kill em? As in him? Is Sasori going to kill Gaara somehow?’ Naruto thinks, eyes going wide as his brain frys from the inside out. 

“I wonder if then, you would finally understand what you’ve…  _ become _ .” Sasori finishes. Naruto growls low and threatening. Every ounce the alpha he smells like to others. ‘You won’t touch Gaara.’ The blonde thinks, he desire to protect Gaara rising over every other instinct scream to protect an  _ omega.  _ He yanks the gun upwards and pulls the trigger. 

Naruto collapses in snow immediately afterwards.

  
  


*********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (10:53 p.m) _

“They will be sewing up Sasori until the morning, that is— if he makes it until morning.” Kakashi said taking a drink from his glass of whiskey. The agent had long since kept a stash stored away in his office for special occasions. He counted this as a special occasion. 

“At least Naruto remains in one piece.For now.” Gaara replies. “His temperature is 105, and his white blood cell count is twice normal and the hospital still can’t identify the source of his infection.” 

“They will.” Kakashi assures him. 

“You seem confident.” Gaara remarks, taking a drink from the glass Kakashi had poured him when he first walked in. 

“I am.” Kakashi replies with an assured expression. “Even with a temperature of 105, Naruto was able to bring Sasori down. I told you, he’ll be fine. He’s a strong man.” 

“Kakashi. I would recommend you suspend Naruto's license to carry a gun.” 

“Well Doctor, you and I are just going to have a difference in opinion about who Naruto is.” 

“I know who Naruto is and Naruto knows who he is.” Gaara states. “Even serial killers will sometimes struggles with harming an omega. It’s an ingrained instinct buried deep within our minds. Yet, Naruto just shot an omega. That is no easy feat feat for any alpha.” Gaara pauses, thinking carefully. “Our experiences shape us, Kakashi. How will this experience shape him?”

  
  


***********************

_ Dr. Uchiha’s home, Central Konoha City (the next morning) _

“Naruto Uzumaki, is troubled.” Gaara remarks, acting casual even though turmoil surged and raged within.

“And this troubles you,” Sasuke asks curiously. “Beyond a professional concern for a patient?”

“I see his madness and I want to contain it.” Gaara replies instead, not quiet answering the question. “Contain as though it were an oil spill.”

“Oil is valuable.” Sasuke arching his brow st his fellow thoroughbred alpha. “What value does Narutos madness hold for you?”

“Are you suggesting I am more fascinated with the madness than the man?”

“Are you?”

“No.” Gaara states firmly. Sasuke waits patiently for the redhead to continue. Whatever skill with words the redhead had seems lost somehow when tried to speak about Naruto. It was almost endearing. “Naruto… he realized early on that he saw thing differently than other people.” Gaara looks down at his hands. “That he felt things differently.”

“So did you.” Sasuke reminded him, again curious. Gaara was seldom ever so focused on a person as with Naruto. 

“I see myself in Naruto.”

“Do you see yourself in his madness?”

“Madness can be a medicine for the modern world, if taken in small doses.” 

“You overdose and it can have disastrous consequences—unfortunate side effects.” Sasuke warns. 

“Side effects can be temporary.” Gaara replies quickly. “They can be a boost to our  _ mental  _ immune systems. To better fight the existential crisis of modern life.” Sasuke smiles.

“Naruto Uzumaki does not present you with problems of normal, modern life.”

“No.” Gaara acknowledges with a faint tender smile. “No he does not.” 

“What does he present you with?”

“The opportunity for friendship.”

“He is still your  **patient** , Gaara.” Sasuke says now with a frown, his tone dropping into a warning. “Where Naruto is concerned, if you feel the urge to step forward— you must force yourself to take a step back.” 

“And just watch him lose his mind?” Gaara questions, unhappily.

“Sometimes, all we can do is watch.” Sasuke murmured and Gaara looks away, unhappy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	49. Chapter 49

_  
*************** _

_ The hazy grey walls towered up into the abyss of a sky. Stabbing away into nothingness, as Naruto felt something burn under his skin, like a twisting and aching empty pain—  _ then felt fear.  _ He knew that burning sensation. It plagued his dreams and nightmares for a long time when he was younger. It was thanks to Jiraya— his now dead guardian that he had moved past that fear.  _

_ Sand swished about between his feet, curling like gentle ocean waves even as it rubbed his flesh raw and bloody.  _

_ “ _ Your looking better _.” A voice murmured, deep and distorted like hearing someone talk to you, while your underwater. “ _ The doctors still can’t find the source of the fever. _ ” The voice continued, assured and almost proud.  _

_ ‘They won’t find the source— they can’t.’ Naruto thought trying to scream but feeling trapped in his own head.  _

_ “I  _ hope you have good insurance _.” The voice, which Naruto now recognized as Kakashi continued. “ _ I have to go. I just wanted to check and see how you were doing.” 

‘Liar.’  _ Naruto thought, feeling a bone deep dismay over  _ _ something _ _. He couldn’t quiet place the feel but it nagged at him. Like an itch he couldn’t scratch.  _

  
  


***********************

_ Senju Hospital, Downtown Konoha City (10:40 pm) _

The smell of delicious food filled the air, like a mist or a fog. The scent filled the air and made his empty stomach gurgle as the blonde woke up. The fever had gone down, but the doctors still hadn’t found what caused it. It was dangerous for a long time though, lasting a solid two days before it eased up. That was about a week ago. Naruto could still feel the haze of the coma they put him in tugging at his skin. 

“Smells delicious.” Naruto murmured softly, as he opened his sleepy eyes to see Gaara methodically unpacking bowls of food. 

“The Black silkie chicken has been prized in China since the 17th century for his medicinal properties.” Gaara stated, and the blonde blinked.

“You made me chicken soup?” 

“Yes.” Gaara replies as he set the found onto the cramped little table next to the hospital bed, and the blonde adjusted his bed sitting up to eat with th redhead. “The nurses tell me you’ve been wandering.” He said after a few minutes of quiet eating.

“I was awake.” Naruto murmured reassuring him. “So it was more like…. wandering with purpose and good intentions.”

“Did you visit that unfortunate young women, the one suffering from delusions?”

“You mean Touka Mansion?” Naruto asks with a frown before he gave a sort of half laugh. “She’s kinda like my support group.”

“I hope you’re hers then.” Gaara replied. “Few things are more isolating than mental illness.” 

“Hey Gaara…” Naruto says softly, and Gaara looks up at him. “Could…. could the hallucinations, the lost time…the sleep walking.... could that all have just been the fever?”

“Fevers can be symptoms of dementia.” Gaara says carefully with a soft breathy sigh. “Dementia can be a symptom of many things happening in your body or mind that can no longer be ignored.” The blonde looked down into the soup bowl and gave a cold unhappy sort of laugh because, ‘of course it can’t be the fever. Of course that’s  _ just _ my luck.’ Naruto thinks. 

“Does Kakashi know?”

“About the possibility it’s more than a fever? No, I haven’t told him.” Gaara assured him and the blonde blinked and the frowned. 

“… shouldn’t you? Isn’t that sorta like your job? Let him know of my… of um… any critical info that could affect my work?”

“Not until we are certain.” Gaara states. “If it does turn out to be just the fever it puts unnecessary strain on you, when you are trying to recover.” The blonde ached a little at the reminder that Gaara  _ cares _ . ‘God just freaking kiss me.’ Naruto think before trying shove down the thought. “What we must do now, is continue to support and monitor your recovery.” Gaara continues, as he finishes the last of his own dinner. 

“Thank you.” Naruto mumbles and the redhead tilts his head slightly.

“This, Touka, you were visiting… how’s her recovery?”

“I don’t think she wants to recover. She’s too afraid to remember what she did.”

“I can’t say I blame her.” Gaara murmurs. 

“She um…. told me she saw someone else kill my doctor.” Naruto said softly and Gaara’s green eyes flashed as watched the blonde. “She told me… she couldn’t see my face, but that it was me. That I killed him.” 

“You didn’t.” Gaara murmured softly, his hand hidden under the table was clenched into a fist. 

Naruto didn’t reply. 

  
  


***********************

_ Senju Hospital, Downtown Konoha City (6:30 a.m the next morning) _

Naruto walked slowly down the hall, towards where he knew Touka's room was but instead of being mostly empty it seemed filled with people in jackets. FBI jackets. Kiba was using the FBI camera to snap pictures of the evidence when the blonde pushed past to approach Kakashi who stood like a towering sentry among the agents. 

“What happened?” Naruto asked.

“The hospital speculates that it was a short in wiring of the machine.” Kakashi responded.

“We have yet to see an exposed wiring or anything similar to that. The machine seems to be fairly well maintained.” Lee says. Naruto looks at Touka’s burned body. It was completely charred beyond recognition. Fire burned her until she died. ‘What a horrible way to die.’ Naruto thought with a barely repressed shudder. 

“There was a man in Italy who died in one of this things recently.” Kiba said, pausing to glance back at Kakashi. “A spark of static electricity set it off. Two cubic yards of Oxygen suddenly became two cubic yards of fire.”

“Oxygen is highly flammable.” Lee said, reaching in with his gloves to pull out a vent and warped object. “She wasn’t wearing her grounding bracelet.” Kiba set him a confused look. “It prevents the build-up of static electricity.” 

“So it’s possible she set the fire herself.” Kakashi said tiredly. “Facing two murder charges, she chose suicide.”

“Suicide by immolation?” Naruto blurted out. ‘This sounds all wrong. Last time I talked she just sound resigned not suicidal.’ 

“Problem?”

“She wasn’t suicidal, She was just sick.” Naruto responded. “I was here, I know. I spoke to her.” Kiba and Lee both went still and cast Naruto an unreadable look.

“Why did you talk to her? She’s a murder suspect, she tried to  _ kill _ you Naruto.” Kakashi said turning to fully face him. “You trying to be her friend impacts the case against her.” 

“The case against her doesn’t  _ really _ matter anymore does it?” Naruto stated flatly, still staring at her burnt body. Kakashi let out a low growl, before he walked away, leaving the blonde to… recover. 

  
  


_ *************************** _

_ Dr.Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City (same night) _

__

Gaara, unable to sleep, sits silently in his study watching the fireplace. Everything is all building and piling up so quickly that seems to be slowly slipping from his control. The alpha isn’t sure if he like that or not. 

Dr. Kabuto, the Beta man that he was would have twisted Naruto into all sort of complicated problems. The redhead knew Kabuto had a tendency to… experiment. It was why he was so skilled at his job. He knew more that others. Gaara had thought that their…. understanding would have kept Naruto safe. He was wrong. 

When Naruto told Gaara that Kabuto said there was nothing wrong Gaara was ready to simply take him to a different psychiatrist— Perhaps sue him for malpractice or something. 

However…..Matsuri and the FBI quickly took those simple solutions and made them complicated ones. 

“Matsuri should never have uncovered Simon’s body.” Gaara said aloud. The words sounded quiet and foreign in his dark house. 

Gaara couldn’t make Kakashi aware of Naruto illness, not without throwing Matsuri and himself into danger. He still recalled Sakura’s words. The only reason Matsuri was still safe, was because Sakura trusted him. 

Then of course there was another issue. Naruto isn’t aware that Matsuri has helped her father kill of those girls. 

“He’s too unstable to figure this out right. It’s too dangerous.” Gaara murmured, unhappy that he had to allow Naruto to suffer for a little while longer. The redhead had taken to slipping into the other alphas house while he slept to give him treatments. Gaara hates seeing him suffer. 

He reassured himself that it would only be for a little longer— After all, Gaara was clever. He was confident he could fix the mess that surrounded them. 

*************************

_ Hiruzen Psychiatric Facility, Southside Konoha City (next morning) _

“I wrote articles at the time of each of the murders. We can use those titles, as book chapter headings.” Karin said, setting out the file folders on the desk inside Matsuri’s room. 

“And the actual chapters?”

“The chapters themselves will be you telling your story.” Karin said with a smile, “where you were, and what you were thinking when each of the girls died.” 

“What are we going to call it?” Matsuri said crossing her arms as she walked up and down the length of her room. Karin watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye. 

“Well, I thought about calling it the  _ The Last Victim _ But there's already a book about serial killers called that.” 

“Best seller?”

“Absolutely.” Karin said her voice dropping into the closest thing to a purr a Beta like her could do. “Especially after the guy who wrote it killed himself.”

“Just as well.” Matsuri said as Karin sat down. “I wasn’t  _ really _ my dads last victim— was I?” Karin, the redhead Beta went still, freezing to study the omega girl before. 

“Who was?” Karin asked. 

“Kate.” 

“She was killed by the copycat—“ Karin started to say slowly and Matsuri grimaced.

“I still blame my dad.”

“Do you… blame him for Simons death?” 

Matsuri casts a glare in her directions before saying sharply, “I blame  _ Simon _ for Simons death.” She swallowed. “He Killed my friend Kate. He got what was coming to him.” 

“Simon did not kill your friend—“

“Then who did?” Matsuri asked and Karin let out a half sigh. 

“The better question is… who killed Simon?” She asked and Matsuri felt a chill crawl up her spine as she recalled how she had killed him. And how Naruto and Gaara both agreed to keep that secret. 

“Simon was just a dumb kid who was messed up because his sister was murdered.” Karin continued. “Simon wasn’t a killer. Believe me, I’ve interviewed enough killers to know one when I see one.”

“Oh yeah?” Matsuri said raising her eyebrow. “What gives them away?”

“A very specific brand of hostility.” Karin replies, “I see it every time I looked at Naruto.” 

“He did kill my dad.” Matsuri said dryly. 

“In a way he killed Simon too. After all, he and the FBI said he was killer and then someone went and murdered him for it.” Karin shook her head. “Who ever killed Simon killed an Innocent man.”

“You really think Naruto could be a killer?” 

Karin gave her an unhappy smile. “It’s not a thought. Its a belief. One day, Naruto will try to kill. I just hope he fails.” 

  
  


*********************

Naruto slowly woke up to the feeling of being watched. He was surrounding by his home, and wrapped up in soft blankets. Kurama was laying down on his bed, but was wide awake. Staring at the partially open door. 

The blondes heart started to race a little. Standing in front him was…  _ touka _ . ‘She’s not really here. She’s dead.’ Naruto thought, trying to remind himself that it  _ wasn’t real.  _ That she was just a hallucination. Her wispy form twisted and she gestured for him to follow her. 

Slowly, the blonde stood up and followed. He limbs tired and heavy— moving against his will. 

She waited until they were outside of his house, before whispering,  _ “see? See?”  _ The blonde frowned and took a half step closer to her. ‘That is what Mikoshi said when I killed him.’ He thought. 

Suddenly, black antlers sprung from her body as though she had mounted. Just like Mikoshi used to do to the girls he killed. Then Touka caught fire and burned violently until she become water— which fell to ground in a pile of blue ash and—

And then Naruto woke up. 

He was still laying in the hospital. 

“Fuck.” Naruto mumbled. “It’s all connected.”

  
  


********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“What are you doing here?” Kakashi asked as th Blonde walked into his office.

“I checked myself out of the hospital.”

“Well, check yourself back in.” Kakashi said. 

“The fever broke.” Naruto mumbled, tired of Kakashi pretending to care. 

“I don’t care.” Kakashi said. ‘Well that’s not knew.’ The blonde thought. “Check yourself back in.”

“Touka didn’t commit suicide— whatever happened to her wasn’t an accident.” 

“I’m going to have Kiba come down here and stick a thermometer in you— if you a temp. higher than 99 then—“

“She was murdered.” Naruto growled, cutting off Kakashi's rambling about his health. The older alpha frowned and crossed his arms, watching at him.

“By who?” 

“By whoever killed Dr. Kabuto.” Naruto replies slowly. Kakashi raised his brow. 

“We found his bloom on her, and he DNA on the murder weapon and on Dr.Kabuto.

“Look, I talked to her. She said there was someone else there. She just couldn’t see his face.”

“Yes, there was someone else there. It was Dr. Kabuto— and she couldn’t see his face because she  _ cut it in half. _ ” Kakashi shook his head. “Look Naruto, I get it. You're looking for an explanation. Something to make all this okay-“

“No! No no—“ Narto said quickly turning away and running his hand through his hair. “that is NOT what want.” The blonde let out a sharp breath. “Listen— something went wrong and we won’t ever know what what that was.” Naruto sighed, and silence dragged out between them. 

“All her life, she was misunderstood. What I want—- what I can do, is make sure her death isn’t misunderstood.” Naruto said finally, breaking quiet. “She didn’t kill herself. It was NOT an accident.”

“Fine.” Kakashi said. “Come with me. You get thirty minutes and then I want you checked out again by the hospital.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	50. Chapter 50

  
********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

The world seemed loud and muffled all at once. Like being underwater. Naruto felt distant even within his own body— like a bystander watching tragedy unfold. A reader unable to tell the characters  _ no! Don’t do that!  _

The blonde long since stopped caring about why the world was muffled, as long is he got what he wanted. ‘Perhaps not healthy outlook on things.’ He thought vaguely before Kakashi voice finally pulled him out of his head and back into the conversation. Closer towards his goal. ‘I will find out who killed Touka.’ Naruto thought, grimly. ‘Finding killers is about the only thing I can do.’ 

“Tell me what you found.” Kakashi said. 

“Well,” Kiba said, opening of the slots to pull out the remains of her body. “We took apart the machine to see if anyone tampered with the wiring or anything but we didn’t find anything like that.”

“So what sparked the fire?”

“Well we aren't sure exactly but....” Kiba trailed off.

“But we did this.” Lee finished, handing over a small container with something black and burned inside of it. “At first we thought it may have been part of the bed but it’s not. The computer said it was celluloid plastic.”

“Okay and?” Kakashi said with a frown.

“They don’t use plastic in those things. Plastic generates too much static electricity. It starts fires.” Lee explained.

“Her hair was melted into it. Almost perfectly preserved actually.” Kiba added as he walked to the back to lean against the wall.

“Could it be plastic comb?” Naruto asked.

“The static charge from a plastic comb could have done the trick.” Lee stayed and Naruto flicked his back to watch Kakashi and the blonde stated flatly, 

“Your holding the murder weapon.” 

“Or the suicide weapon.” Kakashi murmured with a sigh. Naruto let out a loud, audible growl, causing Kiba to jump then practically prowled over to another of the slots where Dr. Kabuto body was stored and opened it to revealed the body. 

“Look. Who ever killed Kabuto, wanted to kill him how Touka killed her victim but not _exactly_ how, _right_?

Grudgingly, Kakashi Lee and Kiba all nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, the first victim just cut up the face. Kabuto was um… nearly decapitated at the jaw.” Kiba said uncomfortably. 

“So she went further the second time.” Kakashi said crossing his arms. “Serial killers often do that.” 

“Touka was copied.” Naruto snapped. “Like how whoever killed Matsuri’s friend, Kate, wanted to  _ copy _ how Mikoshi— her dad— Killed His victims.” Naruto felt his skin grow cold. ‘Oh.’ He thought. ‘I never considered… what if it was all the same? All one killer? One copycat?’ Naruto thought vaguely. ‘One mastermind killer behind it all?’

“But it exactly how.” Naruto mumbled out slowly, and Kakashi uncrossed his arms eyeing the blonde with concern. 

“Wait.” Kakashi said holding up a hand. “Are you saying….. that Dr. Kabuto was killed by Mikoshis copycat?”

“So was Touka.” Naruto said aloud eyes widening. “Because he thinks… she saw his face.” 

“You said Simon Windsor was the copy cat.” Kakashi said, confused. “His blood was on one of the victims. Now Simon is dead.”

“Well then he isn’t the copycat.” Naruto replied blinking and trying not focus on the fact that the ground felt like it was caving under his feet— but in a  _ good _ way. 

The way it was supposed to feel. Naruto almost felt… healthy. Normal. He felt like he was getting better. 

  
  
  
  


*********************

_ Gaara’s Office, Downtown Konoha City (a few hours later) _

  
  


“Is it possible this could be more than just a fever?” Kakashi asked, a she sat down across from Gaara. “Naruto is connecting murders that previously had….  _ No _ connections.”

“Beyond his involvement in the investigations?” Gaara asked, tilting his head questioningly. 

“Yeah.”

“I see. And you're wondering if the lines are blurring or if he’s onto something…?”

“I’m wondering all sorts of things.” Kakashi replied. 

“What’s Naruto relationship with Matsuri like right now?” He asked and Gaara’s hand clenched underneath the table. The redhead cleared his throat and looked at the FBI agent before him.

“You think he is protecting her?”

“He has been ever since he shot her father. I just don’t know from what.” Kakashi admitted.

“I can’t imagine he would hide anything criminal from you.” Gaara lied, remember how they agreed not to tell Kakashi how Matsuri had killed Simon. “I have only ever known Naruto as an alpha striving to be his best self.” 

“You haven’t know him that long.” Kakashi stated flatly, before casting a glance at him. “But we both know him well enough to know he hasn’t been himself.” Something close to anxiousness crept into the redheads eyes and the alpha quickly glanced down at his desk.

“He needs our support. Regardless if mental illness is involved.” 

“Is it really mental illness Gaara?” Kakashi asked leaning forward. “Or is it just that his mind works so differently from everyone else that we just don’t know what else to call it?”

“There are days where even Naruto doesn’t understand his own thinking.” Gaara admits carefully. When Kakashi goes to leave, It’s all Gaara can do to stop himself from killing him. 

Killing Kakashi would make everything far worse. Gaara has to find a way to fix this mess. To make it better. And quickly. 

  
  


*******************

_ Dr. Uchiha’s Home, Central Konoha City (later that night)  _

“Hello, Dr.Uchiha. I’m agent Kakashi Hatake with the FBI. I’d like to ask you a few questions about a patient of yours.”

The alpha opened the door the wider to let him in, and led him to the kitchen. The house was lovely and modern. Filled with dark blacks blue and white. It was the epitome of an Alpha Bachelors home. Sasuke poured himself a glass of wine.

“Do you have a court order?” He asked, after he took a sip of the dark red wine.

“Well, I would rather not get one if I don’t have to.”

“So it isn’t an official inquiry.” He stated. 

“Not yet.” Kakashi correctly softly. “I’d hate to damage anyone’s reputation unless it’s necessary.” 

“And whose reputation would be that be?”

“I suspect the doctor Gaara maybe withholding pertinent information regarding a murder investigation.” Kakashi said simply and Sasuke froze looking up at him— clearly surprised that the agent said it so….  **directly** . Sasuke blinked and then turned to offer the agent a glass of wine. 

“No thank you.” Kakashi said, refusing.

“So… he hasn’t confided in the FBI and you are hoping he has confided in his psychiatrist and— you are hoping that I will tell you.” Sasuke took another drink of his wine. “Is that correct?”

“Yes sir.” Kakashi said with a nodded look all too relaxed. “It’s not I believe Gaara is dangerous.” Kakashi says, “I’m simply concerned about his relationship with one of patients. A man— an alpha, named Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Without consent or a court order I would be in breach of confidentiality.” Sasuke replies stiffly. 

“That is correct.” Kakashi said. “So if we can’t discuss Dr. Gaara…. perhaps we can discuss you.” Sasuke took another nervous sip of his wine. “You were attacked by a patient— not too long ago. There was a statement given by Gaara, I know I read the report.”

“The patient who attacked me was a former patient of Dr. Gaara.” 

“And was he referred to you by Dr.Gaara?”

“Yes.”

“This patient almost killed you.”

“He swallowed his tongue while he was attacking me.” Sasuke replied, sipping his wine almost casually. “It was the only thing that saved my life.”

“Thank god for small favors.” 

“Yes, thank god.” 

“You should know, there was another attack. It was at Dr.Gaara's and it did involve another patient. Two dead— including the patient.”

“That’s not bad psychology, agent Hatake.” Sasuke said raising his brow. “Placing me in a position to either defend or not to defend Dr. Gaara.” 

“You have to admit he’s had some pretty  _ strange _ relationships with some his patients.” Kakashi said with an easy going smile, holding up a hand as though giving up. 

“Complicated patients can create complicated relationships.”

“Alright look.” Kakashi said tiredly, scratching at the back of his head. “How far do you think Dr.Gaara would go in his therapy to treat a patient— specifically Naruto Uzumaki?”

“Gaara refer to Naruto more as a friend than a patient.” Sasuke corrects gently, as he turns and set his, now empty, wine glass in the sink. 

“How far would he go to treat a friend?”

“Well he does not have many, so I would imagine he would be… loyal.” Sasuke says simply and Kakashi raises his brow in surprise. He would have thought Gaara would have many friends. 

“I know that Gaara is concerned about Naruto. I know that he wants to help him.” Sasuke finishes.

“Well I consider Naruto a friend as well, and I like to help him too.” Kakashi replies and Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly.

“It seems to me that Naruto would do well to have more friends like…. Dr. Gaara.”

Kakashi doesn’t respond.

  
  
  


***************************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (the next morning) _

“Naruto theorized that the copycat killed and Mikoshi Visfiya are somehow connected.” Kakashi said arms crossed in the basement morgue with Kiba and Lee. “That he had insight into Mikoshi’s personally life. Maybe they met or knew each other. Possibly even killed together.”

“I would call that less of a theory and more of a hypothesis.” Kiba murmured thoughtfully and Lee nodded.

“Theories require evidence.” Lee said agreeing and Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s assume he’s right. The Mikoshi and the Copycat killer knew each other— you two tell me how.” 

“You mean beyond the whole— I blink and suddenly know the answers to everything?” Kiba said with a smirk, poking fun at Naruto's abilities. 

“Yes.” Kakashi stated.

“Oh brilliant. I have always wanted to return to investigation basics.” Kiba said rolling his eyes.

“Where is Ino?” Kakashi said exasperatedly.

“Jury duty.” Lee replied. 

“We’ll get her out of court, and then here is what we are going to do.” Kakashi said, prowling about the room. “I want to look at train stations, hotel details, railroads— track Mikoshi’s past movements using images of his license plates and I want to know every phone call he made. We also need to know where he made those phone calls from.” 

“I’ll get ahold of a couple of clerks from the other departments to help us cross match.” Kiba said. 

“Good. We also need to know every place he went that wasn’t home and then how long he was there. Then compare travel times to the location of where the nearest girl was taken. You two got it?” 

“Got it.” Lee said and the two darted off to get started. 

*********************

_ Hiruzen Psychiatric Facility, Southside Konoha City _

“You once told me that killing someone was the ugliest thing in the world.” Matsuri murmured, from where she said hunched in her seat across from the blonde. “I finally get it.”

Naruto listened calmly, the radio turned up and sitting next to the door to keep people from listening in while they spoke alone in her room. 

“At first I thought there was something wrong with me. You know I didn’t feel ugly when I killed Simon— I felt good. That’s why it was so easy to lie about it.” 

“Like you didn’t do anything wrong.” Naruto murmured, understanding. At least to a point. 

“Did you feel Like you did something wrong when you killed my dad?” She asked. 

‘Do I tell her the truth? Like I told Gaara?’ Naruto thought. ‘This was her dad, should I lie? Tell her that I felt ugly then and that I do now?’ Naruto wasn’t sure. ‘She deserves truth.’ The blonde decided. ‘After all, we are all already this far in together. Make it a family. Gaara can be the daddy and Matsuri our little girl.’ Naruto thought, trying to ignore the little twist in his gut as he imagined them together— a picture perfect family.’ 

“I felt… terrified.” He said leaning over to speak to her. “And then I felt…  **powerful** .”

“You felt good.” She finished, and Naruto nodded. “I— I thought I got away from him.” 

“I don’t think either of us have exactly… gotten away from your father.” The two drifted into silence. 

“I wish I had killed him.” Matsuri said suddenly. “For killing my mom. For killing those girls. For making me….” she trailed and but Naruto has already turned to face her. 

“For making you… what?” There was a new light in his eyes, something wary. As though slowly becoming aware that she wasn't speaking the whole truth. Not there though, not yet. Not completely. 

“Part of it!” She snapped. “Part of any of it.” A tear fell from the teenage omegas eyes. “This wasn’t supposed to be my life.” She sniffled. “It feels like he’s still out there sometimes.”

“In a way… he is.” 

“You mean the copycat?”

“I think I can catch him.” Naruto murmured and she swallows. “But I’m going to need your help.” She hesitated. ‘It’s okay. She’s nervous. Catching killers is my job not hers.’ The blonde thought, ignoring the pushing headache he could feeling coming on. Naruto hasn’t slept well last night.

He was felt uneasy after the dream he had in the hospital about people coming to visit him in his house so he kept moving around. A hotel room every other night. 

Little did Naruto know that his actions were making it harder and harder for Gaara to help him.    
  



	51. Chapter 51

**********************

_Dr. Uchihas home, Central Konoha City_

“An agent from the FBI came to see me last night.” Sasuke said, as he and Gaara sat down across from each other. “He asked me questions about your relationship with Naruto Uzumaki.” 

“Kakashi was here?” Gaara asked, let out a small breath as he thought.

“He has enough doubt about what you told him to come to feel the need to verify.” Sasuke murmured. 

“Kakashi believes that Matsuri helped her father kills those girls. He suspects that Naruto is protecting her.” Gaara explains standing up look out the wide windows, and out at the snow. 

“And evidently, suspects you are protecting Naruto.” Sasuke comments. “Are you?” Gaara goes still and pivots slightly to study Sasuke.

“Are you asking as my psychiatrist?”

“I’m stepping out of my role as your psychiatrist and I am speaking to you now as your colleague—“ Sasuke pauses and watches as Gaara turns back to the window. “Whatever you are doing with Naruto? Stop.” 

“Naruto needs my help.”

“You have crossed professional lines.” 

“By making a friend?”

“Gaara. You are a man who is disconnected with the idea of friendship. You cannot be friends with man who is also disconnected with the idea.” Sasuke explains simply. “It would… consume you both.” 

“I am protecting Naruto from influence.” Gaara replies firmly. “He has.. flaws in his beliefs about who he is— and what makes him who he is.” Gaara lifts his chin. “I’m trying to help him understand.”

“You May not be able to.” 

“I am not comfortable telling Naruto that my very best attempts to treat him could fail. And that my loyalty to him could be compromised.” Gaara said, walking up and down the length of the room his finger taping his thigh every now and then. One of the only outward signs of the chaos going on in his heart. 

“So tell him something else.” Sasuke offered. Gaara ignored him. The raven haired alpha narrowed his eyes at the redhead. “Agent Kakashi also asked my questions about my attack. Once again, Gaara froze. 

“I see. What did you tell him?”

“Half truths.” Sasuke said swallowing. “I told him a violent patient swallowed his tongue while he was attacking me.” The alpha met Gaara eyes. “I did not tell him how. Or why. Or who was responsible.” 

“Your protect your patient from Kakashi, but I can’t protect mine?” Gaara asked finally. 

“Not anymore. Even the best psychiatrists have limitations to their professional abilities Gaara.” Sasuke stood up and walked over to stand next him at the window. “You May find this difficult to accept.”

“You are right. It is.” 

“Gaara. You must maintain boundaries.” Sasuke murmured quietly. The redhead glanced at him and turned to walk away.

“When the pressure of my relationship with Naruto becomes to great, I assure you. I will find a way to relieve it.” 

Sasuke closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, trying not to let those words disturb him. 

*********************

_Dr. Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City (the next morning)_

“I’m much better now.” Naruto murmured. “ I feel…. clearer. Must have been the fever.” Naruto mumbled. 

Gaara chose not to tell him how he finally managed to perform another treatment on him while he was asleep last night. After searching three run down hotels and waiting until the blonde finally fell asleep. Needless to say, the redhead was tired. 

“Im finally thinking clearly about the copycat killer.” Naruto announced and Gaara leaned back into his chair. 

“The murders you are connecting to this copycat have suspects. Suspects whose DNA was found on the victims.”

“So what?” Naruto said with a sigh, leaning back casually in his chair and Gaara blinks. ‘Here it comes…’ the blonde though already preparing himself for what the redhead might think. 

“Your choosing to ignore that?”

“Both of those suspects are dead. I’m choosing to factor that into my profile of the killer.” Naruto said, grunting as stood up. “Touka followed me to Dr.Kabutos Office. She saw the murder— she saw the copycat.” 

“Then why not kill her then and there?” Gaara asked, watching the blonde carefully. Trying to persuade him— not to do this. 

“Maybe he didn’t have the time.” Naruto replied leaning against the wall. “After all she was an unreliable witness which bought him some time.” 

“So he framed her for the murder?”

“He wasn’t planning to.” Naruto said aloud as the realization dawned on him. He turned back to look at Gaara, partly horrified. “He was planning on framing **me** .” ‘Fuck why didn’t I see this before?’ Naruto thought with a growing sense of urgency. ‘This is problem. A real freaking problem. Why would a serial killer frame _me_ for murder?’ 

“Do you believe this is personal?”

“Well if it wasn’t before is sure as Hell now.” Naruto said with a half laugh. “Damnit. This could be someone at the FBI. Some in the police department maybe?” Naruto mumbled thinking aloud. ‘Perhaps, it’s someone I pissed off during an investigation?’ The blonde wondered, unsure. Every word made Gaara more and more nervous. “It’s someone who has access to the investigations.” 

“Someone like you?” Gaara suggested suddenly and Naruto rolls his eyes. 

“There will be evidence.” The blonde said confidently. “I found a pattern. Now all I need to do— is reconstruct his thinking.”

“How do you intend to do that?” Gaara replied, almost breathless. Mostly curious, partly flattered, and almost terrified. 

“By taking Matsuri back to Canton North Dakota. Back where all of this— started. Back to when the copy cat called Mikoshi.” ‘that’s where all of this started. The sickness, the murders the killing… everything all started there.’ The blonde thought idly. ‘Seems fitting it should end there too.’ Naruto figures. 

“Naruto.” Gaara said carefully. “This is venturing into the paranoid. I can’t allow you to pull Matsuri into your delusion.”

“This isn’t a delusion.” Naruto replied steadily. “I’m not hallucinating. I haven’t lost any time. I am awake—“ The blonde let out a growl. “And that is _real_.” 

Gaara took a deep breath. Counted to five, and then let it out. 

  
  


*************************

_FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City_

  
  


“We found train tickets.” Kiba said.

“Tickets?” Kakashi said raising his brow at the plural. 

“Two.” Lee stated. “It was the same train line one of his victims took.” 

“Police say anything else?” 

“Dinner reservations for two...Two hotel rooms… both near the same campus.” Kiba explained. “We know he wasn’t traveling alone.”

“He was traveling with his daughter?”

“They were registered for the orientations for the same university where on if the victims was going to school.” He replied. 

“In fact, Matsuri attended orientations at every school that a girl was taken from, just days before he father stole and killed the girls.” Kiba continued. “Matsuri was _with Him_ when he was choosing his victims.” 

“She was the bait. She was helping him chose the girls.” Kakashi said slowly and tiredly. “So the connection between Mikoshi and The copycat… might be family?”

“She kills Rosaline to impress dad. Then she kills her friend Kate to remember him by and finally she kills Simon to cover her tracks.” Lee suggests. 

“Why Dr.Kabuto then? Or Touka?” Kiba wonders.

“Because now… she’s developed a taste for it.” Kakashi murmured. “That or she wants to impress someone…. **new**.” Kakashi said with a frown.

  
  


******************

_Hiruzen Psychiatry Facility (roughly 30 min. Later)_

  
  


“Agent Hatake.” Karin said arching her brow, as Kakashi walked into Matsuri’s room with several FBI agents (including Kiba, Lee and Ino). “You look like you came here to arrest someone.” She said. “Tell me. Is Matsuri or Naruto?”

“Naruto was here?” Kakashi asked, blinking.

“Ah, so it’s Matsuri.” She replies with a snap of her fingers and Kakashi gives a sigh. 

“Where is she?” He asks calmly, eyeing the empty room. Matsuri was nowhere to be seen. 

“One of the other patients said that Naruto snuck her out.” Karin frowns and shakes her head. “I don’t know **_why_** he would feel the need to be sneaky. After all he is registered as one of her guardians.” She smiles, showing all of her teeth. “The irony.” 

“Gives us a minute.” Kakashi said quietly to the other agents who after a moment left the room to give Kakashi and Karin some privacy. Karin sat down in one of two chairs in the room and crosses her legs waiting like a cat with a mouse. 

“How’s the boom coming?” Kakashi asks.

“There’s plot holes.” She comments dryly. 

“Tell me how your filling them in.”

“Did Matsuri kill Simon?” Karin asked giving him a sharp look. 

“Why do you say that?” Kakashi replies, instead of answering and she rolls her eyes.

“Matsuri…. is one of those very smart girls who hasn’t quite figured out that other very smart girls grow up…...And know all the moves they make when they try to hide something.” Karin pauses and clasps her hands together in her lap. “What’s Naruto trying to hide?” 

  
  


*********************

_Dr. Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City_

There a loud knocking sound on Gaara’s office door and the redhead blinks before standing to go toward its. The door opens before he reaches it, revealing agent Kakashi storming through. Gaara suppresses urge to stab something. 

“Sorry to barenin In you Doctor— couldn’t wait.” Kakashi says flatly as he storms in. “You want to tell me what the hell is going on between Naruto and Matsuri?”

“Naruto has been the victim of many unusual and irrational thoughts.” Gaara said slowly, testing the waters to see what Kakashi knew. 

“Has he acted on any of these thoughts?”

“Not that I am aware of, or that he’s aware of for that matter.” Gaara says. “However He has experienced periods of lost time.” 

“Yeah yeah, I’ve seen him at crimes scenes. I’ve seen him confused.” Kakashi said half dismissively.

“He may have been confused because he was waking up.” Gaara adds. “He may not have known where he was or how he got there?” 

“Waking up?” Kakashi said raising his eyebrows. “From what?”

“A dissociated state. He can appear perfectly normal and not remember a thing.” Gaara explains. 

“And how _long_ have you been aware of this?” Kakashi asked, crossing his arms. 

“He’s only recently started to discuss these episodes.” Gaara replied.

“Well **_unless_ ** recently is right before I walked through your office door— _you failed to mention any of this_.” Kakashi said loudly, using his alpha voice. Gaara stiffened, hearing the challenge. 

“Because I was trying to determine i _f it was trauma from the work he’s doing with you— or mental illness_ .” Gaara replied, his voice dropping to nearly a growl. “I thought it wise _to be sure_ , before making any _claim_ about Naruto's _sanity_.” Gaara finishes with a low warming growl and Kakashi shakes his head loosely. Trying to relax a bit. 

Alphas unfortunately, were far too easy to get to fight one another.

“He’s taken Matsuri.” Kakashi stated after a few moments. “Do you have any idea where they might be going?”

“....no.” Gaara murmurs softly. 

“We have evidence she was involved in her father’s crimes. We just don’t know how involved.” Kakashi said quickly and the redhead sucked in a breath. “Is it possible Naruto knew? Is that why he’s protecting her?” Gaara closes his eyes, and clenches his hands into fist within his pockets. 

“There’s you something you should hear.” Gaara says quietly going to his desk before pulling out a small audio recorder. 

  
  


_[_ _reference to chapter 12_ _]_

_“How did you feel seeing Kate, impaled in his antler room?”_

_“Guilty.”_

_“Because you couldn’t save her?”_

_“Because I felt like I killed her.”_

  
  


“Where was Naruto the night Kate was killed?” Kakashi asked slowly, dreading the answer. 

“He was supposed to be in his hotel room.” 

“Supposed to be?”

“I had knocked, but he didn’t answer.” Gaara murmured. 

“We know he was in Dr. Kabutos Office the night he was killed. And— He was the last person to visits with Touka before she died.” Kakashi said 

“This dissociated state you say Naruto goes into— what personality is when he enters it?” Kakashi asks.

“He once said… he had gotten so close to Mikoshi and what he had done that he felt like he was becoming him.” 

“And now…. he has Mikoshi’s daughter— Matsuri.”

“Who Mikoshi indented to kill.” Gaara said softly, realization dawning on his face as he leaned back into his chair with a defeated expression on his face. The redhead close his eyes and covered his face with his hand. “ _I’m so sorry_.” 

Kakashi left wordlessly. 

A tear trickled down the side of Gaara’s cheek. 


	52. Chapter 52

**********************

“You look a little pasty.” Matsuri murmured, “Maybe you shouldn’t have checked yourself out of the hospital.”

“I feel fine.” Naruto muttered as he down another aspirin. 

“It would have been my moms birthday next week.” Matsuri says softly, as she turned to look out at the airplane window. “We were going to go hiking out in the park nearby to celebrate.”

“I could take you— if you want to go.” Naruto offered. A small tug in his chest telling his to care for his child. To care for Matsuri. 

“I think it would just make me sad.” She said swallowing. “Some places are stained now.” She shrugged. “Some people too. I know I am.” 

  
  


*******************

_ Mikoshi’s hunting cabin, North Dakota (one hour later) _

Matsuri sucked in a deep breath as she climbed out of the car. The winter had covered the small wood cabin with snow. Surrounded everything in a clean pristine blanket of ice and snow. 

It seemed both familiar and alien all at once to her. 

Naruto nodded encouragingly towards her, or at least as best as he could anyway. Before he walked with her inside and up the stairs. Up to where Matsuri’s friend was found. The omega named Kate. ‘Seems like a lifetime ago.’ Naruto thought idly, staring at where he had first seen the body.

“The copycat knew your father well enough to know about this place.” Naruto stated, using the back of his hand to wipe sweat off his forehand. 

“You felt like you knew my father.” She said shakily, her omega scent spilling out of her in the sharply cold environment. 

“I wanted to understand him.” Naruto said before shaking his head. “It felt like I— had to understand him.” 

“Do you ever hunt?” She asked turning her face away from the antlers still hanging in the room. 

“I fish.” Naruto replied easily, giving her a gentle smile. 

“Same thing isn’t it?” She says tilting her head. “One you stalk. The other you lure.” 

Naruto went still.

“Are you more of a fisherman or a hunter?” He asked softly, turning to face her. ‘No. Please no.’ The blonde thought staring at her with wide eyes. 

“My dad taught me to hunt.” She said hesitantly. 

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Naruto swallows taking a step towards her. ‘Say no’ The blonde thought. ‘Tell me I’m wrong.’ “All of those girls your dad killed, did you fish— or did you hunt?” 

“I— I was the lure.” She admitted, as a tear raced down her cheek. “Did Gaara Tell you?” She asked and Naruto felt his stomach drop to his feet. Betrayal— cold and furious buzzed through his brain. 

“No. He didn’t

“He said you’d protect me— that you would keep this a secret.” She rushed, wiping away her tears. The scent of distressed omega filling Naruto nose like a sucker punch to the face. Compelling him to react. To do….  _ Something _ . 

Abruptly Naruto lunged forward, using his superior strength to left Matsuri up, and slam her back against the antlers. Impaling her. 

  
  
  
  


Naruto gasped and blinked his eyes open— only to see Matsuri inching away from him. Back toward the stairs of the cabin. 

“There’s something wrong with you.” She said shakily. “I think your still sick.” 

“Kakashi was right about you,” Naruto said loudly, his own body shaking and head throbbing. A headache that felt more like some took a hammer to his skull pulsed. “Fuck. He knew!” Naruto said loudly, a few tears of his own leaking out. ‘Damnit Gaara— why?!’ The blonde questioned internally. 

‘Is this Matsuri even real?’ He wondered before shaking his head. ‘No—She’s alive. Oh Fuck what does it matter?’ Naruto thought, angry at himself. 

“You killed Simon and you helped your father kill all of those girls.” Naruto said aloud and she shook her head, still trembling. 

“No no— I didn’t help my dad kill  _ anybody _ !” 

“No, you were the  _ bait _ .” Naruto growled. “ _ You _ — you  _ lured _ them. You  _ killed _ them.” The blonde shook his head trying to get his head ache to just—  **_stop_ ** **.** “How many other people have you killed?”

“ _ You think  _ **_I’m_ ** _ the copycat?!” _ Matsuri said, with utter disbelief. “You think I killed Kate?!”

“If you didn’t kill her Matsuri…. then someone you know  **_did_ ** .” Naruto replied with a snap. 

“Ever think that somebody could be  **_you?!”_ ** Matsuri said with a soft omega growl of her own. “You were there. You saw Kate. You  _ knew _ about this place. There is something  **_wrong_ ** with you—!” Matsuri practically yelled, before her voice seemed to get… distorted. Distant somehow.

  
  


***********************

The sound of a vacuum going woke Naruto up suddenly. 

“Sir, I’m afraid your going to have to leave.” An tall alpha women said firmly. “We are preparing the plane for its next passengers.” The blonde bolted up right and looked around, comfused. 

“I— I’m sorry.” He murmured softly. “Uh—  _ where am I?”  _

“Konoha City Airport.” The alpha flight attendant replied. 

“Where the girl that was sitting next to me? She was a omega?” He asked, confused unsure. The alpha women gave him a pity filled look. 

“All of the other passengers have gotten off. It’s just you sir.” 

  
  


**********************

_ Former Mikoshi residence, suburbs of Canton North Dakota. _

Matsuri trudged through the almost knee high snow. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold. Every few minutes she cast a look over her shoulder— as thought waiting for someone to come up and attack her. 

The back door house key was still hidden in the same spot, and she unlocked the door easily, escaping the cold as she ducked into what was once her home. It was empty. Cold. No traces of life. 

“Matsuri?” A familiar voice murmured and she turned the corner to see Gaara standing there— in the kitchen. She broke into a wide smile. Her cheeks still streaked with red from the cold and her tears. She ran over towards the alpha and gave him a hug. 

“What are you doing here?” The omega asked, relishing and the hug he gave her. 

“I was so worried about you.” Gaara murmured softly. “Naruto told he was taking you to North Dakota and I strongly advised against it.” The redhead let her go and glanced around carefully. “Where is Naruto?”

“I left him at the cabin. I didn’t feel safe with him.” Matsuri whimpered. “So I left him.” She not her lip and looked up at Gaara. “He knows everything.” She admitted.

“So does Kakashi.” Gaara replied and Matsuri gasped. 

“If I run they’ll catch me— won’t they?!” She asked nearly panicking. “You can’t protect me anymore.” 

“The will arrest you when they find you— yes.” Gaara said. “And Naruto.” 

“Did…. did he killed Kate?” She asked softly, hesitantly. 

“They believe he did.” Gaara said, holding her hand like a father talking to a little girl. “They believe he killed others too.” Matsuri blinked and took a step away from him. 

“Naruto always said whoever called the house the morning was a serial killer.” She hunched her shoulders in. “Why did you really call the house?”

“I wanted to warn your father that they were coming for him.”

“Why?”

“I was curious what would happen.” Gaara stated, watching as she pressed her back against the wall furthest from him. “I was curious what would happen when I killed Kate.” He admitted, “I was curious what you would do.” 

“You  _ wanted _ me to killed Simon!” She realized with horror. 

“I was hoping.” Gaara said softly. “I wanted to see how much like your father you were.” 

“Oh my god.” Matsuri breathed.

“Simon is more important only  _ because _ you gutted him. He changed you.” Gaara tilted his head. “Thats more important than the dull life he lived.” 

“How many people have you killed?” Matsuri asked. Gaara gave a soft sigh and walked over to her. Close enough to pat her head 

“Many more than your father.” 

“Are….. are you going to kill me?” 

“I’m so sorry Matsuri.” Gaara breaths out, sounding heartbroken. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you in this life.”    
  



	53. Chapter 53

_  
******************* _

_ Naruto moves through the forest like a skilled hunter. Aiming the gun forwards as he chased down the sand beast. The beast stumbled and dashed. Naruto fires his gun. The beast was hit and it went to die behind a large rock. When Naruto turned around the corner it suddenly wasn’t a beast anymore. It had taken the same of a man. No face, but it seemed familiar. Blood splattered in the trees and then it ran again, leaving only death in its wake.  _

_ Naruto let the beast run, marveling at how vivid the blood was. Catching all of the light and dripping from the tree and leaching into the ground. A twig snapped behind him and the blonde turned to see— _

Naruto gasped, jerking awake. He was covered in sweat and another headache throbbed. Distantly he could hear his dog barking at him. 

“What The....” Naruto mumbled as he slowly sat up. ‘My feet are covered in mud.’ He realized distantly. ‘And...I’m… I’m back at home. How? How did I…’ Naruto frowned and coughed. ‘I need… I need my…’ The blonde tried to think as he stumbled his way through the house. But his brain wouldn’t cooperate with him. No sooner had he shoved a pill in his mouth was he bending over the kitchen—  _ vomiting _ . 

He looked down expecting to have to clean up a mess— only to see an ear.

A  _ human _ ear. 

It was in his sink, along with the two pills he was supposed to take. Naruto felt his vision go dark along the edge, like reality itself was trying to collapse in on itself. 

“Oh god.” Naruto gasped stumbled backwards and crashing into his kitchen cabinets before falling to the floor. Another urge to vomit surged and he crawled to the trash can, dry heaving. After a few moments he search for his phone and called the only person he trusted—

Gaara. 

The redhead answered and Naruto stumbled his way through the conversation. Practically begging Gaara to come over. To check that the blonde  _ wasn’t  _ crazy. The redhead was getting into her car by the time the call had ended. Naruto gasped for air for several minutes before slowly trudging his way to the front porch to wait. 

He was dressed only in loose sweatpants and the same sweat soaked shirt he slept in. Snow covered the ground but Naruto couldn’t really feel the cold. His bare feet were numb, the mud that stuck to them was stiff, and hard. The sound of Gaara’s car pulling up made him shiver but Naruto wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or not. 

Gaara stepped out and walked up to him, concern clear in his eyes as he stood in front of Naruto wearing a long thick jacket. 

“I went to North Dakota yesterday.” The blonde mumbled. “Took Matsuri.” He swallowed. “W-W-We went to North Dakota. She didn’t come back with me.” Naruto finished in a whisper looking up at the alpha. ‘Tell me it was all just a bad dream. That I was just sleep walking again.’ The blond though, still desperately hoping.

“Show me.” Gaara murmured softly holding out his hand for the blonde to take. Slowly Gaara held the blonde close as he walked him inside. He gently had Naruto sit in one of the dining room chairs. 

“The kitchen.” Naruto mumbled. “The Kitchen sink.” Gaara walked overtime the sink, to see the ear there. “I remember going to bed last night.” Naruto breathed out, frowning in confusion. “I must have.” He hunched up his shoulders. “Maybe I got up to let Kurama out…?”

“When was the last time you saw Matsuri?”

“...my feet were muddy….” Naruto mumbled, not realizing he was saying any of this out loud loud as he  _ tired _ to think. 

“Naruto.” Gaara called out, louder. Naruto jerked— looking up at him. “When was the last time you saw Matsuri?”

“Yesterday. At her father's cabin.” Naruto admitted, trying to take a breath. ‘Why can’t I breath right?!’ Naruto thought. ‘Don’t look at me like that Gaara.’ The blonde thought feeling half torn apart. “I had an episode…” Naruto mumbled. “Matsuri She uh— she said something was wrong with me.” Naruto bowed his head in shame. “She was afraid of me. Then she… she ran away.”

“What happened?” Gaara asked, taking a step closer and the blonde suddenly  _ didn’t want to tell him. _ ‘Gaara doesn’t know. I don’t— I don’t want him to see me like this.’ Naruto thought shaking. “Why was she afraid?” Gaara added. 

“I hallucinated that I killed her.” Naruto stuttered out. “But it wasn’t it real.” Gaara looked at him and then down at the ear, an expression of heartbreak on his face. “I know it  _ wasn’t real _ .” Naruto said, and Gaara ran a hand down his face, before coming over to kneel down next to him. His green eyes threatened to cry as he looked up at the blonde. 

“Naruto—“ the redhead said hoarsely. “We have to call Kakashi. You can’t run from this. It will only be worse.” Naruto squeezes his eyes shut and nodded. Horror and dread filling every bone in his body. Seeking comfort the only way he had left, the blonde hesitantly leaned forward, and resting his head on Gaara’s shoulder. 

‘I know I shouldn’t do this.’ Naruto thought, knowing that since Gaara was an alpha this sort of behavior wasn’t likely to be okay. ‘Fuck I just want— I want to be safe. I want him to hug me and kiss me. I want him to give me the world.’ 

“You’ll have to get dressed.” Gaara whispered, almost sadly, as he slowly petted Naruto's hair. “I’ll call Kakashi.” Naruto fought the urge to  _ beg _ for him never to leave. ‘That would probably make him want to leave even more.’ He thoughtly vaguely as the redhead stood to go make the call. 

After hanging up, Gaara sat down on Naruto's worn out couch looking out the window. And he waited. Naruto joined him once he was finished getting dressed. 

“It’s going to be a hour before they get here.” Naruto mumbled, for once not sure if he was glad he lived out in the country. Gaara didn’t reply, simply leaned back into the seat. Naruto groaned as his back popped and the redhead wordlessly sat up to move the blonde into a more comfortable position— laying down on the couch with his head in Gaara’s lap. Naruto didn’t ask why he had been moved to be laying across the redheads lap. 

“You can’t run from this. It would only get worse.” Gaara repeated, as thought trying to wrap his head around the wrongness of…  **_everything_ ** . 

“I know.” Naruto replied slowly, guilt stabbing him. 

After an hour of sad cuddling, the bright lights and loud sirens alerted them that they were here. They swarmed out of there vehicles like ants, and Naruto grudgingly stood up to meet Kakashi at his door. Gaara dutifully followed. 

“What are we going to find in North Dakota, Naruto?” Kakashi asked him flatly, his hands shoved pockets to protect against the cold. 

“I don’t know.” The blonde admitted and Kakashi watched him for a few moments— as though wishing it was all just a…  _ prank _ . 

“Go ahead and process him.” Kakashi said finally, nodding towards Ino, who stood quietly in the background, carefully avoiding the blondes eyes. She pressed her lips together in a thin line, but did as she was told. The blonde beta women grabbed him by the arm and cuffed him before shoving him into the back of an FBI van. It was off to FBI Headquarters from there. 

As the car pulled out of his driveway, Naruto looked back to see his dog Kurama whining at him as he was being loaded into an animal control van. And…. Gaara. Standing alone on his porch in his three piece suit looking…. like a statue. A lost, lonely statue. ‘Sad.’ Naruto thought, as he eyed Gaara’s forehead tattoo. ‘I never did ask him why he got that tattoo. Or what it means.’ He realized vaguely. ‘I’m such a crappy friend.’ 

  
  


********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City  _

The FBI didn’t help things either. The funny glances from the other agents prickled his skin. He could almost hear the faint mutterings of:  _ I always knew he was weird _ . Naruto felt like he was back in high school, surrounded by stupid alpha jocks, air headed omegas and boring betas. Everything was bland and loud and ruled by  _ hormones _ . It was  hell . 

Ino was the only one who seemed to make any real conversation with him. Who seemed to… care. ‘I don’t think she counts though.’ The blonde decided. ‘After all…. she has a crush on me.’ As the team worked, the evidence started to pile up. Dried blood under his fingernails. Two plane tickets, with one of the return tickets missing. Bits of mud still stuck to his feet. 

“I killed Matsuri.” Naruto said aloud, clenching his first in complete horror, as Ino finally gave up collecting the evidence. She had all she needed. 

  
  


********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City  _

“We analyzed all of the tissue.” Kakashi said heavily, sitting in his office across from Sakura. “It’s match’s Matsuri.” Kakashi looked down at his hands before continuing, as though ashamed. “It’s her ear that was found in his sink. Her blood under his fingernails.” The agents face twisted into a grimace. “The scratches on his arms were all defensive. Matsuri…. she likely tried to fight back.” 

“Shut up.” Sakura blurted out, trying not to cry. 

“I—“ Kakashi stated to say but she interrupted him.

“Stop. Talking.” She stood, taking deep, slow breaths. “He won’t get to close.” She mocked, repeating what Kakashi had said to her when Naruto first started working with them. “You  **_said_ ** you would cover him.” She glared at him, his delicate pink hair messed and her eyes bloodshot from tears. “ _ You could  _ **_see_ ** _ he was breaking!” _

“Yes.” Kakashi grudgingly admitted, his scent screaming guilt. “Yes I could. But I kept pushing him and you know why?” Sakura crosses her arms. “Because he was  _ saving lives _ .” 

“Not Matsuri’s life.” Sakura whispered. 

“Your going to look me in the eye and tell me  _ you  _ didn’t see he was breaking?”

“ _ Of course I could see it!  _ **_I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT HIM OUT THERE!”_ ** Sakura screamed, her normally calm attitude lost to anger. Her dull beta scent slammed into Kakashi like a challenge and she was as close to growling as a Beta possibly could be. 

“ _ Every _ decision I made was under the advisement of a respected psychiatrist!” Kakashi growled warningly.  _ “Who  _ **_you_ ** _ recommended.”  _ Sakura paced back and forth shaking her head.

“He had to have known. Gaara  **_had_ ** to have seen  _ something _ was wrong!” Sakura exclaimed and Kakashi just shook his head. 

“Not until it was too late. Just like everybody else.” Kakashi leaned back into his chair. “Gaara said that Naruto seemed to be showing signs of dementia.”

“ _ dementia _ isn’t a  _ disease _ ! It’s a  **_symptom_ ** of disease!!” Sakura yelled. “We have to find the cause and treat it.” 

“The problem is that there may be nothing  _ to  _ treat.” Kakashi said gently and Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. “Naruto had a  _ brain scan _ . Doctor Kabuto found  _ nothing _ .” 

“ _ Well then they don’t know what they’re looking for!”  _ Sakura argued. “God this  **all** started with Mikoshi.” 

“Maybe… Naruto did what Mikoshi couldn’t.” Kakashi said with a grim face. “ _ He killed his daughter _ .” 

“Matsuri’s blood is on all of us.” Sakura disagreed, as she sat back down hands clasped together tightly. “And so is Narutos.” 

  
  


******************

_ FBI Headquarters, Interrogation room. Northside Konoha City (the next day) _

Naruto spent yesterday in a holding cell by himself. Counting the cement blocks until he finished and then trying to think of stupid cement pun names to give each block. Just pointless things to think about so he didn’t go crazy. 

It was after they took away all his clothes and gave him an orange jumpsuit his thought really went to trash. 

‘Still no Gaara.’ The blonde thought, as he wallowed in the idea that he basically killed his daughter. ‘How could I do that?’ He felt his heart clench. ‘I know she isn’t…. mine by blood but she was felt like she was mine. She could have been mine. Her and me and Gaara… just a small but happy family.’ Naruto thought filled with despair. ‘We would have made a wonderful family.’ 

An agent came to escort him to the interrogation room, but Naruto didn’t feel like talking. Not that it would matter since he couldn’t remember killing his daughter Matsuri. When Sakura came in, looking like she had been screaming and crying all night the blonde felt something twist in his gut. Like he wanted to vomit. 

Naruto didn’t bother keeping track of the conversation. He felt uncomfortable around Sakura. She had a nagging presence he could shake. ‘Has she still not figured out that I… don’t love her?’ The blonde wondered vaguely, he grunted as she said something to him he mostly ignored. ‘I feel like screaming.’ The blonde thought his eyes looking around the room. ‘But If i start I doubt I’ll stop.’ 

“I’ve contacted animal services.” Sakura said. It was the first thing that really grabbed the blonde attention. ‘I hope Kyuu is doing okay.’ Naruto thought clenching his jaw and picture his dog whining for him on his front porch. “I’ll go pick up your dogs this evening and I’ll take care of him until…” She hesitated and the blonde blinked. “Until whenever.” She finished with a sniffle.

“Whenever could be a long time from now.” Naruto mumbled.

“I’ll take care of him.” She promised before opening a folder she had brought with her. It was full of tests. Naruto mostly ignored her after that. It wasn’t until the end that He sarcastically mentioned the clock. 

“Going to ask me to draw a clock, Dr?”

“Did Gaara have you draw a clock?” She asked, his brows pinched in confusion. Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“He said it was some sort of grounding tool. Help keep me focused on the present.” 

“Was… the clock normal?” Sakura asked and the blonde snorted.

“Would I be here if it wasn’t?”

“Draw me a clock.” She asked, pushing a pen and paper towards him softly. Naruto huffed but figured he brought it on himself so hastily he drew a nice clock.

“See? Just a normal clock.” Naruto grumbled. “Telling time isn’t my problem.” Sakura swallowed when she got the paper back. What  **looked** like an ordinary clock to Naruto— was messed up completely. Almost unrecognizable. 

“No. It’s the least of your problems.” Sakura replied giving a bittersweet laugh


	54. Chapter 54

*******************

_ Dr. Uchihas Home, Central Konoha City _

“Your upset.” Sasuke observed, as he reclined in his chair across from Gaara. “What is it that you are trouble over.” 

“Matsuri.”

“Matsuri?” Sasuke questioned. 

“It is difficult to find my words today.” The redhead murmured softly, hesitating. 

“Take you time.” Sasuke offered. 

“Despite overwhelming evidence, I find myself searching for ways that Matsuri might still be  _ alive _ .” The redhead sigh and looks out the window. 

“Grieving is an individual process, with a universal goal.” Sasuke said simply. “It often forces one to reflect on the meaning life. And the meaning of its end.”

“I know what life means.” Gaara stated bluntly. 

“Oh?”

“Humans have existed for a hundred thousand years. In that time, a hundred billion lives have had beginnings. And  _ ends _ .” 

“A hundred billion lives haven’t impacted yours.” Sasuke replies steadily. “Clearly Matsuri’s life  _ has _ .” The raven haired alpha tilted his head, watching the other male. “You seem surprised by that.” 

A long moment of silence fell and Sasuke frowned, wondering if he had perhaps gone too far. 

“I had never considered having a child. However, after meeting Matsuri I could understand the appeal.” Gaara said suddenly and Sasuke blinked. “It’s an opportunity to guide, and support. And In many ways direct a life.” 

“You were having an influence on her?” 

“I was hoping I was.” The redheaded Alpha murmured. 

“Children are meant to be the lens we use to see ourselves. We see them. And think of ourselves living beyond death through them.” Sasuke commented and Gaara looked away in partial disgust. 

“I recall my earliest memory and think of what I imagine my death to be. I’ve never thought of living beyond this span of time.” Gaara admitted. “Except by reputation.”

“Even after this loss?” 

“ _ Especially _ after this loss.” 

“And Naruto? Do you grieve him as a loss?” Sasuke questioned. 

“I haven’t given up on Naruto.” 

“Gaara. If they do find Naruto guilting of killing Matsuri Visfiya—“

“When.” Gaara stated unhappily, interrupting him. “Let’s me honest.” 

“Alright.  _ When  _ they find Naruto guilting of killing Matsuri I don’t recommend you assist in any of the rehabilitation efforts.” 

“I was so confident in my ability to help him.” 

“To solve him?” Sasuke suggested with a glint in his dark eyes. 

“To save him.” Gaara corrected. “However In saving Naruto… I lost Matsuri.” The redhead growled. “It is difficult to accept that I could fail them both so profoundly.” 

“As alphas our instinct to fight and protect is strongest.” Sasuke explains simply. “It is natural then to be upset at the idea of failure.” 

  
  


*****************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

Naruto was dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit, sitting alone in the interrogation room. ‘Even breathing feels loud.’ Naruto thought vaguely, as he looked up at the ceiling. ‘Loud loud loud.’ Naruto mentally chanted. The abrupt sound of hoods on the hard tile made Naruto blink. 

He glanced over at the long window, from the corner of his eye. It was one ways glass of course, but Naruto could  _ feel _ the prickle under his skin. Someone on the other side was… involved. Was  _ important _ . The door opened and Naruto looked back over to see Kakashi come in. His arms were crossed and his face like with exhaustion and disappointment. 

“Your sick.” The alpha said bluntly, and the blonde shrugged. 

“I wasn’t consistent with my antibiotics. The fever came back.” 

“Look Naruto, We’re going to move you to a secure medical ward. I’ll make sure you get whatever treatment you need. Help you… recover from whatever...  _ this _ is.”

“And then what?” Naruto said with a sigh, feeling his insides twist. “Kaguya’s Hospital for the criminally insane? Have Orochimaru bumbling and fumbling around inside my head?” He finishes bitterly. 

“Hey. This job… it doesn’t usually lend itself to optimism.” Kakashi said, a sad half smile as he finally sat down across from the blonde. “But I desperately want to be optimistic about there being some other explanation. I don’t want to believe what  _ every fiber _ of the evidence is telling you’ve done.” 

“I can’t confess to something  _ I don’t remember _ .” Naruto practically growled. 

“The question,” The white haired alpha rumbled “is how more is there that you don’t remember.” The blonde blinked and tilted his head. Confusion bubbling up. “We found your editors bookmarks.” Kakashi added. 

“Yeah.” Naruto said slowly, trying to figure out where he was going with this. “I would hope so. They were on my desk, with all the rest of my book editing supplies.” 

“We found human remains, amongst the materials you made them from. Remains from Rosalind Windsor, Kate, Dr.Kabuto and Touka.” Kakashi stated, leaning forward and the blondes eyes went wide. 

“No.” He whispered. “That’s… I—“ The blonde could hardly speak. ‘I didn’t kill them. That was all the copycat!’ He thought, feeling his knee shake. “But I- I  _ wasn’t _ sick then.”

“That— is  _ not _ the argument you want to be making right now.” Kakashi interrupting, his voice dropping into a warning. “Not with me.”

“Because then I’d be… a psychopath?” The blonde asked. 

“My biggest fear is that we’ll learn that you knew what you were doing all along.” 

“We you don’t need to worry about that.” Naruto mumbled as his brain buzzed with the new information. ‘Dr.Kabuto was killed… because his killer want to frame me for his murder.’ Naruto remembered. ‘So… what he just took this a step further? This is all… a set up. A fake.’ Naruto growled under his breath. “There is something you should be afraid of though.” Naruto said louder. 

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“Whoever is doing this to me?” Naruto stated, “will be someone you know, and trust.” 

“So you think someone’s doing this  _ to  _ you?” Kakashi said raising his eyebrows and leaned back in his seat. “You think it’s a setup.” 

“They… they know the cases. They know forensics… they  _ know _ that I’m unstable.” Naruto mumbled and Kakashi stood up shaking his head.

“Can you  _ hear _ how paranoid you sound?” 

“Or…” Naruto whispered with a sad half smile. “It could just be  _ you _ .” Kakashi sighed. “Then I’d be  _ really _ screwed huh?” 

“Naruto Uzumaki. You're under arrest for murder.” Kakashi said and the blonde didn’t even Blink. Not even when two guards came in and cuffed his hands together. 

He was walked out by two alpha guards. A thick heavy van waited for him outside, with bars across its windows. Another two FBI agents stood next to it waiting. Kakashi silently watched and the loaded Naruto inside and then left. 

  
  


*****************

‘This isnt going to work.’ The blonde thought with a frown. ‘I didn’t kill them, and I won’t take the blame for someone  _ else _ ’s crap.’ He tried to tell himself, ignoring the building fear in his gut. 

After all, in Prison, they won’t give him the right suppressants he needs. 

He smelled like alpha, strong and overpowering. It hid the truth. 

The blonde looked down at his cuffs, and then glanced at the guard sitting across from him. ‘Sasori, thanks for showing me how to do this.’ The blonde thought. After all, it was when he was trying to catch Sasori that he puzzled together how he escape.

In other words— because Sasori had escaped, Naruto know how to how as well. 

The blonde bent his finger and twisted as the guard launched himself at him. ‘Oh come on!’ Naruto thought, with a low growl. ‘I’m just trying to go clear my name!’

  
  


**********************

_ Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City (2 hours later) _

“He disarmed the guard and threw both the guard and the driver out of the vehicle.” Kakashi said, as he sat across from Gaara and Sakura. “We found the vehicle in an alleyway two towns over.” The agent shook his head. “These… aren’t the actions of an innocent man.”

“No, their the actions of a desperate man whose impaired.” Sakura said loudly, glaring at him. “I had him draw a clock for me to test for cognitive dysfunction-“ she said before rummaging through the bag and pulling out a paper. “This is what he drew.” 

“That is extreme.” Gaara comment as he looked at the complete mess on the paper she showed him. “I had him draw a clock for me only two weeks ago.” The redhead said, pausing and getting Naruto's file and bringing it over so he could show them the clock. 

“It’s normal.” Sakura murmured with a pinched frown. What diseases gets worse but can seem to stop for lengths of time?” She asked. 

“Naruto has periods of clarity, where he is aware one moment but the next he is not.” Gaara replied, thoughtfully. 

“Could it be a from of encephalitis?” Sakura asked 

“Autoimmune encephalitis?” The redhead suggested. 

“Of course.” Sakura says. “There would be no tumors or anything like that. It wouldn’t even show up on a brain scan unless you were looking for it.” 

“Look— Just Tell me of He could kill five people and not even know about it.” Kakashi said interrupting their medical mumbo jumbo. “This doesn’t feel like a disease. This is an intelligent psychopath.” Kakashi crosses his arms. 

“Look, this killer called Matsuri’s home. He  _ warned _ her father.” Kakashi added. 

“I was with Naruto that entire time.” Gaara replied steadily. 

“Did he have the opportunity to make a phone call?” Kakashi question and Gaara felt his muscles tense slightly. 

“Before we went to interview Mikoshi, he was alone in the office while I was outside loading file.” Gaara lied. “But that was only for a few moments.” 

“Naruto said he caught Mikoshi through Dumb luck and bad bookkeeping.” Kakashi claimed, “how would you say he caught him Doctor?” The agent asked and the redhead hesitated. 

“We were looking through the files and it was as if Naruto pulled his name out of a hat.” Gaara said slowly. “Based only on an incomplete address.” 

“Let me play the devil's advocate here Sakura,” Kakashi said. “Would it be possible for Naruto to fake this?” He asked pointing to the drawing of Naruto's  _ really messed up _ clock.

“Yes.” She blurted out, and then looked stunned. 

********************

_ (2 hours later) _

Gaara was sitting at his desk, reading an old well worn book. The lightning had gotten darker and was casting shadows across the floors. A scent caught his nose and he blinked before slowly closing the book. 

“Hello Naruto.” He murmured quietly as he stood and looked up at the second half-story. Naruto was half hidden behind one of the book shelves. His orange jumpsuit making his blonde hair seem even more yellow and bright. “How are you feeling?”

“Self aware.” Naruto said bluntly. 

“You frightened Sakura Haruno.” Gaara commented

“She’s confused about who I am.” Naruto replied. “Which… I can relate to.” The blonde hesitated, feeling a yearning desire bubble. “Are  _ you _ confused about who I am?”

“I am not confused. I am skeptical.” 

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I’m willing to change my mind if the evidence changes.” Gaara replies and the

  
Blonde nodded to himself as he thought about those words. ‘Faithful.’ Naruto thought to himself. 

“Do you believe I killed Matsuri?” Naruto asked. 

“I believe it’s entirely possible. If not indisputable based on how her ear was discovered.” 

“If it was just Matsuri… I could have believed it.” Naruto admitted quietly and Gaara tilted his head. “I could have believed i got so lost inside my own head that I killed her.” 

“But it wasn’t just her.” 

“I know who I am.” Naruto said softly, turning to look him in the eye. 

“No. You know who you are,  _ in this moment _ .” Gaara said softly. “That’s not always the case Naruto.” 

“I didn’t kill any of them.” Naruto growled. “And someone is making sure that  _ no one _ believes me.” Gaara hesitated for a moment before climbing the ladder and kneeling next to the blonde. 

“If we are going to prove you didn’t commit these murders…. perhaps we should consider how you could have— and then disprove that.” Gaara suggested and Naruto looked at the redhead, and nodded. 

Naruto and Gaara climbed down and sat in the chairs they normally sat it. 

“If you are the killer, then Rosaline Windsor would have been your first victim. You said said the crime scene was practically gift wrapped, what did you mean by that?” 

“It… it told me everything I needed to know to catch Mikoshi.” Naruto mumbled, wincing as he recalled saying that. ‘That feels like so long ago.’ The blonde thought, leaning back into the chair. 

“You knew how Mikoshi killed. Is it possible you were simply exploring how he killed in order to better understand him?” 

“I wasn’t in North Dakota that day she died.” Naruto argued with a frown. 

“She went missing on a Saturday. Found on a Monday.” Gaara said softly. “You would have had the weekend to do your work.” 

“I didn’t kill her.” Naruto murmured. “I know I didn’t kill her.”

“How do you know?” Gaara asked. “Tell me, what did you think when you first saw Kate?” The redhead tilted his head slightly. “Did you imagine how much like Matsuri she was? Same height and weight? Both omegas.” Naruto swallowed and looked down at his feet, as he remembered what his first that was. ‘I thought she was going to be his next victim.’ 

“How could I resist?” Naruto muttered sarcastically. 

“She was so much like Matsuri, could you have wondered why Mikoshi didn’t kill her himself?” The blonde shook his head. Gaara flattened his lips,l together for a moment before continuing. “Dr.Kabuto wasn’t killed like Mikoshi.” 

“No. He wasn’t.” Naruto replied. 

“How was he killed?” Gaara questioned. 

“He was…. killed the way Touka killed.”

“The way you imagined yourself killing one of her victims only a few days before he died.” 

“She… she told me that dreamt that I killed Dr. Kabuto but that she couldn’t see me face.” Naruto swallowed. “Then she died.” 

“You catch these killers by getting into their heads. But you also allow them to get into your own.” Gaara leaned forward. “I’m trying to help you Naruto.  _ Let me help you. _ ” 

“Then take me to North Dakota.” Naruto murmured. “I want to see where Matsuri died.” 

  
  
  
  



	55. Chapter 55

***************

  
The very faint sound of an orchestra played and did nothing to ease the tension between the two. Rain pounded the outside of the car, and cast a dreary death like view on the world, and the stiffness of a gun pressed against the blondes ribcage. He had taken it from one of his guards, and hidden it. Street lights blurred by as Gaara drove, and Naruto watched them, struck with the feeling that somehow the world— was distant. Like time was moving slower. Finally, after the first hour or two, Naruto collapsed into a restless uneasy sleep. 

His dreams twisted themselves into nightmares, and slowly his mind prickled with a fresh alertness. As though finally waking up from a long nap. Naruto was  _ finally  _ becoming aware of a certain—  _ thing _ . 

Denial lingered, like a monster in the dark as he slept. Because of this, Gaara’s both comforted and tortured Naruto. That night, they stopped at a rough lookin hotel room, and Naruto almost laughed at the expression of disgust in the redheads eye. 

“I’m tired.” Naruto mumbled, watching the alpha glance back at the hotel.

“There is a better hotel not three miles further.” Gaara stated, pointedly not getting out of the car. The blonde sighed. 

“Fine. Lead the way  _ oh-picky-one _ .” Naruto said, collapsing back into the blonde comfy chair. 

  
  


********************

_ Dr. Uchiha’s Home, Central Konoha City (1:20 p.m the next day)  _

“Have you had any contact with Dr.Gaara in the last twenty four hours?” Kakashi asked as he walked through Saukes door. Sakura glanced around, following closely behind him. 

“Gaara did not make it to his appointment this morning.” Sasuke replied. “And he did not call in, which he would consider rude.” The raven haired male frowned quietly. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m on my way to Canton North Dakota.” Kakashi started, “I believe that Naruto has taken Gaara to North Dakota—“

“Naruto thinks he’s being framed for Matsuri’s murder. He’s slipping in and out of delusions.” Sakura interrupted, with a look of terror on his face. “He could kill Gaara and not even know he’s doing it.”

“If anyone could have helped Mister Uzumaki, it would have been Gaara.” Sasuke said calmly, before looking between the two of them. “In fact, he may still be trying.” 

  
  


*******************

_ Former Visfiya Home, Suburbs Canton North Dakota (3:30 p.m) _

  
  


Naruto woke up tired, and sore and together he and Gaara went to a local coffee shop to wake up. Gaara seemed tired and dissatisfied with his coffee. ‘He’s like a cat.’ The blonde thought, as he watched how Gaara moved and acted. Little things like that popped into the blonde's head as they continued driving up to North Dakota. Things like— ‘he is very polite.’ When Gaara helps the door open for an elderly women, or ‘He has nice fingers’ when Naruto watched the redhead eat a snickers bar from the corner of his eye. ‘He’s such a picky eater’ also came to mind when Gaara eyes that same snickers bar like it was torture to eat. 

By the time they reached Matsuri’s former home, Naruto felt like he understood Gaara better. Unfortunately, that did little make the blonde feel better about that  _ little thing he really didn’t want to be true _ .

The house wait ominously before them. Like an old mansion at night at the beginning of one of those scary movies. At least, that was the feeling Naruto got as they pulled in. ‘I can do this.’ Naruto mentally told himself as he walked in. Memories swirled inside his head. 

  
  


_ ((Reference to Chapter 9)) _

_ “Are we going re-enact the crime?” Matsuri asked, looking at the three of them. _

_ “You can be my mom,” she said pointing to Sakura, “you can be my dad,” She continued as she stood up to point at Naruto before finally she turned to face Gaara. “And you be the man on the phone.” Gaara tilted his head, ever so slightly narrowing his eyes at her. _

_ “Matsuri, we wanted you to come home to help you leave home behind. Not to re-enact the crime.” Sakura had said, but Matsuri had only half listened, her eyes still focused,  _ **_knowingly,_ ** _ on the Gaara.  _

  
  


“Are we… going to re-enact the crime?” Naruto murmured as he turned slightly to face Gaara. ‘My friend, my therapist my…. what?’ The blonde thought, questioningly. 

“If that would help you.” The redhead replied. Naruto wordlessly turned away and walked to the kitchen. A fresh blood smear covered the floor. “It’s as though Matsuri was meant to die in this kitchen.” Gaara said looking down at the new bloodstain. 

“Her throat was cut.” Naruto muttered, as he pressed his back against the wall and watched Gaara. Every interaction with man slowly being looked at from a new angle. 

“They haven’t found the body.”

“Just the one piece. Her ear.” 

“If you were in Mikoshi’s frame of mind when you killed her, they may never find her.” Gaara murmured softly and Naruto blinked before walking closer to the counters. 

“Because I would honor every part of her?” Naruto snapped.

“Perhaps you didn’t come here to find a killer.” Gaara said softly, “perhaps you came here to find yourself.” Naruto blinked and looked at him. “You killed a man in this very room.” Naruto shook his head.

“I— I stared at him. When I was… trying to save her.” Naruto admitted quietly. “I stared at him, and the space he took up was more like… a swarm of flies that just faked being a man.” The blonde rambled. “They assumed the shape of a man, and I— I scattered them.” The blonde let his gaze flicker over to the corner when Mikoshi’s body had landed. ‘This was where it all began.’ Naruto thought.

“While other alphas, other people, would fear isolations… yours became understandable too you.” Gaara said, stepped closer. Naruto didn’t understand those words as much as he would have liked but the next words washed over him and warmed his heart like nothing ever had before. 

  
“You are alone, because you are unique.” Gaara murmured softly, breathing in as though relishing in the uncontrolled hormones Naruto couldn’t help but release. The air was filling up with the blonde scent, and Gaara was quietly enjoying it. Even if it was filled with tension, anger and hints of… fear. 

“I’m as alone as you are.” Naruto replied, and he could feel his heart racing. ‘Why did it have to be you?’ Naruto cried inwardly, his deep breathing filling his lungs with the inviting scent of Gaara. 

“If you followed those urges you kept hidden for long, cultivated them as the inspirations that they are….” Gaara continued, “You would have become someone other than yourself.” 

“I know who I am.” Naruto replied, feeling his heart break. ‘I know what i…. what I’m supposed to do.’ The blonde turned slowly to face the redhead. The alpha he cared for, and trusted. His friend. 

“I’m not so sure I know who you are.” Naruto finished. “But I am certain one of us…. killed Matsuri.” 

“Whoever that was, killed the others.” Gaara replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes, took a step back, and pulled out his gun— and pointed it at Gaara’s chest. 

*************

Gaara’s eyes widened. The alpha hadn’t noticed the gun that Naruto had stashed, and he didn’t expect the blonde to aim it at his chest. It was so close— Naruto would most certainly  _ not _ miss. Betrayal was a new scent, and Gaara was careful to remain still when he noticed it hanging in the air. 

“Are you a killer, Naruto?” Gaara asked quietly, “You, right now, this alpha standing in front of me.” The redhead continued, keeping his voice calm, and even. “Is this, who you really are?” Naruto half expected the scent of fear to sour the air, but instead only the normal soft warm scent of desert air burned the air. 

“I am who I have always been.” Naruto growled, as his heart seemed to fracture. Instincts scrabbled at the inside of his skull pleading for him not to pull the trigger—  _ and pleading for him  _ **_to_ ** _ pull the trigger _ . “The blindfold has simply…. fallen from my eyes.” Naruto let out a shaky breath. “ _ I can see you now.” _

“What do you see?” Gaara asked, curiosity and vague hope mixed with acceptance and a… cold detachment in his  _ normally _ bright green eyes. Gaara’s eyes had now taken a vibrant gold hue, a sign of his thoroughbred alpha genes. The scent of powerful alpha hung in the air around him, filling his nose and giving him conflicting instincts. 

“You called here that morning.” Naruto said aloud. “Matsuri knew.” The blonde struggled to catch his breath, he could feel a deep sense of betrayal bubbling up. “You kept her secrets until  _ what _ ? Until she found out  _ some of yours?!”  _ Naruto wasn’t sure why he wanted to know, but he did. ‘I want to know why. Why he killed her. I  _ need _ to know why Gaara killed our daughter.’ 

“You said it felt good to kill Mikoshi Visfiya.” Gaara started, “Tell me, would it feel good to kill me now?”

“Mikoshi was a murderer. Are you a murderer,  _ Dr.Subaku _ ?” Naruto growled. Gaara went silent for a long moment.

“What reason would I have?” The redheads asked. They both didn’t hear the faint creaking sound of the front door opening, and their noses were to busy with each other to noticed that— Kakashi had arrived. 

“You… you have no traceable motive.” Naruto whispered, “which is why you were so hard to see.” He finished, his voice cracking as he took a step closer. A final, more hurtful realization ripped the blonde apart from the inside out. “ _ You… you were just curious what I would do.” _ Naruto swallowed.

“You… **_your Black Zetsu_** _.”_ Naruto whispered. 

The blondes hands were shaking, his breath coming out in strangled breaths. “Someone like me, someone who thinks like I think... wind him up— watch him go.” Naruto said, lifting the gun higher and pointing it Gaara’s face. “And  _ apparently _ , Dr.Subaku,  _ this is how I go.”  _ The redhead closed his eyes and looked away, 

“Naruto.” Kakashi said, as he came around the corner, his eyes wide as he saw Naruto holding the gun to Gaara’s head. “Naruto, easy.” The blonde let out a low deep rumbling growl. Naruto barely moved, a twist of his and suddenly pain radiated down his shoulder and he fell the ground with a gasp. 

Blood splattered across Gaara’s cheek, and Naruto could only lay on the floor in agony as his ears rang. Kakashi lowered the gun he had been holding and kicked away Naruto gun. 

“ _ See?”  _ Naruto mumbled, staring up at Kakashi, and the sand monster that stood next to him. “ _ You see?”  _

_ “ _ Are you hurt?” Kakashi asked, 

“I’m unharmed.” The sand monster replied. The sound of moving sand, and ringing was all Naruto could hear as he slowly drifted into blackness. 

  
  


*********************

_ Senju Hospital, Downtown Konoha City (4 days later) _

Kakashi walked into the hospital room, to see Gaara, wearing scent dampeners and sitting beside the blonde. 

“The entire right side of his brain was inflamed.” Gaara said, looking up at Kakashi.“The doctors have put him in a medically induced coma, and are treating him with anti-vitals and steroids.” 

“Is he responding to the treatments?” The FBI agent asked, his voice slightly muffled because of what he had to wear to even seen the blonde. All of Naruto visitors, because of the blondes newly discovered illness had to wear masks and scent dampeners around their necks to even be in the same room as the blonde. 

“More or less.” Gaara replied, his own voice muffled as well. “He is expected to make an amazing recovery.” 

“Doctor, would you have gone to North Dakota with him, if he didn’t have a gun on you?” Kakashi asked, glancing at the redheaded alpha. 

“I would have wanted too.” Gaara responded before sighing. “I believe I have…. failed to satisfy my obligation to save Naruto.” The redhead swallowed. “More than I would care to admit.” 

“Well… he’s not your victim Gaara.” Kakashi stated, pulling up a chair. The redheaded alpha looked away and out the window. ‘It feels as though I am both Naruto victim— and torturer.’ Gaara thought before saying, 

“Nor is he yours.” 

“You know Gaara, in all my years I have seen people broken by the world. I’ve seen them broken in all kinds of… hideous and ugly ways.” The agent looked at Naruto with a shake of his head and then back down to the floor. “But never like this. Never…. like  _ this _ .” 

“No one in this room will be the same.” 

*****************

_ Dr. Uchihas home, Central Konoha City (9 p.m, a week later) _

“Good evening.” Gaara said.

“Hello Gaara.” Sasuke said, as he opened his front door. “Please, come in.” Gaara walked in and Sasuke held a container of food as Gaara took his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. “You have brought food.” Sasuke murmured hesitantly, studying the alpha. 

“Dinner. For both of us.” Gaara replied. Sasuke was quiet for a moment before leading him to his dining room. Gaara took the container back and started to set the table. 

“It smells like a bonfire.” Sasuke said casually, from where he stood, watching Gaara set up dinner. 

“I cooked and smoked the meat on a small pile of hay.” The redhead explained. “It gives a special smoldering flavor to the meat— and to the room.” Gaara said, with a half smile as Sasuke sat down at the table. The raven haired male was already on his second glass of wine. 

“This is an… unexpected treat.” Sasuke murmured.

“Thank you for indulging me.” Gaara replied, as he took a seat across from him. Sasuke glanced at him. 

“When you called you seemed like you needed to talk.” 

“And since you refuse invitations to dinner my dinner table this is the only way I could cook for you.” The redhead answered, but Sasuke remained undistracted from the alphas ramblings.

“What’s on your mind, Gaara?” Sasuke asked, cutting straight to the heart of things. There was a long pause.

“I’m going to see Naruto tomorrow.” 

“As a patient, or as a friend?” The raven haired male questioned. 

“As a…. Farewell. Of sorts.” Gaara replied, not meeting Sasukes gaze.

“I thought Mister Uzumaki was finally going to be the patient who cost you your life.” Sasuke commented.

“He didn’t cost me my life.” Gaara murmured sharply. “He cost Matsuri hers.” The redhead looked back down at the food. “Your meal is getting cold.”

“This is a controversial dish.” Sasuke commented casually as he took a bite. 

“Those who dislike this meal, often argue about the young age at which this animal goes to slaughter.” Gaara replies, finding relief at being on familiar ground, so to speak. “In fact, this animal is older than many pigs are when they are sent to slaughter.” 

Conversation flowed in short bursts, and as they finished their dinner Sasuke set down his fork took a sip of his wine and said—

“You must be careful Gaara. They are starting to see your pattern.” 

“What pattern would that be?” The redhead asked.

“You develop relationships with people who are prone to violence.” Sasuke answered dryly. “ _ That _ pattern.” Gaara went still, listening. “If you are not carefully, Kakashi’s beliefs about you might start to….. unravel.” 

“Tell me, Dr.Uchiha, have your beliefs about me begun to unravel?” 

Sasuke gave him a cold, smile. 

  
  


**********************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane (9:30 a.m, the next day) _

The dark green of the Prisons jumpsuit scratched at his skin as Naruto sat inside his cinder block cell, staring at the spaces between his fingers. The vague noise of insanity cling to the air, as other alphas paced in the cells beside him. 

The so-called bed was thin, and cold from the bolted down metal and the bars of his cell were a rusted green color. The toilet was the only thing that had  **_any_ ** privacy, since it was hidden behind a half wall. It was small, and cold. Uncomfortable the extreme and Naruto could feel the felt buzz of other people’s thoughts flying around. 

Strangely, however, Naruto felt more in control. He felt like he had more control over his empathy ability than he had  _ even  _ **_before_ ** he got sick. A mechanical buzzing sound pulled his attention away and looked up to see Gaara, standing just on the other side of the bars.

“Hello, Naruto.”

“Hello Gaara.” The blonde replied.

  
  


Gaara smiled. 

  
  
  


************************************

_ End Of Book One _

************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this is a Naruto A/B/O fic version of Hannibal. The second story will up soon following the events of season two.


End file.
